The Time
by besajoy
Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka? / SERIES / KyuMin and other top pairs in SJ / Warning: GS
1. Prolog

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Prolog:

Detik demi detik terus berjalan. Seiring dengan itu, para siswa yang berada di dalam ruangan kelas masih terus berperang dengan lembaran kertas yang berada di meja depan mereka masing-masing. Soal-soal di dalam kertas itu—yang merengek minta dijawab dengan ancaman mendapat skor yang buruk apabila tidak diladeni—membuat sebagian siswa merasa muak. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda yang notabenenya merupakan siswa terpintar se-angkatan sekolah. Dengan otak encernya, ia dapat menyelesaikan sebagian besar soal dengan santai dan tanpa adanya masalah berarti.

Namun tiba-tiba—"Ah! _Baboya_!"

Suara gebrakan baru saja berbunyi nyaring, yang bersumber dari pukulan tangan Kyuhyun terhadap meja di depannya. Persetan dengan sorot mata teman-temannya yang mengarah kepadanya seketika, yang penting rasa kekesalannya terlampiaskan Memergoki saingan beratnya beranjak dari bangkunya dengan membawa lembar soalnya, lalu menuju ke meja guru, membuat Kyuhyun merasa kalah cepat. Jika saja nilai yang orang itu peroleh tidak pernah mendahuluinya, Kyuhyun akan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ini—saingannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Lee Sungmin!"

* * *

A/N:

Ini adalah FF series saya yang pertama. Sebenarnya udah saya post di blog saya di kyucheers . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi), tapi kalau mau nunggu FF ini diupdate di sini ya tunggu aja XD

Oh iya, prolognya begitu bukan berarti jalan ceritanya begitu doang loh ya. Dan bahasanya... Aduh kendala terbesar saya ketika bikin FF ini D": Karena saya mau pake banyak pendeskripsian di sini. Tapi ujung-ujungnya saya pusing sendiri XD #SALAHSIAPA Iya, bahasanya saya bikin ngejelimet, jadi kalau nanti chapternya panjang tapi jalan ceritanya cuma begitu doang itu berarti kebanyakan deskripsi XD

Tapi saya usahain FF ini bakal tamat kok, walau butuh perjuangan D: Ini aja saya sebenernya udah bikin dari setahun yang lalu, dan tadinya FF ini buat ultah Sungmin tahun kemarin, cuma jadinya saya bablas terus dan ujung-ujungnya ga tamat sampe sekarang. Doain ya semoga bisa selesai walau sampai sepanjang apapun ceritanya huh.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Kedua mata _onyx_ milik Kyuhyun menyala-nyala saat melihat daftar hasil ulangan siswa di kelasnya yang diselenggarakan tempo hari. Ia tidak tahu mukanya harus ditaruh di mana saat melihat posisi namanya di sana. Hatinya mendidih saat tahu peringkatnya yang diperoleh pada ulangan kali ini.

Lagi-lagi ia dikalahkan oleh murid baru itu.

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_, batin Kyuhyun yang kemarahannya sudah memuncak dan tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi pada Sungmin. Meski _yeoja_ itu memiliki wajah yang kadar imutnya di atas rata-rata, namun bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin bagaikan hewan buas yang berbahaya. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin baru saja menjadi murid di kelasnya—bahkan di sekolahnya—saat memasuki tahun ajaran baru yang dibuka belum lama ini, namun ia sudah dua kali mengalahkan Kyuhyun yang selama dua tahun menduduki peringkat satu paralel. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa—bahkan saingannya terdahulu, walaupun hanya beda sangat tipis.

Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki kelas dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Kyuhyun di hadapannya, dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang dengan kuat. Untung saja Sungmin tidak terjungkal. "Heh manusia sok imut! Rupanya kau benar-benar menantangku untuk menyaingiku, hah?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak pernah menantangmu, Cho Kyuhyun si manusia sombong! Kau—"

Belum selesai Sungmin berkilah, Kyuhyun sudah kembali mendorongnya—bahkan kali ini lebih kuat. Akan tetapi Sungmin mampu memperkuat keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga ia tak juga terjatuh. "Heh! Yang sombong itu kau! Dasar manusia sok pintar! Kau masih baru di sini tapi kau sudah macam-macam denganku! Kau masih belum apa-apanya denganku!"

"Macam-macam apa? Kau yang kasar terhadap _yeoja, babo_! Seenaknya main dorong orang!" seru Sungmin yang tak kalah pedasnya. Perdebatan panas diantara mereka berduapun sudah tak terelakkan lagi.

"Heh!—"

"_Mwoya_?!" bentak Sungmin yang tak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk angkat suara kali ini. Dengan memasang gaya angkuhnya ia pun memelototkan matanya kepada _namja_ itu seraya berkata lagi, "Dengar! Bukankah kau yang mengajakku waktu itu untuk bersaing, hah?! Lalu, bukankah di dalam persaingan itu pasti ada yang kalah dan ada yang menang? Jikalau aku menang dan kau kalah, itu memang hal yang wajar, bukan?! Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan faktalah yang akan memutuskan perkara ini, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus menerima—"

"Kau pikir aku bisa sepasrah itu, begitu?! Cih," kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memotong pembicaraan Sungmin. Ia pun semakin mengintimidasi Sungmin dengan mendekatinya seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Aku tak sudi jika harus kalah denganmu, wahai anak baru! Jangan berpuas diri dulu kau, persaingan kita belum selesai! Kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi sampah dan siapa yang akan jadi juaranya pada akhirnya!" desisnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian pergi berlalu darinya diiringi dengan nafas lega yang dihembuskan Sungmin. Sungmin lantas segera beranjak ke bangkunya untuk duduk, seraya menenangkan dirinya. Sejujurnya ia sangat tidak betah dengan situasi tadi. Ia merasa terpojokkan oleh seorang _namja_—oh ayolah, itu sangat menyebalkan! Apalagi sambil marah-marah. Baru menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah baru selama beberapa minggu saja ia sudah merasakan kerasnya dunia sekolahnya itu. Tidak disangka bagi dirinya, karena pada awalnya ia tidak menggambarkan alur kehidupannya dalam bersekolah di tempat ini sesuai dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Ia hanya ingin menikmati proses belajarnya tanpa diganggu oleh pihak manapun.

Namun ternyata, pertemuannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun telah merubah semua rencananya.

Entah apakah Kyuhyun memang keras kepala atau apa—tetapi pada awalnya Sungmin telah menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk bersaing dalam memperebutkan prestasi, dengan alasan ia memang tidak bertujuan untuk bersaing dalam menjalani karirnya sebagai pelajar—tetapi hanya untuk belajar. Dan Sungmin memang kebetulan sempat mengungguli Kyuhyun dalam perolehan nilai pertama yang diumumkan tidak lama sebelum ajakan Kyuhyun untuk bersaing dengannya lahir. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap saja memaksa. Dan ketika Sungmin pada akhirnya menerimanya dengan alasan karena ia gerah atas sikap Kyuhyun yang seakan menyombongkan dirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya peringkat satu se-angkatan selama empat semester berturut-turut, Kyuhyun tetap saja protes akan hasil persaingan yang ia peroleh karena ia dalam posisi sebagai yang terkalahkan. Akhirnya caci-makianlah yang didapat. Padahal awalnya Kyuhyun sendirilah yang melahirkan adanya persaingan ini.

_Sebenarnya, apa maumu?_ batin Sungmin seraya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mendinginkan kepalanya kembali yang sempat panas karena menghadapi orang yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya tadi.

—o0o—

Jari-jemari Kyuhyun sedari tadi asik menekan tombol-tombol pada PSP hitam miliknya. Ia sendiri pun saat ini tengah duduk di salah satu dari sekian kursi yang tersedia di ruang aula sekolah, bersama dengan teman-teman teaternya yang lain untuk menunggu sang ketua ekskul datang karena dialah yang biasanya memulai kegiatan. Para anggota sudah hadir semua di dalam ruangan ini—termasuk yang biasanya datang terlambat sekalipun termasuk Kyuhyun sendiri, dan seharusnya memang ekskul sudah dimulai sedari tadi, namun entah mengapa untuk pertemuan kali ini sang ketua sepertinya sedikit lalai dalam ketepatan waktu. Namun hal itu bukan merupakan masalah yang berarti bagi Kyuhyun, karena ia sendiri memiliki pekerjaan tersendiri selagi menunggu, jadi ia tak merasa bosan.

Tiba-tiba bunyi decitan pintu aula memekik, mengundang orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menolehkan kepala mereka, termasuk Kyuhyun usai mem-_pause game_-nya. Rupanya Zhoumi selaku ketua ekskul teater baru saja datang dengan membawa seseorang yaitu—

—Sungmin?

Spontan kedua manik mata Kyuhyun membelalak begitu ia tahu siapa orang yang mengekori sang ketua masuk. _Apa-apaan ini dia ikut ekskul ini juga!_ batin Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu, sungguh ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata si hewan buas yang berbahaya itu satu ekskul dengannya sekarang.

Rupanya Sungmin benar-benar menantang Kyuhyun untuk bersaing dalam bidang apapun. Mau itu prestasi akademis maupun non-akademis.

Sungmin pun terkaget begitu ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun di ruang aula ini. Lagi-lagi takdir mempertemukan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Rupanya selain sekelas, Kyuhyun satu ekskul dengannya pula, dan ini di luar dugaannya.

Neraka seakan jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Perang akan terjadi lagi, dan mau tidak mau Sungmin harus segera untuk membangun benteng pertahanan terhadap dirinya, atau ia akan semakin diinjak-injak oleh seorang Kyuhyun.

Begitu Zhoumi bersama Sungmin sudah berada di depan para anggota ekskul teater, sang ketua mulai angkat suara. "Selamat siang. Maaf saya sedikit terlambat—" ucapnya yang kemudian mendelik ke arah Sungmin, yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "—karena saya membawa satu orang anggota baru, yang akan menjadi teman kalian. Dia ini memang termasuk murid baru di sekolah ini. Kalau begitu silahkan, Sungmin, perkenalkan dirimu."

Dari sekian banyak anggota yang berada di ruangan ini, hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengarkan sesi perkenalan Sungmin sebagai anggota baru. Ia malah kembali memainkan PSP-nya dengan salah satu kakinya terangkat layaknya seorang bos. Mengapa harus menyimak orang memuakkan itu? Buang-buang waktu bagi Kyuhyun, lebih baik ia berkencan dengan benda kesayangannya itu. Lagipula, yang berada di sini semuanya merupakan teman-teman serta adek-adek kelasnya.

"_Gamsahamnida_," ucap Sungmin seraya memberikan senyumnya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman baru satu ekskulnya yang lain seraya memandang ke arah mereka satu persatu, dan begitu sampai ke titik dimana Kyuhyun berada, ia merasa sedikit kesal. Disaat yang lain begitu serius, orang itu malah asik bermain dengan PSP-nya. Lebih-lebih sang ketua tidak menegurnya. _Dasar sombong!_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di kursi yang tersedia _ne_, Sungmin," ucap sang ketua. Sungmin mengangguk lantas dirinya segera mencari kursi yang bisa dipakai untuk duduk—yang tentunya jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi kemudian ikut mengambil posisi duduk pada sebuah kursi yang terletak terpisah dari deretan kursi-kursi yang lain namun masih berdekatan. "Oke langsung saja, saya akan mengumumkan suatu hal kepada kalian," ucapnya yang tatapan matanya mengitari sekitar posisi duduk anggota bawahannya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap saja masih asik dalam dunianya sendiri. Sang ketua yang tahu tabiat Kyuhyun membiarkan saja, karena ia yakin si maniak PSP itu tahu apa yang hendak dibicarakannya. "Jadi, pada akhir tahun nanti, untuk perayaan natal serta tahun baru seperti pada program kerja tahun-tahun sebelumnya, teater kita ini akan menampilkan suatu pentas drama di luar sekolah yang diselenggarakan secara terbuka—bukan hanya untuk sekolah, melainkan sampai kepada masyarakat. Untuk itu, dalam menjalankan program kerja kali ini, saya sudah membuat rencana-rencananya. Yaitu—tentu saja—kita harus membuat jalan cerita drama itu sendiri, terlebih dahulu. Namun untuk kali ini, saya akan menempuh cara yang berbeda. Kalau pada tahun-tahun kemarin, hanya pihak pengurus teater yang berwenang untuk itu, sekarang saya akan menyerahkan kewenangan itu kepada kalian. Jadi—bisa kalian simpulkan sendiri—bahwa saya akan meminta kalian untuk membuat alur cerita tentang natal serta tahun baru pada drama ini. Nanti pihak pengurus dan juga instruktur teater kita akan memilih satu dari cerita kalian—tentunya yang paling pantas untuk ditampilkan. Dan ada hadiahnya bagi kalian yang ceritanya terpilih—"

Suasana yang tadinya hening kini mulai gaduh. Berita yang dibawakan oleh ketua ekskul disambut hangat oleh mereka. Kyuhyun mendelik sebentar ke arah Sungmin yang hanya diam saja itu dengan berbagai prasangka. Ia penasaran dengan dugaan Sungmin apakah ia akan mengira bahwa dirinya akan bersaing dengan Kyuhyun—lagi, padahal tidak sama sekali. Kyuhyun menjabat sebagai pengurus teater dan ia tidak mengemban tugas untuk membuat cerita, melainkan memilih cerita yang akan digunakan untuk drama. Jadi—persetan dengan bakat Sungmin untuk mengarang, karena sebagus apapun kemampuan itu, tetap saja tidaklah berguna untuk digunakan sekarang, karena pasti cerita darinya tidak akan Kyuhyun pilih, dan itu berakibatkan pada kekalahan cerita Sungmin dalam memperebutkan hadiah itu. Ia menorehkan seringaian kepada Sungmin mengingat hal itu.

"—hadiahnya itu adalah, 20 persen keuntungan dari pementasan teater kita akan diserahkan kepada pemenang itu. Lumayan, bukan?"

Hati Sungmin semakin tergugah mendengar kabar gembira dari ketua ekskul yang berujung pada hadiah bagi yang beruntung. Ia optimis bisa meraih posisi sebagai yang beruntung itu, tanpa takut jika ada pihak yang berusaha untuk menghalanginya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Mengingat nama Kyuhyun membuat ia melirik sekilas ke arah sang pemilik nama.

Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, mereka saling melempar aura sinis mereka satu sama lain lewat kedua mata mereka, dengan maksud yang berbeda tanpa mereka ketahui.

—o0o—

_Seongsae_ saat ini tengah mengisi jam pelajaran fisika di kelas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Beliau sedang menerangkan suatu pembahasan bab secara mendalam, dan tak jarang pula tangan beliau bekerja pada papan tulis putih dengan menggunakan spidol bertinta hitam. Sungmin beserta murid lainnya pun tak kalah sibuk. Otak, telinga, dan tangan mereka sibuk bekerja demi mendapatkan ilmu yang diberikan.

Merasa lelah, jemari Sungmin melepas pegangannya pada pulpen dan memilih untuk menyimak penjelasan guru saja. Dan memang apa yang harus dicatat sudah Sungmin tulis semua di buku tulisnya, jadi bukan masalah berarti jika ia memilih untuk rehat sementara. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun untuk melihat proses belajarnya seperti apa sehingga ia begitu tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya kala ada orang yang memperoleh nilai lebih tinggi daripadanya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Sungmin. Tapi—

—Apa?!

Sungmin mempertajam penglihatannya untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat salah. Namun ternyata kedua mata _foxy_-nya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ia tidak percaya mengetahui kenyataan, bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini tengah asik bermain PSP.

Bahkan disaat jam pelajaran seperti ini—apalagi ada guru dan KBM sedang berlangsung, manusia itu lebih memilih benda tidak berguna itu ketimbang mempelajari ilmu fisika yang jelas-jelas lebih berguna?!

Dan lagi, Kyuhyun duduk pada barisan yang tergolong bagian depan—meski tidak persis, tetapi cukup strategis untuk dilihat oleh guru. Sementara apabila guru mengetahui ada siswa yang tidak menyimak penjelasannya, maka cap sikap buruk akan diberikan. Apalagi sambil main PSP seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin tidak habis pikir akan sifat Kyuhyun. Mengapa Kyuhyun protes ketika nilainya tersaingi sementara ia sendiri tidak memanfaatkan waktu KBM dengan baik? Bukankah itu hal yang aneh?

_Because what you serve is what you get._

Apa yang anda korbankan, itulah yang akan anda petik hasilnya.

"Wook—" panggil Sungmin kepada teman di sebelahnya, Ryeowook, tanpa melepas arah pandangnya pada Kyuhyun.

Merasa dipanggil, pemilik nama yang bermarga Kim itu segera menyahut. "_Ne_, ada apa, Sungmin?

"Apa orang itu memang terbiasa main PSP disaat jam pelajaran?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada datar seolah tidak ada rasa kesal sedikit pun. Namun apabila ditelisik lagi, kata-katanya pada kalimat tanyanya sudah menunjukkan kesinisannya.

Kedua manik mata Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin, dan ia langsung tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud dalam pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Kyuhyun, maksudmu? _Ne_, dia memang sudah biasa seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah ketahuan oleh _seongsae_. Dia pandai sekali menyembunyikannya."

Alis Sungmin mengernyit heran. Ia menengok ke arah Ryeowook. "Tapi posisi Kyuhyun itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau dia main PSP. Sebelah kakinya terangkat ke atas, dan kepalanya terlihat menengok ke bawah. Dan PSP itu sebesar itu—memangnya apa benda sebesar itu masih tidak terlihat juga?!"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya seraya mengendikkan bahu. "_Eoh—molla_. Yang jelas untuk urusan itu dia tidak pernah kena kasus. Mungkin para _seongsae_ sudah menaruh kepercayaan padanya kalau Kyuhyun sudah pasti bisa mengikuti pelajaran, makanya tidak ada masalah untuk hal itu hingga saat ini."

"Cih, persetan," ucap Sungmin muak. Beruntung sekali anak itu.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyimak kembali pelajaran, daripada pusing memikirkan si _namja_ sombong itu. Sekarang _seongsae_ sedang menulis sebuah soal yang kelihatannya cukup rumit untuk diselesaikan di papan tulis—Sungmin saja yang sedari tadi menyimak berpendapat seperti itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun," panggil s_eongsae_ usai beliau menulis soal. Begitu indra pendengaran Kyuhyun menangkap suara _seongsae_ menyebut namanya, ia langsung mem-_pause game_-nya pada PSP dan segera menaruh benda kesayangannya itu di dalam sebuah buku yang berada di atas meja. "Silahkan kerjakan soal ini."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sejenak soal yang disuruh dikerjakan olehnya sebelum ia maju ke depan kelas. Dan tidak lama kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan segera mendekati papan tulis dengan rasa percaya diri. Membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya semakin muak saja. "Cih, memangnya apa dia bisa? Bukankah dari tadi dia hanya main PSP?"

Ryeowook yang mendengar siluet umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin tak kuasa untuk menyahut. "Minnie, asal kau tahu saja, meski dia tidak terlihat serius belajar di kelas—bahkan setiap hari dia hanya main PSP dan PSP, tapi dia tetap saja memegang predikat sebagai orang terpintar seangkatan empat semester berturut-turut. Kalau kau bingung bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu, bukan hanya kau, tapi aku dan juga teman-teman yang lain yang sudah satu sekolah dengannya sejak lama lebih bingung lagi."

Sungmin mendengus mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang seabstrak Kyuhyun. Dan ia tiba-tiba berpikiran untuk mencoba mengerjakan soal yang dikerjakan oleh Kyuhyun di papan tulis pada buku tulisnya. Selain untuk mengasah otaknya, ia juga ingin menguji perbandingan kecepatannya dalam menjawab dengan Kyuhyun, mana yang lebih cepat.

Namun—sial, Sungmin merasa kinerja otaknya melambat. Langkah kerjanya terhenti ketika ia mulai bingung dengan jalan penyelesaian yang seharusnya. Begitu rumit baginya. Padahal ia baru mengerjakan sedikit. Ia mulai berpikiran bahwa jika fisika sudah mencapai kepada tahap soal maka penyelesaiannya tidak semudah dengan pembahasan bab yang diterangkan, dan itu membuatnya jengkel. Dan saat ia memalingkan pandangan ke arah papan tulis, ia terbengong. Rupanya Kyuhyun dapat menjawab soal itu dengan cukup lancar sampai detik ini.

"Astaga—" ucap Sungmin yang memperhatikan hasil pekerjaan Kyuhyun di papan tulis yang masih dalam proses penyelesaian. "—bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran sampai sejauh itu?" lanjutnya. Sejujurnya ia mulai kagum dengan sosok Kyuhyun sekarang. Soal itu memang termasuk rumit untuk dikerjakan, tulisan rumus-rumus yang dijabarkan Kyuhyun saja cukup banyak dan panjang, dan Sungmin tidak memikirkannya. Nalar Kyuhyun jauh lebih luas dibanding dirinya.

"Terbukti kalau Kyuhyun memang genius," sahut Ryeowook yang mendengar ocehan Sungmin di sebelahnya. Membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. "Tapi dia sombong. Memangnya di dunia ini hanya dia saja yang pintar," umpatnya. Pujian yang ditorehkan kepada orang yang berada di papan tulis itu semakin membuatnya mual.

Ketika Sungmin memperhatikan kembali papan tulis, _seongsae_ mulai menulis soal baru di sebelah soal milik Kyuhyun, dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Ia tentunya berharap semoga ia diberi kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam mengerjakan soal yang diberikan itu. Dan ternyata _seongsae_ melempar soal kepada siapa saja yang ingin maju. Otomatis ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan segera berjalan ke depan kelas. Sesekali ia mendengar celetukan dari teman-teman yang lain sehingga rasa percaya dirinya semakin bertambah. "Ehem—anak baru yang maju! Ehem!"

Tangan kanan Sungmin meraih spidol yang dipegang oleh _seongsae_ dan langsung ia gunakan untuk menulis jawaban soal. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah hampir selesai menjawab dan ia mendelik sebentar ke arah orang di sebelahnya itu. "Ehem—mau unjuk kepintaran ya? Sayang sekali tadi _seongsaenim_ tidak menunjukmu, kau sendiri yang berinisiatif. Jadi, sayang sekali ya _babo yeoja_!" ucapnya seraya berseringai.

"Heh! Jaga bicaramu!" ucap Sungmin yang menegur Kyuhyun dengan memelototkan matanya. Bahkan orang genius itu tidak tahu sopan santun. "Ada _seongsaenim_ di sa—"

Tadinya Sungmin ingin menunjuk ke arah _seongsae_ yang ia kira berada di dekat meja guru seperti pada saat ia maju. Namun ternyata orangnya malah tidak ada di tempat. "Ck! _Babo_! Kalau _seongsaenim_ ada di depan, mana mungkin aku berani bicara begini. Makanya jangan sok!"

Sungguh Sungmin merasa malu di depan Kyuhyun.

Dan kekesalannya semakin bertambah saja pada si sombong itu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Pintu loker Kyuhyun baru saja terbuka. Jam belajar sekolah sudah selesai dan sang pemilik berniat untuk membereskan lokernya sebelum pulang. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sedari kelas satu, dan sudah menjadi langganan pula ia mendapat surat dan kado dari berbagai—ehm—_fans_-nya. Entah karena apa orang-orang itu begitu antusias terhadap dirinya sehingga orang itu memberinya kado. Seperti hari ini, ia memergoki tiga bungkus kado dan beberapa biji surat yang ia temukan di dalam lokernya. Kyuhyun mengambil barang-barang itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya, untuk ia gunakan kembali nantinya. Kado-kado itu akan ia jual kembali sementara surat-surat itu ia akan gunakan di dalam perapian rumahnya.

"Kyu…" Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah samping kanan. Reflek ia menoleh ke arah itu. Rupanya teman satu ekskulnya yang lokernya berada tepat di sebelah lokernya itu. "_Ne_, ada apa, Donghae?"

"Kulihat kau selalu saja menyimpan kado dan surat yang ada di lokermu, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kau berkencan dengan siapapun," ucap Donghae heran. Selama dua tahun lebih ia mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai manusia sejuta karisma sehingga banyak _yeoja_ yang mengincar dirinya, dan hasilnya banyak kado serta surat yang tertuju pada Kyuhyun, dan ia terlihat selalu menggubris barang-barang itu. Akan tetapi sampai sekarang belum pernah ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun berpacaran—bahkan mendekati _yeoja_ manapun untuk dijadikan _yeojachingu_-nya. Dibandingkan dengan _namja_ lain yang Donghae kenal di sekolah ini yang bahkan gencar-gencarnya melakukan kencan—bahkan sejujurnya ia sendiri sedang mempunyai gebetan tersendiri, namun manusia yang satu ini sungguh berbeda.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Donghae. Sangatlah lucu baginya. Sebagai seorang manusia yang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk sukses dalam karir, tentunya ia malas untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang menurutnya picisan untuk saat ini. "Memangnya aku menyimpan ini untuk apa? Kaupikir aku mau membuang waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu?" tanyanya santai.

Donghae mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi memangnya untuk apa kau menyimpan semua itu?"

Seraya menutup dan mengunci loker Kyuhyun berkata kepada Donghae, "Kado bisa dijual lagi, sementara surat karena bahannya dari kertas jadi aku bisa menggunakannya untuk perapian rumah."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Donghae berdecak sendiri mengetahui sifat Kyuhyun yang menurutnya agak ekonomis—dan sedikit aneh, karena seharusnya walau hanya sedikit naluri seorang namja tetap ada untuk memiliki seorang _yeojachingu_. "Tapi—apa kau tidak pernah berpikiran untuk merespon salah satunya?"

"Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik, kali ini dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sukses dulu, Hae. Urusan itu nanti setelah itu didapatkan."

Donghae sedikit merasa takjub. Baru kali ini ia menemukan _namja_ yang punya pola pikir yang seperti itu. Tapi mengingat ia merupakan murid yang terpintar se-angkatan, pola pikir itu dinilai wajar-wajar saja, meski ia masih sedikit heran kemana hasrat Kyuhyun untuk memiliki lawan jenis itu.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Hae," pamit Kyuhyun kemudian. Donghae berhenti melamun dan ia pun mengangguk. "Hati hati, _ne_!"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya seolah mengiyakan, dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan di atas lantai koridor sekolah. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari topik pembicaraan yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Cukup _noona_ serta _eomma_-nya saja yang pernah membahas ini dan jangan ada yang lain lagi. Itu membuat Kyuhyun jengah. Meski ia pernah menyukai seorang _yeoja_, namun itu sudah lama sekali—dan hanya sekedar menyukai semata, bukan sampai kepada tahap berpacaran. Kyuhyun memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan _yeoja_ manapun hingga sekarang, meski ia termasuk _namja_ yang banyak ditaksir para _yeoja_. Ia hanya belum ingin menjalaninya.

Namun ketika ia sedang enak melangkah, tiba-tiba—"Kyuhyun _oppa_!"

Suara cempreng memanggilnya dengan cukup keras, dipastikan kalau itu adalah suara milik seorang _yeoja_. Firasat Kyuhyun mulai tidak enak. _Apalagi ini?_ batinnya seraya menghela nafas berat. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut lurus panjang dengan berbadan mungil muncul tepat di depannya, dengan memasang tampang yang sok imut yang sangat mencurigakan. Kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. "_Lee Hyukjae imnida_. Kau sudah membaca suratku? Apa kau mau berkencan denganku hari ini, _oppa_?"

Benar bukan?

Dan—apa-apaan ini?!

_Yeoja_ yang tak jelas asal usulnya darimana ini sudah berani memperkenalkan diri dan mengajaknya berkencan?! Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin melempar si Hyukjae ini sejauh-jauhnya sekarang.

"_Mian_, aku sibuk _ne_," tolak Kyuhyun dengan nada sehalus mungkin supaya tidak ada protes dari sang lawan bicara. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melihat Donghae sedang berjalan ke arahnya, seakan menjadi penolongnya disaat-saat yang darurat seperti ini.

"Mungkin kau bisa berkencan dengan orang ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang," setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun mengambil seribu langkah secepat mungkin sebelum _yeoja_ aneh itu—mungkin—mengejarnya.

Raut muka cemberut langsung tertorehkan pada Hyukjae. Rencananya gagal untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kyuhyun, padahal ia sudah susah payah membuat dan melaksanakannya. Salahnya sendiri yang tetap bersikeras untuk mengejar sosok yang sudah ia tahu akan sulit untuk didapat.

Dan disaat itu pula, Donghae merasa berterimakasih pada temannya itu.

—o0o—

"Apa?! _Eomma_ masuk rumah sakit lagi?!"

"…"

"Oke _gamsahamnida_ _ahjumma_. Aku segera kesana. _Annyeong_."

KLIK.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi _chubby_ seorang Sungmin ketika mendengar kabar buruk yang datang dari teman _eomma_-nya. Ia yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas segera berlari menuju ke kawasan luar sekolah untuk mencari taksi. Sekarang targetnya adalah rumah sakit tempat sang ibunda dirawat. Ia terus saja menangis, cemas memikirkan keadaan _eomma_-nya kini.

BRAK!

Mendadak tubuh Sungmin terhantam. Ia tersentak begitu mendapati tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang. "_Mian, ne_!"

"Enak saja kau bilang mi—Sungmin?!" rupanya Kyuhyun yang bertabrakan dengan Sungmin. Ia baru akan memaki orang itu jika ia tidak memergoki Sungmin yang tengah menangis—sepertinya dari sebelum mereka bertabrakan seperti tadi. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sungmin sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk berdebat dengan si sombong ini. Saat ini hanya sang ibundalah yang memenuhi pikirannya. Ia melanjutkan langkah larinya yang sempat terhenti tadi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Setelah mendapatkan taksi, Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk di bagian depan di sebelah supir. "Rumah sakit Shuju, _ne_."

"Baik," sang supir taksi lantas menyalakan mesin penghitung biaya taksi di bagian tengah depan, di bawah tape radio, lalu ia mulai menjalankan mobil ke tempat permintaan penumpangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin terus mencemaskan keadaan _eomma_-nya. Ia juga merutuki keputusannya yang akhirnya luluh untuk menuruti keputusan eomma-nya untuk meneruskan pekerjaan beliau padahal kondisi beliau yang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi. Sang ibunda memang keras kepala, sampai-sampai beliau mengorbankan kondisi kesehatannya demi meneruskan posisinya sebagai wanita karir. Padahal Sungmin sempat meminta beliau agar dirinya saja yang bekerja, namun beliau melarangnya dengan alasan Sungmin masih menduduki status sebagai seorang pelajar dan Sungmin harus fokus pada bidang itu. Akibatnya _eomma_-nya tetap saja bekerja dan sekarang—ah Sungmin begitu menyesali hal itu.

"Tuhan, lindungi _eomma_. Berkatilah ia. Jangan kambuh lagi, Tuhan," doa Sungmin seraya mengeratkan tautan kedua tangannya satu sama lain. Air mata terus saja keluar dan tak kuasa untuk berhenti. Biar bagaimanapun _eomma_-nya adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Kesialan terjadi.

Hujan tiba-tiba saja membasahi jalanan kota. Dan lalu lintas pun menjadi macet. Padahal rumah sakit sudah lumayan dekat dan hampir sampai. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil sejumlah uang dan menyerahkannya kepada supir taksi. Ya, ia akan berhenti di tempat ini dan ia akan meneruskan perjalanannya dengan mengandalkan kedua kakinya. Untung saja ia membawa payung.

"Berhenti di sini saja, _ahjussi_. Ini uangnya. Kembalinya ambil saja. _Gamsa_," setelah membayar ongkos, Sungmin mengambil payungnya di dalam tas dan ia segera membuka pintu. Udara dingin serta cipratan air hujan langsung menyambutnya. Namun ia tak peduli, yang ia pikirkan sekarang ialah bagaimana caranya ia bisa cepat sampai di rumah sakit.

Usai membuka payungnya, Sungmin berlari menuju ke rumah sakit. Ia memang berhenti menangis kini, namun rasa cemas masih saja menyelimuti batinnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di rumah sakit. Sesampainya di sana ia segera menutup payungnya yang masih basah, dan mencari kamar tempat sang ibu dirawat.

Sungmin menemukan sosok yang ia kenal sedang berada di depan ruang ICU. Itu orang yang meneleponnya tadi dan memberi kabar buruk tentang _eomma_-nya. "_Ahjumma_."

"Sungmin," senyum merekah di bibir orang yang tadi dipanggil _ahjumma_ oleh Sungmin. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _ahjumma_. Panggil aku _eonnie_," koreksinya.

"_Ne_, Heechul _eonnie_," ucap Sungmin seraya memutar kedua matanya. Ia rasa Heechul sudah terlalu tua untuk dipanggil _eonnie_, tapi entah mengapa Heechul memintanya untuk memanggil dengan sapaan tersebut. Sungmin pun sebenarnya tak tahu berapa usia sebenarnya dari teman _eomma_-nya itu, tapi dari penampilannya ia rasa umurnya tidak jauh-jauh dari umur _eomma_-nya yang sudah berkepala tiga itu. Entahlah Sungmin juga tak mengerti. "Bagaimana kondisi _eomma_ sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian, yang mulai cemas lagi karena teringat kondisi orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

Heechul menghela nafasnya berat. "Dia masih kritis. _Eomma_-mu tadi sempat kelihatan lelah sekali, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus bekerja, padahal sudah sempat kusuruh untuk istirahat."

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi tunggu di sebelah Heechul, "_Eomma_ memang seperti itu. Salahku sendiri yang membolehkan _eomma_ untuk tetap bekerja. Padahal aku dan _eomma_ kembali ke Korea Selatan juga karena kondisi beliau yang sudah parah sehingga tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bekerja."

"Jadi kalian sudah tidak pindah-pindah rumah lagi?" tanya Heechul yang agak terkejut. "Kupikir _eomma_-mu itu masih hobi membawamu ke berbagai negara."

"_Aniya, eonnie_," jawab Sungmin seraya menggeleng. "_Eonnie_ sendiri masih suka dinas ke berbagai negara juga?" kini giliran dirinyalah yang bertanya.

"_Ne_, tapi untuk sekarang _eonnie_ sudah dapat tugas disini lagi sampai _eonnie_ dilempar lagi," jawab Heechul. Inilah persamaan antara Heechul dengan _eomma_ Sungmin, sama-sama sering pindah tugas ke luar negeri. Dan berkat _eomma_-nyalah Sungmin pun jadi tahu berbagai kawasan di luar negeri sana. Walaupun sekarang Sungmin sudah tinggal menetap di Korea Selatan. Mereka sendiri pertama kali bertemu bukan di Korea Selatan, meski akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama berasal dari satu negara yang sama. "Omong-omong, _mian_ Sungmin jika aku menanyakan ini, tapi apa _eomma_-mu punya suatu penyakit?" tanyanya kemudian, yang sebenarnya sudah ingin dilontarkan sedari tadi, hanya saja ia merasa tidak enak, takut-takut akan timbul kesedihan dari orang yang ditanyanya. Namun rasa penasaran itu malah semakin membuncah sehingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Karena diingatkan lagi mengenai kondisi sang bunda, air mata Sungmin melesak lagi untuk keluar. Namun sebisa mungkin ditahannya karena ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. "_Ne_, _eonnie_. Penyakit kutukan itu telah merubah semuanya. _Eomma_-ku yang kuat kini menjadi rapuh—" jelasnya, yang entah mengapa semakin merubuhkan benteng pertahanan untuk air matanya yang semakin membendung di pelupuk matanya. "—dan kabarnya… Penyakit itu tidak dapat disembuhkan," dan Sungmin pun gagal menahan air matanya. Anak sungai di pipinya terbentuk lagi. Rasa takut akan kehilangan sosok yang disayanginya pun lebih besar sehingga ia pun tak peduli lagi jika ia dicap sebagai manusia cengeng sekarang. "Penyakit itu… Penyakit itu…"

"Sudahlah, Sungmin," Heechul segera merengkuh tubuh anak kandung dari teman kerjanya itu, yang ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri, sebisa mungkin mengangkat beban yang mengganjal di benaknya. "Jangan katakan itu jika itu membebanimu," ia tahu situasi dan kondisi sudah berubah. Ibunda Sungmin yang dulu di luar negeri sana selalu terlihat prima sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang gampang lelah sekarang, dan ini menjawab rasa penasarannya akan penyebab dari semua itu. Dan Sungmin selaku anak satu-satunyalah yang paling menderita di sini.

Ia harus menolong Sungmin. Harus.

—o0o—

Donghae yang ditinggal berdua saja dengan Hyukjae oleh Kyuhyun segera mengambil kesempatan emas ini. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menjadi _secret admirer yeoja_ cantik itu, memandangnya dari jauh tanpa menghampirinya apalagi untuk sekedar berbicara. Ia hanya takut jika ia berdekatan langsung pada Hyukjae secara sepihak dan ketahuan bahwa ia mengincarnya, Hyukjae akan menjauh darinya karena risih. Terlebih lagi ia tahu bahwa Hyukjae mengincar Kyuhyun, temannya sendiri, meski tahu rasa suka Hyukjae tidak akan terbalas.

Namun sekarang, dengan kejadian yang tidak direncanakan ini, ia yakin bisa mengajak Hyukjae untuk berkenalan tanpa terlalu kelihatan bahwa dirinya sedang melakukan aksi pendekatan padanya.

"_Eung_—"

"Apa kau temannya Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Tunggu dulu—malah Hyukjae yang memulai pembicaraan!

Ini merupakan suatu berkah yang luar biasa bagi Donghae.

"N—_ne_," jawab Donghae seraya mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, berusaha untuk meredakan rasa gugup yang menghinggapinya. Baru pertama kali ini ia berinteraksi dengan _yeoja_ idamannya ini. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukjae balik, _to the point_. Penolakan Kyuhyun tadi untuk berkencan dengannya tak membuat Hyukjae patah arang, ia malah semakin termotivasi. Merupakan tantangan tersendiri untuk mendapatkan hati _namja_ itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae sukses membuat hati Donghae sedikit terhunus. Meskipun perjuangan Hyukjae untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun sudah pasti gagal, tetap saja mengingat Hyukjae yang tetap bersikeras untuk mengincar Kyuhyun membuat hatinya sakit.

_Hey girl, look at the other people now! Don't look at the person who doesn't look at you back! If a person in front of you look at you now, look him! Not others!_

_I look you now. Don't you look me back, girl?_

Namun pada akhirnya—"_Ne_, bisa."

"_Good, boy! Gamsahamnida_!" sebuah senyum langsung melebar di bibir Hyukjae, memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ miliknya. Oh lihat dirimu, Hyukjae, kau terlihat sangat cantik di mata Donghae jika kau tersenyum seperti itu.

"_Cheonma_," balas Donghae dengan memberikan senyum terbaik untuknya. Untuk pujaan hatinya.

"Omong-omong, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan—_eoh_?" ucap Hyukjae yang baru menyadari bahwa ia belum mengetahui siapa _namja_ yang merupakan _chingu_ dari orang yang disukainya itu. "Kalau begitu, _Lee Hyukjae imnida_. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk juga. Kalau kau?"

Bahkan sekarang, lagi-lagi Hyukjae—atau Eunhyuk-lah yang memulai perkenalan ini. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Donghae. Ia pikir Eunhyuk merupakan tipikal orang yang cuek. Ia pun membalas uluran tangan Eunhyuk. "Lee Donghae _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae."

Donghae tak mau melepas jabat tangannya dengan Eunhyuk begitu saja. Tangannya halus sekali. Tatapan matanya juga, _foxy eyes_-nya begitu indah, menenggelamkan Donghae ke dalam bayangannya yang tidak-tidak terhadap _yeoja_ ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Donghae," ucap Eunhyuk yang hendak melepas tangannya, namun ia merasa janggal dengan sikap Donghae yang tidak kunjung menyudahi jabat tangan mereka. "Ehem," tegurnya.

"_Eoh—mian_," ucap Donghae yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia salah tingkah sendiri di depan Eunhyuk, mengundang Eunhyuk untuk tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali, Hae."

"Aku memang lucu kok, Hyuk," ucap Donghae seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Eunhyuk segera menjitak _namja_ yang mulai narsis itu. "Kau ini ada-ada saja," lagi-lagi ia tertawa melihat Donghae yang menurutnya konyol itu.

Jangan tertawa lagi, Hyuk. Itu mengundang hasrat Donghae untuk menghentikan tawamu melalui sebuah ciuman, dan ia mati-matian untuk menahannya.

"Jadi kapan kau mulai membantuku—_eoh_?" tanya Eunhyuk, mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah misinya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. _Mood_ Donghae sukses menurun kembali. "Terserah kau."

"Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku kemeja, dan bersiap untuk mengetik nomor ponsel Donghae sesuai dengan permintaannya. Namun Donghae tiba-tiba merampas ponsel Eunhyuk dari pemiliknya. "Sini."

Donghae mulai mengetik nomor ponselnya di _keypad_ ponsel Eunhyuk dan menyimpannya. Lalu ia melakukan sebuah _miss call_ kepada ponselnya itu, dan setelah tersambung panggilan itu ia sendiri yang putuskan. Satu informasi Eunhyuk ia dapatkan kembali, yaitu nomor ponselnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi mudah mendapatkannya tanpa harus bersikap malu lagi, ia malah merasa sudah cukup akrab dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ini ponselmu. Nomorku sudah kusimpan di sana," ucap Donghae seraya mengembalikan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Oke. _Gomawo_, Hae," ucap Eunhyuk yang menarik kedua ujung bibirnya lagi. "Nanti aku akan menghubungimu jika aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi kau berjanji harus menolongku, _ne_?"

"Tentu," Donghae menjawab pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Ia pun membalas senyuman Eunhyuk dengan hal yang serupa pula.

Apapun akan Donghae lakukan untuk Eunhyuk. Untuk seorang _yeoja_ yang berhasil memikat hatinya itu, walaupun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, terutama perasaannya.

—o0o—

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung muncul di benak Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sedang tergesa-gesa. Terlebih lagi tadi kedua matanya sempat menemukan adanya air mata yang berada di kedua pipi Sungmin. Mata Sungmin pun kelihatan memerah. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun berfirasat bahwa Sungmin sedang mencemaskan sesuatu sehingga ia sedikit penasaran. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mengurusi urusan orang. Sekarang ia ada acara tersendiri yang akan dipenuhinya sehabis ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kawasan parkiran. Sesampainya di sana ia pun lantas mencari mobilnya yang biasa ia bawa ke mana-mana itu—termasuk ke sekolah. Setelah Kyuhyun memasuki mobil dan memegang kemudi, ia lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan siap untuk mengendarainya ke tempat yang ia tuju sekarang.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama dengan kecepatan sedang sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di tempat yang akan ia kunjungi. Sebuah kafe besar yang cukup elit miliknya serta kakaknya yang merupakan pemberian secara cuma-cuma dari orang tua mereka, namun karena kakaknya sedang berada di luar negeri sekarang, jadilah hanya dirinya yang mengurus kafe ini sekarang, karena itu ia rutin mengunjungi kafe ini meski tidak setiap hari.

Dengan ransel birunya dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, Kyuhyun memasuki kafenya. Dinginnya udara AC serta alunan musik _jazz_ yang berpadu dari berbagai jenis alat musik langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun sedikit merasa janggal akan suara musik yang mengalun—atau hanya perasaannya saja, ia hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh saja menanggapinya, karena nanti kalau ada yang bermasalah juga ia pasti akan mendapat laporan dari pegawai kafe. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati suasana kafe—menonton karaoke kecil yang berada di atas panggung kafe seraya menyicip makanan yang dapat mengganjal perutnya sekaligus memanjakan lidahnya.

Para pegawai kafe yang melihat Kyuhyun datang langsung membungkukkan badan sebagai bentuk rasa hormat kepada sang kepala kafe, dan Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya. Mungkin sebagian pengunjung merasa aneh dengan pemandangan bahwa orang yang—kelihatannya—lebih tua hormat kepada yang lebih muda, ditambah lagi orang yang diberi hormat itu sama sekali tidak tampak seperti orang yang berkepentingan. Tapi percaya atau tidak—pemuda yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu merupakan pemilik dari kafe yang cukup besar ini—walaupun merupakan hadiah dari orang tua.

"_Ya_—kemana pianisnya?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada pegawai kafe manapun ketika ia tidak mendapati seseorang yang biasanya duduk di depan piano panggung. Pantas saja tadi saat dirinya masuk ia merasa musik yang mengalun terdengar janggal.

"Saya dengar kemarin dia mengajukan surat pengunduran diri, tuan," jawaban salah satu pelayan yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. "_Mwoya_? Kepada siapa? Saya tidak mendapat laporan apapun."

"_Molla_, tuan."

"Tsk!" amarah Kyuhyun langsung menguar saat itu juga. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju ke ruang staf, dan sesampainya di sana ia mendorong pintu ruangan dengan kasar sehingga menghasilkan suara dentuman yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

BRAK!

"Siapa yang kemarin menangani pengunduran diri pianis kafe?!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema hingga seisi ruangan, membuat para bawahannya bergidik. Hingga sebuah suara menjawab, "Saya, tuan."

Rupanya seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek sebahu yang menjawab, dengan _name-tag_ yang mencantumkan tulisan Kim Kibum bersemat di bagian saku kiri jas yang dikenakannya. "Ikut saya, dan bawa suratnya," usai Kyuhyun memberi perintah kepada Kibum, dengan seenaknya ia sudah pergi lagi, meninggalkan pegawai yang dipanggilnya itu acuh tak acuh meski orang tersebut kerepotan untuk mencari suratnya. Beruntunglah dalam waktu yang singkat surat itu ketemu, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kibum lekas menyusul atasannya.

Kyuhyun dan pegawai _yeoja_ itu memasuki ruang kerja milik Kyuhyun seorang. Ransel yang berada pada punggung Kyuhyun ditaruh begitu saja di permukaan lantai. Setelah menyalakan AC, Kyuhyun pun duduk di singgasananya sementara sang pegawai duduk tepat di depannya, dengan dipisahkan oleh meja kerja.

"Mana suratnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi lagi, kemudian ia langsung mengambil benda yang ia pinta dari bawahannya sebelum pegawainya itu mengucapkan, "Ini, tuan". Kedua matanya langsung bekerja untuk menelisik kata demi kata yang tertera pada secarik kertas itu.

Kyuhyun melengos ketika ia baru saja selesai membaca surat pengunduran diri itu. "Apa dengan mudahnya kau menyetujui pernyataan ini tanpa sepengetahuanku, begitu?!" ia angkat suara lagi. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap Kibum tajam. "Mentang-mentang kau itu seorang sekretaris, yang memang memiliki wewenang untuk menggantikan tugas saya dan _noona_ saya selama kami tidak ada di tempat ini, bukan berarti anda bisa seenaknya! Mau saya pecat, hah?!" nada suara Kyuhyun meninggi, ia mulai menggertak pegawai yang ternyata seorang sekretaris itu.

"_Aniya_, tuan," cicit Kibum dengan nada yang tenang namun raut wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan. "_Mianhamnida_."

"Tsk! Bagaimana bisa?! Aku baru dua hari tidak berkunjung, mengapa sudah berada diluar kendali?!" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi. "Saya sudah lelah untuk marah padamu. Karena ini sudah terlanjur, maka tugasmu dan tugas para pegawai yang lain adalah mencari penggantinya. Maksimal dalam kurun waktu dua minggu harus sudah dapat. Paham?"

Sang sekretaris mengangguk sekali. "Paham, tuan."

"Sekali lagi kau melanggar, kau langsung saya pecat!" titah Kyuhyun tak terbantahkan. "Pergi sana!"

Dengan lesu Kibum meninggalkan ruangan. Kyuhyun hanya acuh tak acuh saja melihat gurat wajah tak semangat dari sang sekretaris. Salah Kibum juga mengapa ia melanggar aturan.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas permukaan keramik lantai yang dingin, dan menggendongnya dengan menggunakan bahu sebelah kanannya saja. Ia lantas pergi meninggalkan ruangannya dengan pintu yang sudah ditutup sebelumnya untuk bersemayam di tempat pengunjung kafe sesuai kebiasaan yang telah ia lakukan secara rutin selama ia singgah ke kafenya ini.

Usai menempati salah satu bangku yang kosong, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan buku-buku yang berada di dalam tasnya. Ia memang sengaja memilih tempat yang seharusnya ditempati oleh para pengunjungnya karena memang tidak ada bangku yang khusus disediakan untuknya—dan ia pun tak mau muluk-muluk seperti itu. Kyuhyun kemudian mulai membuka buku-buku yang dikeluarkannya dan mulai menjelajahi isi di dalamnya.

"_Annyeong hasimnikka, Kyuhyun-ssi_. Selamat datang, mau pesan apa tuan?" seorang pelayan wanita datang menghampirinya, dengan menyuguhkan salam hormat pada atasannya itu.

"Coklat panasnya satu, donat coklatnya satu," Kyuhyun langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pelayan, yang segera dicatat pada _notes_ yang dipegangnya menggunakan bolpoin. Menu yang biasanya ia pesan setiap kali ia berkunjung. "_Ne. Gamsahamnida_, Tuan," ucap pelayan itu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan tidak ditanggapi apapun lagi.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya tiba, Kyuhyun mulai membaca buku lagi setelah sempat terhenti beberapa saat. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun selain para pegawai kafe—bahkan keluarganya dan teman terdekatnya pun tidak—adalah kafe ini merupakan salah satu tempat kesukaan Kyuhyun untuk belajar. Menurutnya kafe merupakan tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk mempelajari materi, sehingga apa yang dipelajari mudah masuk ke otak.

Musik _jazz_ yang diiringi oleh suara penyanyi di kafe tak membuat Kyuhyun merasa terganggu. Ia justru menikmatinya. Sayang sekali untuk kali ini ia tidak mendengar suara piano yang berdenting, padahal suara itulah yang paling disukainya. Karena dengan mendengar alunan musik dari piano bisa membuat dirinya merasa relaks dalam belajar. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kecerobohan sang sekretaris yang tidak mencegah sang pianis untuk mengundurkan diri membuat ia diharuskan untuk hiatus mendengarkan musik piano, hingga dua minggu ke depan. Dan Kyuhyun harus bersabar untuk itu.

"Ini dia pesanannya, tuan."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, memastikan kalau telinganya benar-benar menangkap suara pelayan yang bernada sama seperti tadi. Dan benar saja, pelayan yang tadi baru saja kembali, dengan membawa nampan yang berisi satu gelas dan satu piring dengan berbagai macam menu yang dipesannya. Piring dan gelas itu kemudian ditaruh di celah meja Kyuhyun yang masih kosong secara hati-hati. "Coklat panasnya satu, donat coklatnya satu. Silahkan menikmati."

"_Ne, gomawo_," sahut Kyuhyun. "Aku akan membayarnya di akhir bulan nanti. Kau tahu kebiasaan itu, bukan?"

Ya, bukannya gratis makanan dan minuman ini semua didapatkan. Meski Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu pemegang saham yang sah di kafe ini, tapi tetap saja hukum perdagangan kafe berlaku untuknya.

"_Ne_, tuan," ucap sang pelayan. Ia pun lalu pergi lagi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dan dipastikan kali ini ia tidak akan balik lagi.

Satu sesapan mulai dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun terhadap minumannya itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa juga menikmati hidangan kafe. Dengan begini lengkap sudah apa yang sudah menjadi kebutuhan Kyuhyun ketika ia mengunjungi kafenya itu.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

"Penyakit yang menggerogoti beliau tersebut sudah parah dan harus menjalani serangkaian terapi guna mengurangi gejala dan meningkatkan kualitas hidup penderita. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak dapat menyembuhkan beliau secara total mengingat penyakit tersebut termasuk salah satu penyakit yang hingga saat ini masih tidak bisa disembuhkan," penjelasan yang diutarakan dokter kepada Sungmin di ruangan beliau saat ini membuat badannya mendadak lemas. Heechul yang duduk di samping Sungmin segera mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin begitu melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak sayu, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan untuknya.

Pikiran Sungmin terus bergelut antara dua pilihan yang menghimpitnya, antara memilih untuk menyerahkan _eomma_-nya kepada terapi yang ditawarkan oleh sang dokter atau tidak. Pasalnya mau itu dijalani atau tidak, _eomma_-nya itu tidak akan bisa sembuh secara menyeluruh dan itu membuat hatinya terasa dihujam pisau yang teramat tajam, sangat perih. Biar bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi beliau dan ia tidak mau sampai kehilangan beliau. Ia lantas memberi pertanyaan kepada dokter itu. "Kalau tidak menjalani terapi itu bagaimana, dok?"

"Tentunya peluang _eomma_-mu untuk hidup lebih singkat. Sebaliknya jika beliau mengikuti terapi itu harapan hidup beliau bisa lebih panjang, dan semakin sering beliau menjalaninya, semakin panjang pula harapan hidup beliau," jawab dokter yang semakin meningkatkan rasa dilema yang berada di benak Sungmin. Walaupun terapi itu tidak menyembuhkan kondisi _eomma_-nya mutlak, namun tetap saja hal itu mempengaruhi harapan hidup beliau, yang berarti mempengaruhi jangka waktu beliau untuk bisa bertahan di dunia. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah _eomma_-mu ingin diikutkan ke dalam terapi itu?" tanya dokter kemudian.

Dalam keadaan yang mendesak seperti ini, Sungmin harus memutuskan sebuah pilihan. Namun ia masih bimbang harus memilih yang mana. Pada akhirnya dengan rasa tidak enak hati pada dokter iapun berkata, "Eung—nanti dipikirkan dulu, dok."

"Ya sudah—" rupanya sang dokter memperbolehkan Sungmin untuk menunda pilihan. "—nanti beritahu dokter besok jangan lupa, karena kalau ingin menjalani terapi itu tidak boleh mengulur banyak waktu karena penyakit itu cepat berkembang dalam tubuh penderita."

"Oke, _gamsahamnida_ dokter. Saya permisi dulu," ucap Sungmin seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, yang diikuti oleh Heechul. "Oh—_ne_, silahkan," sahut sang dokter.

Dengan tubuh yang sudah melunglai, Sungmin keluar dari ruangan sang dokter yang memeriksa keadaan _eomma_-nya, diikuti oleh Heechul yang berada di belakangnya. Sepanjang perjalanannya di koridor menuju ruangan tempat _eomma_-nya dirawat, Sungmin terus teringat akan perkataan sang dokter tentang terapi yang ditawarkan beliau untuk kondisi sang bunda. Tidak lupa pula akan biaya yang nanti akan datang untuk keperluan terapi itu, yang pasti tidaklah kecil karena itu pasti terjadi terus menerus mengingat hal itu mempengaruhi hidup beliau. Namun ia tidak ingin _eomma_-nya cepat pergi. Tidak ingin dan selamanya tidak akan ingin.

"Minnie," panggil Heechul yang sedari tadi mengekori Sungmin yang seakan berjalan dengan tingkat kesadarannya yang rendah. Ia tahu Sungmin masih berada diawang-awang memikirkan keadaan _eomma_-nya yang merupakan teman sejawatnya, dan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membantu temannya serta anak dari temannya untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka, jadi ia pun punya suatu jalan yang mungkin bisa membantu Sungmin pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hm?" lirik Sungmin yang masih bertahan akan ketidaksemangatannya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Ia pun memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya _eomma_-mu ikut terapi itu saja, soal biaya _eonnie_ punya solusi yang bagus untukmu," ujar Heechul seraya tersenyum meyakinkan. Begitu menyaksikan Sungmin yang belum memberikan reaksi apapun, ia segera melanjutkan. "_Eonnie_ akan menghusahakan pengajuan asuransi jiwa untuknya kepada perusahaan, sehingga biayanya ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh perusahaan."

"Benarkah? Apa itu bisa?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai menemukan secercah harapan untuk sang ibunda.

Senyum Heechul semakin mengembang. "Tentu saja, _eonnie_ akan usahakan sebaik mungkin."

Namun mengingat bantuan Heechul itu nanti akan merepotkannya, Sungmin mendadak tidak enak hati. "Tapi… Apa _eonnie_ tidak repot?"

"_Aniya_. Jangan kau pikirkan itu, kondisi _eomma_-mu yang lebih penting," jawab Heechul cepat. Ia mulai melihat lagi sikap Sungmin yang suka memikirkan perasaan orang lain sehingga ia harus cepat tanggap menghadapinya, sebelum bantuannya ditolak.

"_Gamsahamnida_, eung_—eonnie_," ucap Sungmin yang merasa senang karena kepedulian Heechul padanya sehingga ia pun sangat menghargainya, juga masih canggung karena ia lagi-lagi harus memanggil Heechul _eonnie_ yang sebenarnya ia lebih anggap sebagai _ahjumma_-nya sendiri.

"_Cheonma_. Besok _eonnie_ akan ajukan. Doakan saja semoga sukses," ucap Heechul.

"_Amen_."

—o0o—

Baru saja Kyuhyun memasuki kawasan rumahnya, ia dikejutkan oleh penemuan sosok kakak perempuannya yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sembari menonton televisi, dengan baju tidur yang melekat di tubuhnya. "_Noona_? Kau sudah pulang?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil sebagai _noona_ itu menoleh. "Kau dari tadi kemana, Kyu? Mengapa jam segini kau baru pulang?" _noona_-nya itu melempar dua pertanyaan sekaligus kepada Kyuhyun, maklum saja hari sudah malam dan _namdongsaeng_-nya itu baru tiba di rumah tanpa adanya kabar apapun yang diterimanya.

"Aku habis berkunjung ke kafe," jawab Kyuhyun ketus seraya berjalan ke arah _noona_-nya itu. "_Noona_ sendiri kapan sampai?" tanyanya seraya duduk di samping orang yang ia tanya itu.

"Tadi siang. Kau sudah makan?" jawab sekaligus tanya _noona _Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Sudah di kafe tadi," jawab Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena _noona_-nya itu tidak berkunjung ke kafe tadi, karena ia tidak ingin _noona_-nya itu tahu jika ada salah satu pegawai kafe yang mengundurkan diri diluar pengawasannya. Ia bisa kena damprat. "Kapan _noona_ akan ke luar negeri lagi?"

"Tiga hari lagi. Tapi selama itu _noona_ ada kesibukan lain. Jadi _noona_ tetap akan jarang ada di rumah," jawab _noona_-nya itu dengan santai, yang membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya merasa muak. Tsk! Selalu saja seperti ini. Tidak ada waktu yang diberikan _noona_-nya untuknya.

"Memangnya kapan Heechul _noona_ tidak sibuk, hah?!" ujar Kyuhyun sinis. Ia lantas berdiri dan menghadap sang _noona_. "Apa karir _noona_ itu jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan keluargamu? Setidaknya _noona_ harusnya bisa meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untukku. Aku ini _dongsaeng_-mu, aku juga berhak mendapat perhatian darimu!"

"Kyuhyun!" seru Heechul seraya berdiri pula. Kali ini kakak beradik itu saling berhadapan. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Kyu! Usiamu sudah cukup dewasa, rubahlah sikapmu!"

"Oke aku memang kekanakan," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menorehkan _smirk_-nya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tapi apa seorang _yeoja_ yang masih berumur 19 tahun tapi sudah bekerja ke berbagai luar negeri dan tidak meneruskan kuliah itu termasuk wajar?! Penampilanmu bahkan seperti _ahjumma_ yang sudah berusia 30 tahun ke atas!" mulut pedas Kyuhyun mulai berkilah, mengundang sang _noona_ untuk melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke arahnya. "Kyuhyun, kau—"

"—_Mwoya_?!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya mencegah tangan _noona_-nya untuk melakukan tamparan padanya, dan berhasil. "Bukankah itu benar, Cho Heechul?! Kalau begitu, teruskan saja urusanmu itu. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. _Annyeonghi jumuseyo_."

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!" teriakan Heechul padanya tak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya. Dengan menenteng tas ranselnya ia pergi menuju ke kamarnya, seraya terus menetralisir rasa sakit hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa.

Begitu tiba di kamarnya, Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar dan melempar ranselnya ke lantai dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _spring bed_-nya untuk rehat sejenak sembari terus menenangkan dirinya yang hampir saja lepas kendali tadi jika saja ia tak segera pergi.

Ia sangat membenci keadaan ini.

Keadaan yang membuatnya merasa cengeng dan haus akan kasih sayang yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan lagi dari keluarganya yang kesemuanya sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Namun ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya menangis seperti banci. Ia memilih untuk terus bertahan dalam topeng yang dikenakannya seolah-olah tidak peduli. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengencani benda kesayangannya yang selalu setia menemaninya kapanpun, dimanapun, dan bagaimanapun.

Memang PSP selalu bisa diandalkan.

—o0o—

"Eung—_annyeong_."

Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara, yang ia rasa dari sebelah kanannya. "_Annyeong_—Zhoumi," balasnya ramah seraya memberikan seulas senyuman padanya. Ia baru saja tiba di sekolahnya ini dan tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat jartel kemarin?" bukannya menjawab, Zhoumi malah bertanya balik pada Sungmin. Mereka berdua terus melangkahkan kaki mereka masing-masing dengan beriringan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Ne_. Nanti pulang sekolah ada kumpul, bukan?"

Kini giliran Zhoumi yang memanggutkan kepalanya. "_Ne_. Kau datang, bukan? Jangan lupa naskahmu dikumpulkan, _ne_!"

"Tentu, Zhoumi. Tapi naskah buatanku jelek. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika cerita yang kubuat cerita picisan. Maklum saja aku tidak berbakat bikin cerita, hahaha," ujar Sungmin seraya tertawa kecil yang mampu membuat nafas Zhoumi tercekat.

"_Gwaenchana_, Min. Tidak usah rendah diri begitu. Siapatahu nanti ceritamu yang dipiih," ujar Zhoumi yang berusaha menghibur Sungmin sekenanya.

"_Amen_," ucap Sungmin. Tak terasa ia sudah tiba di depan kelasnya. Ia pun berpamitan kepada ketua ekskul yang diikutinya itu. "Aku masuk kelas dulu, _ne_."

"_Ne_. Belajar yang rajin, Min," titah Zhoumi. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya memisahkan diri. Sungmin berjalan menuju bangkunya di dalam kelasnya, sementara Zhoumi berbalik arah.

Hampir saja Zhoumi terkena serangan jantung ketika ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berada tepat di depannya ketika ia berbalik. "_Omo_—"

"Siapalagi yang menjadi target incaranmu kali ini, Zhoumi?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sekolah yang ia kenakan. Nada yang meremehkan yang ditujukan kepada orang yang menjadi sasaran begitu kentara di dalam pengucapannya itu.

"_Aniya_. Aku tidak mengincar Sungmin. Aku sudah berhenti menjadi _player_ lagi sejak aku punya Henry," tutur Zhoumi dengan santai, seolah-olah apa yang ia utarakan itu benar adanya. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun malah menertawai Zhoumi. "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menepati janjimu, buaya darat."

"Lalu kalau tidak, _waeyo_?" Zhoumi malah melempar pertanyaan yang mengundang Kyuhyun untuk melengos. Sifat Zhoumi yang suka mempermainkan wanita itu sangat Kyuhyun kenal, dan pemikirannya tentang sifat Zhoumi yang akan berubah ketika ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan sang primadona sekolah itu ternyata salah. _Player_ tetaplah _player_. Masih mending Kyuhyun yang hanya suka menjadi _player_ untuk PSP-nya itu, daripada Zhoumi yang menjadi _player_ untuk para wanita.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit kasihan pada Henry-mu itu. Dia itu terlalu baik untuk _playboy_ sepertimu, Zhoumi," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir kau cemburu dengan Sungmin karena sudah kudekati," ucap Zhoumi, yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa kaget.

Pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh Zhoumi terdengar sangat konyol bagi Kyuhyun sehingga ia tak kuasa untuk tertawa. "_Mwoya_?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Hahaha Zhoumi, kau tahu aku ogah berurusan dengan hal cinta-percintaan seperti itu. Lagipula aku membencinya karena dia itu sainganku, jadi mana mungkin aku menyukai orang memuakkan seperti dia."

"_Good_," ucap Zhoumi seraya tersenyum puas.

"_Waeyo_, Zhoumi? Jadi benar kau mau mengincar dia? _Tsk_!" ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka sifat dulu Zhoumi kini muncul kembali. "Sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Zhoumi? Kau tidak kasihan dengan korban-korbanmu itu hah?! Apa kau tidak takut kena karma?!" hujatnya yang sudah cukup gerah melihat watak Zhoumi yang sudah lama Kyuhyun tahu itu. Sudah gerah ia memergoki temannya itu yang mengencani _yeoja_ berkali-kali dan secara diam-diam.

"Kau peduli sekali, Kyu," ucap Zhoumi ringan seolah tiada beban yang dipikulnya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah ambil pusing. Aku saja yang menjadi pelakunya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, pasrah akan sikap temannya itu. "Terserah," ucapnya akhirnya. Ia lalu teringat akan suatu hal yang harus ia sampaikan kepada ketua ekskul teater itu. "Omong-omong, aku sudah menghubungi instruktur teater. Katanya dia bisa ke sini hari Sabtu besok."

Zhoumi mengangguk menerima informasi yang ia dengar dari sang humas teater itu. "Berarti kita masih punya waktu untuk menyeleksi naskah. Beritahu pengurus teater yang lain selesai kumpul jangan pulang dulu. Kita akan merencanakan matriks berikutnya."

"Oke," ucap Kyuhyun. Tepat setelah itu bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. "Sana balik ke kelasmu."

"Mengusirku—_eoh_?" celetuknya. "Ya sudah. Omong-omong soal Sungmin, tolong jangan beritahu dia dan Henry kalau aku mendekati Sungmin. Biar nanti aku yang akan menangani Henry."

"_Tsk_. Dasar buaya."

—o0o—

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran baru saja dikumandangkan. Para siswa yang tadinya membuka buku matematika mereka kini segera menutupnya. Namun ada juga yang masih sibuk mencatat apa yang ada di proyektor yang berisi materi _powerpoint_ dari _seongsae_, seperti Sungmin.

"Kau rajin sekali, Min," ucap Ryeowook seraya memasukkan buku matematika kepunyaannya ke dalam tasnya yang berada pada senderan bangku, heran sendiri terhadap kadar ketekunan yang dimiliki oleh teman sebangkunya yang melebihi kepunyaannya.

"Materinya belum kucatat semua, sementara jam pelajaran sudah habis. Aduh bagaimana ini," rupanya Sungmin tengah dalam kondisi panik. Tangan kanannya dikerahkan dengan cepat untuk menulis sisa materi.

"Kyuhyun saja yang pakar matematika di kelas ini tidak mencatat materinya, bahkan menyimak saja tidak," ceplos Ryeowook.

"Itu dia, bukan aku. Aish diamlah Wook, ini sebentar lagi selesai," Sungmin makin wanti-wanti untuk mencatat, apalagi bola matanya sempat menangkap siluet guru matematika tengah membereskan perlengkapannya, sebagai pertanda bahwa _seongsae_ hendak meninggalkan kelasnya. "Memangnya kau sudah selesai mencatat?" tanyanya kemudian. Entah mengapa Sungmin jadi sedikit penasaran mengapa teman sebangkunya itu terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Aku tidak mencatatnya, Min. Aku malas. Lagipula ada buku paket matematika dan Kyuhyun yang siap menangani," Ryeowook masih bertahan dalam kondisi santainya.

Berselang detik kemudian Sungmin melempar bolpoin yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis ke dalam tempat pensil. "Akhirnya sudah," ucapnya yang tak kuasa menahan rasa gembiranya. Ia pun menyenderkan tubuhnya seraya meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang sempat berkontraksi lama karena mencatat. Dan bertepatan setelah itu sang guru menutup _powerpoint_ yang terpajang di depan kelas.

"Kau ini seperti habis berperang, Min. Kelihatannya lelah sekali," celetuk Ryeowook.

"_Ne_, berperang melawan waktu sebelum _seongsae_ menutup _powerpoint_-nya," sahut Sungmin tak kalah menyeletuk. "Untung saja selesai tepat waktu. Kalau tidak aku bisa ketinggalan materi."

"Anak baru yang satu ini masih semangat sekolah rupanya," Ryeowook masih ingin menyeletuk pada Sungmin.

"Haruslah. Kalau tidak aku akan kalah dari si sombong itu," ucap Sungmin seraya membereskan buku matematikanya, berniat untuk mengganti isi benda yang berada di atas mejanya dengan buku lain sesuai dengan jam pelajaran yang baru saja tiba.

Ryeowook paham siapa orang yang disinggung oleh Sungmin. Ia sudah mengetahui perihal perjanjian antara teman sebangkunya dengan orang yang paling genius se-angkatan itu tentang persaingan mereka. "Kau benar-benar yakin bisa mengalahkannya? Orang seperti Kyuhyun tidak sembarangan, Min."

"Aku yakin dengan kemampuanku. Aku baru disini bukan berarti otakku juga masih baru. Aku sudah mempelajari sebagian ilmuku di SMA-ku yang lama dan kurasa akan lebih mantap lagi jika dimatangkan disini untuk setahun ke depan, dan jika aku bersungguh-sungguh aku yakin suatu saat aku bisa menjadi juara," ujar Sungmin mantap.

"Ya ya, aku percaya padamu," ucap Ryeowook tersenyum, yakin akan kesungguhan Sungmin. Lagipula dia juga sudah tahu bahwa nilai perolehan ulangan Sungmin bahkan sampai lebih dari sekali mengalahkan Kyuhyun. Itu cukup mengagumkan bagi seorang siswi baru seperti Sungmin, bahkan saingan lama Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah mengalahkan si anak yang terlewat pintar itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, nanti temui ibu di ruang BK," tiba-tiba sang guru memberi perintah, seraya bangkit dari kursi khusus guru dan menenteng tas beliau. Membuat orang yang disebut namanya tadi terperanjat.

"_Omona_! Kau dipanggil dengan Kyuhyun, Min! Pasti ada kabar baik," ucap Ryeowook girang seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sungmin, dan bersikap tak acuh terhadap raut muka Sungmin yang mendadak kelabu.

"Kabar baik apanya! Perang dingin itu namanya!" ucap Sungmin yang ketus ketika ada hal yang mengungkit-ungkit Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_! Kau tidak mengerti," ucap Ryeowook yang uring-uringan menyaksikan sikap Sungmin yang tidak menangkap maksud dari yang ia ucapkan. "Kyuhyun itu kalau berurusan dengan _seongsaenim_ itu pasti berhubungan dengan keikutsertaannya dalam lomba seperti olimpiade atau kompetisi! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?!"

"Tsk!" kini giliran Sungmin yang tidak habis pikir akan jalan pikiran Ryeowook yang tidak mengingat bahwa antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah akur. Ia sebenarnya sudah menangkap maksud tetangga bangkunya itu dari tanggapan pertamanya terhadap dirinya. Orang berprestasi seperti Kyuhyun pasti sering membawa nama baik sekolah, walaupun sebandel-bandelnya mereka. " _Ne_ Wook, aku paham. Tapi tetap saja akan ada perang dingin nanti kalau aku sudah berurusan dengannya!"

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum lagi pada Sungmin. "Dasar kalian. Nanti tahunya kalian malah saling jatuh cinta, baru tahu rasa!"

"Hah?!" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, terperangah mendengar celetukan Ryeowook. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, _eoh_. Ya sudah, aku ke ruang BK dulu, _ne_!"

"Hahaha," Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sungmin yang seakan menampik apa yang ia bicarakan padanya. Sebelum Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kelas, Ryeowook segera melemparkan semangatnya kepadanya. "_Ne. Hwaiting_ Minnie!" Sungmin pun hanya membalasnya dengan acungan jempolnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa ia harus berurusan dengan BK bersamaan dengan saingannya mendecih. "Cih, sama orang itu lagi."

"_Be patient, Kyu_," ucap orang yang posisi tempat duduknya berada di samping Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum menghibur.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. "_Always_, Yesung," katanya menyahut ucapan teman sebelahnya itu seraya menyembunyikan PSPnya di balik buku-bukunya yang tergeletak di atas mejanya dan berdiri, hendak menuruti perintah yang dilontarkan guru matematikanya beberapa detik yang lalu dengan berat hati. Ia lalu berjalan di belakang Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah, dan mereka pun keluar dari ruang kelas mereka.

Hingga mereka di luar kelas pun posisi masih tetap sama, Sungmin yang berjalan terlebih dahulu baru Kyuhyun. Mereka memang tidak ingin berjalan beriringan. "Kau tahu ruangan BK dimana, _babo yeoja_?"

Merasa tersindir, Sungmin lantas berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si penanya. "Tsk! Aku tahu, manusia sombong. Seenaknya saja kau bicara."

"Anak baru tidak usah banyak gaya!" ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Kini ia berjalan mendahului Sungmin. "Sudah sok pintar, dekati pacar orang segala. Cih!"

"_Ya_—" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, bingung akan maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun yang bagian terakhir. Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk mendekati teman-temannya untuk lebih daripada sekedar teman. Ia hanya ingin bersosialisasi saja. "—apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, memamerkan senyum seringaian andalannya. "Kau tahu Zhoumi? Dia sudah punya pacar dan jika kau mau dekati dia, aku harap kau segera mundur. Dia itu _playboy_."

"_Mwoya_?!" Sungmin terkejut, tak percaya akan fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui. Padahal baru tadi Zhoumi bersikap manis padanya dan jujur saja Sungmin merasa sedikit tersentuh. Namun ternyata sikapnya itu hanya bertujuan untuk mempermainkan hati seorang wanita. Tapi—"Apa kau serius? Kau tidak membohongiku bukan?"

Kedua bahu Kyuhyun diangkat, memperlihatkan sikap tidak acuhnya. "Terserah. Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku muak akan sikapmu yang sok kenal sok dekat terhadap orang-orang disini."

"_Ya_! Aku tidak seperti itu! Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Sungmin yang merasa sudah sangat kesal akan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya yang seenaknya saja menuduh dirinya yang tidak-tidak. Namun begitu Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya dan malah meneruskan langkah kakinya, Sungmin makin merasa kesal namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Lebih baik ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang BK.

Tiba di ruang BK, Kyuhyun langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan yang tertutup dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung membuka kenopnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya diam saja membiarkan Kyuhyun yang bertindak. Ia hanya mengekori Kyuhyun saja di belakang. Mereka lalu disambut oleh terpaan AC di dalam ruangan begitu mereka masuk.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin, duduklah," _seongsae_ yang tadi mengisi materi di kelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini telah duduk di salah satu bangku yang mengelilingi meja tamu disana. Beliau menatap kedua orang siswa yang beliau sebut namanya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan Sungmin menarik sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Mereka berdua lantas mengambil posisi duduk yang—terpaksa—bersebelahan karena persediaan kursi yang terbatas. Namun mereka tidak memutuskan untuk berdebat mengingat ada _seongsae_ di ruang BK ini.

"Begini—" sang guru memberi jeda sejenak dalam pengucapannya. "—_seongsae_ mendapat kabar kalau pemerintah akan mengadakan olimpiade matematika tahun ini untuk tingkat SMA. Ada dua jalur yang disediakan, yaitu jalur A dan B. Jalur A untuk SMA kelas 10 sampai 11, sementara jalur B untuk SMA kelas 12. Untuk kalian berdua sudah dipastikan _seongsae_ akan ikutkan di jalur B. Lombanya ada beberapa tahap, dari tingkat kota sampai tingkat internasional. Dan jika berhasil maju ke babak internasional, pemerintah dengan sukarela akan memberikan beasiswa kepada 3 orang pemenang itu, dengan memberikan kebebasan untuk kuliah di mana saja, baik itu di luar atau di dalam negeri, dengan jurusan yang berkaitan dengan matematika dan ilmu pengetahuan alam, dan beasiswa itu dibiayai penuh hingga sarjana. Disini _seongsae_ hanya menawarkan kepada kalian untuk berkesempatan ikut dalam olimpiade ini dan tidak mengekang kalian. Tapi sayang sekali jika kalian tidak ikut karena _seongsae_ hanya mempercayai kalian berdua dan tidak ada lagi, jadi—"

"Saya ikut," ucap Kyuhyun final. Mana ada yang ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Kyuhyun yakin banyak orang di luar sana yang menginginkannya, dan ia sendiri pun ingin. Apalagi hadiah terakhir yaitu diberi kebebasan untuk kuliah secara gratis dimanapun, orang tolol juga mau.

"Kyu! Biarkan _seongsae_ selesai bicara dulu baru kau boleh bicara," omel Sungmin. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang suka memotong pembicaraan orang lain kambuh lagi.

Sang guru hanya memaklumi saja. Ia sudah tahu watak dari salah satu murid kesayangannya itu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sungmin?"

Jikalau Sungmin tidak mengingat kondisi _eomma_-nya, mungkin Sungmin langsung mengiyakan tawaran _seongsae_. Seandainya saja Sungmin ikut maka pasti _eomma_-nya akan hidup sendirian—walau rasanya tidak mungkin untuk maju hingga ke tahap internasional, tapi bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini? Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana? Ditambah lagi kondisi _eomma_-nya itu sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bekerja sendiri. Tapi tawaran itu begitu menggiurkan. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus mencetak prestasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Itulah prinsipnya.

Ia bimbang. "Sungmin akan pikirkan lagi, _seongsaenim_."

"Mengapa Sungmin harus ikut, _seongsaenim_?" Kyuhyun angkat suara lagi. Kali ini ada celah baginya untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin sehingga dia tidak jadi ikut olimpiade. Jika dia ikut maka persaingan akan terjadi lagi dan ia muak dengan itu. "_Mianhamnida_ jika saya lancang, tapi apa dasar _seongsaenim_ sehingga Sungmin diberi kesempatan untuk ikut? Dia anak baru, dan masih ada orang-orang cerdas disini yang seharusnya bisa ikut. Tapi mengapa harus Sungmin?"

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menampar Kyuhyun detik itu juga. Ia merasa direndahkan—lagi. Sebagai gadis yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri ia begitu malu dan benci jika ia direndahkan seperti ini. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya, masih ada _seongsae_ di hadapannya.

_Seongsae_ menyunggingkan senyuman kepada Kyuhyun. "Dia memiliki banyak prestasi di sekolah-sekolah lain, baik di dalam maupun di luar negeri. Jadi saya bisa mempercayainya."

Apa?!

Sekolah-sekolah lain?

Dalam maupun luar negeri?

Jadi selama ini ia hidup berpindah-pindah?

Rasa muak Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin semakin bertambah. Ia jadi teringat akan _noona_-nya yang sok sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang bolak-balik ke dalam dan luar negeri padahal _noona_-nya itu tidak memiliki gelar apapun bahkan diploma pun tidak. Heechul hanya bersekolah sampai kepada tingkat SMK dan setelah itu ia langsung bekerja dan mendapat banyak uang. Apa hidup mondar-mandir seperti itu membuat hidup jadi lebih mudah?

"Silahkan kalau kau ingin mempertimbangkannya, Sungmin. _Seongsae_ tunggu sampai hari Senin minggu depan karena setelah itu _seongsae_ masih harus mengurus keperluan lomba itu," ucap _seongsae_ bijak, kali ini kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit mengambil senyum sopan. "_Gamsahamnida, seongsaenim_."

Dalam mulut mungkin ia tersenyum, akan tetapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa bimbangnya dalam mengambil keputusan akan jawaban iya atau tidak, sebelum hari Senin datang.

Persetan dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun, ini hanya berkaitan dengan dirinya, _eomma_-nya, serta masa depannya, ke pihak siapa ia akan memilih nantinya.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Makasih buat yang udah review :D review kalian bikin semangat hehehe :D

Oh iya, saya mau hiatus dulu. Persiapan UN + PTN serta ujian-ujian lainnya hehehe XD

Tapi kalo sempet saya bakal update FF kok termasuk FF ini~ Dan saya usahain bakal siapin FF lainnya hehehe walaupun isinya sampah semua XD

Well, RnR please and don't be siders hehehe :3 감사 합니다 ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Rapat antar pengurus teater—yang diselenggarakan usai anggota teater yang lain bubar—baru saja selesai dilaksanakan. Terasa sekali rasa lelah di benak mereka karena harus menguras tenaga dan pikiran mereka untuk kelangsungan hidup teater berikutnya, mengingat selama ini teater merupakan ekskul yang paling banyak meraih keuntungan dibanding ekskul lain bahkan menyaingi ekskul basket, futsal, atau teknologi informasi yang tak kalah populernya dimata kalangan siswa-siswi, sehingga ekskul ini—entah sejak kapan diberlakukan—secara tidak langsung telah dicap untuk harus hidup. Dan karena itulah para pengurus teater dituntut untuk terus mengembangkan kualitas teater—atau setidaknya—mempertahankannya untuk terus ada di sekolah yang kualitasnya juga tak diragukan lagi di mata kota.

Kyuhyun sendiri yang merupakan salah satu diantaranya pun merasakan beratnya menjalani tanggung jawab yang dijalankan oleh pengurus teater. Menjadi humas yang bertugas sebagai penghubung antar anggota, pengurus, instruktur, bahkan termasuk para penonton bukan perkara yang mudah. Ia harus bisa menghubungan kelima aspek itu hanya melalui dirinya. Untuk itu ia harus mengaturnya sedemikian rupa sehingga komunikasi tetap terjaga. Ketika rapat tadi ia sudah mengutarakan pikirannya mengenai pembahasan tersebut, sehingga ia merasa seperti orang yang habis mengangkat batu yang beratnya mencapai berton-ton, lelah sekali. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berbaring di atas ranjang tidurnya yang biasa ia tempati kala malam tiba ketika ia tidur atau main _game_ kesayangannya. Dan sekarang sudah tiba saatnya untuk segera ke sana. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi ia segera mengangkat ranselnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang aula, tempat anak-anak teater biasa berkumpul.

Langkah dari kedua kaki Kyuhyun berlangsung dengan begitu cepat. Terbayang sudah bagaimana empuknya _spring bed_ di kamar Kyuhyun, ah membayangkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjatuhkan dirinya saja ke tempat itu. Sayangnya ia masih ingat bahwa raganya masih di sekolah dan tak ada satupun tempat yang empuk, jadi ia tak bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya atau ia akan remuk.

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba seakan mengajaknya untuk meladeni perkataan itu. Namun Kyuhyun tak tertarik untuk menanggapinya. Ia memilih untuk tetap berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia mau. "_Ya_!"

Donghae yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun langsung mengawasi gerak-gerik Eunhyuk yang mencoba untuk melakukan aksi pendekatannya—lagi—pada Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mengikuti Eunhyuk diam-diam yang tiba-tiba saja berlari mengejar _namja_ idamannya itu dan tidak membiarkan _yeoja_ itu sampai terlepas. Biar bagaimanapun juga Eunhyuk membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun, dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberi bantuan itu. Meski tujuannya—secara tidak langsung—telah menyakiti hatinya, namun jika itu demi kebahagiaan _yeoja_ yang dicintainya, mengapa tidak?

"_Ya_, Kyu, tunggu! Aku—"

—ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Itulah yang ingin Eunhyuk katakan pada Kyuhyun sesuai rencananya. Donghae memang sudah tahu akan rencana Eunhyuk ini karena kemarin _yeoja_ itu memberitahunya lewat pesan singkat, dan ia pun menyetujuinya—meski dengan berat hati. Maka Donghae pun akan membiarkan Eunhyuk pulang bersama Kyuhyun jika ia berhasil dan ia akan pergi—meski entah hatinya akan jadi seperti apa. Namun—

"—_waeyo_?!" Eunhyuk mendadak mematung begitu mendapati Kyuhyun memberhentikan laju jalannya dan membentaknya. "Aku sudah pernah menolakmu, apa kau sadar hah?! Kau itu _yeoja_ dan kau tidak pantas melakukan hal ini—mengemis cinta pada seorang _namja_. Aku risih dan mulai sekarang menjauhlah dariku dan jangan mendekatiku lagi!"

Puas karena rasa muaknya terhadap _yeoja_ itu sudah ditumpahkan semuanya, Kyuhyun lantas kembali berjalan meninggalkannya, tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal, kasur.

Mendapati perlakuan yang sangat menyakitkan dari orang yang selama ini ia idamkan, membuat hati Eunhyuk bagai dihujam ribuan pisau. Ia pun tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya sehingga berujung pada pertumpahan air mata di kelopak matanya.

"Kyu…" lirih Eunhyuk seraya terus menyaksikan bayangan Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh darinya, lalu menghilang. Ia hanya ingin mencoba menyentuh hati Kyuhyun sedikit saja, namun berujung kepada penjatuhan martabatnya oleh orang yang sudah mengambil hatinya sendiri.

Ia merasa seperti terhempas ke dalam jurang yang terjal, jatuh secara cepat dengan kekuatan penuh, lalu ambruk di tanah dengan hantaman yang begitu keras dan menyakitkan. Tak berdaya.

Tempat persembunyian Donghae segera ditinggalkan olehnya, kala ia menyaksikan Eunhyuk yang tengah menitikkan air mata. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh _yeoja_ itu yang tengah terisak, membawanya ke dalam suasana yang tenang. Biarlah bagian pundak seragamnya basah terkena air mata yang ditumpahkan oleh Eunhyuk. Dalam hati ia pun merutuki tindakan Kyuhyun yang sekasar itu memperlakukan seorang _yeoja_. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus tahu diri jika ingin bertindak kepada _yeoja_, terlebih lagi kepada yeoja yang telah menaruh hati padanya, karena membuat hati seorang _yeoja_ bisa rapuh serapuh-rapuhnya.

"Hiks… Hae," ucap Eunhyuk seraya terisak dan terus mengeluarkan air matanya. "Aku harus… Hiks… Bagaimana... Hiks? Kyu… Hiks… Sudah menyuruhku untuk… Hiks… Menjauhinya…" ia benar-benar tak siap jika harus melupakan Kyuhyun. Biarpun hubungan di antara mereka tak dekat, namun bayangan Kyuhyun sudah menari-nari di dalam pikirannya dan itu terasa seperti hobi baginya, tak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Lupakan saja," lirih Donghae. "Dia tak pantas untukmu," sepertinya keputusannya untuk mencoba membuat Eunhyuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun adalah salah besar. Seharusnya ia sudah mencegahnya dari awal, karena ia sendiri tahu akan watak Kyuhyun yang tidak akan pernah peduli terhadap _yeoja_ manapun yang mengejarnya. Jadinya Eunhyuk terluka begini. Seharusnya memang dari awal Donghae mencoba merebut Eunhyuk, bukan malah memasang topeng pura-pura bahagia dengan mencoba membantu Eunhyuk untuk mendapatkan cinta yang salah.

Tapi ia merasa bahwa ini belum terlambat. Masih ada jalan untuknya mengambil hati Eunhyuk dan mencoba untuk menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di hatinya.

—o0o—

Koridor rumah sakit cukup sepi, sehingga langkah kaki Sungmin yang berpijak pada lantai keramik koridor itu yang pada kanan kirinya terdapat dinding-dinding ruangan rumah sakit cukup menggema dengan begitu nyaring. Masih mengenakan atribut sekolah yang lengkap, Sungmin terus saja melangkah dengan tempo cepat menuju ke tempat dimana _eomma_-nya dirawat. Begitu ia sudah tiba di tempat tujuan, Sungmin pun membuka pintu ruangan. Suara pekikan pintu yang terbuka membuat Heechul yang duduk di samping ranjang _eomma_ Sungmin menoleh.

"_Ahjum_—maksudku, _eonnie_, mau kemana sudah rapi begini?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengerutkan dahi menatap penampilan Heechul yang mengenakan seragam seperti orang kantoran. Tangan kanannya menutup pintu ruangan.

"Untunglah kau sudah datang. _Eonnie_ ingin ke kantor, Minnie. Mau urus asuransi," jawab Heechul seraya berdiri dan mengambil tas jinjing kecil yang berada di atas meja dekat posisinya.

"_Eoh_—aku kira _eonnie_ sudah mengurusnya tadi," ucap Sungmin yang kini menggantikan posisi tempat yang diduduki Heechul tadi.

"Kalau _eonnie_ urus tadi sebelum kau pulang, lantas siapa yang menjaga _eomma_-mu," ujar Heechul seraya menutup kaki telanjangnya dengan sepatu hitam berhak rendah miliknya.

_Benar juga, mengapa aku tidak memikirkannya. Astaga_, batin Sungmin. "_Eonnie_, sekali lagi, _gamsahamnida_ atas usaha _eonnie_ ini. Nanti kalau ternyata tidak bisa diajukan, tidak usah dipaksakan _ne, eon_. Biar Minnie yang berusaha sendiri memenuhinya," ucapnya kemudian seraya tersenyum.

Heechul menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, mulai berpikir akan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu tadi kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa ia berusaha sendiri sementara hanya dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimiliki oleh si pasien, dan Heechul pun juga tidak bisa selamanya menjaga _eomma_ Sungmin selama seharian, ia juga harus bekerja dan tidak bisa pula mengandalkan cuti karena cuti juga ada kuotanya. Jika si pasien tidak ada yang menjaga, lantas bagaimana apabila suatu saat beliau terjadi apa-apa tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun? Itu beresiko dan tentunya tidak ada yang bersedia menerimanya apalagi anaknya sendiri. "_Eonnie_ akan usahakan, tenang saja," ucapnya setelah sekian detik ia berpikir. "_Eonnie_ ke kantor dulu, _ne_. Baik-baik ya Minnie. _God bless you and your mom_."

"_Amen. God bless you too, eonnie_. Hati-hati, _ne_," ucap Sungmin kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Heechul sebelum ia berangkat. Heechul pun lantas berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan.

Sungmin menatap sosok _eomma_-nya yang sedang berbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan mata tertutup dengan rasa sedih. Sosok itu semakin lama semakin terlihat rapuh semenjak beliau divonis oleh sang dokter mengidap penyakit. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus punggung tangan sang bunda yang berada di luar selimut yang menyelubungi beliau. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia merasa kehilangan karena posisi _eomma_-nya yang seperti ini, dan ini adalah jangka waktu yang terlama baginya. Ia pun semakin merasa berdosa karena tidak dapat menjaga hartanya yang paling berharga ini dengan baik sehingga bisa terserang penyakit kronis, padahal sang _eomma_ sudah menjaganya dengan baik sejak ia lahir sehingga Sungmin bisa tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi seorang gadis seperti sekarang.

"_Eomma_, sadarlah… Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sungmin yang mulai merasa kalau ia akan menangis. "_Mianhae eomma_, aku bukan anak yang baik bagi _eomma_. _Mianhae_…"

Tes.

Sungmin memang tidak akan pernah bisa berhasil menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar jika itu menyangkut tentang _eomma_-nya.

Bukan kali ini saja ia mengatakan demikian. Sudah sering, namun tetap saja hal itu membuatnya sedih. Rasa sayangnya terhadap sang _eomma_ sudah sangat tinggi dan ia tidak akan siap jika—"_Aniya_. Jangan, jangan…" ucapnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan hal yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Sebagai seorang anak, ia tidak akan siap jika harus kehilangan _eomma_ tercinta dalam keadaan apapun, termasuk karena penyakit.

"_Eomma_," panggil Sungmin kemudian, terus berbicara sendiri dengan suara seraknya. Menatap ke arah sang _eomma_ seolah beliau sudah siuman. "_Eomma_ ikut terapi, _ne_. Biar _eomma_ bisa sembuh. _Eomma_ mau, bukan? Ini demi _eomma_ juga."

Sungmin tahu ada kebohongan di dalam ucapannya barusan. Namun, bukankah ucapan itu adalah doa? Ia percaya akan keajaiban Tuhan yang kapan saja bisa datang ke siapa saja, dimana saja, dan bagaimana saja.

Helaan nafas baru saja berhembus dari hidung mancung milik Sungmin. Pikirannya kemudian bergelut kepada hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan setelah _eomma_-nya itu sadar. Ia harus segera mengubah jalan hidupnya bersama beliau sebelum penyesalan kembali datang menghampirinya. Cukuplah ia menyesal karena sudah membiarkan _eomma_-nya tetap bekerja sebelum beliau berbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit seperti sekarang ini, dan untuk yang seterusnya ia tidak akan membiarkannya lagi. Biarlah dirinya yang menggantikan peran _eomma_-nya itu.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Persetan dengan penolakan apapun termasuk dari orang yang paling disayanginya sekalipun, karena ia sudah bertekad untuk melaksanakannya.

—o0o—

Malam ini tak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama PSP-nya. Ada berbagai naskah buatan anak-anak teater yang siap untuk diseleksinya, dan dipilih satu yang terbaik menurutnya. Memang tidak semua naskah dari anggota teater yang ada, ia hanya perlu membaca bagiannya saja—karena memang setiap pengurus sudah mendapat jatah mereka masing-masing setelah dibagi dengan jumlah yang sama banyak—tapi tetap saja jatuhnya jadi banyak. Dan besok satu naskah yang ia pilih harus sudah dikumpulkan bersama naskah yang dipilih dari pengurus lainnya, untuk dipilih kembali satu yang terbaik, jadi sepertinya ia harus lembur. Untunglah ia sudah sempat tidur siang, jadinya tidur agak malam tidak begitu menjadi masalah kali ini.

Sudah beberapa naskah dengan berbagai alur cerita yang Kyuhyun baca. Sejujurnya ia sedikit kebingungan dengan naskah yang harus ia pilih. Ternyata anak-anak teater begitu berbakat dalam menulis cerita, dengan ciri khas yang berbeda-beda yang kesemuanya sudah cukup baik menurut Kyuhyun. Kalau saja dirinya yang berada di posisi mereka, mungkin lebih baik ia mencarinya di internet karena ia memang tidak begitu berbakat dalam bidang bahasa.

Kyuhyun mengganti lembaran kertas yang sudah selesai dibaca dengan yang baru, membuka cerita yang lain lagi dari anak teater yang lain. Perlahan bola mata Kyuhyun mulai menelusuri kata per kata yang terangkai menjadi sebuah alur cerita.

_Pernahkah kau merasa sendiri di tengah-tengah keramaian?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa asing di tengah-tengah orang yang kau kenali?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa hampa di tengah-tengah huru-hara?_

Bahkan baru pembukaan cerita saja hati Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tersayat. Ketiga kalimat itu seringkali ia rasakan dimanapun—jujur saja—terutama saat ia berada di rumah. Saat ia benar-benar menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Meski ia mempunyai banyak pembantu namun hal itu tidak berarti apapun bagi dirinya karena mereka hanya bekerja untuk memenuhi materinya saja, bukan memenuhi kebutuhan hatinya seperti yang ia mau.

Kebutuhan hati yang hanya bisa dipenuhi dari keluarganya, yang sekarang sudah jarang ia rasakan lagi—terutama kedua orang tuanya.

Dan entah mengapa kini Kyuhyun begitu merindukan kedua sosok yang begitu berarti baginya itu sekarang.

Namun—ah tidak, Kyuhyun harus melanjutkan kembali aktivitas membaca cerita-cerita anak teater sekarang dan menuntaskannya untuk kemudian ia pilih salah satunya. Bukan memikirkan hal-hal yang hanya semakin menyiksa batinnya itu.

Kyuhyun lantas membaca kembali lanjutan cerita yang ia baca kini itu.

_Ibarat kartu joker dalam satu set kartu remi, dia berada dalam suatu lingkup yang tergolong dalam kartu remi itu, tapi dia tidak termasuk ke dalam bagian apapun._

_Bukan termasuk dalam golongan sekop, hati, wajik, dan keriting._

_Bukan pula termasuk ke dalam golongan angka maupun kasta. Dia sendiri dan terasing._

_Dan aku pun merasa berada dalam posisi itu. Seperti joker._

_Sendiri dan terasing._

Begitulah bagian perkenalan dari keseluruhan cerita yang Kyuhyun baca kali ini. Awalnya Kyuhyun akan mengira sang pengarang akan memakai sudut pandang pertama, namun ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Bahkan ketika ia membaca hingga setengah bagian, isi cerita ternyata begitu melenceng dari bagian perkenalan itu. Yang ia tahu hingga saat ini cerita itu berisi tentang seorang anak gadis berusia remaja yang menjadi bintang di sekolahnya karena prestasinya yang gemilang. Mirip dengan kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Kyuhyun pula.

_Namun sialnya, pada hari dimana olimpiade itu akan berlangsung, dia tidak masuk sekolah._

_Oh tidak—bukan pada hari itu lagi. Bahkan Chenmi seolah menghilang ditelan bumi._

_Semua teman Chenmi pun bertanya-tanya, kemana anak itu?_

Rupanya cerita mulai memasuki bagian konflik. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti alur cerita. Lalu berikutnya ia mengetahui bahwa sang tokoh utama dalam cerita itu mengalami masalah keluarga. Ibu dari tokoh utama itu mengalami suatu penyakit hebat yang membuat keluarga sang tokoh harus pindah dari luar negeri ke dalam negeri. Di dalam negeri pun ibu dari tokoh utama harus bolak-balik rumah sakit dan sang tokoh utama terus menemani beliau dan berjuang untuk kehidupan beliau dan dirinya sendiri pula.

_Pada suatu ketika, ibu Chenmi masuk rumah sakit—untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun pada kesempatan ini ternyata sang ibu berada dalam keadaan kritis untuk jangka waktu yang terlama. Chenmi pun merasa kesepian dalam menjalani hari-harinya. Sekolah pun ia tak bergairah. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di depan teman-temannya, namun kenyataannya tidak demikian pada saat ia sedang sendiri—ah tidak, ia memang selalu merasa sendiri jika tidak sedang bersama ibunya selama ini._

_Chenmi bahkan pernah mencurahkan isi hatinya ke dalam sebuah tulisan di belakang buku tulis miliknya pada saat jam belajar. Pada saat itu ia benar-benar berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk memikirkan kondisi ibunya yang berada dalam masa-masa kritis itu, sehingga ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain dengan menulis. Isinya seperti ini:_

_Pernahkah kau merasa sendiri di tengah-tengah keramaian?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa asing di tengah-tengah orang yang kau kenali?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa hampa di tengah-tengah huru-hara?_

_Ibarat kartu joker dalam satu set kartu remi, dia berada dalam suatu lingkup yang tergolong dalam kartu remi itu, tapi dia tidak termasuk ke dalam bagian apapun._

_Bukan termasuk dalam golongan sekop, hati, wajik, dan keriting._

_Bukan pula termasuk ke dalam golongan angka maupun kasta. Dia sendiri dan terasing._

_Dan aku pun merasa berada dalam posisi itu. Seperti joker._

_Sendiri dan terasing._

_Selalu seperti itu dalam keadaan apapun._

_Namun tidak demikian jika sedang bersama eomma._

_Sosok eomma begitu berarti dalam hidupku._

_Hanya eomma satu-satunya yang benar-benar mengenaliku._

_Beliau yang selalu menemani hidupku dan mewarnai hariku._

_Beliau yang selalu berjuang untukku, bahkan beliau rela pontang-panting bekerja untukku dan untuk kami berdua._

_Bahkan beliau mengorbankan kesehatannya hingga jatuh sakit seperti ini._

_Tuhan, sembuhkanlah eomma-ku. Berkatilah beliau. Lindungilah beliau._

_Demi bapa, putra, dan roh kudus, amen._

Dan—SELESAI?!

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya seketika. Sangat gantung menurutnya.

Namun yang lebih parahnya lagi—cerita tersebut mengingatkannya akan sosok seorang _eomma_, yang keberadaan beliau sampai sekarang masih berada di luar negeri dan tidak jelas kapan ia bisa bertemu beliau kembali

Entah mengapa hatinya jadi tergerak untuk menghubungi _eomma_-nya. Meski kemungkinan besar tidak akan berhasil, tapi Kyuhyun tetap akan mencobanya. Ia lalu merogoh tasnya untuk meraih ponselnya, dan setelah ponsel itu berhasil ia pegang, ia segera men-_dial_ nomor telepon _eomma_-nya yang tersimpan pada kontak ponselnya.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau—_

—KLIK.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Gagal tersambung. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan dan menaruh asal ponselnya. Padahal dirinya sudah sangat ingin berkomunikasi dengan _eomma_-nya, terlebih lagi setelah membaca naskah cerita yang banyak menyinggung tentang _eomma_ itu. Ia menghela nafas, menghembuskan karbon dioksida yang entah sejak kapan menjadi terasa berat baginya sehingga ia harus membuangnya. Lumayan beban yang mendadak terasa di benaknya sedikit terangkat meski belum sepenuhnya.

Jemari tangan Kyuhyun kembali memegang naskah cerita yang tadi sempat dibacanya. Ditatapnya naskah laknat itu dengan murka. Mengapa cerita ini banyak disangkutpautkan dengan sosok _eomma_? Mengapa naskah ini kembali membuatnya teringat akan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan? Siapa dalang atas semua rentetan kata yang terkutuk itu?

Kyuhyun mencari-cari nama dari orang yang membuat naskah cerita. Seketika kedua matanya terbelalak ketika ia baru saja mengetahui pemilik nama tersebut.

Lee Sungmin.

Persetan. Orang sialan itu lagi.

Harus sampai kapan Sungmin membawa kesialan dalam kehidupannya?

Seandainya Kyuhyun mengecek terlebih dahulu nama-nama dari tiap-tiap pembuat naskah yang menjadi bagiannya untuk dibaca, mungkin dirinya bisa tahu lebih awal jika ia mendapat bagian punya Sungmin dan tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk membaca naskah yang isinya teramat sangat terkutuk baginya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur membacanya bahkan sampai selesai sehingga ia merasa kesal. Pelampiasannya pun ditujukan kepada naskah itu sendiri. Ia membanting naskah buatan Sungmin itu ke sembarang tempat sehingga tergolek tak berdaya begitu saja di atas kasur.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun menutup. Ia mencoba menetralisir dirinya yang mulai bergejolak. Disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa muak pada Sungmin dan merindukan sosok _eomma_-nya dan itu cukup menyusahkan. Mengapa ia harus mendapat bagian akan cerita itu? Dan mengapa Sungmin banyak menceritakan tentang kehidupan anak dan _eomma_? Itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa malang mengingat selama ini ia jarang tersentuh akan kasih sayang dari sosok yang membuat ia bisa bernafas di dunia ini dan ia pun berusaha untuk mengusir kuat-kuat rasa itu, sebelum ia terperosok ke dalam lubang kerinduan lebih dalam dan menyakitkan lagi.

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar mendadak membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap dan membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang akan mengunjungi kamarnya. "Masuk."

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok _noona_-nya dari balik sana. Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur akan kemunculannya yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kegalauan yang sempat menghampirinya karena naskah. "Kyu, kau sudah makan? _Eonnie _bawakan _jajangmyeon_ kesukaanmu. Sana ke ruang makan."

"Belum, _noona_," jawab Kyuhyun yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena Heechul membawa kabar yang sangat baik untuknya. Dalam sekejap ia mampu melupakan perasaannya yang sebelumnya. "Aku segera ke sana. _Yes_!"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari keluar menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap makanan kesukaannya, senyum Heechul mengembang. Dalam gerakan tangannya yang menutup pintu kamar _dongsaeng_ semata wayangnya itu, ia merasa senang _dongsaeng-_nya itu sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya. Ia merasa begitu bersalah atas kejadian tempo lalu karena sudah melukai hati Kyuhyun. Biar bagaimanapun ia begitu paham akan perasaan _dongsaeng_-nya itu karena sudah sering ia tinggalkan. Walaupun Heechul hanya bisa menebusnya dengan makanan, namun setidaknya itu bisa menghibur Kyuhyun. Semoga saja.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

"_Annyeong_, Min. Sendirian saja."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Zhoumi menyapa Sungmin tepat di dekat telinganya ketika ia baru saja tiba di sekolah. Mau tak mau ia harus membalas sapaan ramah Zhoumi meski ia sedikit risih. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Zhoumi mulai mendekatinya, terbukti dengan dua hari ini _namja_ itu mulai sering menyapanya dan mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini. Biasanyapun tidak. "_Annyeong_," ucapnya seraya tersenyum sedikit. Senyum canggung—sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Zhoumi seraya terus berjalan mengikuti Sungmin di sebelahnya.

"Baik—" jawab Sungmin yang masih bertahan akan rasa canggungnya. Ia jadi teringat apa informasi yang ia dapat dari Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu tentang Zhoumi.

"_Kau tahu Zhoumi? Dia sudah punya pacar dan jika kau mau dekati dia, aku harap kau segera mundur. Dia itu playboy."_

"—sudah ya basa-basinya, Zhoumi. Aku ingin langsung ke kelas. _Annyeong_," ucap Sungmin yang buru-buru berjalan menghindari Zhoumi menuju ke kelasnya yang letaknya sudah dekat, sebelum ia semakin canggung lagi di hadapan Zhoumi.

Mengapa ia jadi seperti ini?

"_Ya_!" Zhoumi hendak mencekal lengan tangan Sungmin, tapi langkah kaki _yeoja_ itu lebih cepat. Padahal Zhoumi belum apa-apa tapi Sungmin sudah menjauhinya. Ada apa ini? Perasaan waktu-waktu yang lalu Sungmin masih terlihat ramah padanya, tapi mengapa sekarang malah seakan menghindar? Entahlah, Zhoumi tidak mau ambil pusing terlebih dahulu. Biar bagaimanapun dia menjalani ini semua secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan penuh resiko. Pada akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pindah tempat ke kelasnya, dan menunggu kesempatan berikutnya untuk mendekati orang yang membuat hatinya berpaling itu.

Sungmin memasuki kelas dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh, mengundang Ryeowook untuk mengernyitkan dahi. "Wookie!"

"_Waeyo_, Minnie? _What's happening_?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Ransel merah muda Sungmin diletakkan dengan kasar di bangkunya. "Aish! Mengapa aku jadi canggung begini padanya!"

"_Ya_! Ada apa dengan dirimu?" merasa pertanyaannya belum terjawab, Ryeowook melempar sebuah pertanyaan lagi, dengan sedikit paksaan berharap Sungmin bisa menjawabnya.

Sungmin duduk di bangkunya dengan raut muka yang tampak cemas. "Aku teringat ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin tentang Zhoumi, dan itu membuatku canggung saat dia menyapaku tadi!"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Jadi kau sekarang akur dengan si genius itu?"

"Aish! Bukan begitu," Sungmin memutar bola matanya, merasa malas akan reaksi pertama Ryeowook yang bukan tertuju kepada Zhoumi melainkan kepada yang lain. "Hanya saja—kemarin dia bilang Zhoumi itu _playboy_. Dan sekarang aku malah merasa dia mendekatiku. Aku jadi canggung begini didekati oleh seorang _playboy_!"

Tawa Ryeowook membahana mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. "Cie yang didekati oleh sang _playboy_! Hahaha sabar saja _ne,_ kalau begitu."

"Aish! Wookie!" seru Sungmin kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang ingin ditanggapi serius oleh lawan bicaranya itu tetapi ternyata malah dianggap konyol. "Aku ini sedang serius! Mengertilah sedikit!"

"_Eoh_—oke, oke," Ryeowook mulai memasang wajah seriusnya saat menyaksikan raut muka Sungmin yang tampak jengah karenanya. "Kalau begitu jauhi saja dia," ujarnya kemudian.

"Itu dia masalahnya!" seru Sungmin seraya membuka resleting tas yang ada di belakangnya untuk mengambil buku dari pelajaran yang akan berlangsung di jam pertama ini. "Kau tahu dia itu ketua ekskul dari ekskul yang kujalani sekarang. Aku mana bisa tenang ikut ekskul kalau tiap kali aku bertemu dengannya saja aku jadi canggung begini. Kemarin saja aku merasa canggung saat kumpul teater. Belum yang tadi. Tapi kalau aku ikut ekskul yang ketuanya itu dia, mau tak mau aku harus bertemu dengannya saat ekskul dan aku tak bisa menghindar begitu saja. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa keluar begitu saja. Masak aku baru masuk sudah keluar lagi. Lagipula aku juga sudah minat akan teater," gerutunya seraya mengeluarkan berbagai buku juga peralatan sekolahnya. "Aish!" rutuknya seraya membanting keras ke atas mejanya saat mengeluarkan barang yang terakhir.

"Hmm…" Ryeowook tampak berpikir mencari solusi. "Kalau keluar dari teater kau keberatan, _ne_? Ya sudah nikmati saja teatermu. Buang-buang tenaga saja memikirkan apa yang seharusnya tak kau pikirkan."

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. _Benar juga_, batinnya.

"Tapi aku merasa kalau dia—"

"—mendekatimu?" sambung Ryeowook, yang teringat kalau Sungmin pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. "Ya sudah, jalani saja dulu pertemananmu dengan dia seperti biasa, tidak usah canggung. Tapi ada kalanya kau juga mesti hati-hati kalau dia sudah berbuat lebih padamu. Dia dulu terkenal akan sifat _player_-nya terhadap _yeoja_. Tapi sejak Henry menjadi _yeojachingu_-nya, sifatnya itu tidak pernah muncul lagi karena aku dengar dari Kyuhyun si Zhoumi itu sudah berjanji kepada Henry kalau dia tidak akan memacari banyak _yeoja_ lagi selain dirinya. Henry itu hebat, bisa mengubah sifat _playboy_-nya Zhoumi berkat karismanya yang juga sudah terkenal di sini—" jelasnya, yang membuat pikiran Sungmin mulai berkutat. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang disebut-sebut oleh Ryeowook sebagai Henry itu. Di kelasnya tidak ada satu pun temannya yang memiliki nama demikian. Di luar kelas pun ia hanya mengenal teman-teman ekskulnya, itu pun baru sebagian, dan tidak ada pula yang bernama Henry. Ia jadi penasaran seperti apa sosok itu dan seberapa besar tingkat karismanya sehingga _yeoja_ itu dibilang terkenal. "—tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Zhoumi bisa benar-benar berubah. Dia berubah juga belum lama, masih kurang dari setahun, dan bisa saja sifatnya itu balik lagi kalau ia sudah melirik _yeoja_ yang lain lagi. Jadi hati-hati saja," lanjut Ryeowook.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukan otak Sungmin yang masih mencerna tentang maksud penjelasan Ryeowook, _seongsae_ yang akan mengisi materi pada jam pertama pun memasuki kelas. Ketua kelas kemudian menyiapkan anggotanya untuk berdoa dan memberi salam pada beliau, lalu setelahnya pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Wook…" panggil Sungmin dengan nada pelan. Entah mengapa masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya sehingga ia ingin meneruskan pembicaraan yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Hm?" sahut Ryeowook seraya mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada Sungmin usai dirinya sempat berfokus ke arah _seongsae._

"Eung—" Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini, takutnya ia malah diremehkan oleh lawan bicaranya karena pertanyaannya. "Henry itu yang mana?" akhirnya kata-kata itu diucapkannya. Biarlah, bukankah Sungmin sendiri masih tergolong sebagai murid baru di sekolah yang masih butuh banyak adaptasi terhadap lingkungan sekitar?

Namun Ryeowook malah tersenyum, seolah bisa membaca keadaan Sungmin ketika menanyakan orang yang sepatutnya sudah terkenal hingga seantero sekolah. Ia memaklumi keadaan teman barunya itu. "Dia anak kelas 12-F, anak ekskul fotografi juga. Dia dulunya anak aksel, jadi seharusnya dia jadi adik kelas kita, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Makanya mereka dekat—"

"Tunggu!" Sungmin berinterupsi, nampaknya ia cukup terkejut akan satu fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. "Jadi Kyuhyun juga anak aksel?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Yup."

"Pantas…" lirih Sungmin seraya menghembuskan nafasnya, melepas beban di pikirannya yang tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sifat dari musuh bebuyutannya itu..

"Pantas apa, Sungmin? Hahaha," tanya Ryeowook seraya terkekeh pelan melihat raut muka Sungmin yang terlihat lucu karena keterkejutannya.

"Pantas dia angkuh," jawab Sungmin ketus. Tatapannya berpaling sebentar ke arah _seongsae_ yang berada di depan kelas. Beruntung saja guru itu masih asyik ceramah jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Ryeowook. "Dari sekian banyak orang ranking satu yang pernah kutemui, dialah orang yang paling menyebalkan. Sudah angkuh, sombong, seenaknya pula. Aish, aku heran ada orang seperti dia," keluhnya kemudian.

Ryeowook berdecak. Ia sudah tahu akan reaksi Sungmin kalau sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun. Lalu ia berniat memberikan suatu opini singkat. "Tapi dibalik sifat buruknya itu, dia sebenarnya baik juga kalau dikenal lagi lebih jauh."

"Maksudmu?!" tanya Sungmin kaget. Apa tadi katanya? Baik? Apa yang Ryeowook katakan jauh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia rasakan atas sikap Kyuhyun terhadapnya selama ini. Dimulai dari lontaran protes Kyuhyun karena perolehan nilainya yang mampu melebihi _namja_ itu, hingga terakhir adalah ucapannya terhadap _seongsae_ yang secara tidak langsung meremehkan kemampuannya dalam mengikuti olimpiade.

Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti. Wajar saja Sungmin kaget, ia tahu temannya itu belum pernah merasakan kebaikan yang diperoleh dari si genius itu, malah selama ini mereka saling bermusuhan satu sama lain. "Makanya jangan ribut terus kerjaannya! Sekali-kalilah kalian berbaikan," celetuknya,yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Sungmin.

"_Cih_, dia yang mulai duluan," umpat Sungmin.

—o0o—

Kotak bekal kepunyaan Ryeowook baru saja meninggalkan tempat berlindungnya, yaitu ransel milik Ryeowook juga, usai ditarik keluar oleh tangan dari pemiliknya. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan ia ingin buru-buru menjalani aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan ketika waktu istirahat tiba, yaitu memakan bekalnya yang dibawanya dari rumah. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pindah posisi ke tempat duduk yang berada di depan posisi tempat duduk teman sebangku Kyuhyun—Yesung, yang biasanya selalu kosong kala istirahat karena yang duduk disana sudah pergi cepat entah kemana.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang meninggalkan mejanya yang masih dalam kondisi berantakan, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk membereskan mejanya terlebih dahulu. Berbagai perlengkapan sekolah dirapikannya, sementara buku pelajaran yang dipakai pada jam pelajaran sebelumnya dimasukkan ke dalam tas, lalu digantikan oleh buku pelajaran yang akan melengkapi kegiatan KBM pada sesi berikutnya usai istirahat.

Tangan kanan Sungmin mulai masuk ke dalam saku kemejanya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sana, untuk mengecek keadaan salah satu alat komunikasi yang paling sering digunakan olehnya, karena tadi pada saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung ponsel itu tiba-tiba saja bergetar tanpa suara. Ternyata ada satu pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya dan segeralah ia buka isinya.

_Mianhae baru mengabari sekarang. Ahjumma dan ahjussi bisa kok menjaga eomma-mu selama seminggu dari sekarang. Nanti sore kami akan ke sana._

Seulas senyum tiba-tiba saja melengkung di bibir Sungmin. Akhirnya kabar baik yang ia harapkan datang juga dari _ahjumma_-nya. Pasalnya, sejak sang ibu masuk rumah sakit, Sungmin sudah memberitahu _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_-nya bahwa beliau masuk rumah sakit sekaligus meminta tolong pada mereka untuk menjaga beliau di sana karena ia sendiri harus meninggalkan _eomma_-nya itu pada saat sekolah. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Heechul karena biar bagaimanapun Heechul tetap mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak kalah penting dibanding dengan mengurus dirinya serta _eomma_-nya yang sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapanya. Walaupun sebenarnya _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_-nya juga beda kota yang berjauhan dengan kota tempat tinggalnya serta _eomma_-nya, namun ia lebih enak meminta tolong pada mereka karena mereka sendiri masih memiliki ikatan keluarga dengannya. Dan kini ia puas mendapati kabar dari mereka sehingga ia tidak perlu merepotkan Heechul lagi untuk menjaga _eomma_-nya.

Usai membaca pesan dari ponselnya, Sungmin memasukkan kembali benda elektronik berukuran kecil itu ke dalam saku kemejanya, dan ia pun hendak melakukan rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan kala waktu istirahat, yaitu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk menggerogoti buku-buku di sana. Dari sejak dulu, perpustakaan memang menjadi tempat kesukaannya untuk singgah, karena ia memang suka membaca. Ia juga ingin memanfaatkan waktu luang dengan baik dan efisien. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke luar kelas.

"_Ya_! Sungmin sudah beranjak itu! Aku ajak gabung di sini, ah!" ucap Ryeowook senang ketika memergoki teman yang tempat duduknya berada di sebelahnya itu berdiri. _Yeoja_ ini memang berencana untuk mengajak Sungmin bergabung di tengah-tengah kumpulan di antara dirinya serta dua teman lelakinya yaitu Yesung yang sedang memakan bekal juga sama seperti dirinya, dan juga teman di sebelahnya yaitu Kyuhyun yang masih betah saja dengan PSP-nya. Ia ingin segera mendamaikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah jengah lantaran sudah sedari tadi ia mendengar rencana Ryeowook yang ternyata disetujui oleh Yesung itu membuka suara. "Heh jangan! Awas saja kau, Wook!" serunya seraya mem-_pause game_ yang sedang ia mainkan dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Sudah ajak saja!" cerca Yesung yang bersemangat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Ryeowook mengubah pemikirannya. "Siapatahu pasangan kucing dan tikus ini berbaikan," biar bagaimanapun ia juga ingin berhenti mendengar keluhan yang selama ini keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin.

"Cih, mimpi saja kau!" desis Kyuhyun. Ia heran mengapa kedua orang sahabatnya itu tampak tidak waras hari ini. Biasanya mereka juga asik sendiri dengan dunia mereka ketika makan.

Mata Ryeowook terus mengawasi pergerakan Sungmin, dan ketika orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya untuk sekedar lewat, ia berusaha untuk menangkap tangan Sungmin walau berjarak satu kursi. Dan ternyata berhasil. "Sungmin!"

BRAK!

"Aduh!" spontan Sungmin meringis merasakan sakit yang menghantamnya usai pantatnya menghujami kursi yang berada di depan meja Kyuhyun. Sesuai dengan rencana Ryeowook. "_Ya_, Wookie! Mengapa kau menarikku, hah?!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ayo gabung dengan kami, Min. Daripada bersemedi di perpus terus," tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun atas perbuataannya, Ryeowook malah memasang ekspresi semangat.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Aku mau kalau saja tidak ada orang itu!" serunya seraya menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun. Tentunya ia menyadari bahwa ada sosok itu di dekatnya, dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Telinganya mendadak terasa panas mendengar umpatan itu. "Heh! Siapa juga yang mau bersamamu! Tidak sudi!"

_Perang akan terjadi lagi_, batin Ryeowook dan Yesung seraya menatap satu sama lain dengan pasrah, seakan menyatukan pikiran.

"Kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit, hah?! Sadar kau lebih muda disini!" Sungmin masih bertahan akan kekesalannya, rasanya ingin segera ia lampiaskan kepada orang memuakkan itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget ketika Sungmin baru saja mengungkit latar belakangnya. Namun kemudian ia mulai berniat untuk membanggakan diri. "Kau sudah tahu, eoh? Bilang saja kau sirik," ucapnya seraya memamerkan _smirk_ andalannya. "_Tsk_. Sekali _babo_ tetap saja _babo_!"

"Kalau aku _babo_ lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku bersaing waktu itu, hah?!" ucap Sungmin yang masih tidak mau kalah. "Dasar manusia aneh!"

"Tentu saja supaya aku bisa menginjak-injak harga dirimu yang banyak gaya itu dan membuktikan kalau kau tidak pantas menunjukkannya! _Yeoja_ tidak tahu diri!"

"_Ya_! Jaga bicaramu!" seru Sungmin dengan spontan seraya menggebrak meja dan berdiri menatap ke arah Kyuhyun saat lawan bicaranya itu menyakiti perasaannya seketika, melalui permainan silat lidahnya yang tajam.

Yeoja_ tidak tahu diri_.

Kata-kata itu menghujam hatinya begitu dalam. Baru kali ini ia mendapat hinaan yang serendah itu padanya, padahal ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan yang begitu berarti. Sayangnya tidak semudah itu ia menangis, apalagi di depan musuh bebuyutan.

"Stop!" teriak Ryeowook akhirnya. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa membiarkan mereka berdua bersama hanya akan semakin memperkeruh suasana, bagaimanapun bentuknya. "Kalian tidak lelah bertengkar terus, hah?! Apa untungnya untuk kalian?!" lanjutnya dengan emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Ini juga karenamu yang menarikku kesini, _babo_!" ucapan Ryeowook memancing Sungmin untuk emosi pula. Harusnya dari awal Ryeowook tidak usah menariknya untuk bergabung karena ia tahu bahwa temannya itu pasti sudah tahu hubungan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun, dan seharusnya benar-benar dipahami. Bukannya malah melakukan hal-hal yang justru akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. "Sudah, aku pergi! Ingat, perjanjian di antara kita masih terikat. Dan aku akan membuktikan kalau hinaanmu itu akan berbalik padamu sendiri. Lihat saja nanti," sinisnya pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah merusak _mood_-nya itu.

Tidak lupa pula rasa sakit itu masih sangat berbekas di hati Sungmin.

Yeoja_ tidak tahu diri_.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar sangat membenci Kyuhyun sekarang.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for everyone who gave a review in here XD

Walaupun yang komentar dikit banget untuk chapter yang sudah segini banyak, tapi gapapa. Saya hargain setiap komentar dari kalian kok :D saya sadar kemampuan menulis saya masih ecek-ecek. FF ini aja alurnya pasaran banget, kan? XD

Tapi yang namanya ide, bagi saya, sayang banget kalo dianggurin. Berhubung menulis itu adalah sarana yang paling mudah disalurkan (selain edit foto), jadi ya udahlah, saya nulis aja.

Dan berhubung sampai sejauh ini, fictional couple yang paling bisa saya bayangin untuk saat ini, ya KyuMin. Walaupun realita yang ada sekarang ini masih terasa pahit karena ship ini udah tenggelam, tapi ya itu. Saya udah hidup lama bersama KyuMin di dunia fanfiction dan ga mudah buat mengenyahkan itu semua dari otak. Apalagi saya orangnya suka mengkhayal babu a.k.a bengong #EH gajuga deng saya sibuk kok di real life XD tapi sesibuk-sibuknya saya, pasti tiba-tiba mikirin KyuMin. Delusiin KyuMin. Saya serius. Walaupun saya lebih sering bayangin Sungminnya jadi cewek -_- apalagi sekarang, saya udah unstan Sungmin secara personal sebagai fansnya, dan semua kenyataan pahit yang ada. Tapi itu sama saja bayangin KyuMin, kan? LOL

Itulah alasannya kenapa saya masih tetap nulis FF KyuMin. Saya masih suka delusiin KyuMin, dan saya pikir kalo ide dianggurin itu sayang banget, mending dibikin FF, ya gak?

Disaat author-author lain pada berhenti nulis, saya malah mulai nulis. Oon kan? XD

Eh, saya bukan author deh. Saya cuma penulis FF yang ecek-ecek. Kalau saya dipanggil author rasanya gimana gitu XD Masih pemula, gak enak XD Panggil saya Bella saja, gapapa kok ^^

Dan jujur, saya tersentuh banget pas baca komen yang intinya "makasih karena masih bertahan" dan "terus nulis ya" yang mengarah banget ke KyuMin. Karena saya tahu makin banyak orang yang udah tobat jadi joyer a.k.a leave, dan beberapa alasannya ialah karena KyuMin udah "sunken" dan Sungmin sudah berubah. Saya maklum, karena saya sendiri merasakannya. Saya pun sudah menyingkirkan Sungmin dari daftar list bias saya dan sudah tidak menganggap KyuMin sebagai "real gay couple" lagi. Tapi saya tidak bisa meninggalkan KyuMin sepenuhnya. Saya masih suka mereka bersama. Dan saya pun tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia fanfiction ini. Makanya saya masih bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Emang agak susah awalnya. Misahin anggapan saya tentang Sungmin sebagai mantan bias saya dan Sungmin sebagai soulmate-nya Kyuhyun. Iya, soulmate. Saya masih percaya bahwa mereka masih tetap bisa bersama karena mereka sudah bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi saya sudah bisa menjalankan itu semua dengan mudah sampai sejauh ini dan hidup saya bisa tentram lagi. Hahaha.

Oh iya, saya makin sibuk sekarang. Ini aja saya nekat ngepost. Saya belum sempat nulis lagi FF yang lain karena masalah waktu T_T Untuk sementara FF ini dulu yang dipost. Hehehe. Tapi saya akan nulis yang lain kok kalau ada waktu luang yang memungkinkan.

Yah walaupun sekarang saya sudah kelas 12. Bentar lagi SNMPTN. Tanggal 13 Februari sampai 15 Maret mulainya. Doain saya ya semoga bisa dapat PTN yang terbaik melalui jalur itu. Amiiinnn!

And the last...

RnR please? ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

"Minnie, _mianhae_ atas kejadian tadi…"

"…"

"Minnie… _mian_… aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku hanya ingin mendamaikanmu dengannya…"

"…"

"Minnie… _mian_… tolong jangan marah begini, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah…"

"…"

"Minnie…"

"…"

"Min… _Jebal_…"

"…"

"Min… Minnie…"

"…"

"Min…"

"AISH BERISIK!" pekik Sungmin dengan nada pelan karena jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Padahal ia sedang berkonsentrasi mendengar ocehan guru di depannya, tapi suara Ryeowook terdengar sangat mengganggu. Rupanya manusia yang satu ini masih belum membaik juga _mood_-nya—ah tidak, sebenarnya saat di perpustakaan tadi ia sempat terhibur dengan bacaan salah satu novel, namun pada saat ia kembali ke kelas lagi _mood_-nya langsung turun drastis.

"Sungmin… _Mianhae_… Sungmin… _Jebal_…" Ryeowook masih terus berusaha merengek agar bisa meraih satu tujuan, yaitu mendapatkan maaf dari Sungmin dan bisa berbaikan dengannya. Biarpun Sungmin masih tergolong sebagai teman barunya, namun Ryeowook sudah merasa akrab dengannya, dan akan menjadi sangat tidak mengenakkan apabila atmosfer di antara mereka berubah 180 derajat seperti sekarang.

Sungmin kembali mengunci mulutnya. Tangannya mulai mergerak untuk mengambil buku tulis serta bolpoin di dalam tempat pensil yang kesemuanya berada di atas meja, ketika _seongsae_ mulai mencatat sesuatu di papan tulis putih depan kelas. "Sungmin…" rengek Ryeowook lagi yang mulai merasa jengah atas perilaku Sungmin yang ketus padanya ini.

"Ryeowook-_ssi_, aku ingin fokus belajar dulu sekarang. Tolong diam atau kita tidak pernah bicara lagi!" ucapan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook beringsut. Belum pernah ia melihat Sungmin sampai semenakutkan ini. Tatapan matanya yang nyalang serta raut muka dan nada bicara yang sinis membuat sosok _yeoja_ manis yang melekat dalam diri Sungmin lenyap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh sosok _yeoja_ menyeramkan yang bahkan tidak terlihat seperti _yeoja_ sama sekali. Belum lagi panggilan resmi yang kembali mengalun pada Ryeowook setelah pertemuan pertama mereka pada hari pertama masuk kelas tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah atas ini, hanya saja untuk kali ini dengan artian yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan saat hari pertama itu.

"_Annyeong… Eung, bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Sepertinya tempat ini masih kosong."_

"_Eoh?—Ya sudah, duduk saja. Omong-omong aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau dari kelas 11 apa?"_

"_Mian, tapi aku baru di sini. Tolong bantu aku, ne?"_

"_Eoh? N-ne. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Lee Sungmin imnida. Panggil Sungmin saja. Kau?"_

"_Kim Ryeowook imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryeowook."_

"_Namamu cukup panjang juga kekeke… Senang bertemu denganmu, Ryeowook-ssi."_

"_Ne, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sungmin. Kau tidak usah bersikap formal seperti itu, panggil aku Ryeowook saja. Bukankah kita sudah jadi teman?"_

"_Ah… Kau benar juga kekeke… Ne, Ryeowook._"

Sekelebat kejadian yang sudah menjadi masa lalu itu kembali muncul di pikiran Ryeowook. Ia masih ingat bagaimana canggungnya dirinya pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin. Bayangkan saja, disaat ia berharap untuk duduk bersama dengan teman-teman yang sudah akrab, atau bahkan seseorang yang ia sukai—_ani_, cintai, namun tiba-tiba saja ada orang asing yang datang menghampirinya dan mau duduk di sebelahnya. Berhubung ia tidak ingin ambil pusing, pada akhirnya ia terima saja orang asing—yang akhirnya ia ketahui memiliki nama panggilan Sungmin itu. Dan ternyata pilihannya itu sama sekali tidak buruk. Sungmin memiliki tipikal yang baik serta supel sehingga Ryeowook mudah akrab dengannya. Sungmin juga pintar serta tekun, yang membuat Ryeowook merasa heran sekaligus kagum padanya. Terlebih lagi Sungmin bisa memperoleh nilai tertinggi bahkan disaat ia menjalani ulangan di sekolah ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan bahkan mengalahkan Kyuhyun yang merupakan siswa dengan memiliki kepintaran yang berada di tingkat tertinggi di sekolahnya, sehingga ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Sungmin terikat suatu kesepakatan dengan Kyuhyun, ia merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk mendukung Sungmin sebagai teman terdekatnya dalam hal lokasi tempat duduk, meski sebenarnya ia juga berteman dekat dengan Kyuhyun karena mereka dari awal sudah sekelas. Ia pun semakin hari semakin akrab dan nyaman dengan Sungmin, hingga pada saat ini—bahkan tadi pagi masih belum terjadi—ia melihat sisi yang berbeda dari Sungmin yang biasanya. Ia berkesimpulan bahwa ternyata memang orang yang sangat baik bisa menjadi sangat buruk ketika sedang marah. Apalagi ini berkaitan dengan teman dekat, bisa naik beberapa kali lipat lebih buruk. Ia membuang udara dari dalam hidungnya karena pasrah menghadapi masalah ini.

TEEEET.

Suara bel memecah lamunan Ryeowook, membuat gadis berambut panjang sebahu itu tersentak. Ia begitu terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tidak menyadari berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu, dan suara bel itu membuatnya kembali dalam alam sadarnya. Ryeowook memandang ke arah meja _seongsae_ dan tampak disana beliau yang sudah bersiap untuk jalan keluar ruangan. Kesempatan.

"Minnie… Kau masih marah?" Ryeowook memulai lagi aksi merengeknya yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berhasil. Sementara itu Sungmin membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang waktunya baru saja selesai dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan tidak menggubris Ryeowook.

"Minnie… _Mianhae_ Min… Minnie…" cicit Ryeowook seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan Sungmin yang saat ini sudah membelakanginya. Sungmin memang sengaja untuk memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan posisi yang seperti ini.

Ketika Sungmin sudah menghadap ke arah meja kembali, Ryeowook kembali bersua. "Sungmin… Lee Sungmin! Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku benci suasana saat kau mendiamkanku seperti ini!"

"_Mwoya_?!" Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara. Masih dengan aura kekesalannya, ia mulai gatal untuk membalasnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak benci saat kau menarikku hingga aku terjungkal TEPAT di depan meja si _namja_ menyebalkan itu, hah?! Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku sangat tidak akur dengannya?! Karenamu aku berdebat lagi dengannya dan aku mendapat hinaan yang sangat rendah dari Kyuhyun itu, tahu! Kau seharusnya paham akan perasaanku saat aku dibilang sebagai _yeoja_ tidak tahu diri oleh seorang _namja_! Mungkin kalau aku dibilang _babo_ aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya karena itu hanya ucapan sampah yang tidak sesuai dengan aku yang sebenarnya, tapi yang itu—oh ayolah aku bahkan merasa aku tidak ada salah apa-apa tapi dia yang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu! Seandainya kau tidak menarikku hingga aku terjatuh dan membiarkanku ke perpustakaan seperti biasanya, mungkin hinaan itu tidak aku dapat darinya!"

"Min…" lirih Ryeowook yang terperangah saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sorot mata Sungmin yang seperti sedang menahan tangis, meski ekspresi mukanya terlihat marah. Rasa bersalahnya pada Sungmin semakin mendalam. Ia tahu jika hati Sungmin begitu terluka saat ini, dan ia merupakan salah satu penyebabnya. Orang yang sampai sejauh ini menjadi teman baik Sungmin. "_Mian_—"

"—tidak semudah itu, Wook," potong Sungmin, kali ini dengan sikap tenangnya. Tenang yang diam-diam menusuk. "Aku bahkan sudah sangat-sangat membenci orang itu sekarang, dan itu karena insiden tadi. Dan kau yang memulainya. Jadi, kalau kau ingin kumaafkan, maka orang itu harus meminta maaf lebih dulu padaku karena omongannya yang tidak bisa dijaga itu!" ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, tempat orang yang setia akan PSP-nya—bahkan saat ini benda itu masih melekat di kedua tangannya. Menatap orang itu dengan muak. "Untuk apa pintar tapi sikapnya tidak bisa dijaga. Cih, tidak ada gunanya!"

Permaafan bersyarat ini semakin menyiksa batin Ryeowook. Benar-benar bukan sosok Sungmin yang ia kenal. Bukannya ia tidak memahami bagaimana sakit hatinya Sungmin, hanya saja ia merasa Sungmin menjadi sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Bukankah maaf itu bersifat individu dan tidak berkaitan satu sama lain? Namun dengan atas rasa bersalahnya, ia pun mengambil suatu keputusan. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya membujuknya."

"Bagus," balas Sungmin, ada sedikit kepuasan disana. "Kalau begitu kita berhenti berinteraksi dulu sampai kau berhasil. Tidak ada penolakan."

Seketika kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook membelalak.

—o0o—

PSP milik Kyuhyun diletakkan di atas meja setelah _game_ yang berjalan pada benda elektronik itu dihentikan sementara. Kyuhyun kemudian membereskan alat-alat belajarnya yang juga berceceran di atas meja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya dan dibawanya pulang.

"Kyuhyun!" pekikan Ryeowook yang nyaring mendadak terdengar memanggil namanya. "Kau harus minta maaf pada Sungmin sekarang! Kau keterlaluan!"

"_Eoh_—" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook heran, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "—memangnya aku salah apa? Dia saja yang selalu cari masalah!"

"Kau ini tidak sadar—_eoh_? _Yeoja_ mana yang tidak sakit hati saat dibilang tidak tahu diri, hah?!" ucap Ryeowook penuh penekanan, yang malah terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha! Jadi hanya karena itu?!" balas Kyuhyun kemudian ia memasukkan kembali alat-alat belajarnya ke tas. "Dia memang tidak tahu diri."

"_YA_!" secara tidak sadar Ryeowook menggebrak meja, emosinya sudah memuncak pada manusia yang satu ini. Yesung yang menangkap aura kemarahan Ryeowook segera menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, Wookie."

"Tsk!" Ryeowook tidak menggubris ucapan Yesung, ia masih ingin berurusan dengan Kyuhyun. "Karenamu aku jadi ikut kena marahnya! Seharusnya kau berusaha akrab dengannya tadi, bukan malah menghujatnya bahkan menghinanya _yeoja_ tidak tahu diri! Memangnya dia salah apa sampai kau hina sebegitu rendahnya, hah?!" makinya pada Kyuhyun dengan tingkat oktaf yang tinggi, sehingga seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kelas kini menatapnya dengan berbagai sikap, entah itu ingin tahu, merasa risih, dan sebagainya—

—termasuk Sungmin yang sudah malu menyaksikannya sejak awal. Ia begitu yakin bahwa teman-teman kelasnya tahu akan seluk-beluk konflik yang terjadi, yang merujuk ke arah kejadian pada saat istirahat tadi serta dirinya yang sudah dicap sebagai musuh bebuyutan Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menggendong tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan laknat ini.

Mulut Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk bersilat lidah mendengar makian Ryeowook padanya. "Dia yang memulai tadi! Tsk, kekanak-kanakan sekali kawan barumu itu, Wook. Lagipula siapa suruh kau mengajaknya, itu juga salahmu," tukasnya yang kemudian menggendong tas birunya dan berdiri menghadap Ryeowook. "Sudahlah, aku ada rapat ekskul. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa malah kau yang ikut repot membahas ini. Kalau Sungmin tidak terima, bilang padaku langsung, bukan malah menjadikanmu alat untuk menghadapiku. Rupanya teman barumu itu begitu pengecut."

"Siapa yang pengecut?!" suara seorang _yeoja_ yang berbeda—bukan Ryeowook—menginterupsinya. Sungmin sudah berada tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun, dengan rasa marah dan sakit yang bercampur jadi satu. "_YA_!_ NUGUYA_?!"

BRAK!

Sungmin membanting PSP Kyuhyun dengan kuat ke tubuh meja Kyuhyun yang keras, sampai PSP tersebut menjadi mati.

"Brengsek!" seru Sungmin seolah menjadi ucapan pamitnya karena setelah itu ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Persetan dengan PSP yang ia banting tadi akan jadi serusak apa, _mood_-nya jauh lebih rusak.

"_Ya_! Awas kau!" umpat Kyuhyun sembari menatap kepergian Sungmin dan tidak bertanggung jawab atas tindakan yang dilakukan oleh _yeoja_ setan itu pada PSP kesayangannya. Ia benar-benar muak atas sosok itu sekarang.

Perhatian Kyuhyun mulai terpusat pada PSP-nya yang sudah tak bernyawa di atas meja. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambilnya. Ia mencoba untuk menyalakan kembali PSP itu, namun nihil meski sudah berulang kali. Sepertinya kekuatan tangan Sungmin untuk membanting benda tersebut terlalu kuat. "Argh! _Yeoja_ sialan!" umpatnya seraya menendang kaki mejanya, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kyu—"

"Minta perbaiki ini benda ke _ahjussi_-mu. Besok harus sudah beres, _arraseo_? Dan tidak terima protes," Kyuhyun menginterupsi suara Ryeowook yang sebenarnya masih belum selesai itu, seraya menyerahkan PSP-nya ke tangan Ryeowook. Ia sudah berasumsi bahwa Ryeowook akan menawarkan bantuan untuk menyerahkan PSP itu kepada pamannya untuk diperbaiki. Memang biasanya jika PSP atau benda elektronik Kyuhyun yang lainnya ada masalah teknis, beliaulah yang akan menanganinya, yang upahnya dibayar dengan harga tinggi oleh Kyuhyun dengan maksud supaya perbaikan benda yang rusak itu cepat terselesaikan. "Aku pergi dulu, Yesung, Wook," lanjutnya seraya mengucap salam perpisahan pada teman-temannya dan tanpa memberi kesempatan yang lain untuk berbicara, ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Dengan perasaan yang masih kalut, Kyuhyun berjalan di atas koridor sekolah yang masih ramai oleh anak sekolah yang menenteng tas mereka masing-masing dengan jenis yang beragam, menuju ke tempat parkir. Ia masih kesal atas kejadian tadi, yang berhasil membuat benda kesayangannya rusak, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi pelakunya adalah seorang _yeoja_. _Damn it_. Rasanya ia ingin memusnahkan saja _yeoja_ yang membawa kesialan bagi hidupnya itu. Sayangnya ia bukan seorang psikopat yang bisa dengan mudahnya menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

Tapi kedatangan Sungmin memang benar-benar membawa suatu bencana bagi Kyuhyun. Sebelum _yeoja_ itu datang, kehidupannya belum sampai sesukar ini. Ia masih bisa tenang dalam menjalani kegiatan pelajarannya di kelas meski ia harus menghadapi saingan-saingannya terdahulu, menjalani kegiatan ekskulnya dengan fokus, dan ia bisa menghadapi dengan mudah siapapun yang mengusiknya tanpa ada rasa kalut di benaknya. Tapi sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda sangat jauh dan ia begitu merutukinya dengan teramat sangat.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" sebuah suara berat memanggilnya seperti seorang _namja_ yang berasal dari arah belakang. Sontak pemilik nama yang sedari tadi menenangkan diri itupun menoleh, dan terlihat sosok yang ia kenal berlari ke arahnya. "_Jamkkaman_!"

"Ada apa, Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia sudah berhadapan dengan orang yang tadi.

"Aku ikut kau ke gedung teater, _ne_?" Donghae membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan pula. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening. "Bukankah kau ada motor?" tampaknya Kyuhyun melempar pertanyaan lagi.

Donghae mendengus. "Motorku di bengkel," akhirnya ada yang melontarkan kalimat jawaban juga.

Kyuhyun memutar pandangan kedua matanya satu putaran searah jarum jam. "Tsk. Baiklah," putusnya.

"Ah—_gomawo_, Kyunnie!" ucap Donghae seraya mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan kencang, mengundang Kyuhyun untuk meringis. "Au! Sakit Hae! Jangan kekanakan!" serunya seraya menampis tangan Donghae. Sifat temannya yang satu ini sangat dibenci Kyuhyun. Menganggap Kyuhyun seperti bocah meski sebenarnya memang demikian karena umur mereka yang terpaut satu tahun jaraknya. "Ayo jalan!" perintah Kyuhyun lagi. Mereka berdua lantas pergi bersama menuju kawasan parkiran sekolah.

Udara dingin yang merupakan hasil kerja dari AC mobil Kyuhyun menemani perjalanan sang pemilik mobil beserta satu orang temannya menuju ke gedung teater—sebuah tempat yang biasa dipakai untuk pementasan teater khusus sekolahnya itu, yang letaknya berada di pusat kota. Sekolah mereka memang termasuk sekolah yang cukup elit, tiap ekskul saja memiliki tempat khusus masing-masing untuk mengembangkannya, dan teater merupakan salah satu ekskul yang paling menonjol dalam memanfaatkannya, karena nantinya akan langsung berhubungan dengan masyarakat.

"Kyu," Donghae mulai memecah keheningan yang ada. Membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. "Lain kali bicaralah dengan lebih lembut pada _yeoja_. Kau tidak pantas berbicara sekasar itu kemarin. Aku kemarin melihatmu membentak Eunhyuk dan kau tahu? Setelah kau meninggalkannya dia menangis. Kau tahu apa salahmu?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak salah," sahut Kyuhyun ringan. Otaknya langsung tersambung akan kejadian yang dimaksud Donghae itu, dimana ia dengan blak-blakan berbicara bahwa ia risih akan kehadian _yeoja_ yang mengemis cinta padanya, dan itupun tidak pantas. "Aku hanya bicara fakta," lanjutnya. Ia masih fokus menatap ke arah jalanan—tentu saja, atau kalau tidak maka mereka akan tertabrak.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak pantas menggunakan kalimat yang sekasar itu!" umpat Donghae. Meski ia sudah tahu akan tabiat Kyuhyun yang angkuh, namun tetap saja untuk permasalahan kali ini ia tidak bisa terima. Sifatnya itu sudah melukai hati orang yang disayanginya. "Setidaknya gunakan tutur kata yang lebih baik dan tidak menyinggung perasaan orang lain."

"Memangnya yang seperti apa? Kalau aku tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu, tingkahnya yang menjijikkan padaku itu akan semakin menjadi dan aku tidak suka itu! Itu sangat mengganggu!" nada bicara Kyuhyun mulai dipertegas meski sedikit. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia berniat untuk merendahkan kembali suaranya. "Lagipula, tidak seharusnya Eunhyuk berlaku seperti itu. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak menyukainya dan aku juga tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu terhadap orang yang lebih baik, seperti dirimu."

"_Eoh_?" Donghae terperanjat. Apa yang dia bilang di akhir perkataannya? "Maksudmu?" ia begitu tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun yang ujung-ujungnya ke arah dirinya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukai sosok Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini sudah belajar bahasa berapa lama, Hae? Yang begitu saja tidak kau mengerti," celetuk Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu. "Aku sudah tahu kau menyukainya, aku bisa membaca itu dari gerak-gerikmu selama ini kalau ada dia. Makanya bukan tanpa maksud tertentu aku mengacuhkan Eunhyuk kemarin. Dan juga saat insiden dimana ia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dan mengajakku berkencan. Bukankah pada saat itu kau datang? Saat itulah aku langsung meninggalkanmu karena aku memberi kesempatan padamu untuk mendekatinya."

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae bergeming. Ia begitu terkejut akan sikap Kyuhyun itu. Rupanya ia salah perkiraan. Ia pikir Kyuhyun benar-benar bersikap tak acuh pada Eunhyuk karena yang ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak antusias untuk urusan cinta-percintaan yang menurut Kyuhyun termasuk hal yang picisan dan tidak penting, dan Kyuhyun sendiri memang acuh pula terhadap orang lain. Tapi ternyata dibalik sikapnya itu tersimpan maksud baik yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan peduli masalah percintaan—yang menurutnya tidak penting itu—padanya.

"Jadi aku tidak salah, bukan? Hahaha," Kyuhyun tertawa ringan mendapati Donghae yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Sudahlah, lupakan masalah itu. Yang penting aku sudah kasih jalan untukmu. Kalau kau mau ambil atau tidak, itu terserah. Tapi jangan sampai _yeoja_ aneh itu mengusikku lagi."

"_Ya_! Dia tidak aneh!" seru Donghae tidak terima ketika ia mendengar julukan buruk dari mulut Kyuhyun yang mengarah pada Eunhyuk.

"Dia aneh. Mengemis cinta pada seorang namja tampan sepertiku sampai berlebihan seperti itu. Hahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa setan, yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Donghae. "Narsismu jangan kambuh _ne, jebal_."

—o0o—

Bayangan buram mulai dipertontonkan di depan matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit bayangan itu mulai menyembul ke permukaan dengan jelas. Tampak di sana empat orang yang kesemuanya begitu familiar dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda menyambutnya di ruangan yang serba putih. Ia juga bisa melihat selimut yang membaluti tubuhnya yang berada di atas kasur, serta jarum infus yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Namun dua kelopak matanya seolah menjadi berat, seakan ada beban untuk mengangkatnya. Ingin bicara pun tak bisa, mulutnya tak sanggup untuk digerakkan.

"_Eomma! Eomma_ sudah sadar?" indra pendengarannya langsung menangkap suara anak semata wayangnya yang terdengar begitu semangat. Tangan kanannya menekan tombol yang berada di dekatnya—yang ia ketahui berfungsi untuk menghubungi dokter apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan sang pasien—berulang kali.

Berikutnya segerombolan orang yang berpakaian khas rumah sakit memasuki ruangan, dan hanya satu dari banyaknya orang itu yang terlihat lebih mencolok—dengan menggunakan jas putih, kacamata, serta stetoskop khas seorang dokter. Dari kejauhan ia bisa tahu bahwa sang dokter sedang melihatnya dengan intens. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Akan tetapi kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama, dokter itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak gadisnya yang masih berada di samping kasur. "_Mianhamnida_, sebaiknya anda keluar dulu. Saya akan memeriksa keadaannya."

"Baik, dokter," ucap sang anak seraya mengangguk. "_Eomma_, Sungmin keluar dulu, _ne_. Sebentar saja."

Ketika sudah berada di luar ruangan, Sungmin beserta ketiga orang lainnya duduk di kursi yang tersedia, menunggu hingga tim dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan sang _eomma_. Rasa bahagia masih menghinggapi hati Sungmin, kala sang _eomma_ sudah bisa membuka mata, karena untuk kondisi seperti itu setitik gerakan bisa menjadi sangat berharga, apalagi dari orang yang berharga pula. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengembangkan senyum, bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena _eomma_-nya masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup sampai saat ini.

"Sungmin," sebuah suara terdengar menyebut suatu nama. Membuat yang merasa dipanggil segera membuka matanya dan menengok. "_Ne, ahjumma_?"

Ya, _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_-nya sudah tiba dari tempat asal mereka dan langsung datang ke rumah sakit. Mereka langsung mengecek keadaan Sungmin serta eomma-nya. Dan ketika mereka memergoki ada orang lain selain anggota keluarganya—yang berikutnya diketahui bernama Heechul yang merupakan teman sejawat dari ibunda Sungmin itu—mereka langsung lega, apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Heechul bahwa dirinya yang menjaga Sungmin dan ibundanya selama berada di rumah sakit, dan itu dibenarkan oleh Sungmin sendiri.

"Kau yakin akan tetap bekerja menggantikan _eomma_-mu sementara kau sendiri masih bersekolah? Tidak membutuhkan bantuan kami?" tanya _ahjumma_ Sungmin dengan cemas. Beliau memang sudah tahu akan rencana Sungmin tadi saat keponakannya itu mengatakannya pada beliau, suami beliau, serta rekan kerja _eomma_ Sungmin di dalam ruangan, juga hal-hal lainnya.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Menatap mata sang _ahjumma_ lekat dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya, meyakinkan beliau akan keputusannya. "Percayalah padaku. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri karena _eomma_ itu memang seorang wanita karir sedari aku masih kecil. Jadi, _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ tenang saja."

"Baiklah, kami percaya," kali ini sang _ahjussi_ yang angkat suara. "Tapi jangan sungkan meminta bantuan kami kalau kalian berdua ada masalah, _ne_?"

"Tentu. Dan—sekali lagi, _mianhamnida_ sudah merepotkan kalian kali ini," perkataan Sungmin mulai melirih. Meski ia sudah meminta maaf lebih dari sekali, namun tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak.

"Sungmin, mau berapa kali kau akan terus meminta maaf, _eoh_? Sudah dibilang kami tidak apa-apa. Biar bagaimanapun kalian masih keluarga kami," _ahjumma_ Sungmin mengelus pucuk kepala sang keponakan dengan lembut, seraya mengulas sebuah senyum.

Heechul yang sejak tadi memandangi Sungmin beserta om dan tantenya itu merasa bahagia melihat hubungan keluarga mereka yang terasa begitu hangat. Entah mengapa ia jadi merindukan ayah dan ibunya, serta kasih sayang dari mereka, karena sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya lagi. Apalagi kesibukan dari masing-masing pihak, entah itu orang tuanya, adiknya, maupun dirinya sendiri, membuat hubungan keluarganya semakin renggang.

"Tolong jangan beritahu dulu soal rencanaku yang kukatakan tadi pada _eomma, ne_? Entah itu masalah pekerjaan, masalah olimpiade yang akan kuikuti nanti, ataupun terapi yang akan dijalankan oleh _eomma_. Aku yang akan mengatakannya sendiri pada _eomma_ kalau _eomma_ sudah pulih kembali," ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon yang dilemparkan secara bergantian kepada _ahjumma, ahjussi_, serta Heechul.

"Baiklah, Sungmin. Itu terserah padamu," sahut sang _ahjussi_.

Mendadak kenop pintu terdengar seperti sedang ditarik. Benar saja, pintu ruangan telah dibuka dan keluarlah tim dokter. Sungmin serta ketiga orang lainnya segera berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter. "Dok, bagaimana keadaan _eomma_?" Sungminlah yang bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, dan dipastikan dua sampai tiga hari ke depan beliau sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Namun—" ucap sang dokter yang diberi jeda, meningkatkan rasa penasaran sekaligus cemas bagi orang yang mendengarnya. "—dikarenakan penyakit beliau sudah semakin parah, maka pada akhirnya beliau terpaksa harus menggunakan kursi roda, karena tangan dan kaki beliau mengalami kelumpuhan yang hampir menyeluruh sehingga tidak dapat digunakan kembali untuk beraktivitas."

"_MWOYA_?! _ANIYA_ DOKTER, _ANDWAE_! _ANDWAE_!"

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Ini ngepost FF ini nekat banget HAHA. Soalnya lagi banjir-banjirnya Try Out :"""""")

Chapter selanjutnya bakal dibagi dua soalnya kepanjangan menurut saya XD soalnya saya ngerasa chapter sebelumnya pendek-pendek banget XD ya kan? XD

Tapi makasih buat semua yang udah baca, apalagi udah review sama pencet follow atau favorite FF ini. Saya hargai sekali sebagai penulis yang amatir ini. Saya sadar banget FF ini abal banget jadi yah gitu :"D

Sebenarnya saya lagi nyiapin satu FF buat ultahnya Kyuhyun, semoga selesai sebelum atau bahkan tepat saat hari H ya :""")

Soalnya saya emang lagi sibuk-sibuknya sekarang. Try Out dimana-mana, banjir tugas dan ulangan pula, belum lagi persiapan PTN, belum lagi kegiatan-kegiatan lain di luar sekolah di dunia nyata. Jadi waktu buat nulis-HALAH, jangankan nulis, waktu buat baca FF aja biasanya di sela-sela kesibukan :") Jadi kalau mau benar-benar ada waktu luang, ya saya nekat seperti sekarang huhuhu T^T

Bagi yang mau review atau follow atau bahkan favorite, silahkan. Yang mau kritik juga gak apa-apa. Yang no comment juga tidak masalah asal yah semoga FF ini bisa dinikmati dengan baik~ hehe.


	8. Chapter 7A

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

SRET.

Map dokumen yang merupakan data-data dari anggota ekskul teater ditaruh di atas meja bundar oleh Kyuhyun, di hadapan sang ketua ekskul yang saat ini memimpin rapat ekskul di salah satu ruang yang berada di dalam gedung teater. Ia lantas duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Jadi tema pokok dari cerita yang kalian pilih ini dan kalian presentasikan tadi itu berbeda-beda. Ada _action, humor, mystery, sci-fi, _dan_ fantasy_. Masing-masing tema pokok yang kalian pilih ada _sub_-tema, dan yang paling dominan itu _friendship, family, _serta_ romance_," sang instruktur ekskul sedang menganalisis dari kumpulan cerita dari para anggota ekskul yang sudah dipilih oleh masing-masing pengurus. "Tahun kemarin, untuk natal dan tahun baru kita menggunakan tema _supranatural_ dan sub-tema _friendship_. Dan sepertinya kita terlalu sering menggunakan _sub_-tema _friendship _dan _family_."

"Jadi Siwon _hyung_ ingin menggunakan _sub_-tema _romance_, begitu?" celetuk Zhoumi di sela-sela kegiatannya dalam memeriksa data—dengan maksud bercanda, tapi segera ditanggapi serius oleh Siwon—sang instruktur, yang juga merupakan alumni dari satu sekolah itu. "Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu jadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pemeran utamanya saja, _hyung_," kali ini Donghae yang menyeletuk. "_Ya_! Apa-apaan kau ini!" terdengar nada protes dari orang yang namanya Donghae sebut tadi. Kyuhyun tentunya mengerti maksud dari Donghae yang sudah jelas-jelas mengejeknya, dan tentu saja ia tidak terima. Memang ia akan senang jika dijadikan pemeran utama, tapi kalau untuk yang berhubungan dengan cinta-percintaan atau apapun itu—tidak, terima kasih.

"Saya akan pikirkan dulu. Rencananya kalau saya mengambil _sub_-tema _romance_, tentunya saya akan mengambil dua pemeran utama yang berbeda jenis. Dan saya mau untuk mengambil orang yang salah satunya sudah pernah atau sering memegang peran utama, sementara yang satunya lagi belum pernah dijadikan sebagai pemeran utama. Tujuannya supaya orang yang belum pernah menjadi peran utama itu bisa terbantu oleh yang sudah sering memegangnya," tukas Siwon dengan pembawaan bijak yang begitu melekat.

"Tapi _hyung_ tidak mengambil _sub_-tema _romance_ untuk kali ini, bukan? Bisa untuk yang akan mendatang, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka was-was.

Siwon baru saja selesai berkutat dengan lembaran berisi cerita-cerita itu dan sudah punya keputusan akan cerita yang akan dipilihnya nanti. "Sayangnya saya sudah menetapkan cerita yang akan dipakai untuk pertunjukkan teater nanti. Dan—Shindong, cerita yang kau pilih yang kutetapkan, dengan tema _fantasy_ serta _sub_-tema _romance_—"

_Mwoya?!_ Batin Kyuhyun yang tidak terima akan keputusan yang diambil secara sepihak itu. Namun ia tidak mengatakannya langsung karena itu hanya akan jadi sia-sia saja.

"—besok saya akan memilih dua pemeran utama serta peran-peran lainnya di sini. Tolong ketua kumpulan seluruh anggota baik yang terlibat pengurus ataupun tidak, atur waktunya, dan konfirmasi ke saya nanti malam. Oke?" titah Siwon, yang kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Zhoumi.

"Baik, _hyung_," sahut Zhoumi. "Ini dia data-data anggota ekskul teater secara keseluruhan. Anda bisa menggunakannya untuk mempertimbangkannya dalam pemilihan peran," ia lalu menyerahkan dokumen mengenai data-data anggota yang berada di atas meja di depannya kepada sang instruktur.

"_Gamsa_," kedua tangan Siwon mengambil barang yang diserahkan. "Jika ada keperluan lain yang harus disiapkan mulai dari besok, tolong beritahu saya juga. Yang lainnya saya serahkan kepada kalian, pengurus. Dan ini cerita-cerita yang dari kalian saya pegang dulu. Besok akan saya serahkan lagi."

"Baik, _hyung_," ucap para pengurus teater secara serempak.

—o0o—

Kedua kaki jenjang Sungmin melangkah dengan gontai di koridor sekolah. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki semangat untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah sakit hari ini. Kalau ia tidak mengingat betapa ketatnya aturan yang dimiliki oleh ekskul yang diikutinya, mungkin lebih baik ia membolos saja. Hatinya masih mendung memikirkan kejadian kemarin tentang keadaan _eomma_-nya yang mendapat berita buruk oleh dokter yang menangani beliau, belum lagi nanti ia akan bertemu orang laknat yang mengganggu hidupnya yang sudah memiliki cobaan yang berat. Untung saja kesadarannya masih ada, sehingga ia mampu berjalan tanpa tersesat menuju ke aula, meski secara tidak niat.

Usai memasuki aula, Sungmin duduk di kursi yang kosong dan bergabung bersama teman-teman satu ekskulnya yang lain. Ah tidak, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar bergabung. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengan siapapun, bahkan bergerak pun tidak lagi setelah itu. Pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya entah kemana. Orang-orang yang mengajaknya berbicara pun diacuhkannya. Tenaganya pun seakan lenyap entah kemana pula.

"Kebiasaan kau selalu datang ngaret seperti ini, Kyu," seperti sedang tersambar petir ketika telinga Sungmin menangkap suara panggilan yang tertuju pada musuh bebuyutannya yang selalu merusak _mood_-nya itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat saat-saat dimana ia mendapat hujatan rendahan dari orang itu, dan juga perilaku buruknya yang lain yang membuat hatinya terluka dan tidak kunjung sembuh hingga sekarang. Kini ia terpaksa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

"Kebiasaan kau suka komentar macam-macam, Hae," bahkan sekarang Sungmin mendengar suara tenor yang memuakkan itu. Rasanya ia ingin pergi saja sebelum perang terjadi lagi.

Dan ternyata—orang laknat itu duduk di depannya. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak lagi. Kedua bola matanya lantas mengitari ke sekelilingnya, mencari kursi lain yang masih kosong agar dia bisa pindah. Tapi sayangnya hanya tersisa satu kursi di bagian depan, itupun terpisah dan menghadap ke arah para anggota ekskul—yang sepertinya diperuntukkan untuk ketua ekskul. Sial, rupanya anggota ekskul sudah datang semua.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih asyik berbincang dengan Donghae yang berada di sampingnya dan belum menyadari akan seseorang di belakangnya. "Motormu sudah balik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum, nanti akan kuambil," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Lalu kau kesini naik apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya bislah. Sudah lama juga aku tidak naik bis dan aku merasa agak canggung tadi. Untung saja aku tidak tersesat," jawab Donghae seraya memberi sedikit penjelasan.

"Harusnya kau tersesat saja, Hae. Biar jadi gembel jalanan," celetuk Kyuhyun seraya tertawa ringan.

"_YA_! Anak kecil jangan kurang ajar!" Donghae menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku maunya tersesat di hati E saja," lanjutnya yang berubah ekspresi menjadi sumringah.

"WOOO!" teriak Kyuhyun seraya membalas perbuatan Donghae dengan lebih ganas lagi, dengan menempeleng kepalanya berulang kali.

Tontonan yang berada di depan mata Sungmin membuatnya terheran-heran. Tidak biasanya ia melihat Kyuhyun sampai seakrab dan seheboh itu pada orang lain—atau memang ia saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikan? Entahlah, yang jelas Sungmin tidak habis pikir saja, mengapa Kyuhyun bisa berlaku seperti itu pada orang lain sementara pada dirinya—ah, jangan ditanya. Malah pertengkaran yang tercipta.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa sang ketua ekskul yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Dalam sekejap polusi suara yang berkoar di dalam ruangan itu menghilang, digantikan oleh suara sepatu kets Zhoumi yang beradu dengan lantai. Ia sedang berjalan ke bagian sisi depan khusus yang diperuntukkan untuk pengisi acara. Penampilannya yang santai dengan mengenakan kemeja bergaris biru-putih lengan panjang serta celana _jeans_ hitam, tak membuat kesan remeh bagi adik-adik kelasnya, juga tak mengurangi rasa hormat teman-temannya yang lain padanya—meski mereka seangkatan, namun mengingat dirinya menjabat sebagai ketua teman-temannya cukup tahu diri pada jabatan itu.

Kini Zhoumi sudah berdiri di depan, menghadap kepada para anggota yang lain. "Sudah lengkap semua, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, _sunbae_," jawab para adik kelas secara berbarengan.

"Bagus," ucap Zhoumi puas. Tatapannya dilemparkan kepada Kyuhyun yang—tumben sekali—sedang memperhatikannya. "Kyuhyun, kelas 12 sudah lengkap semua?"

Spontan Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut kursi yang ada. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia memergoki sosok Sungmin yang persis di belakangnya, namun ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk berkomentar dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk memalingkan muka. "Sepertinya sudah," jawabnya singkat.

Sejujurnya Zhoumi sedikit merasa aneh akan tangan Kyuhyun yang kosong tanpa memegang barang apapun, biasanya ada PSP yang selalu melekat di tangannya. "Bagus. Saya akan memberitahukan suatu hal kepada kalian," ucapnya tenang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal picisan itu.

Zhoumi kemudian menambahkan, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, ekskul kita akan menyelenggarakan suatu pertunjukkan untuk natal dan tahun baru nanti. Kalian juga sudah tahu bahwa kalian ditugaskan untuk membuat cerita, dan kalian pun sudah mengumpulkannya. Dan pemenangnya sudah ditetapkan kemarin—"

Seketika para anggota teater yang lain mulai bertanya-tanya tentang siapakah orang yang beruntung itu, dan suasana gaduh kembali terasa. Akan tetapi Sungmin tetap lebih memilih untuk bersikap diam, meski di hatinya ada sedikit rasa harap agar dialah yang menang. Ia lebih memilih untuk bersikap optimis.

"Kyu—" panggil Donghae seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengarahkan kedua matanya ke depan dengan rasa yang sedikit mengganjal. Tidak biasanya ia seserius seperti sekarang untuk menyimak pembicaraan dari sang pengisi acara ekskul dikarenakan ia pasti asyik dengan benda kesayangannya yang pada hari ini entah kemana. "—_soulmate_-mu mana?"

"Rusak," jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Ia tentu tahu tentang hal yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Donghae menyinggung pada PSP hitamnya. "Sekarang lagi direparasi," lanjutnya.

"_Waeyo_? Jatuh dari kasur lagi karena ketiduran saat main? Hahaha," tanya Donghae lagi, dengan sedikit menyeletuk dan mengingat kembali tentang kejadian yang pernah diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah lama sekali. Ia pun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Sok tahu," desis Kyuhyun yang menatap Donghae sinis. "PSP-ku dibanting."

"_MWOYA_?!"

"—Namun untuk pemenangnya saya belum akan memberitahukannya sekarang. Nah, hari ini kita akan ke gedung teater kita lagi, untuk membicarakan tentang teater yang akan kita selenggarakan nanti serta peran-perannya," lanjut Zhoumi setelah sepersekian detik tidak angkat suara lagi, dan ternyata bersamaan dengan teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Donghae sehingga membuat Zhoumi sedikit terperangah. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk saat ini walau sebenarnya ia juga sedikit penasaran lantaran sedari tadi Donghae terus berdialog dengan Kyuhyun yang memang tidak seperti biasanya—karena biasanya Kyuhyun sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri bersama PSP-nya itu.

"Berisik, Hae!" tegur Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan namun memiliki intonasi yang menggertak. "Berlebihan sekali reaksimu. Tsk!" ia berdecak.

"Memangnya dibanting siapa? Kok bisa?" Donghae lebih memilih untuk melempari pertanyaan lagi kepada Kyuhyun. Rasa ingin tahu sudah mendominasi di kepalanya tentang kabarnya PSP Kyuhyun itu.

"Orang yang sangat tidak penting yang suka mencari masalah denganku—" jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai gerah akan topik yang dibicarakan Donghae kini. "—sudah tidak usah kau bahas lagi. Kau membuatku semakin kesal saja."

Bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mati-matian untuk tidak menumpahkan amarahnya itu lagi kepada orang yang telah membuat benda yang ia sayangi itu rusak—karena hal itu mudah sekali, cukup membalikkan badan ke belakang dan mengamuk sepuasnya. Namun otaknya masih terlalu mengerti akan situasi serius yang sedang berlangsung pada pertemuan ekskul untuk saat ini.

_Siapa suruh menghujatku seenaknya dan tidak bisa menjaga omongan_, batin Sungmin yang—tentu saja—mendengar percakapan yang berlangsung antara dua orang di depannya. Sisa-sisa kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun pasca kejadian tempo lalu masih ada hingga saat ini—dan mungkin saja akan terus membekas.

Donghae tertawa ringan lagi melihat tingkah temannya ini. "Hahaha, iya iya, dasar bocah."

"—Dan juga pemenang dari cerita itu akan diberitahukan di sana. Sekarang kita akan ke sana, dan yang tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi bisa menumpang ke teman-teman kalian yang lain atau naik kendaraan umum juga boleh kalau kalian tahu rute-rutenya, yang penting kalian harus cepat sampai di sana, maksimal 30 menit harus sudah sampai," tutur Zhoumi kemudian. Ia lantas bertanya, "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"_Eung—mian_, Zhoumi," Sungmin lekas mengangkat tangan kanannya, berniat untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba bertengger di kepalanya. "_Ne_? _Waeyo_, Sungmin?" tanya Zhoumi seraya menengok ke arah Sungmin.

"Gedung teaternya itu dimana? _Mian_, saya belum pernah ke sana," tanya Sungmin dengan agak hati-hati. Jujur saja ia merasa sedikit malu atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebagai anak teater. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada pepatah malu bertanya sesat di jalan itu berlaku. Pasalnya ia juga tidak mau menumpang kendaraan teman-temannya, selain karena ia masih belum mempunyai teman akrab di ekskul ini, ia pun tidak mau merepotkan yang lain. Jadinya ia berniat untuk ke sana sendirian naik kendaraan umum tentunya berhubung ia tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi.

Zhoumi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi gugup Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Seperti anak kecil. "Ah—saya lupa kalau kau masih baru disini, Sungmin. Baiklah kalau begitu kau ikut saya saja ke sana."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berdecak. _Dia tidak berubah_, batinnya dengan sejumput kekesalan di hatinya. Ternyata temannya yang satu itu masih memiliki bakat dalam mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati wanita, setelah sekian lamanya ia tidak melihatnya lagi. Dan ia lebih kesal lagi karena penyebab dari perubahan Zhoumi yang gagal terlaksana itu adalah Sungmin, gadis pembawa sial baginya. Semoga saja Sungmin tak membawa kesialan juga bagi kedua temannya itu—Zhoumi dan Henry, _yeojachingu_-nya—karena jika iya, dirinya pun akan ikut kena ampasnya.

Pernyataan Zhoumi pun rupanya membuat Sungmin terperanjat. Ia tidak menduga sama sekali jika pada akhirnya ia akan merepotkan sang ketua ekskul, yang tentu saja membuatnya merasa sangat tidak enak hati padanya. Namun pada saat ia hendak menolaknya—dan sudah membuka mulut untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, Zhoumi sudah berkata lagi, "Ya sudah, sekarang kita langsung saja ke sana. Cepat dan tidak pakai lama. Selamat pagi."

Rasa canggung Sungmin terhadap Zhoumi mulai hadir kembali—entah mengapa.

Para anggota teater sudah cukup sigap dan terbiasa dengan penutup yang dilakukan oleh ketua mereka yang terkesan sangat tergesa-gesa. Memang selalu begitu setiap akan ke gedung teater namun sebelumnya ada pertemuan terlebih dahulu di sekolah. Mereka pun lantas bubar dari bangku mereka masing-masing dan melakukan apa yang tadi diperintahkan oleh sang ketua.

Namun sebelum Zhoumi benar-benar pergi keluar ruangan, ia menghentikan laju kakinya sejenak dan melemparkan tatapan matanya ke arah Sungmin yang ternyata sudah berdiri pula dari duduknya namun belum berpindah tempat itu. "Sungmin, ayo."

"_Eoh—ne_, Zhoumi," sahut Sungmin seraya membalas tatapan Zhoumi. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Zhoumi, lantas mereka berdua pun melangkah secara bersama-sama menuju ke luar ruangan, dengan Zhoumi yang mengekori Sungmin dari belakang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahaya sudah mengintai mereka berdua.

—o0o—

Suasana akan benar-benar sunyi di dalam mobil Zhoumi kalau lalu lintas di perkotaan tidak dalam keadaan ramai seperti sekarang. Akan tetapi meskipun banyak kendaraan yang terpampang di luar kaca mobil, perjalanan mobil tetap lancar dan belum ada hambatan apapun termasuk kemacetan. Sungmin yang duduk di samping kemudi lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan pemandangan luar, sementara sang pemegang kendali mobil yang tidak lain adalah sang pemilik itu sendiri sedang fokus menatap ke arah jalan sembari terus mengendalikan setir mobil. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali mengajak _yeoja_ yang berada di sebelahnya itu berbicara, namun ia sendiri bingung dalam menentukan topiknya. Menurutnya Sungmin termasuk orang yang cukup sulit untuk didekati. SMS dari Zhoumi pun juga tidak pernah dibalas sama sekali olehnya—meski ponselnya sudah menginformasikan kalau pesannya itu sudah dibaca. Mau menelepon pun Zhoumi masih canggung, berbicara langsung saja masih jarang. Tapi entah mengapa Zhoumi tetap menyukainya—ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah karena Sungmin memiliki karakteristik yang mirip dengan Henry seperti kadar keimutan yang tinggi dan juga sifat ketusnya terhadap orang lain atau karena hal lain, entahlah Zhoumi sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Zhou—" sapa Sungmin yang berhenti memandang keluar jendela lali melemparkan tatapannya kepada orang yang akan ia ajak bicara itu. "—masih berapa lama lagi sampai?"

Akhirnya ada yang membuka dialog. Apalagi Sungmin yang memulai, tentu saja Zhoumi mersa senang karena ia tidak perlu menyiapkan mentalnya lagi untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Kurang lebih 15 menit lagi kalau tidak macet," jawab Zhoumi ringan. Ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangan dikarenakan ia merupakan sang supir, namun mendengar suara Sungmin sudah cukup menghiburnya.

"Oh masih lama rupanya," Sungmin memanggutkan kepalanya tiga kali. "Kalau dari sekolah ke sana naik angkutan umum apa saja?"

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan itu, Sungminnie. Nanti biar aku yang akan mengantarmu kalau ke gedung teater," ujar Zhoumi seraya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, seolah puas memberi pertolongan pada Sungmin. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Sungmin kembali merasa canggung akan sifat Zhoumi. Berani sekali dia memanggil namanya pakai embel-embel kesayangan. Sungmin saja tidak merasa dekat padanya.

"_Jalani saja dulu pertemananmu dengan dia seperti biasa, tidak usah canggung. Tapi ada kalanya kau juga mesti hati-hati kalau dia sudah berbuat lebih padamu."_—Ryeowook.

Apakah pernyataan Zhoumi barusan termasuk hal yang berlebihan? Sungmin rasa iya.

"_Kau tahu Zhoumi? Dia sudah punya pacar dan jika kau mau dekati dia, aku harap kau segera mundur. Dia itu playboy."_—Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin pun teringat statusnya Zhoumi yang sudah _in relationship_ terhadap orang lain.

Astaga—bahkan Sungmin sampai teringat akan kata-kata _namja_ laknat itu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun itu cukup memberi efek tersendiri dalam keadaan yang seperti ini bagi Sungmin.

"Tidak usah Zhoumi. Itu akan merepotkanmu," ya, ini juga merupakan alasan Sungmin untuk menolak, walaupun sebenarnya masih ada lagi yang lainnya.

"_Aniya_, aku justru senang membantumu," Sungmin mendelik mendengar nada bicara Zhoumi yang terkesan semangat—yang justru menjadi aneh.

"Zhoumi, _jebal_. Kau itu ketua, sementara aku hanya anggota. Kau pasti banyak menjalani tugas-tugasmu, sementara aku hanya—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Aku tidak menerima paksaan. _Jebal_."

Helaan nafas panjang baru saja dilakukan oleh Zhoumi sebagai penutup perdebatan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara dirinya dan Sungmin. Inilah sifat menyebalkan dari _yeoja_ yang ia tidak suka, keras kepala. Dengan pasrahnya ia akhirnya memberitahu Sungmin tentang rute-rute angkutan umumnya, lalu Sungmin pun berterima kasih padanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Minnie," ucap Zhoumi yang mengarahkan arah perjalanan mobilnya ke sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih yang berada di sebelah kiri jalan. Sungmin tidak menanggapi, ia hanya berminat untuk melihat kondisi gedung yang menurutnya cukup menarik karena mirip dengan aksen bangunan romawi kuno, beruas-ruas dengan gaya arsitektur yang cukup unik, membuat ia jadi heran sendiri apakah itu gedung teater atau museum.

Mobil Zhoumi bergerak melintasi pintu masuk halaman gedung teater menuju tempat parkir yang berada di belakang gedung. Setelah memarkirkan mobil dan mematikan mesinnya, Zhoumi dan Sungmin lantas keluar ruangan mobil. "Ayo, Min," ajak Zhoumi seraya berjalan ke dalam gedung dan Sungmin lekas mengekorinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya sudah terdapat semua anggota ekskul yang sudah bermigrasi dari sekolah—ruangan yang sempat dipakai oleh rapat pengurus ekskul beberapa waktu yang lalu. Begitu mereka mendorong pintu untuk memasuki ruangan, orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana seketika menyorot perhatian kepada dua orang yang baru datang itu—yang kemudian mendekati mereka usai Sungmin menutup pintu ruangan. Mereka lantas mengambil tempat di kursi yang masih tersisa, yang masing-masing hanya tersisa satu buah pada bagian pengurus dan anggota—karena sudah merupakan hukum adat bahwa tempat duduk untuk pengurus ekskul dan yang hanya menjabat sebagai anggota ekskul berbeda bagian. Zhoumi yang selaku ketua ekskul mengambil jatah di bagian tengah dari bagian pengurus ekskul, sementara Sungmin mengambil posisi di bagian pojok diantara jatah-jatah tempat duduk anggota ekskul yang ada.

Tanpa kedua orang itu ketahui, kedua mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka dengan begitu awas sedari mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rasa curiganya sudah bertengger sedari mereka masuk ke ruangan ini bersama-sama, terutama Zhoumi.

Ternyata Zhoumi benar-benar tidak main-main untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Sepertinya posisi Henry akan terancam, dan sebagai teman baik diantara pasangan sejoli itu, ia begitu khawatir. Khawatir akan hubungan mereka di masa depan, dan juga akan perasaan Henry nantinya.

Ia harus siap siaga dengan semuanya, karena ia pasti akan terlibat kalau apa yang ia khawatirkan itu benar-benar terjadi, mau tak mau.

Berkaca juga dari pengalaman masa lalu saat sebelum Zhoumi menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Henry, Kyuhyun ikut bersusah payah untuk mereka berdua—tentu saja atas permintaan mereka berdua sendiri dulu. Maka otomatis Kyuhyun harus ikut bersusah payah pula jikalau saja hubungan mereka berdua retak—semoga saja tidak.

"Sepertinya sudah kumpul semua. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pertemuan kita pada kali ini," Zhoumi kembali membuka pertemuan—yang kini sudah berpindah tempat. Ia lalu berbicara mengenai rangkaian kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan untuk pertunjukkan teater nanti. Tidak lupa juga ia mengumumkan siapa cerita yang akan dipakai untuk skenario teater, dan tepuk tangan langsung bergemuruh dari seluruh manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan itu begitu hal itu diumumkan dan langsung disambut dengan hangat, terutama sang pemenang yang—tentu saja—merasa senang. Meskipun keberuntungan tidak diraih oleh Sungmin untuk kesempatan ini, namun ia tetap menerimanya dengan lapang hati, apalagi nama Kyuhyun juga tidak disebutkan, ia sungguh merasa lega. Ia pun memaklumi jika ceritanya tidak terpilih, karena dari awal ia menulis ceritanya itu ia sudah mengira jika karangannya begitu buruk.

Zhoumi mengganti topik pembicaraan yang baru usai menyelesaikan topik-topik sebelumnya. "Baiklah, sekarang kita akan membahas tentang rancangan pementasan teater yang akan diselenggarakan di akhir tahun nanti. Dimulai dari cerita yang akan diangkat. Kemarin kita para pengurus bersama dengan instruktur Siwon _hyung_ sudah membahas sebagian kecil dari ini, saya juga sudah merundingkannya lagi lebih dalam bersama beliau. Dan hasilnya, hampir semua unsur intrinsik dari cerita sudah ditentukan, hanya saja skenario akan dibentuk belakangan yang akan ditangani oleh kakak-kakak senior," ucapnya seraya mengulas sedikit senyum di akhir kalimat, sebagai tanda kepuasan akan persiapan awal yang sudah kelar itu. "Sekarang saya akan menyampaikannya kepada kalian, dan seharusnya Siwon _hyung_ ada disini tapi mungkin ada sedikit kendala di luar jadi—"

Tok tok.

"—Permisi," seorang pria berperawakan tinggi membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan setelahnya, dengan mengenakan setelan yang terkesan formal yakni kemeja putih dengan kancing teratas terbuka yang terbalut dengan jas berwarna hitam serta celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan jas serta tidak lupa pula sepatu pantofel hitam yang bertengger di kedua kakinya. Tanpa berbasa-basi pria itu segera menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan khusus untuknya yaitu tepat di samping sang ketua ekskul, seraya menenteng tas laptopnya di sebelah kanan. Ya, pria itu yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Zhoumi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"_Mianhamnida_ saya terlambat," ucap Siwon seraya menaruh tas laptopnya di atas meja dan duduk di singgasananya. "Jadi, sudah sampai mana pertemuannya, Zhoumi?" tanyanya kemudian seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lawan bicaranya di samping kirinya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali _hyung_ sudah datang. Kita baru saja akan membahas tentang cerita yang akan digunakan untuk pementasan teater nanti," Zhoumi tersenyum, bukan hanya memaklumi apa kesalahan yang telah Siwon perbuat, namun juga memberitahu suatu hal kebetulan yang baik yang tanpa diduga-duga terjadi.

"Oh, baguslah. Tepat sekali. Kalau begitu, biar saya saja yang akan menyampaikannya," ujar Siwon semangat. Ia lantas menatap para anggota teater lain yang berada di sekeliling meja ruangan ini. "Jadi, untuk rancangan cerita untuk pementasan teater di akhir tahun nanti memang sudah dipersiapkan secara hampir matang oleh ketua teater yang memang memegang kendali utama disini, yang sudah bekerja sama dengan kami selaku para alumni yang membantu jalannya pementasan ini, hanya tinggal mempersiapkan skenario saja. Nah, saya disini selaku perwakilan dari alumni yang sekaligus merupakan instruktur teater untuk kalian nanti, akan mempresentasikan bagaimana rancangan cerita tersebut secara rinci sebagai perkenalan," lanjutnya kemudian. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan dulu sampai sini?"

Salah seorang anggota yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tiba-tiba saja mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "_Oppa_, itu rancangannya—yang seperti tema, alur, latar, penokohan, pokoknya yang meliputi unsur intrinsiknya itu, sudah ditetapkan semua?" tanyanya.

"Untuk unsur-unsur intrinsiknya, sudah," jawab Siwon mantap. "Tema, alur singkat, latar, bahkan peran-peran tokohnya pun sudah ditetapkan."

Polusi suara mulai bergemuruh dari berbagai mulut. Rasa penasaran mulai menyelimuti masing-masing anggota—terkecuali sang ketua yang memang sudah tahu sebelumnya.

Siwon mulai membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu isinya yaitu laptop. Ia lalu menyalakan benda elektronik itu. "Ada lagi?"

"Donghae, tolong nyalakan proyektornya," titah Zhoumi kepada Donghae usai melihat Siwon menyalakan laptopnya. Tanpa dikasih tau oleh siapapun ia tahu kalau Siwon akan segera memulai presentasinya. Donghae pun dengan sigap langsung menjalankan perintah Zhoumi.

Ketika Siwon tidak mendengar pertanyaan apapun lagi yang ditujukan untuknya, ia segera bersiap-siap untuk menyampaikan rentetan informasi yang akan ia sampaikan pada kesempatan kali ini. "Baiklah, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, saya akan mulai sekarang."

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Before I say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN!

Astaga, ultah Kyuhyun pas saya lagi pekan ulangan dan banjir TO, jadi ya... Saya ga jadi publish FF baru di ultah Kyuhyun hiks :" sebenarnya saya udah siapin dari dua minggu yang lalu tapi yah berhubung jadwal padat dan susah ngatur waktunya, dan ditambah lagi badan yang udah ngedrop jadi gini deh T_T

Ya udah, saya publish ini aja. Ehe.

Btw, dua hari lagi saya ultah loh XD #TERUSKENAPA

Oh iya saya lupa terus mau kasih suatu hal mengenai FF ini. Jadi, ini FF disetting campur antara sistem pendidikan di Indonesia sama di Korea. Di Indonesia? Tempat duduk berdua-berdua -_- Selebihnya saya usahakan nyesuaiin sama di Korea kok. Cuma emang abstrak banget -_- Makanya narasi saya banyakkin di FF ini. Dan sebenarnya saya baru inget yang masalah tempat duduk itu pas udah lebih dari enam bulan saya bikin nih FF -_- Tapi yah udah terlanjur bikin, ya udah saya ga ngerombak lagi bagian itu. Hehe.

Makasih sama yang udah sempetin baca FF ini, semoga pada suka meski jadi siders. Apalagi yang review, follow, sama favorite, makasih banget! :D

Doain yah biar bisa diterima di jalur SNMPTN nanti. AMIN! Mulai "bersaing" di sana dari tanggal 13 nanti. H-10 huhuhu. Semoga bisa jadi maba di ptn yang saya inginkan lewat jalur ini, AMIN!


	9. Chapter 7B

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

_Slide_ awal dari sebuah _file power point_ muncul di layar sebagai pembukaan. Hanya judul cerita dan keterangannya di bawahnya.

"Baiklah, ini dia judul ceritanya. Judul memang sengaja diangkat dari judul cerita karangan yang terpilih untuk diangkat. Sengaja untuk menghargai karya penulisnya," Siwon mulai menjelaskan _slide_ pertama. "Dan disini ada keterangan '_diadopsi dari film Stardust_'. Jadi sebenarnya cerita ini juga mengangkat film lama _Stardust_, dengan sedikit percampuran dari karangan buatan kalian. Tujuannya agar para penonton teater lebih mudah mengikuti jalannya cerita nanti."

_Slide_ kedua, menampilkan bagian video _teaser_ dari film _Stardust_ itu.

"Bagi kalian yang belum tahu film Stardust itu seperti apa, berikut ini ada cuplikan singkat tentang film itu," Siwon lantas meng-_klik_ tombol _play_ pada layar laptop lewat tanda panah putih yang ada di sana.

Suasana tenang mengiringi jalannya pemutaran _teaser_ film yang ternyata merupakan film bertema _fantasy-romance_. Munculnya serangkaian konflik yang ada di dalam sana juga hanya menimbulkan suara-suara kecil yang tidak mengganggu ketenangan suasana.

"Nah, itu dia tadi sekilas mengenai film _Stardust_," ucap Siwon sebagai penutup _slide_ kedua dan mulai memindahkan _slide_ kepada _slide_ ketiga. Tema dan latar.

"Baik, sekarang kita mulai membahas tentang rancangan cerita untuk pementasan teater kita. Dimulai dari tema dan latar," ucap Siwon lagi. "Temanya ada tema utama dan _sub_-tema. Untuk tema utama kita akan mengangkat tema _fantasy_, dan sub-temanya itu _romance_. Makanya saya sengaja menyisipkan kalimat '_diadopsi dari film Stardust_', karena memang tema _fantasy_ cukup sulit digambarkan untuk sebuah pementasan teater, sehingga ketika kita menyampaikan informasi ini orang jadi lebih bisa memahami jalannya teater kita. Mengapa mengangkat tema-tema ini? Karena teater kita memang jarang mengangkatnya, apalagi untuk tema _romance_. Mungkin hanya setiap setahun sekali diangkat, dan untuk angkatan kakak kelas 12-nya tema ini belum pernah diangkat. Selain itu juga, dari karangan-karangan kalian, karangan dengan tema ini pulalah yang paling menarik diantara karangan kalian yang sudah cukup menarik bagi para pengurus yang menilainya. Untuk latar, kita menggunakan latar bumi dan langit. Di cuplikan film singkat Stardust tadi sudah dijelaskan maksud dari pengangkatan latar ini. Untuk lebih jelasnya lagi tentang dua unsur ini, kita akan masuk bagian berikutnya."

_Slide_ keempat, sinopsis singkat cerita.

"Baik, dan inilah sinopsis dari cerita. Sebenarnya ini merupakan sinopsis dari film Stardust, hanya saja untuk jalan cerita itu sendiri secara rincinya nanti akan sedikit dirombak," tutur Siwon. "Jadi ceritanya, ada seorang pemuda bernama Tristan, yang tinggal di sebuah desa yang dikelilingi tembok besar bernama The Wall. Tristan jatuh cinta pada Victoria, yang sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Humprey. Untuk membuktikan kadar cintanya lebih besar, Tristan berjanji membawakan Victoria bintang jatuh yang mereka lihat bersama. Lalu perjalanan mendapat bintang jatuh itu membawa Tristan ke daerah misterius dan terlarang di luar dinding perbatasan desanya. Tak disangka Tristan menemukan bintang jatuh tersebut dalam wujud gadis cantik bernama Yvaine. Bukan hanya Tristan yang menginginkan bintang jatuh itu. Empat putra Raja Stormhold menginginkan bintang itu untuk mendapatkan tahta. Serta tiga penyihir jahat yang dipimpin Lamia menginginkan jantung si bintang jatuh agar mereka muda kembali. Dalam petualangannya tersebut, Tristan dan Yvaine pun harus bahu membahu saling membantu menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran orang-orang yang mengincarnya yang sepak terjangnya cukup sadis. Nah sepak terjang mereka inilah yang membawa mereka ke dalam pusara cinta yang berujung bahagia."

"Jadi pada akhirnya Tristan dengan Yvaine bukan dengan Victoria? Lalu Victoria tetap bersama Humprey?" salah seorang anggota tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan.

"_Ne_, Tristan pada akhirnya bersama Yvaine dan Victoria tetap bersama Humprey," jawab Siwon. "Jadi disini yang menjadi tokoh utamanya itu Tristan untuk _namja_ dan Yvaine untuk _yeoja_. Jadi, ada dua orang yang terpilih untuk menjadi pemeran utamanya pada kali ini," lanjutnya seraya membocorkan sedikit rahasia mengenai jumlah pemeran utama seraya tersenyum misterius. Sukses membuat para anggota teater mulai penasaran, siapakah orang yang akan menempati posisi tersebut.

Terbesitlah niat Donghae untuk menggoda Kyuhyun sesaat setelah ia mendengar kabar yang berhembus dari mulut sang instruktur teater. Kedua matanya mendelik ke arah samping kiri seraya menyenggol tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di sana dengan siku kirinya. "Ehem—biasanya kau akan semangat kalau Siwon _hyung_ sudah menyinggung masalah peran utama."

"Tsk," Kyuhyun berdecak seraya berusaha menjauhkan siku Donghae dari sisinya dengan muka masam. "Jangan bersikap menyebalkan, Hae."

Donghae terkikik mendengar gerutuan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Rasanya menyenangkan juga menjahili orang yang selama ini hobinya menjahili orang—dan dia pun pernah kena ranjau sialnya. Ia memang ingin melakukan itu kali ini, mumpung ada kesempatan emas datang. "Apanya yang menyebalkan, Kyu? Bukankah aku bicara fakta? Seharusnya kali ini pun kau antusias juga. Mumpung kau belum pernah memainkan peran dalam tema—"

"—Hae, berhenti! Jangan cerewet!" Kyuhyun segera menghentikan ucapan Donghae karena sudah terlalu jengkel dengan gaya bicara Donghae yang seakan tidak tahu apa-apa padahal ia yakin jika orang itu sudah tahu akan sifatnya, makanya ia mengira pula kalau perkataan Donghae mengandung maksud dan tujuan untuk memojokkannya, dan ia paling tidak suka berada dalam situasi seperti itu. "Siwon _hyung_ sedang bicara."

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan," sahut Donghae dengan senyum kepuasannya karena sudah berhasil menjahili si setan kecil itu.

"Lalu bagaimana pembagian peran-perannya? Siapakah dua orang yang menjadi peran utamanya pada kali ini?" akhirnya Siwon berbicara kembali setelah sekian detik ia memberi jeda. "Baiklah kalau begitu, langsung saja kita masuk ke _slide_ terakhir, yaitu bagian penokohan."

Setelah _slide_ dimajukan lagi sebanyak satu buah, suasana menjadi lebih tegang. Mengerti dengan kondisi ini, Siwon lantas kembali berceloteh. "Baik, saya jelaskan dulu. Berhubung ini untuk acara natal dan tahun baru, jadi seharusnya pemeran-pemeran penting dipegang oleh kelas 12 semua, karena ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk bisa tampil di atas panggung teater kita. Akan tetapi, kita ingin sedikit merubah sistem itu kali ini. Jadi, akan ada dua orang kelas 11 yang akan menjadi salah dua pemeran utama yang ada yakni sebagai Victoria dan Humprey. Sedangkan peran-peran utama lainnya nanti akan diperankan oleh kelas 12. Jadi, untuk kelas 10 dan 11 yang tidak dipilih sebagai peran utama, _mianhamnida_ kalian akan menjadi peran figuran."

Kasak-kusuk yang mulai terdengar dari kelas tingkat dua SMA mulai menyeruak. Tentu saja mereka ingin berada di posisi dua peran utama itu, karena bagian itulah yang paling banyak dapat untung nantinya dari berbagai hal, mulai dari ketenaran hingga harta akan berada dalam genggaman mereka yang beruntung itu.

Dan kemudian, otak Sungmin mulai mencerna maksud ucapan Siwon itu.

_Karena ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir mereka._

Mereka? Kelas 12 maksudnya?

Berarti Sungmin juga ditempatkan dalam posisi sebagai peran utama?

Atau jangan-jangan langsung ditempatkan di posisi peran paling utama?

Jikalau itu terjadi—tidak. Sungmin tidak siap dan tidak mau siap untuk itu. Ia masih ingin menjaga kesucian dirinya dari dunia romansa remaja yang terlalu kotor baginya, apalagi ini di dalam suatu drama, segalanya menjadi serba fana. Dan ia tidak mau bersentuhan dengan dunia palsu jika itu untuk urusan cinta-percintaan, apapun bentuknya.

Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, karena tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, selama dunia masih berada di bawah naungan Tuhan. Hal itu selalu menjadi prinsip yang dipegang Sungmin dalam hidupnya.

Dan tak dapat lagi dipungkiri, rasa cemasnya mulai menggetarkan batinnya saat ini. _Jangan sampai, Tuhan. Jangan sampai…_

"Tapi, jangan khawatir. Untuk kelas 10 dan 11 nanti akan ada pementasan teater lainnya, yang dimana kalian yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Jadi, masih banyak kesempatan untuk kalian," lanjut Siwon bijak. Ia memberi jeda sebentar kemudian berkata lagi, "Baiklah, langsung saja saya beritahukan, ini dia pemeran-pemeran utamanya pada kali ini."

Suasana mendadak hening. Ketegangan begitu terasa dari seluruh anggota teater yang ada khususnya tingkat dua dan tiga SMA, terkecuali sang ketua yang sudah tahu sebelumnya.

Berselang detik kemudian, _slide_ baru ditampilkan ke layar. Mengagetkan berbagai pasang mata yang melihatnya, dan membuat berbagai gejolak rasa yang melihatnya itu mulai bermain dalam batin mereka masing-masing, usai tahu pembagian peran yang tercantum di _slide_ itu, terutama yang mendepat peran-peran utama.

"Saya menolak!"

Seruan itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak lantang, dan itu berasal dari dua suara yang berbeda. Cukup mengejutkan bagi orang lain yang kedua telinganya dihantam oleh teriakan tersebut.

"Sudah kukira, Kyuhyun akan menolak," gumam Zhoumi yang menyaksikan si humas teater itu segera melontarkan penolakannya, sesuai perkiraannya sebelumnya. Anak itu memang malas sekali berurusan dengan urusan romansa.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak disangka Zhoumi adalah—Sungmin pun menolak, dan anak baru itu dengan beraninya langsung melontarkan penolakannya pada kakak senior yang baru saja ia lihat pada hari ini. Ia pikir Sungmin adalah anak yang lugu dan penurut yang akan bersikap fleksibel dan menerima apapun keputusan yang dibuat. Ternyata tidak seperti itu sepenuhnya.

Akan tetapi, disisi lain Zhoumi merasa beruntung melihat Sungmin bersikap demikian. Dengan begitu peluang untuk Siwon merubah keputusannya itu semakin terbuka lebar, walaupun kemungkinan itu kecil karena Zhoumi mengenal Siwon sebagai orang yang berpegang teguh akan setiap keputusan yang beliau buat, dan setiap keputusan dari beliau untuk teater pasti akan berbuah manis nantinya. Namun Siwon juga pernah merubah keputusan beliau jikalau ada orang yang mengoreksi itu dengan baik. Semoga untuk kali ini penolakan yang diutarakan oleh kedua belah pihak bisa membuat Siwon merubah keputusan beliau—karena penolakan dari mereka pasti ada alasannya.

Baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terkejut mengetahui kedua belah pihak mengajukan penolakan mereka bersamaan, padahal rasa kaget mereka sebelumnya karena tahu merekalah yang mendapat dua peran paling utama belum juga sirna. Setelah mereka melempar tatapan muak satu sama lain, Kyuhyun mulai angkat suara. "_Hyung_, saya tidak mau dapat peran utama kalau untuk tema _romance_ begini. Jujur saja saya belum pernah punya pengalaman untuk urusan itu, dan saya juga sudah sering mendapat posisi peran utama. Mengapa anda tidak memilih yang lain saja? Bukankah ini menjadi kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk bisa mendapatkan peran utama? Lalu mengapa harus saya?!" ucapnya dengan emosi tingkat tinggi. Cukup sudah, ia tidak mau ditimpa kesialan lagi karena _yeoja_ terkutuk itu. Ia harus bisa melempar peran utama ini pada yang lain.

Pernyataan dari Kyuhyun menambah keterkejutan Sungmin, karena ia baru tahu jika ada orang yang belum pernah merasakan dunia percintaan di usia remaja yang sudah cukup matang selain dirinya. Namun perkataan itu bisa ia jadikan bahan pula untuk menambah pendapat yang akan ia utarakan untuk bisa membatalkan pembagian peran utama yang laknat ini. "_Jeongmal mianhamnida_ jika saya kurang sopan, tapi saya juga ingin mengungkapkan alasan penolakan saya disini. Jujur saja, saya juga belum pernah berpengalaman dalam soal cinta-percintaan, sedangkan di dalam sebuah drama, jika orang akan memainkan suatu peran, maka untuk lebih menjiwai suatu karakter dalam peran itu, maka orang yang memainkannya harus punya pengalaman walaupun sedikit di dunia nyatanya. Oke, untuk _genre fantasy_ mungkin itu tidak menjadi masalah, karena tema ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata. Semua murni khayalan manusia yang membuatnya, sehingga semua orang bisa mendapatkan pengalaman untuk memasuki dunia _fantasy_ melalui sebuah media tertentu seperti drama. Tetapi untuk _genre romance_—ini merupakan suatu hal yang lazim di dunia nyata sehingga pengalaman di dunia nyata itu perlu. Sedangkan untuk kali ini, baik saya atau Kyuhyun sendiri belum pernah punya pengalaman untuk _genre romance_ ini di dunia nyata kami. Dan ini kurang pantas untuk menempatkan posisi sebagai peran utama—paling utama, malah. Dan lagi, saya masih baru di sini, di teater ini. Mungkin ini menjadi kesempatan pertama dan terakhir saya untuk bisa berdiri di atas panggung dan bermain drama, tapi saya juga tahu diri. Saya tahu peran paling utama itu yang paling menggiurkan untuk setiap teater, tapi saya belum lama di sini, dan saya belum pernah bermain drama di sini juga. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain sudah lebih lama bernaung di sini dan berperan banyak di sini. Saya kira teman-teman yang lain lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan peran paling utama kali ini. Jadi, seperti itulah alasan saya, _gamsahamnida_."

Entah mengapa tepukan tangan mendadak terdengar riuh usai Sungmin menuturkan alasan penolakannya. Kyuhyun sendiri sedikit terperangah akan cara Sungmin menyampaikan perasaannya akan ketidaksetujuan sebuah keputusan yang telah ditetapkan kepada pihak atas. Ia akui bahwa ia sedikit merasa kagum akan penuturan kata-katanya yang cukup hati-hati dan terperinci, serta sedikit tertolong karena Sungmin juga sudah sedikit menyinggungnya dan berpihak padanya, yang akan memperkuat peluang pengubahan keputusan dalam hal peran utama itu.

Siwon menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, seraya memandang kedua orang yang telah menghujani penolakan padanya satu-persatu. "Saya sudah mengira kalian berdua akan menolak," ujarnya, yang lagi-lagi menambah kadar kekagetan dari kedua belah pihak yang jadi tujuan Siwon berbicara seperti itu. "_Jeongmal gamsahamnida_ atas pendapat kalian berdua, saya terima itu. Pendapat kalian cukup masuk akal."

Helaan nafas dihembuskan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sejenak, sedikit lega walaupun belum sepenuhnya, karena ikrar pengubahan keputusan belum dilontarkan. Akan tetapi, minimal peluang itu lebih besar sekarang.

Siwon kembali angkat bicara lagi usai berhenti selama beberapa detik setelah perkataannya tadi berujung pada tanda titik. "Namun, yang harus diketahui oleh kalian berdua—dan juga oleh semuanya, bahwa semua orang berhak mendapatkan peran utama dalam tema apapun serta kondisi apapun, tidak memandang lamanya mereka berkecimpung dalam dunia drama, atau banyaknya pengalaman mereka di dunia nyata. Jika kalian belum berpengalaman dalam suatu tema drama yang sudah lumrah terjadi di dunia nyata, kalian bisa mendapatkan itu di dunia teater, minimal untuk tahu gambaran perasaan yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang sudah berpengalaman pada tema itu, baik di dumia drama ataupun di dunia nyata. Caranya bagaimana? Tentu saja berlatih, kalian akan dilatih disini untuk bisa menjiwai suatu karakter dengan lebih mudah."

Meskipun benar, namun lebih berat untuk bisa menerima pernyataan berikutnya itu oleh kedua belah pihak yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Merupakan suatu pertanda buruk bahwa pendapat mereka ujung-ujungnya akan sia-sia begitu saja.

"Dan untuk Kyuhyun—" lanjut Siwon, seraya memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun kali ini, membuat yang ditatap merasa jengkel, apa lagi yang akan diucapkan oleh sang kakak senior itu. "—saya tahu kamu sudah sering mendapat peran utama untuk tema-tema yang lain, dan bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Kalau tema-tema yang lain kamu bisa memerankan suatu peran dengan baik, maka untuk kali ini pun demikian. Pementasan teater kali ini dalam rangka natal dan tahun baru, jadi akan dianggap lebih spesial, dan akan jadi lebih serius. Jadi saya melihat hal itu cukup penting untuk dirimu kali ini, dan itu bisa menopang lawan mainmu yang sama sekali belum pernah terlibat untuk bermain di teater kita ini sebelumnya. Bantu dia dalam berlatih nanti—terutama untuk masalah adaptasi karakter karena dari yang saya lihat selama ini adaptasimu terhadap suatu karakter yang berbeda-beda cukup baik. Ini juga bisa melatih koordinasi yang baik di antara kamu dan juga lawan mainmu karena nantinya kalian akan bermain peran secara bersama-sama."

Kyuhyun spontan membelalakan matanya.

_What the hell?!_ Perkataan macam apa itu?!

Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah akur juga dengan Sungmin, bagaimana nanti jadinya jika mereka bermain peran bersama-sama?!

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin juga terkejut—lagi. Mendapatkan peran utama yang nantinya akan bersanding dengan musuhmu sendiri—ayolah, itu merupakan suatu malapetaka. Bahkan alasan penolakannya yang ia sudah susun sedemikian panjangnya itu tidak bisa membantu.

Sepertinya kiamat sudah berada di pelupuk matanya sekarang.

"Sedangkan untuk Sungmin—" kini Siwon melempar pandangannya ke arah Sungmin, menatap sosok itu dengan kadar intens yang sama dengan yang tadi ia lakukan kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun yang tadinya menatap sejenak—dengan rasa muak yang masih dan akan selalu bertahan—ke arah Kyuhyun itu berpaling pula ke arah sang pembina teater, dengan perasaan was-was ceramah apa yang akan ia dapatkan. "Justru karena kamu baru disini, ini merupakan kesempatanmu sekali seumur hidup untuk bisa bermain peran paling utama di teater ini. Kamu pun memiliki prestasi-prestasi di bidang teater sebelum kamu bersekolah di SMA ini, dan itu yang membuat kamu punya potensi bagus yang sayang sekali jika tidak dimanfaatkan dalam teater ini. Dan saya pun tahu kalau kamu pernah bermain teater di negeri orang dan saya juga menyaksikan itu secara langsung. kemampuanmu juga cukup baik saat saya melihatmu waktu itu. Maka dari itu saya yakin kamu bisa memainkan peran utama dengan baik untuk kali ini. Saya tidak tahu kalau kamu susah beradaptasi dengan suatu hal yang baru atau tidak, tapi itu bisa tertangani seiring pelatihan itu dijalani."

Sungmin melotot.

Alasan macam apa itu?!

Ingatan Sungmin masih menyimpan dengam baik di dalam otaknya untuk memori kala waktu dirinya dan Siwon bertemu sebelum ini di teater luar negeri. Sama seperti teater di sini, di teater sana Siwon juga menjadi instruktur, meski bukan yang utama.

Tapi itu tidak bisa jadi alasan. Ini akan menjadi sangat tidak adil bagi anggota yang lain. Rasisme akan selalu menyakitkan hati bagi yang menjadi korban baik secara langsung atau tidak langsung.

Alasan itu pun cukup mengejutkan banyak pihak yang mendengarnya, termasuk Kyuhyun. _Jadi selama ini mereka sudah saling kenal?!_ Begitulah inti dari kalimat yang terlontar dari pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Dan itu sangat memuakkan bagi Kyuhyun. _Tsk, lagi-lagi menyangkut masalah hidup di luar negeri lagi_, batinnya jengkel.

"Tapi saya pun dan Sungmin tidak berteman baik, _hyung_. Bahkan akur saja tidak pernah," dengan blak-blakannya Kyuhyun kembali berbicara, masih berusaha agar pihak atas bisa mengganti posisi peran paling utama yang menjadi jatahnya pada yang lain, dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal padanya. Bisa-bisanya orang itu dengan kurang ajarnya mengumbar suatu aib buruk yang menyangkut dirinya pada pihak atas. Namun ia sedikit berharap semoga itu bisa membantu.

"_Ne_, bagaimana bisa kami bermain peran secara bersama-sama dengan baik jika kami sendiri pada kenyataannya tidak pernah akur satu sama lain? Koordinasi kita tidak akan pernah baik karena itu. Apakah _oppa_ tidak berpikir dua kali untuk penempatan dua pemeran paling utama yang jatuh kepada kami berdua? Ini akan jadi sangat buruk untuk kami dan juga pementasan teater nantinya," ucap Sungmin yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk ikut bersikap jujur—meskipun itu merupakan aib—dan kembali berusaha memperkuat argumen penolakan.

Lemparan-lemparan argumen itu bisa dibilang cukup seru bagi yang menontonnya, termasuk Zhoumi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Sungmin juga mempunyai mulut yang jago berkilah, selain Kyuhyun. Dua orang itu masih berusaha agar posisi mereka digantikan oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain, dan itu menjadi sebuah harapan juga bagi Zhoumi. Meski kalaupun harapan itu pupus dan ternyata mereka mau tak mau memainkan peran utama Zhoumi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya juga karena ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan untuk berurusan dengan hal cinta-percintaan dan Kyuhyun juga tidak mungkin menyukai Sungmin karena Kyuhyun membenci _yeoja_—yang bagi Kyuhyun memuakkan—itu, namun tetap saja ia menaruh harapan itu untuk dikabulkan, semoga saja.

Akan tetapi Siwon justru tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar argumen yang dilempar untuknya itu. "Kata siapa? Saya lihat kalian justru akur disini, kompak memberi dan saling memperkuat argumen penolakan kalian—" ucapnya tenang.

"Tapi ini urusannya beda, _hyung_!" emosi Kyuhyun justru meledak saat Siwon dengan tenangnya berkata demikian. _Bagaimana mungkin Siwon hyung bisa berpikiran konyol seperti itu?!_ hal itu terlintas di pikirannya secara spontan dan seketika emosinya langsung terpancing.

"Kyuhyun, jaga sikapmu!" segeralah Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun yang berada di seberangnya—walaupun tidak persis. Ia tidak habis pikir, orang itu hobi sekali bersikap tidak sopan pada orang lain yang lebih tua. Walaupun ia juga sebenarnya jengkel karena bisa-bisanya Siwon berpendapat seperti itu, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kyu, tenanglah," Donghae pun segera menenangkan dan berusaha membantu mengontrol emosi teman di sebelahnya itu seraya mengusap bahunya. Tidak mengherankan lagi baginya kalau Kyuhyun memiliki sifat yang egois dan emosinya mudah terpancing jika ada orang yang tidak menuruti keinginannya, termasuk keinginan untuk digantikan posisinya yang mendapat peran paling utama itu.

"Sama saja," Siwon tetap bersikap tenang meskipun salah satu pelempar argumen penolakan sudah beremosi tinggi dan bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Juniornya itu memang memiliki watak yang keras kepala, sebagai seorang instruktur ia tentu tahu sifat itu dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun, dari pelatihan teater selama tiga tahun ini. "Jika kalian tidak pernah akur, berusahalah untuk akur kali ini. Nanti juga seiring dengan berjalannya waktu persiapan dan pelatihan, kalian nanti akur dengan sendirinya karena kalian memang dituntut untuk akur."

_Mwoya?!_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling melempar tatapan mereka dengan sinis kepada satu sama lain. _Akur dengan orang itu?! Tidak sudi!_ Begitulah kira-kira arti tatapan mereka itu.

Siwon lantas melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sudahlah, sekarang kalian sudah tahu peran-peran kalian seperti apa. Keputusan ini sudah mutlak tidak bisa diubah-ubah lagi. Minggu depan diusahakan skenarionya sudah siap. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk itu."

Raga Sungmin langsung tak bertenaga setelah divonis suatu keputusan tetap yang bagaikan hukuman mati itu padanya. Ini lebih buruk dari yang diperkirakannya, bukan hanya ia yang diharuskan untuk memasuki dunia romansa dalam sebuah dunia fana yang menjadi masalah, namun lawan mainnya itu sendiri.

Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak mengikuti ekskul ini.

Penyesalan langsung hinggap di benak Sungmin.

Belum juga kejengkelannya akan sikap seorang ketua yang memiliki sifat _playboy_ itu yang mendekatinya reda, kini ia dihantam masalah baru yang jauh lebih menyebalkan. Dan ia tidak bisa keluar begitu saja sekarang dan menghindar dari masalah. Mau tak mau masalah ini harus ia hadapi karena sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal seraya memukul meja dengan tangan kanannya karena usaha penolakannya berujung sia-sia. "Main dengan orang itu?! Yang benar saja!"

"Sudahlah, Kyu," kali ini Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun seraya menghiburnya dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ia tidak menyangka juga jika ternyata temannya ini sampai sebegini kesalnya mendapat peran utama. "_Gwaenchana_, Kyu. Peran utama itu yang mendapat untung paling banyak—"

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi pementasan teater untuk kelas 11 dan 10 juga akan dipersiapkan, yang akan diselenggarakan usai ujian evaluasi semester satu nanti. Jadi persiapkan juga diri kalian ke depan, untuk anggota kelas 10 dan 11," Zhoumi segera menyambung ucapan Siwon dengan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"—_Ne_, aku tahu itu, Hae," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae dengan cepat dan bernada lebih pelan kali ini karena bersamaan dengan Zhoumi mengumumkan suatu hal pada adik-adik kelasnya. "Tapi tema dan lawan mainku itu yang jadi masalah. Dan itu akan merusak semua kebahagiaanku dari untung yang kudapat nantinya."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa antara kau dengan _yeoja_ yang bernama Sungmin itu? Aku ingin tahu. Bisa kau cerita padaku nanti?" tanya Donghae—tentunya dengan nada pelan juga.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sebagai isyarat jawaban iya pada Donghae. "Baiklah, nanti pulang dari sini kita ke kafeku. Yang jelas masalah itu sangat membawa kesialan bagiku hingga sekarang, dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut selama aku masih bersekolah di SMA ini. Sial!"

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Dalam pandangan saya, berlaku "Tiap sekolah punya prosedur ekskul yang berbeda-beda, walaupun jenis ekskul itu sama. Tergantung dari sekolah bagaimana mengaturnya." Jadi, apabila ditemukan awkward moment pas bagian sesi ekskulnya, ga usah awkward lagi. Baca aja deskripsi yang saya bikin di sini. Itu saya bikin detail biar pada bisa bayangin, soalnya emang gambaran adegan di otak saya tuh begitu, ga tau aslinya gimana kalo teater XD


	10. Chapter 8A

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Keempat roda mobil sebuah taksi menghentikan pekerjaannya yang menggelinding di jalanan dan membawa badan mobil yang terdapat orang-orang di dalamnya ke tempat yang dituju di depan sebuah kafe besar yang terlihat cukup mewah. Selanjutnya, salah satu pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah sepatu berhak tinggi yang berwarna merah mengkilap dari dalam. Wanita yang mengenakan sepatu itu pun segera muncul keluar tidak lama setelahnya, dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut baju putih bercardigan ungu serta celana _jeans_ model pensil berwarna coklat muda. Syal hijau pun melingkari leher wanita itu dan kacamata hitam turut bertengger di atas hidungnya mentamengi kedua mata besarnya. Tidak lupa pula tas tangannya yang berwarna biru safir itu terjinjing di tangan kanannya. Setelah sepenuhnya keluar wanita itu segera menutup pintu taksi yang telah mengantarnya dan kemudian berbalik badan ke depan pintu kafe untuk masuk.

Udara sejuk hasil kerja keras dari beberapa _air conditioner_ yang berada di ruangan langsung menyambut kedatangan sang wanita begitu ia melangkah masuk. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke tujuan selanjutnya, yaitu ruangan staf kafe.

Mendadak kedua matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang begitu familiar sedang duduk di antara bangku-bangku kafe bersama dengan seseorang yang sejenis dengannya. "Anak itu kesini juga rupanya," gumamnya pelan, lalu melanjutkan kedua langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti akibat memergoki _namja_ itu.

Para pegawai kafe yang berpapasan dengan wanita itu langsung membungkukkan badan dengan rasa hormat dari mereka. Namun ia terus berjalan acuh tak acuh tanpa membalas mereka, hingga akhirnya sampai di ruangan staf kafe.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya," sapaan hangat dari seluruh pegawai yang ada di dalam ruangan staf itu langsung didapati oleh wanita itu begitu ia membuka pintu ruangan. Merekapun membungkukkan badan 90 derajat sebagai bentuk rasa hormat kepadanya.

"Pagi," balas wanita itu singkat. "Kibum, saya minta laporan dari jalannya kafe seminggu ini. Segera ke ruangan saya," titahnya tanpa berbasa-basi dan ia pun pergi lagi menuju ke ruangan berikutnya, yaitu ruangan-nya.

Wanita itu memasuki ruangan berikutnya, dan udara yang lebih dingin langsung menerpa tubuhnya. Setelah menutup pintu, dengan segera kakinya melenggang menuju ke salah satu meja kerja dan duduk di kursi empuk yang berada di dekat meja tersebut. Punggungnya langsung dijatuhkannya pada senderan kursi dan kacamata serta tasnya pun ia letakkan di atas meja.

Baru saja wanita itu menghela nafasnya untuk membuang rasa penatnya akibat membawa tubuhnya pergi ke tempat ini, suara ketukan pintu ruangan terdengar di telinganya. "Masuk," ucapnya.

Seorang wanita lain berambut pendek sebahu dengan mengenakan baju kerja yang sewajarnya sebagai seorang staf serta _name-tag_ melangkah masuk setelah membuka dan menutup pintu, dengan sebuah map yang berada di tangan kanannya. Orang yang tadi dipanggil untuk ke ruangan ini pun lantas melangkah mendekat lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depannya.

"Mana laporannya?" tanya sang wanita kepada Kibum—stafnya itu—yang baru saja datang menghampirinya. Kibum pun menyerahkan map yang tadi ia pegang kepadanya dan dicek dengan teliti.

Namun tiba-tiba saja wanita itu memelototkan matanya. "_Mwoya_?! Ada pianis kafe yang mengundurkan diri?!" nada bicaranya pun meninggi karena terkejut.

"_N—ne_, nyonya," balas Kibum dengan gugup. Bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan segera mendapat omelan dari atasannya itu.

"Dan—" wanita itu membaca lagi dokumen itu dengan gerak mata yang begitu cepat. "Alasan macam apa ini?! Mengapa anda tidak laporkan ke saya sebelumnya?!" ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kibum dengan memasang mimik muka yang cukup sangar.

"_Mianhamnida_, nyonya. Itu semua karena kecerobohan saya," jawab sang pegawai dengan menundukkan kepalanya—rasa takutnya pun kian membesar.

"Kyuhyun sudah tahu hal ini?" bos kafe itu pun bertanya.

"Sudah, nyonya," jawab Kibum—masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Adik anda sudah tahu."

"Tsk! Anak itu seenaknya sekali. Memangnya hanya dia yang punya kafe ini?! Harusnya dia cerita hal ini padaku karena aku punya wewenang juga disini."

—o0o—

Pasca kedua kaki Sungmin mendarat di atas tanah yang sudah berlabel nama jalan yang ia cari, ia lantas mulai merogoh saku celana _jeans_ ungu panjang yang ia kenakan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bersemayam di dalam sana. Begitu ponselnya itu berhasil ia raih, ia segera mengeluarkannya dan mulai mengutak-atiknya untuk sebentar saja. Melihat alamat dari sebuah bangunan yang ia cari saat ini. Ketika ia sudah membaca alamat tersebut, ia mengangguk sebagai pertanda bahwa informasi penting itu sudah masuk ke dalam otaknya lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya itu kembali ke tempat yang sebelumnya.

Sungmin mulai menyusuri jalan dengan begitu hati-hati, agar bangunan yang menjadi targetnya untuk dikunjungi itu segera ditemukan olehnya. Ia memang tidak mengetahui tentang jalan serta lingkungan ini sebelumnya, karena ia bahkan belum pernah melewati jalan ini, baru kali ini saja. Tapi berhubung tekadnya sudah bulat untuk bekerja dan menggantikan posisi ibunya sebagai wanita karir—walaupun dengan pekerjaan yang berbeda—dan kebetulan ia menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang dia miliki, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat yang membuka lowongan yang menggiurkan itu, walau harus mencari letaknya terlebih dahulu dengan alamat dari bangunan itu—yang berada di dalam ponselnya—sebagai petunjuknya.

Ketika dua buah bola matanya menangkap berkas cahaya yang menggambarkan sebuah kafe besar yang tampak elit namun tidak bertingkat dari kejauhan, Sungmin langsung mengembangkan senyum, merasa begitu yakin bahwa kafe itulah yang menjadi tujuannya kali ini. Ia lantas mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke sana.

Begitu sudah berada di depan kafe, Sungmin menelisik setiap sudut untuk memastikan kembali bahwa tempat itu memang merupakan tujuannya. Dan hatinya pun mengatakan demikian, maka kemudian ia mulai mengambil langkahnya kembali untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Suasana sejuk kafe langsung menyamankan raga Sungmin usai berpanas-panasan di luar tadi. Rupanya kondisi di dalam kafe jauh lebih elit lagi, dengan arsitektur bergaya klasik yang begitu kental. Meskipun ramai, namun dengan alunan lagu _jazz_ yang berasal dari sekumpulan orang yang bermain di atas panggung bisa meredam polusi suara yang timbul dari mulut-mulut para pengunjung yang berkicau sehingga tidak mengganggu ketentraman. Pengunjungnya pun kelihatannya rata-rata berasal dari golongan kelas atas, dengan berbagai usia. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hal-hal elit seperti ini cukup membuat Sungmin merasa rendah diri menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Akankah ia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat yang seelit ini? Entahlah, ia begitu gugup menghadapinya.

Namun, dengan kebulatan tekadnya untuk mencari uang dengan jerih payahnya sendiri serta memegang keoptimisan bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk melangkah kembali ke depan dan melamar pekerjaan. Persetan dengan hasil apa yang akan ia terima nantinya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya dulu. Setidaknya ia telah berusaha dan mencoba.

Ketika Sungmin sudah melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan tiba-tiba saja melihat ada pelayan wanita yang sedang berjalan dengan tangan kosong, segeralah ia menghampiri pelayan itu untuk bertanya. "Eum—permisi, ruang manajer kafe ini dimana? Saya ingin melamar kerja disini. Saya dengar disini dibuka lowongan pekerjaan."

"Oh—" pelayan itu nampak terkejut dengan salah seorang pengunjung yang datang menghampirinya secara mendadak dan langsung menanyakan sesuatu. Namun pelayan itu tersenyum kala mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. "Jalan ke sana terus belok kiri. Cari saja pintu yang bertuliskan _manager room_," jawabnya seraya menunjuk sebuah lorong jalan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ah oke. _Gamsahamnida_," Sungmin ikut tersenyum pada sang pelayan, lalu dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya dan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pelayan itu.

—o0o—

"Jadi begitu," ucap salah seorang pemuda usai mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari teman sesama jenisnya yang berada di depannya. Ia kemudian menyeruput teh yang berada di dalam sebuah cangkir kecil di atas meja kafe di depannya. "Tapi kupikir kau cukup berlebihan untuk membencinya sampai seperti itu. Dia hanya dua kali mengalahkanmu sementara—"

"Hanya dua kali kau bilang?!" sang lawan bicara memotong pembicaraan, emosinya merangkak naik begitu mendengar argumen yang bertolak belakang dengan pola pikirnya. "Donghae, masalahnya dia itu anak baru. Dia baru jadi murid di sekolah kita saja sudah berhasil mengalahkanku bahkan sampai dua kali. Hanya dia yang berhasil dari sekian ratus murid lama yang ada di angkatan kita. Dan dia itu _yeoja_,_ yeoja_! Bagaimana saya tidak malu?! Bagaimana saya tidak marah?!"

"Kyuhyun, tenanglah sedikit. Ini di tempat umum," ucap Donghae—pemuda itu, memperingatkan. Teman di depannya ini memang susah sekali mengendalikan emosinya jika sedang marah. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyu. Tapi menurutku lebih baik kau mengambil langkah yang lebih tepat, misalnya menjadikan kekalahanmu itu sebagai motivasi untuk berusaha lebih giat lagi dalam belajar dan bisa juga jadi bahan sebagai balas dendam untuk menang lagi dan mengalahkan balik Sungmin nantinya. Marah-marah hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga dan tidak baik untuk emosimu sendiri, Kyu."

"Itu sudah pasti kulakukan. Mana mungkin aku mau kalah terus. Aku itu sang juara, dan akan selalu seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan angkuhnya. Ia lalu mengambil secangkir coklat panas yang berada di atas meja yang semeja pula dengan Donghae—atau tepatnya didepannya—dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Sombong sekali," celetuk Donghae. "Tapi—semoga saja begitu, _amen_," ia kemudian membentuk seulas senyum di bibirnya. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun itu teman dekatnya dan sekaligus ia anggap pula sebagai adik kecilnya, jadi ia tetap mendoakan yang terbaik.

"Harus. Harus begitu," sahut Kyuhyun seraya memperlihatkan _smirk_-nya.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah sekeliling kafe, hanya iseng saja untuk mengetahui keadaan sekitar. Rupanya suasananya sudah lebih ramai dibandingkan saat ia dan Kyuhyun baru masuk kafe belasan menit yang lalu. Mungkin karena faktor hari _weekend_ juga, jadi pengunjung bertambah lebih cepat.

Namun tiba-tiba indra penglihatannya menangkap bayangan wajah seseorang yang cukup ia tahu. Pemilik wajah itu sedang berdiri saja di depan pintu masuk kafe. Donghae pun terperanjat. "Eh—itu Sungmin bukan?"

"_Mwo_?! Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun kaget pula mendengar Donghae menyebut-nyebut nama yang baru saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka itu seraya melihat ke suatu arah. "Mana?" ia segera mengikuti arah pandang Donghae.

"Itu yang pakai jaket merah muda dan celana ungu di depan pintu masuk," Donghae mendeskripsikan dengan singkat penampilan sosok itu, masih dengan keterkejutannya.

Kyuhyun bisa menemukan sosok yang dimaksud Donghae, tapi sialnya ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari sudut belakang sehingga yang terlihat hanya rambut panjang hitam lurusnya saja. "Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya rambutnya saja yang kelihatan dari sini," namun Kyuhyun ingat bahwa rambutnya Sungmin juga lurus hitam panjang. Jangan-jangan memang benar? Tapi banyak juga orang yang mempunyai rambut seperti itu.

"Apa benar Sungmin atau hanya perasaanku saja," gumam Donghae yang masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun. Tentunya Kyuhyun berharap bahwa itu hanya perasaan Donghae saja. Lagipula jika benar itu Sungmin, pertanyaan yang selanjutnya adalah—mau apa dia ke kafenya itu?

Dua _namja_ itu masih tak ingin melepas pandangan dari sosok yang dikira Donghae sebagai Sungmin itu. Sosok itu mulai bergerak melangkah dan kemudian tampak mengobrol sebentar dengan seorang pelayan, lalu setelah itu berjalan kembali menuju ke sebuah lorong dan menghilang.

Seketika Kyuhyun tersentak menyadari hal itu.

Lorong jalan itu bukan sembarang lorong. Lorong itu merupakan celah awal untuk memasuki ruangan-ruangan khusus para pegawai dan pemilik kafe. Mau apa _yeoja_ misterius itu main masuk ke lorong yang begitu khusus itu?! Masalahnya juga Kyuhyun tidak mendapat pemberitahuan apapun lagi kalau ada penyanyi atau band ataupun hal-hal lain yang semacam itu yang ingin mengisi panggung kafe. Lagipula jikalau ada hal seperti itu, maka sang manajer dari penyanyi ataupun band kafe itu haruslah menghubunginya dulu lewat media elektronik, tidak bisa semena-mena begitu.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus segera turun tangan ke sana.

"Donghae, kau mau tetap disini atau tidak? Aku ada urusan sekarang, dan aku tidak tahu akan lama atau tidak," titah Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

Meski bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang mendadak itu, namun Donghae tetap berusaha mengerti akan keadaan itu. Ia lantas menjawab seraya berdiri pula. "Sepertinya aku pulang saja agar kau bisa mengurus urusanmu dengan tenang."

"_Mianhae_ tidak bisa menemanimu lama," ucap Kyuhyun lagi, dengan rasa bersalah. "Aku duluan. Jangan lupa hati-hati pulangnya," ia lantas meninggalkan Donghae dan pergi ke tempat lain tanpa menunggu balasan apapun lagi.

"Dasar anak itu," gumam Donghae seraya memandang Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh darinya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan watak dan kelakuan dari orang yang satu itu. Di satu sisi Kyuhyun bisa tampak tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan bersikap ketus, namun di sisi lain ia bisa bersikap peduli juga walaupun kelihatannya ia masih ketus. Di satu sisi ia akan merasa sangat puas apabila suatu hal yang ia inginkan tercapai, tetapi di sisi lain ia bisa sangat marah jika ada orang yang mengusik kehidupannya. Bagai dua sisi koin yang bertolak belakang namun tetap saja mereka berada dalam satu tubuh yang sama, yaitu koin tersebut.

Tapi itulah Kyuhyun, dengan wataknya yang bagai dua sisi koin itu ia menjadi pribadi yang tangguh dan gigih menjalani tantangan di kehidupannya dibalik topeng malas yang selama ini terlihat di muka umum dengan menjadikan PSP sebagai alat utama. Donghae pun diam-diam bersyukur bisa mempunyai teman yang unik sepertinya.

—o0o—

Masih dengan tingkat siaga yang tinggi, Sungmin terus mencari-cari pintu yang menjadi sasaran utama diantara pintu-pintu yang lain, yaitu pintu dengan tulisan _manager room_. Rupanya pintu yang tersedia cukup banyak, dan ia harus jeli menemukannya atau ia akan mengulang pencarian. Jantungnya terus berpacu cepat seiring dengan itu, dan Sungmin tak menampik jika ia makin gugup sekarang. Dan bersamaan itu pula ia semakin memantapkan dirinya untuk menghadap ke kepala kafe, untuk mengajukan lamaran kerja.

Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ruangan manajer itu sudah berada di depannya.

Sungmin mengambil sejenak oksigen di udara dengan mengunakan hidungnya begitu banyak, dan kemudian membuang sisa-sisa pernafasannya secara perlahan lewat alat yang sama. Berusaha untuk membuang rasa gugup yang hinggap di benaknya yang semakin menumpuk saja. Walaupun masih ada perasaan laknat itu yang tersisa, namun Sungmin memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan kemudian mengetuk pintu dengan memakai buku-buku jari tangan kanannya.

"Masuk," terdengar suara teriakan orang dari dalam ruangan yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sungmin meski bernada rendah. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mulai menarik kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu, seraya melangkah masuk setapak demi setapak.

Alangkah terkejutnya ketika Sungmin melihat sosok yang begitu akrab dengannya sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana dengan gaya layaknya seorang bos. Reflek ia menutup mulutnya untuk menghindari teriakan yang bisa saja lolos dari mulutnya itu.

"Astaga—Heechul _ahjum—_eh, _eonnie_?!" gumam Sungmin pelan, yang sedikit meralat sapaan panggilan itu karena ia belum terbiasa memakai sapaan itu. _Jadi yang punya kafe ini—astaga, mengapa dunia sesempit ini?!_ batinnya yang masih terkejut.

Namun ia pun merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu takut lagi untuk melamar kerja.

"_Eoh_—Sungmin?!" rupanya Heechul pun terperanjat dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ke kafenya itu—dan seingatnya ia belum pernah memberitahu Sungmin kalau ia punya kafe ini. Tapi ia cukup senang anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik keduanya itu bisa datang menemuinya karena seharian ini ia belum bertemu lagi dengannya. "Ada apa? Ayo sini masuk!" Heechul pun dengan ramahnya segera mengajak Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Eum—tapi sepertinya _eonnie_ masih ada urusan dengan staf kafe," ucap Sungmin ketika baru menyadari bahwa Heechul tidak sendiri, ada pegawai lain yang duduk di depannya.

"_Ah aniya_—urusanku sudah selesai," balas Heechul. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah pegawai yang berada di depannya. "Kibum, _gamsahamnida_ atas laporannya. Terus pantau jalannya kafe dan jangan lalai lagi."

"Baik, nyonya," ucap Kibum. Ia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sungmin memperhatikan pegawai yang baru saja selesai berurusan dengan Heechul itu. Rambutnya pendek sebahu dan berwajah oriental. Berkulit putih dan tinggi badannya sedang, serta berbadan ramping. Cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pegawai kafe. Dan ketika mereka berpapasan, pegawai itu segera membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mengucap kata "Permisi," padanya seraya tersenyum ramah. Menambah nilai baik pada pegawai itu karena telah bersikap sopan padanya. Sungmin pun membalas senyumnya walau tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun, dan setelah itu ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat Heechul berada.

"Duduklah Sungmin," tawar Heechul setelah Sungmin sudah ada di depannya. Sungmin mengangguk dan kemudian segera menjatuhkan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi diantara dua kursi itu. Ia pun melepas tas selempang kulitnya yang berwarna _plum_ dan ditaruh di atas kedua pahanya. "Ada apa kau datang kemari, Minnie?" sebuah pertanyaan langsung diutarakan Heechul begitu ia sudah mendapati Sungmin duduk.

Kedua tangan Sungmin mulai memainkan jemari-jemari tangannya satu sama lain, cukup ragu sekaligus malu apakah ia harus mengutarakan niatnya atau tidak. "Eum… sebenarnya—" namun ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya, lagipula Heechul juga sudah tahu kalau ia ingin mencari nafkah. "—aku ingin melamar kerja disini."

Heechul langsung tersenyum lebar, senang mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sungmin ingin bekerja disini. Dengan begitu ia bisa membantu banyak Sungmin dalam kehidupannya, sekaligus menghargai kerja keras Sungmin sehingga Sungmin tidak akan merasa seperti mengemis padanya lagi.

Akan tetapi ketika Heechul baru saja ingin angkat suara, tiba-tiba—

—BRAK!

Pintu baru saja terbuka dengan tempo cepat sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang seakan meledak. Mengagetkan dua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah—siapa yang baru saja membuat ulah tersebut.

Jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak cepat. Khawatir—tentu saja. _Astaga, dia lagi!_ Batinnya yang begitu merutuki kedatangan orang itu.

"_Noona_?! _Noona_ kapan datang?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut orang itu seraya berjalan mendekat ke tempat Heechul dan Sungmin berada.

"Tadi," jawab Heechul. "Dan jangan menatapku horor seperti itu seolah aku itu hantu, Kyuhyun," lanjutnya yang merasa risih karena mendapat tatapan yang sedemikian intensnya dari sang _namdongsaeng_ yang baru saja datang dengan indahnya.

"Memang. Habisnyahantu jelek ini selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba," balas Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidat, yang langsung mendapat pukulan tangan dari Heechul

"_YA_! Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar!" Heechul kesal sendiri pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mengejeknya di depan orang lain. Beruntunglah bukan di depan tamu yang berkepentingan ataupun para staf-staf bawahannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya menyaksikan dialog antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang berujung pertengkaran kecil itu. Bingung mendapati sapaan panggilan khusus yang terlontar diantara kedua belah pihak tersebut.

_Noona? Dongsaeng?_

Menyadari suatu hal, Sungmin kembali terperanjat.

_Astaga! Jadi mereka kakak-beradik?!_

Tanpa sadar Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Ia sangat tidak menyangka jika orang yang bagaikan malaikat penolong keluarganya ternyata bersaudara dengan orang yang menjelma menjadi setan yang terus mengusik kehidupannya.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu lagi ia harus menanggapi apalagi selain kaget. Permasalahannya terletak pada bagaimana ia berinteraksi dengan kedua orang itu yang kenyataannya jelas-jelas sangat berbeda, dan ketika ternyata mereka berada dalam satu ruang lingkup yang sama dan ternyata pula mereka akrab satu sama lain padahal ia menangkap karakter yang begitu bertolak belakang dari keduanya, tentu ini menjadi sangat membingungkan baginya yang menyaksikan interaksi diantara mereka berdua itu. Tapi bisa-bisanya dunia menjadi sangat sempit seperti ini.

"Tapi bukankah _noona_ harusnya berangkat ke luar negeri hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran ketika teringat suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan kakaknya itu.

"_Ne_. Memang, setelah ini," jawab Heechul seraya mengangguk. "Kau harus mengantarku ke bandara, Kyunnie…" lanjutnya yang mulai menyelipkan nada manja pada adik kecilnya itu, seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Ogah! Berangkat saja sendiri. Biasanya juga _noona_ pergi seenaknya bahkan tanpa memberitahuku dulu."

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena kau berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi di kafe ini padaku," ujar Heechul.

"_Mwoya_?! Menyembunyikan apa?!" kedua alis Kyuhyun mengernyit bersamaan dengan dua matanya yang melotot sedikit, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Heechul itu.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau ada pianis kafe yang keluar, hm?" Heechul menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Kyuhyun terperangah. Ia baru sadar akan hal itu. "Oh itu—aku memang lupa, bukan menyembunyikan," beruntunglah ia cepat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menampik fakta bahwa ia memang menyembunyikan kasus ini dari kakaknya yang satu itu. Ia malas sekali mendengar ceramah dengan nada yang menjengkelkan dari sang _noona_ jika ia ketahuan melakukan kesalahan.

Gelak tawa singkat keluar dari mulut Heechul mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu. "Pembohong. Aku tahu daya ingatmu tajam, Kyu," sebagai seorang _noona_ yang sudah hidup bersama _namdongsaeng_-nya itu selama belasan tahun, Heechul tentu tahu karakteristik yang dimiliki Kyuhyun termasuk kegeniusannya itu. "Seharusnya kau—"

"—Yang penting sekarang _noona_ sudah tahu, bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun yang segera memotong pembicaraan Heechul karena ia tahu _noona_-nya itu akan berceloteh panjang lebar.

Helaan nafas singkat keluar secara reflek dari hidung Heechul, merasa jengkel karena sang _namdongsaeng_ sudah menyela perkataannya. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesal sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pasrah dan menyahut ucapan Kyuhyun padanya. "_Ne_," ia pun mengangguk.

Akan tetapi senyum Heechul kembali merekah saat suatu hal secara mendadak terlintas di kepalanya. "Ah—dan untungnya kita sudah temukan penggantinya disini," ucapnya riang seraya melirik Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengunci mulutnya dan menonton ocehan dua bersaudara itu dengan heran karena begitu akrab sehingga seakan melupakan tamu lain yang berada di sana. Sungmin pun sedikit terperanjat karena tiba-tiba ditatap Heechul.

"_Mwo_?!" kedua alis Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit, kembali bingung dengan perkataan Heechul yang kurang jelas itu. Namun pandangannya menangkap kedua manik mata Heechul tidak lagi ke arahnya, maka ia pun mengikuti arah tujuan dua mata itu ke sisi mana. Mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun pun mulai menajam ketika ia mengetahui yang dimaksud Heechul itu adalah Sungmin, yang masih bertahan di bangku tempat ia duduk yakni di depan kakaknya itu. "Maksud _noona_ orang itu? Memangnya dia bisa?!" ucapnya sinis kepada sang _noona_. "Memangnya _noona_ sudah melihat kemampuannya?" lanjutnya seraya berpindah tatapan lagi ke arah Heechul dengan cara yang biasa lagi seperti semula.

Mendapati perlakuan sinis Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin geram. Ia tak akan membiarkan _namja_ sialan itu menginjak-injak harga dirinya—lagi—apalagi di depan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Anda jangan seenaknya bicara. Saya bisa membuktikannya langsung jika anda tak keberatan," ucapnya dengan nada menantang seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan garang.

"Oh begitu?!" sengit Kyuhyun dengan nada ringannya yang cukup menyebalkan di telinga Sungmin, belum lagi _smirk_ andalannya yang semakin menjengkelkan itu. "Sombong sekali anda. Dan sayangnya saya keberatan."

"Kyuhyun! Jaga sikapmu!" tegur Heechul yang mendapati adiknya bersikap yang tidak selayaknya pada orang lain—padahal ia pikir seharusnya Kyuhyun sadar posisinya di kafe ini sebagai apa, yang sepatutnya menjunjung tinggi wibawa, bukannya malah menjatuhkan orang lain apalagi terhadap calon pegawai.

"Mengapa keberatan? Bukankah kafe ini sedang butuh pianis?" Sungmin lebih memilih untuk meladeni ajakan adu mulut dari Kyuhyun yang dijatuhkan padanya secara tidak langsung karena batinnya sudah mulai memanas. Enak saja orang itu bersikap seenaknya kepadanya.

"Memangnya anda pianis? Anda pelajar, nona. Bukan pianis," dengan ringannya mulut Kyuhyun kembali berkilah, seolah-olah sudah terbiasa membalas setiap kalimat yang bernilai runcing.

Secara reflek Sungmin menorehkan _smirk_ meremehkan, seolah menganggap bahwa ucapan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan terdengar konyol. "Saya tahu, tapi setidaknya saya bisa bermain piano."

Kini giliran Heechul yang menonton dialog antara kedua orang yang kemudian disadari olehnya bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal dari cara Sungmin yang malah membalas perkataan Kyuhyun di awal yang seakan menjatuhkannya, bukannya diam dan takut akan adiknya yang kadang bermulut tajam itu. Namun lama-lama ia gerah juga lantaran dialog mereka makin kesini makin terasa seperti perdebatan panas di sidang parlemen dimana keduanya saling berargumen satu sama lain dan tidak mau mengalah. "Hei berhenti—"

"Bisa bermain piano saja tidak cukup, nona," dengan acuhnya Kyuhyun malah melanjutkan pertandingan debat tanpa menggubris kakaknya itu sedikit pun, seraya ikut memamerkan senyum miringnya dan tak lupa pula sebelah alisnya pun terangkat. "Anda harus memenuhi persyaratan yang lain," dan tanpa sadar ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada dua saku depan celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya sekarang.

"Saya rasa saya sudah memenuhinya. Dan saya membawa bukti-bukti pemenuhan persyaratan itu," ucap Sungmin dengan enaknya.

"Bukti seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat, masih mempertahankan gayanya yang seperti pada ucapan sebelumnya. "Dalam bentuk materi saja tidaklah cukup."

"Lalu apa?!" nada bicara Sungmin meninggi, merasa semakin kesal karena Kyuhyun terus memancing emosinya. "Saya akan tunjukkan semua bukti dalam bentuk apapun!"

"Heh! Sopan sekali anda pada saya," merasa tersinggung lantaran Sungmin sudah menggertaknya di tempat dimana ia memegang kuasa, Kyuhyun segera membentaknya balik. "Disini jabatan saya berada di atas anda, nona!"

"Kyuhyun, cukup!" gertak Heechul dengan cepat sebelum suasana semakin memanas. Meski ia tidak mengerti mengapa kelihatannya hubungan pertemanan diantara adik kandungnya serta adik jadi-jadiannya itu kurang baik, namun ia rasa ia harus segera ambil tindakan untuk mencegah pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua semakin berlanjut. Apalagi ia tahu akan sifat Kyuhyun yang mudah terpancing emosi dan akan berbuat kasar pada siapapun jika emosinya sudah meledak, dan sekarang ini _namdongsaeng_-nya itu sudah membawa-bawa jabatan untuk bisa leluasa bertindak seenaknya yang jelas-jelas itu sudah keterlaluan apalagi kepada _yeoja_ yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai adik keduanya itu. "Kau harus jaga sikap juga, Kyu. Apalagi kau juga atasan disini."

"Tapi dia yang bentak saya duluan, _noona_! Dia harusnya tahu diri," Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Sungmin seraya menatap ke arah Heechul dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Tapi kau juga jangan mentang-mentang jabatanmu itu bos kedua disini bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya. Apalagi dia itu _yeoja_, tidak sepatutnya kau bersikap kasar seperti itu," tukas Heechul seraya mengarahkan kepalanya pada Sungmin pada saat mengucapkan kata _dia_. "Dan kasih dia kesempatan juga untuk bekerja disini. Pianis kafe untuk _shift_ sore harus segera diisi. Lagipula dia sudah bilang kalau dia sudah memenuhi syarat dan dia akan membuktikannya jadi berilah ia kesempatan untuk itu."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. "Apa _noona_ bilang?! Kasih dia kesempatan?! Memangnya dia benar-benar bisa?! _Noona_ percaya kalau dia sudah benar-benar memenuhi syarat?!"

"Anda meremehkan saya?!" tiba-tiba Sungmin angkat suara kembali, membentak Kyuhyun dengan volume yang teramat tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Orang menyebalkan itu sudah merendahkan Sungmin di depan Heechul dan itu jelas-jelas terdengar di telinganya. Menghujam organ hatinya dan itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Tentu saja!" dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera membalas ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar mendadak itu. "Karena anda itu pelajar, bukan pianis yang benar-benar pianis. Anda tidak mengerti juga?! Otak anda dimana sehingga yang begini saja tidak kau mengerti, hah?! Apa perlu saya jabarkan lebih lanjut?!"

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Siders everywhere. But it's still okay. I hope you enjoy this (trashy) fanfiction. ^_^

Masih dalam kungkungan ujian praktik dan TO nih. Ditambah lagi masalah Sungmin mulai panas lagi. Otak saya keruh. Huhuhu T_T

Tapi FF ini cepet updatenya, soalnya ini FF sebenarnya juga udah lama banget. Sejauh ini saya udah nyelesaiin sampai part belasan di Word saya. Tapi masih saya simpan karena dimatangin dulu part-partnya. Ini FF emang harus diselesaikan step by step agar sesuai sama plot yang udah saya kembangin di otak saya. Udah sampe ending kok yang di otak, tinggal nuanginnya aja yang susah banget. Emang sih ini lahir dari ide saya yang sederhana, tapi saya gak mau sesederhana itu. Eh tapi malah jadi kebablasan, bikin yang rumit sekalian. Ya udah deh T_T

((Sok banget padahal nih FF jelek banget))

Buat FAQ yang sering dilontarin ke saya sampai sejauh ini tentang FF ini... Kapan Kyuhyun sama Sungmin akur? Kalau benar-benar akur, jawabannya masih lama. Di sini saya mau gambarin mereka itu benar-benar gak akur. Gak melulu dari berantem terus tiba-tiba saling suka. Saya mau prosesnya yang dimatangin di sini. Emang sih bertele-tele banget, yah tapi kan #DUNIAITUKERAS dan karma untuk masalah ini pun bisa berlaku bisa enggak. Tapi... Untuk mereka "mulai" akur, bentar lagi kok. Saya udah siapin satu part penuh yang isinya itu. Yah kalo ada yang mau. Eh gak deng, saya mah tetep nulis aja. I've decided to keep writing because of my passion. Urusan ke-real-an OTP mah belakangan. Yang penting muasin hasrat dengan bikin cerita apapun itu bentuknya, termasuk Fan Fiction.

Also, thank you for all the comments! It makes my spirit getting much higher to keep writing, even when I'm preparing for my graduation plus going to the university.

And the last... Review if you want. If you don't, I hope you still like this fucking FF. ^_^


	11. Chapter 8B

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Rasa sakit hati Sungmin yang semakin mendalam tak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Kata-kata Kyuhyun begitu menghinanya, apalagi terlontar dengan tempo cepat dan lancar tanpa hambatan seakan-akan ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali sudah menghina orang lain apalagi di depan kakak Kyuhyun sendiri, membuat Sungmin merasa semakin muak saja dengan _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang tak punya hati itu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau saya masih pelajar, hah?! Anda juga masih pelajar, bukan?!" ucapnya yang sudah menurunkan volume bicaranya namun tetap saja ia masih merasa geram.

Heechul yang melihat air muka Sungmin mulai berubah sedih meski tidak begitu terlihat itu langsung berbicara kembali. "Coba jelaskan lebih lanjut, Kyu. Aku saja tidak mengerti apa alasanmu. Memangnya kenapa kalau pelajar jadi pianis disini? Asal dia bisa bermain piano kurasa itu tidak jadi masalah," ucapnya pada Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang, walau hatinya sendiri mulai tidak tenang lantaran melihat reaksi Sungmin itu yang tentu saja ia pahami karena menurutnya perkataan Kyuhyun juga terdengar begitu kasar.

"Dengar, nona Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kafe ini membutuhkan pianis untuk _shift_ kerja pada waktu sore hingga petang setiap harinya. Itu artinya pulang sekolah anda harus langsung kerja disini kalau seandainya anda bekerja disini. Tapi memangnya anda bisa setiap hari begitu—pasti bisa, hah?! Tidak. Mengingat anda itu pelajar dan satu sekolah dengan saya, saya sangat tahu sistem yang ada di sekolah itu seperti apa. Sekolah bisa kasih tugas mendadak sewaktu-waktu yang mengharuskan muridnya menunda waktu pulang mereka. Belum lagi kalau ada ekskul. Mengingat anda juga satu ekskul dengan saya yaitu teater, saya juga tahu jalannya kegiatan teater itu seperti apa. Kalau teater itu lagi sibuk-sibuknya, pasti jam pulang itu jadi sering dipakai untuk kegiatan teater dan pulangnya pasti lama, bahkan bisa sampai petang. Apalagi teater akan melakukan pementasan akhir tahun dimana anda memegang posisi bahkan sebagai peran paling utama. Karena saya juga sudah berpengalaman untuk memegang posisi peran paling utama, saya pun tahu kalau peran paling utama itu akan jadi paling sibuk nantinya karena persiapannya juga berat. Enak saja kalau anda kerja di sini terus karena itu semua anda jadi sering ijin ambil cuti. Cuti juga ada jatah tertentu, tidak bisa bebas ambil cuti."

Kedua mata Sungmin secara otomatis mengerjap sebagai reaksi akan keterkejutannya mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang tidak sesempit yang ia duga tadinya—bahkan malah jauh di luar perkiraannya. Begitu logis dan cukup bijak karena Kyuhyun menjelaskan sebagian besar permasalahannya dari sisi Sungmin dengan menggunakan sisi Kyuhyun sebagai pembanding karena memang Kyuhyun lebih lama mencicipi masalah-masalah—sekolah dan ekskul—itu. Padahal Sungmin sendiri tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Pada awalnya ia hanya memikirkan tujuannya mencari uang, dan sebelumnya ia pun berpikir bahwa ia bisa dengan mudah langsung pergi dari sekolah jika kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah sudah selesai karena ia menganggap jam pulang sekolah selalu bisa digunakan dengan bebas oleh para warga sekolah. Ternyata dari penjelasan sang murid yang lebih lama mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah yang sama dengannya itu tidak demikian adanya, dan Sungmin percaya saja karena ia pun masih merasa sebagai murid baru yang masih butuh proses pengenalan lebih lanjut.

Pantas saja Kyuhyun meremehkannya, ternyata memang nalar _namja_ itu cukup luas. Sungmin akui di dalam hati kecilnya bahwa ia merasa kalah dari Kyuhyun untuk persoalan penalaran dalam menanggapi suatu masalah seperti yang satu ini.

Namun di sisi lain hati Sungmin masih berteriak untuk melanjutkan perjuangan untuk merebut peluang kerja ini ke tangannya. Otaknya memberi sinyal peringatan untuk merealisasikan niat awal yang tertulis bahwa Sungmin ingin mencoba menghidupi dirinya sendiri serta sang _eomma_ dengan usahanya sendiri karena kondisi kesehatan ibunya kini. Biar bagaimanapun sang _eomma_ harus menjadi prioritas utama.

Bukan hanya Sungmin yang terkejut, namun Heechul yang mendengarnya juga, karena ia baru sadar bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun satu sekolah, bahkan satu ekskul. Dan ia pun juga menerima alasan tersebut karena memang ia tidak meragukan kinerja otak _namdongsaeng_-nya itu, meski sikapnya kadang masih harus dilatih untuk bisa lebih dikontrol lagi.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin serta sang _noona_ yang membungkam membuat Kyuhyun merasa menang. Rupanya ia tidak salah memakai cara ini untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dari ruang lingkup tempat kerjanya ini—karena ia sudah muak sekali akan takdir yang justru semakin mendekatkannya pada musuhnya itu di ruang lingkup sekolah, sehingga ia tidak mau kalau sampai di luar lingkup itu pun demikian. "Sebenarnya memang boleh pelajar kerja di tempat ini, tapi mengingat hal-hal tersebut tentunya saya ingin mencegah hal-hal buruk terjadi seperti terpuruknya jalannya kafe karena pegawainya sering tidak bisa kerja sebagaimana mestinya—" lanjutnya setelah ia membiarkan beberapa milidetik terbuang untuk melihat tanggapan dari Sungmin maupun Heechul namun ternyata mereka malah mengunci mulutnya. Ia kemudian kembali menampilkan _smirk_-nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah Sungmin. "—Dan hal itu bisa saja terjadi jika kafe ini mempekerjakanmu, nona. Makanya, jangan merasa sok benar!"

Jika diperbolehkan, Sungmin sudah melepas salah satu sepatu _flat_ kulit berwarna coklat muda yang dikenakannya itu untuk menampar wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin terkesan merendahkan dirinya itu, dan itu teramat sangat menyebalkan. Ia memang tadi sudah mengaku kalau ia sudah kalah untuk urusan ini—meski hanya dalam hatinya—tapi tetap saja ia tidak sudi untuk diinjak-injak seperti ini, seolah-olah ia yang salah sepenuhnya padahal tidak juga. Ia juga punya alasan tersendiri untuk mendatangi kafe ini, dan sikap Kyuhyun jelas-jelas menghakiminya dan Sungmin jelas tidak menyukainya.

Tapi Sungmin masih tahu diri untuk menjaga emosi supaya tidak meledak hanya karena dipancing oleh orang sialan itu mengingat ada dimana ia sekarang.

"Kyu, jangan menghakimi _yeoja_ seperti itu. Dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk datang ke sini," Heechul mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan menegur sang adik usai mendapati ekspresi puasnya serta ekspresi Sungmin yang sebaliknya dan Heechul begitu memahami kondisi ini sebagai sesuatu yang jelas saja tidak baik untuk Sungmin karena ia tahu permasalahan Sungmin dibalik ini semua.

Mendengar Heechul yang terkesan membela Sungmin membuatnya tersenyum, merasa begitu berterimakasih karena sudah ada yang membelanya. Beruntunglah sifat Heechul padanya berbanding terbalik dibanding adiknya.

Reaksi sebaliknya datang dari Kyuhyun, yang merasa kembali muak pada Sungmin karena orang yang jelas-jelas berstatus sebagai _noona_-nya malah membela orang lain ketimbang adiknya sendiri. Padahal ia pun sudah menjelaskan alasannya mengapa ia begitu tidak terima jika Sungmin menjadi pianis kafe secara rinci dan ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak memojokkan Sungmin kali ini—walau sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat menyingkirkan wanita itu dari sini. Tapi ternyata—

—Astaga! Bahkan _noona_-nya sendiri mengira ia malah menghakimi orang, lebih parah daripada hanya sekedar memojokkan—menurutnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dan ia rasa seakan ia ingin meledakkan diri saat ini.

Namun disaat Kyuhyun ingin melontarkan pembelaannya, Heechul malah melanjutkan bicaranya. "Sungmin, kau bisa bekerja di _shift_ malam," ucapnya tenang seraya menatap ke arah Sungmin dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Untung saja ia punya ide untuk penyelesaian solusi masalah ini.

"_MWOYA_?!" Kyuhyun spontan berteriak. Kaget, tentu saja. Bahkan sekarang kakaknya itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia tidak menduganya sama sekali sebelumnya, dan itu seakan membuka jalan untuk Sungmin yang tentu saja tidak bisa Kyuhyun terima. Berarti orang itu akan berada di sekitarnya lagi dan ia tidak mau. Ia sudah cukup kenyang untuk itu. "_Noona_, yang kosong _shift_ sore bukan—"

"Aku akan memindahkan jadwal pianis kafe yang bekerja di _shift_ malam ke _shift_ sore," potong Heechul segera sebelum Kyuhyun menolak lebih lanjut.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin segera merenungkan diri.

"_Noona_! _Noona_ tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!" bentak Kyuhyun yang semakin merasa tidak beres akan pola pikir sang _noona_. Bisa-bisanya Heechul sampai berpikiran hal seperti itu hanya demi mengisi kekosongan bagian pianis kafe. Ditambah lagi orang yang akan mengisi kekosongan itu ialah orang yang sangat-sangat tidak Kyuhyun harapkan keberadaannya.

Heechul tersenyum memaklumi bentakan kasar yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang adik terhadap kakaknya itu. Ia tahu kalau tindakannya itu akan terkesan begitu seenaknya, wajar saja jika Kyuhyun tidak setuju. Tapi ia pun punya alasan logis. "Mengapa tidak? Bukankah pianis yang kerja di _shift_ itu pianis yang benar-benar pianis? Harusnya bisa."

"_Noona_!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggertak kesal terhadap Heechul. Kakak perempuannya itu begitu keras kepala. "Bahaya jika _yeoja_ kerja malam-malam seperti itu!"

"_Eonnie_, kalau memaksakan seperti itu, lebih baik tidak usah," akhirnya Sungmin membuka kembali suaranya dengan nada yang melirih kali ini, namun menatap Heechul dengan mantap. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya secara matang, dan ia lebih memilih untuk tidak bersikap egois lagi kali ini. Memang sang ibu menjadi prioritas utamanya, namun bukan berarti ia bisa merepotkan orang lain untuk menangani masalah yang terjadi padanya. Keputusan Heechul untuk merubah jadwal pianis itu seakan menghentaknya dan membuatnya tersadar kalau apa yang beliau katakan itu nanti akan merepotkan beliau nantinya jika hal itu benar-benar sampai dilakukan, dan Sungmin tidak mau sampai seperti itu. Sudah cukup Heechul berbuat baik padanya serta ibunya, ia tidak mau utang budinya pada Heechul semakin bertambah karena belum tentu ia bisa membayar lunas semua itu. Lagipula apa-apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun juga ada benarnya, meski ia sebenarnya tahu dari awal kalau Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkannya—walaupun untuk kali ini dengan cara yang lebih halus—tentu saja, karena ia begitu tahu seberapa besar Kyuhyun membencinya bahkan sejak perjanjian mereka untuk bersaing satu sama lain itu lahir. Memegang profesi sebagai pelajar baginya memang penuh resiko, tidak hanya untuk diri sendiri namun juga untuk orang lain. Kalau untuk diri sendiri itu bukan menjadi masalah karena ia pasti bisa menanganinya, namun kalau untuk orang lain bahkan bagi orang yang bukan keluargamu—sepertinya Sungmin harus meminimalisir itu.

Kalimat Sungmin yang meluncur secara mendadak dari mulutnya mengagetkan orang-orang di ruangan itu yang mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Sungmin pada akhirnya akan menyerah, walaupun mereka menanggapinya dengan persepsi mereka masing-masing yang tentu saja bertolak belakang.

"Sungmin, itu tidak akan merepot—"

"—Apa kata _namdongsaeng_-mu itu benar, _eonnie_. _Eonnie_ tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya seperti itu pada pegawai _eonnie_," Sungmin segera menyela perkataan Heechul dengan nada tenang. Ia kemudian berganti tatapan ke arah Kyuhyun sembari menarik senyum miringnya. "Saya sudah tahu dari awal kalau anda berusaha menyingkirkan saya dari sini, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sebenarnya saya tidak peduli mau anda benci terhadap saya atau tidak untuk kali ini, karena saya memang sedang mencari pekerjaan dengan suatu alasan yang jauh lebih penting, makanya dari itu saya berani datang kemari walaupun ada anda disini. Tapi saya rasa alasan-alasan anda yang tadi itu cukup logis dan bisa saya terima. Jadi saya tidak mau memaksakan diri untuk bekerja disini, namun bukan karena anda, tapi karena alasan anda, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat akan sapaan formal yang dipakai Sungmin padanya kali ini, namun ia cukup senang akan keputusan Sungmin yang ia rasa sudah final itu. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Tapi kamu mau cari kerja dimana lagi, Sungmin?! _Eonnie_ sudah berusaha memudahkanmu dalam hal itu," ucap Heechul dengan meninggikan nada bicaranya seoktaf namun ia tidak berniat membentak Sungmin sedikit pun karena tatapan matanya kepada Sungmin berubah melembut.

Dan—tunggu dulu. Kyuhyun begitu tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Heechul itu.

Sungmin berdiri sembari menggantungkan tas selempangnya ke bahu sebelah kanannya, lalu meraih dan menggenggam tangan Heechul erat. "Justru itu, aku tidak mau, _eonnie_. Bukan—bukannya aku tidak menghargai apa yang _eonnie_ lakukan padaku, justru karena aku sangat menghargainya makanya aku tidak mau utang budiku pada _eonnie_ bertambah lagi," ucapnya parau, sebagai bentuk rasa bersalahnya pada Heechul. Ia takut kalau Heechul mengira ia tidak menghargai pertolongan beliau padanya dan melukai hati beliau, karena Sungmin pun begitu menyayangi Heechul sebagai _eonnie_-nya kini—sejak tahu bahwa Heechul merupakan kakak dari orang yang seangkatan dengannya di sekolah.

Sebuah pertanyaan besar langsung hinggap di kepala Kyuhyun begitu menyaksikan tontonan gratis antara Sungmin dan Heechul sekarang. _Ada apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua?_

Kyuhyun bahkan baru tahu kalau ternyata Heechul dan Sungmin sudah saling mengenal. Pantas saja _noona_-nya itu sampai menyebut nama Sungmin bahkan lebih dari sekali dengan enaknya. Dan ternyata ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan Kyuhyun begitu penasaran dengan hal itu.

"_Eonnie, jeongmal mianhamnida_ sudah merepotkan _eonnie_ sampai sejauh ini. _Eonnie_ sudah punya Kyuhyun sebagai _namdongsaeng_-mu, jangan sampai aku ikut membebankan _eonnie_. Aku tidak mau memberatkan _eonnie_ lagi," lanjut Sungmin seraya mengecup punggung tangan Heechul dan meneteskan setitik air matanya di sana. "Lagipula Kyuhyun pasti semakin membenciku jika aku ikut membebani _eonnie_, setelah membebaninya dengan begitu berat di kehidupannya," nada bicara Sungmin semakin memarau dan tetesan air matanya semakin membasahi tangan Heechul seiring dengan putaran memori yang seakan bermain di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana perlakuan Heechul untuk membantu rekan kerja beliau yakni _eomma_-nya serta bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukannya layaknya seorang wanita hina.

"_Heh! Yang sombong itu kau! Dasar manusia sok pintar! Kau masih baru di sini tapi kau sudah macam-macam denganku! Kau masih belum apa-apanya denganku!"—Kyuhyun._

"_Dia masih kritis. Eomma-mu tadi sempat kelihatan lelah sekali, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus bekerja, padahal sudah sempat kusuruh untuk istirahat."—Heechul._

"_Sebaiknya eomma-mu ikut terapi itu saja, soal biaya eonnie punya solusi yang bagus untukmu. Eonnie akan mengusahakan pengajuan asuransi jiwa untuknya kepada perusahaan, sehingga biayanya ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh perusahaan."—Heechul._

"_Terserah. Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku muak akan sikapmu yang sok kenal sok dekat terhadap orang-orang disini."—Kyuhyun._

"_Kalau eonnie urus tadi sebelum kau pulang, lantas siapa yang menjaga eomma-mu."—Heechul._

"_Tentu saja supaya aku bisa menginjak-injak harga dirimu yang banyak gaya itu dan membuktikan kalau kau tidak pantas menunjukkannya! Yeoja tidak tahu diri!"—Kyuhyun._

"_Rupanya teman barumu itu begitu pengecut."—Kyuhyun._

Keping-keping memori itu terlintas begitu saja di otaknya dengan frekuensi yang terasa sangat cepat, dan itu cukup berefek samping pada hati Sungmin. Hatinya terasa memerih seiring dengan rasa bersalahnya yang begitu besar karena sudah banyak membebani kedua bersaudara itu di kehidupan mereka, walau dengan konteks yang berbeda.

"Sungmin…" Heechul segera mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin, berusaha menenangkan pikiran Sungmin yang ia tahu menjadi begitu kalut, meskipun pikirannya sendiri masih bertanya-tanya seberapa besar rasa benci Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin dan seberapa tidak sehatnya pertemanan yang terjalin di antara dua _dongsaeng_-nya itu, karena ia sendiri baru tahu hari ini dan masih tidak menyangka jika hubungan di antara mereka kurang baik, padahal Heechul sendiri menyayangi mereka berdua.

"_Noona_, ada apa ini sebenarnya?!" nada bicara Kyuhyun berubah panik melihat Sungmin yang menumpahkan bulir-bulir air matanya pada kedua tangan sang _noona_ walaupun samar karena tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya yang disebabkan karena posisi merunduknya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menampik jika ia sedikit terenyuh kala mengetahui bahwa Sungmin ternyata sadar kalau kehadirannya cukup membebani Kyuhyun selama ini dengan segala yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, dan ia pun menyaksikan Sungmin yang menangis di depan mata kepalanya sendiri yang disana tampak rasa bersalahnya padanya dan hal ini sedikit menyentuh baginya.

Akan tetapi rasa panik Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar. Sungmin sudah mengatakan pada Heechul bahwa Kyuhyun membencinya disela-sela perkataanya mengenai masalah antara mereka berdua seolah-olah ada kaitannya. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri pun masih tidak tahu permasalahan mereka dan tentu saja ia tidak mau disalahkan begitu saja kalau saja sikapnya yang membenci Sungmin itu dianggap mempersulit masalah yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya sama sekali.

Menangkap suara _bass_ Kyuhyun yang bertanya padanya mengundang Heechul untuk melempar tatapan menyudutkan padanya. Tindakan serta ucapan Sungmin di hadapannya membuatnya menganggap bahwa kadar kebencian Kuhyun pada Sungmin sudah melampaui batas wajar dan ia harus segera menindaklanjutinya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, ada apa sebenarnya antara dirimu dengan Sungmin sampai-sampai kau membencinya dan membuatnya terluka seperti ini, hah?!"

Benar saja dugaan Kyuhyun. Ia disalahkan—meski secara tidak langsung tapi nada bicara Heechul menggambarkan demikian. Ia pun mendengus kesal. Lagipula juga bukan tanpa alasan ia bersikap seperti itu pada Sungmin selama ini.

Namun tiba-tiba saja suatu peristiwa masa lalu terputar cepat di dalam kepala Kyuhyun. Peristiwa dimana ia pernah memergoki Sungmin menangis sebelum ini, yang mana kejadian itu terjadi secara tidak disengaja karena tubuh mereka saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

"_Mian, ne!"_

"_Enak saja kau bilang mi—Sungmin?! Ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

Kyuhyun tersentak saat ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Sungmin, apa tangismu waktu itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah antara dirimu dengan _noona_-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin selagi ada kesempatan, dengan menurunkan tingkat kebakuan bahasa yang ia pergunakan pada _yeoja_ itu kini.

Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengeringkan basahan air mata di sekitar matanya—yang sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan sejak Heechul membentak Kyuhyun tadi—terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut. Walaupun kurang begitu jelas tangis yang mana yang ia maksud itu, namun sepertinya Sungmin tahu maksudnya, karena ia baru dua kali menangis di depan _namja_ itu.

"_Mian, ne!"_

"_Enak saja kau bilang mi—Sungmin?! Ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

Rupanya peristiwa itu mampir juga di ingatan Sungmin.

Tersadar bahwa ia sudah lebih dari sekali ini menangis di depan Kyuhyun membuat ia malu sendiri. Salahnya juga mengapa pada saat itu ia tidak dapat mengontrol tangisnya bahkan saat sedang berjalan walaupun ia sedang panik kala itu. Sekarang pun ia lagi-lagi mengulangi kesalahannya. Harga dirinya jatuhlah sudah. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya sinis tanpa menatap siapa yang pertanyaannya ia tanggapi itu. Kedua matanya pasti masih berwarna merah sekarang, hasil kerja dari air matanya yang meringsek keluar tadi.

Heechul pun terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang ditujukan pada Sungmin yang sudah terjawab itu. Ia pun menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian, bingung. Mereka tidak akur, tetapi Sungmin pernah menangis pada Kyuhyun—bukankah ini cukup tidak masuk akal? Bukankah dua orang yang tidak akur itu akan saling menjaga gengsi mereka jika tengah berinteraksi satu sama lain? Tapi Sungmin barusan bilang—

—Heechul semakin tidak mengerti. Intinya ia penasaran sekompleks apa masalah yang ada di antara mereka berdua itu.

"Tapi dia itu _noona_-ku!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Heechul dengan menggunakan kedua matanya. "Segala masalah yang melibatkan _noona_-ku harus kuketahui, apalagi jika masalah itu berurusan dengan orang sepertimu!"

"Yang waktu itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _noona_-mu. Puas?!" Sungmin membalas bentakan Kyuhyun dengan bentakan pula. _Namja_ itu mulai lagi membuat telinganya panas dengan nada-nada yang tidak menggenakan yang keluar dari mulut tajamnya itu. Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menatap Heechul dengan cepat. "_Eonnie_, aku pulang," ucapnya seraya mencium punggung tangan Heechul sekikas sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi. Cukup sudah, ia tidak ingin berada di ruangan ini lagi. Jika ia terus-terusan berada di tempat ini tenaganya akan terkuras habis karena terus berdebat dengan orang menyebalkan itu.

"Tapi Sungmin—" Heechul sungkan menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sungmin sudah keburu menjauhinya dan pergi ke luar ruangan. "Sungmin!" ia mencoba menggertak untuk menghentikan langkah kaki Sungmin, namun sia-sia. Padahal ia belum memberinya pekerjaan.

"Biarkan dia pergi, _noona_," ucap Kyuhyun yang juga menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja dipergunakan Sungmin untuk keluar itu. Walaupun _yeoja_ itu seenaknya pergi tanpa pamit dulu padanya padahal ia berpamitan pada _noona_-nya, tapi persetan dengan itu—setidaknya _yeoja_ itu sudah angkat kaki dari sini dan Kyuhyun sangat lega. Ia tidak perlu lagi berpusing ria dengan masalah-masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Ini semua karenamu, Kyuhyun!" ucap Heechul kesal. "Kau sudah keterlaluan padanya karena sudah membencinya dan itu membuatnya terluka. Kau lihat bagaimana ia merintih dan menangis tadi, bukan?! Dia bahkan menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai bebanmu yang berarti bahwa ia begitu peduli padamu dan tidak sepatutnya kau membencinya!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia kini menatap Heechul lekat. "Aku tahu, tapi dia juga membenciku dan dia pernah membuatku terluka dan alasan mengapa aku terluka karenanya tidak akan pernah _noona_ pahami jika aku mengatakannya pada _noona_."

"_Mwoya_? Apa maksud—"

"Jangan tanya macam-macam lagi. _Noona_ bahkan belum cerita apa-apa padaku tentang masalah antara _noona_ dan Sungmin," Kyuhyun mempertajam nada bicaranya serta tatapannya ketika memotong ucapan Heechul itu. ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan pelototan mata _noona_-nya itu yang menunjukkan keterkejutan dan ketidakpahaman akan maksud ucapannya yang sebelumnya. "Jadi ini maksudnya yang _noona_ bilang ada kesibukan lain?! _Noona_ lebih memilih mengurus anak orang lain ketimbang _namdongsaeng_-mu sendiri ini, hah?! Pantas saja _noona_ jarang berada di rumah dan mengabaikanku."

Tindakan menusuk dari sang adik yang sarat akan rasa terluka itu membuat Heechul jadi merasa begitu bersalah. "Kyuhyun, bukan maksudku—"

"Lalu apa?!" Kyuhyun masih bertahan akan tatapan tajamnya, walaupun nada bicaranya tidak dipertajam lagi. "Aku akui aku memang manja. Tapi bukankah wajar jika aku bersikap manja pada _noona_-ku sendiri?! Lagipula kalau tidak ada kejadian ini mana aku tahu kalau _noona_ ada masalah dengan orang lain. Apalagi berurusan dengan orang yang kubenci juga. Setidaknya katakan padaku sedikit saja, katakan urusan apa yang membuat _noona_ jadi jarang ada di rumah. _Noona_ tahu? Aku seringkali khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada _noona_ di luar sana saat _noona_ tidak ada di rumah. Biar bagaimanapun _noona_ itu _yeoja_ yang rentan tertimpa kejahatan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tapi aku tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi _noona_ karena aku pikir urusan itu urusan pekerjaan _noona_ makanya aku biarkan saja. Tapi nyatanya—_noona_ ada masalah dan bahkan itu melibatkan orang yang kukenal pula. Masalah apapun yang menimpa _noona_ aku berhak tahu karena aku _dongsaeng_-mu. Tapi _noona_ tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu secuil pun sampai saat ini. Kalau _noona_ benci padaku bilang langsung, aku tinggal membenci _noona_ balik walaupun itu susah karena _noona_ itu saudara kandungku. Tapi apakah _noona_ tega membenci _namdongsaeng_-mu sendiri? Seburuk apapun saudaramu, dia tetaplah saudaramu. Aku sadar kadang aku cukup temperamen sehingga aku bisa berbuat kasar pada siapa saja, tapi itu sudah menjadi watakku, kepribadianku. _Noona_ benci aku karena itu?! _Noona_ benci, hah?!"

"Kyuhyun! Aku tidak membencimu sedikit pun! Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak!" gertak Heechul sebelum Kyuhyun semakin melantur kemana-mana. Adiknya itu sudah berhasil membuat hatinya terenyuh dan tersayat disaat yang bersamaan. Terenyuh karena mengatakan rasa khawatirnya serta ketersediannnya untuk mendengarkan masalah orang yang menunjukkan kepeduliannya yang begitu besar, dan tersayat karena justru kepeduliannya itu yang membuat Heechul merasa begitu bersalah karena anggapannya bahwa Kyuhyun bersikap acuh tak acuh saja padanya ternyata bernilai nol besar, apalagi Kyuhyun sampai sudah berpikir bahwa ia membencinya karena anggapannya itu.

"Salahmu membuatku bicara yang tidak-tidak," Kyuhyun lantas tertawa sinis. Heechul pun membenarkan itu. Ini memang salahnya dan Kyuhyun pantas menyalahkannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan cara yang lembut. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Takutnya masalah ini membuat _noona_ terganggu saat bekerja nanti di luar negeri sana. Ayo _noona_, kita ke bandara sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Dan sekali lagi Heechul merasa tersentuh—_aniya_, bukan tersentuh lagi, tapi terharu. Bahkan barusan Kyuhyun melantur lagi. Dengan bergetar—karena efek rasa harunya itu—kedua ujung bibir Heechul terangkat ke atas seraya berkata, "Baiklah, ayo."

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Berhubung sebentar lagi saya akan menjalani serangkaian ujian kelulusan diantaranya Ujian Sekolah, Ujian Nasional, serta persiapan SNMPTN dan juga SBMPTN, maka saya memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu ^_^

Tak bosan-bosannya saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang sudah membaca dan memberi review pada FF ini :D Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nyemangatin saya buat tetap nulis meski lagi dihimpit sama berbagai cobaan di ambang kelulusan :")

Emang cuma sarana tulis-menulis serta membaca cerita itu yang paling ampuh buat hiburan di tengah semua kemumetan ini buat saya D: Yah, sekalian belajar menulis juga, meski saya tahu saya masih banyak kekurangan. Makanya, saya butuh banget yang namanya review sebenarnya. Memang saya membiarkan para readers untuk tidak memberikan reviewnya, tapi yah tetap saja saya butuh evaluasi, di mana kelebihan dan kekurangan dari FF-FF yang saya bikin, termasuk FF ini. Entah itu dari segi EYD, alurnya, atau apanyalah (?) pokoknya yang berkaitan dengan FF (jadi bukan charanya ya, karena kan FF itu diambil dari tokoh nyata bukan fiksi jadi yah gak penting banget kalau ngehujat cuma gara-gara chara yang dipakai doang).

Karena saya lihat dari sekian banyak FF KyuMin cuma saya aja yang reviewnya paling dikit padahal readersnya banyak :"( Yah kalau jelek ya review dong, kasih usulan yang bagus, biar saya juga tahu bagaimana harusnya yang baik.

Untuk beberapa hal yang diajukan ke FF ini akan saya jawab:

\- Untuk chara "orang tua" kayaknya saya gak akan kasih nama yang spesifik untuk mereka. Saya masih bingung mau siapa. Ya udah, bayangin di benak masing-masing aja siapa XD

\- Untuk chara yang saya bikin beda dari FF KyuMin lain kayak Heechul, Zhoumi, dan Siwon... Well, saya sengaja bikin beda biar anti-mainstream (?) XD Bosan saya ngeliat Heechul jadi jahat mulu dan Siwon yang jadi hubungan ketiga KyuMin. Eh tapi kurang greget ya? Makanya biasain jangan lihat chara kalo baca FF XD

\- Ini konfliknya sederhana, mikirnya jangan jauh-jauh XD

Oh iya, tapi bukan berarti saya benar-benar istirahat nulis FF, karena tadi saya sudah bilang bahwa dunia fiksi itu hiburan buat saya, jadi mungkin saja saya ngepost FF lagi, entah itu di sini atau di blog.

Keep enjoying this FF and give review if you want ^_^


	12. Chapter 9

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi panjang yang merupakan bagian dari halte pemberhentian bus yang terbuka namun diselubungi atap pelindung itu. Beruntunglah masih ada ruang kosong untuknya, pasalnya halte itu sedang ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang tengah menunggu bus juga. Ia kemudian menaruh tas selempangnya di atas kedua pahanya yang memepet satu sama lain, dan melemaskan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi. Indra penciumannya membuang udara sejenak dari dalam paru-parunya, bersamaan dengan rasa penat yang sedari tadi bersemayam di dalam raganya. Hari ini memang cukup melelahkan baginya atas beragam kejadian yang dialaminya, mulai dari masalah ekskul hingga masalah kerja. Di ekskulnya ia mendapat peran yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan, dan ia pun belum mendapat pekerjaan yang bisa ia tekuni. Belum lagi tenaganya terkuras lagi karena seharian ini ia bertemu dengan _namja_ sialan itu sehingga semakin memperkeruh kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

Mengingat sosok Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali mengingat awal pertemuan mereka. Sebenarnya pada saat ia memasuki kelas barunya pertama kali ia tidak merasa ada masalah apa-apa. Semua terasa baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kehadirannya—hanya pada saat itu ia merasa canggung sedikit saat ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook karena ia memintanya untuk duduk bersamanya padahal saat itu mereka masih belum saling kenal. Hanya itu masalahnya, tapi sekarang ia bahkan sudah merasa nyaman duduk sebangku dengan Ryeowook. Ia bahkan tidak tahu wajah Kyuhyun pada saat itu seperti apa, karena ia tidak memperhatikan muka dari setiap teman kelasnya satu-persatu. Ia hanya mengenali wajah Ryeowook pertama kali dari seluruh teman-teman kelasnya.

Kehadiran Kyuhyun begitu sangat tiba-tiba dalam hidup Sungmin dan sangat tidak mengenakkan pula. Bayangkan saja jika ada orang asing secara tiba-tiba membentakmu dengan kasarnya di depan mukamu. Sudah begitu pakai menggebrak meja segala. Indah sekali caranya orang itu mendatangi kehidupannya.

_BRAK!_

_Seseorang baru saja memukul sebuah meja dari bangku yang ditempati oleh seorang gadis yang sedang asyik berkencan dengan buku tebalnya. Cukup mengagetkan gadis yang memiliki warna kulit putih langsat itu, dan beruntunglah ia tidak memiliki penyakit serangan jantung. Kedua mata _foxy_-nya teralih dari menatap ke arah buku menuju ke arah depannya, untuk melihat siapakah orang menyebalkan yang berbuat ulah itu. Rupanya seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit putih pucat sedang memasang ekspresi marah padanya. "Heh anak baru! Berani sekali kau macam-macam disini!"_

_Mendengar bentakan dengan volume suara yang bisa terbilang tinggi dari pemuda di depannya semakin mengagetkan gadis itu. "_Mwoya_?! Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung._

Namja_ di depannya menorehkan senyum miring. "Kau sudah tahu bukan nilai-nilai ulangan pertama di kelas ini?" tanyanya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana sekolah bercorak kotak-kotak merah yang ia kenakan._

"_Nilai-nilai?" sang _yeoja_ malah bertanya balik, seraya mengangkat sebelah alis miliknya tanpa disadarinya. "Aku hanya tahu nilaiku. Memangnya kenapa?" pada akhirnya ia menjawab, seraya melempar balik kalimat tanya kepada sang pemuda dengan nada ringan. Memang ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena ia tidak terlalu peduli akan nilai-nilai yang diperoleh orang lain, cukup nilainya saja yang wajib ia ketahui karena itu miliknya._

_Namun sang _namja_ justru memelototkan mata _onyx_-nya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis itu. "Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa?!" ia membentak lagi, emosinya semakin membumbung tinggi saja di dalam jiwanya, apalagi ketika ia hendak menjawab. "Kau tahu, nilaimu yang tertinggi di kelas ini."_

"Eoh_?" gadis itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya, terkejut mengetahui suatu fakta yang baik untuknya. "Lalu mengapa? Bukankah itu bagus?" tapi ia masih penasaran mengapa pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini seakan marah padanya._

"MWOYA_?!" lagi-lagi namja itu menggertak, bahkan volume nada bicaranya lebih tinggi sekarang, sambil menggebrak meja kembali. "Jadi kau menantangku, hah?!"_

_Gadis itu kembali mengerjapkan mata secara reflek. "Menantangmu? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya yang semakin bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya, sampai-sampai ia rela meletakkan pembatas buku di dalam halaman bukunya yang terbuka dan menutup benda itu demi memusatkan perhatiannya pada orang yang berada di depannya._

"_Oh jadi kau belum tahu siapa aku?! Tsk, dasar anak baru yang menyusahkan," ucap sang pemuda dengan gaya meremehkan seraya berdecak kesal. Ia pun kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun, si pemegang peringkat satu paralel di angkatan ini selama empat semester berturut-turut."_

_Pengakuan dari pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kyuhyun itu cukup membuat sang gadis terperangah. Akhirnya ia paham mengapa orang itu marah padanya. Seraya meletakkan buku yang ia pegang di atas mejanya ia berkata, "_Eoh_—tapi _mianhae_, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud menantang—"_

"—_Bohong! Nilaimu membuktikannya sendiri, Lee Sungmin," desis Kyuhyun yang segera memotong ucapan gadis yang bahkan sudah ia ketahui namanya itu padahal sang pemilik nama itu sendiri belum memberitahukannya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bersaing, hm?" tawarnya yang lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyum miringnya, dan kali ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"Mwoya_?!" pemuda itu hobi sekali membuat Sungmin terkejut. "Tapi aku tidak berniat untuk bersaing semacam itu. Aku hanya ingin menuntut ilmu disini," ujarnya._

"_Tidak berniat? Lihai sekali kau membual. Atau kau memang takut _eoh_?!" ucap Kyuhyun yang nada bicaranya semakin sinis, mengundang emosi sang lawan bicara untuk melonjak naik._

"Mwoya_?! Takut?! Sembarangan sekali kau bicara," akhirnya Sungmin angkat suara dengan nada menggertak. Berani sekali pemuda yang bahkan baru ia kenal itu merendahkannya di depan matanya dan dengan gaya tengilnya pula._

_Mendapati reaksi dari lawan bicara yang menyangkal membuat Kyuhyun segera berujar, "Kalau kau tidak takut kau pasti menerimanya. Kecuali kalau kau memang pengecut."_

"_Tsk!" Sungmin berdecak. Sekali lagi pemuda itu berani merendahkannya. Tentu saja ia tidak sudi jika ia diperlakukan seperti itu apalagi oleh lawan jenis. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku terima."_

"_Bagus."_

"_Apa konsekuensinya?" tanya Sungmin segera, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada._

"_Konsekuensi? Hmm…" Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata-kata lagi. "Jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku, kau boleh mengatakan apa saja yang kauminta padaku dan aku akan menurutinya. Dan sebaliknya, jika aku yang berhasil menduduki peringkat satu, kau yang harus menuruti permintaanku."_

"What_?!" Sungmin bergumam tanpa sadar. Ia pun mengernyitkan alisnya namun membelalakan matanya. Konsekuensi yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun itu cukup kekanak-kanakan menurutnya. Tapi akhirnya—"Ya sudahlah. Terserah!"_

"_Oke, _deal_!"_

Hembusan nafas berat dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin secara perlahan dan panjang. _First impression_-nya dengan Kyuhyun saja sungguh menyebalkan untuk diingat. Ditambah lagi dengan serentetan peristiwa pahit lainnya yang ditorehkan oleh pemuda itu, hingga terakhir kali pada saat di kafe tadi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali merutuki takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Andai saja ibunya tidak memindahkannya ke sekolah itu dan bersekolah di sekolah lain, mungkin takdir yang digoreskan padanya akan berubah jadi tidak sesulit sekarang.

Semuanya terasa berbelit-belit sekali sekarang. Bagaikan benang kusut dan sukar sekali untuk diluruskan kembali.

Atau setidaknya—seandainya Kyuhyun berbuat baik padanya dan tidak mempersulit kehidupannya yang sudah cukup sulit ini dengan membencinya.

Padahal awalnya Sungmin tidak berniat membenci balik Kyuhyun sedikit pun, karena hal itu tidak ada gunanya baginya. Namun perbuatan _namja_ itu sendiri yang semakin waktu berjalan bukannya semakin baik padanya malah semakin membuat kesal. Lama-lama Sungmin jengah juga dan ditambah lagi ia sangat menjunjung tinggi harga diri yang dalam hal ini tentu saja membuat ia sangat tidak suka jikalau ada orang lain yang mencari masalah secara terus-menerus padanya.

Akan tetapi, pemberontakannya dalam menghadapi perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya justru membuat Sungmin semakin merasa lelah. Ia hanya ingin orang itu sadar jika perbuatannya selama ini padanya salah, namun tetap saja tidak sadar-sadar juga.

Dan pertanyaan yang selanjutnya muncul adalah—kapan sadarnya?

Sebuah bus abu-abu yang muncul dari arah kanan membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Senyuman bahagia tertoreh dari bibir _pinkish_-nya yang dipoles _lipgloss_ itu, akhirnya bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Ia lantas membangkitkan tubuhnya dari posisi duduknya untuk berdiri, agar ia bisa langsung menaiki bus dan mendapat tempat duduk sebelum penumpang lain memperolehnya. Setelah bus itu berada di depan halte, pintu-pintu bus mulai terbuka dan orang-orang mulai menaiki bus dan masuk ke dalamnya, termasuk Sungmin. Beruntunglah ia mendapat tempat duduk dan di dekat jendela pula. Dengan begitu ia bisa mencari-cari lowongan pekerjaan yang bisa saja tersedia untuknya di luar sana.

Karena ia tidak boleh berharap lagi untuk kerja di tempat itu. Di kafe itu. Meski pekerjaan itu cukup menggiurkan—karena bermain piano adalah kegemarannya pula.

Karena ia tidak mau menggantungkan hidupnya lagi pada Heechul—tidak mau membuat susah teman kerja dari _eomma_-nya itu lagi.

Dan karena ia pun tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan adik dari _eonnie_ kesayangannya itu—bisa semakin kacau hidupnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus mulai berjalan kembali ke halte pemberhentian berikutnya. Sungmin pun kembali menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi. Bantalan kursi bus cukup menyamankan tubuhnya yang dirasa sangat penat baginya. Ditambah lagi _air conditioner_ yang bekerja di dalam bus yang membuat suasana terasa sangat sejuk, sehingga ia pun menjadi rileks. Ia kembali menaruh tas selempangnya di atas kedua pahanya yang merapat. Sembari bus mengantarnya menuju ke halte tujuannya, ia lantas memulai niatnya untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tangan kanannya kemudian mulai merogoh saku celana _jeans_ yang ia pakai, mencari ponsel yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di dalam sana. Setelah ponselnya sudah dikeluarkan, Sungmin mulai mengutak-atiknya. Menggunakan aplikasi _browser_ milik sang ponsel untuk membuka situs pencarian di sana. Pasca situs pencarian mulai menampakan dirinya di layar ponsel, ia mengetikkan kata kunci untuk mencari lowongan kerja yang berada di lokasi kota tempat ia tinggali ini. Sementara menunggu hasil pencarian muncul, indra penglihatannya mengintai setiap bangunan yang berada di pinggir jalan melalui jendela.

Belum mendapat hasil dari pencariannya secara langsung di sekitar jalan, Sungmin kembali mengurusi situs pencarian yang berada di dalam ponselnya. Ketika beberapa rekomendasi sudah muncul, ia mulai menggerakan jemarinya di atas layar sentuh ponselnya untuk menggeser posisi kolom pencarian itu, dan menekan layarnya pada tautan rekomendasi pencarian ketika ia rasa ada hasil yang ia inginkan. Namun harapan hanyalah harapan yang ternyata tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, isi tautan dari rekomendasi yang semula ia anggap cocok nyatanya tidak demikian. Ia pun mendesah kecewa. Namun dengan semangat yang masih tersisa ia melanjutkan pencariannya di situs itu, dan sewaktu-waktu juga ia mencari langsung di sekitar jalan lewat jendela. Beruntung mata _foxy_-nya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik sehingga walaupun jauh tapi setiap yang terlihat pada bangunan-bangunan yang busnya itu lewati akan terlihat jelas—termasuk tulisan-tulisan yang ada.

Akan tetapi hingga bus tiba pada halte tujuannya, Sungmin belum juga menemukan apa yang ia cari. Padahal sudah lebih dari setengah jam perjalanan bus itu. Dengan langkahnya yang menjadi terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya, ia pergi keluar dari bus—setelah ia membayar ongkos tentunya. Dan akhirnya ketika ia duduk menyender kembali di halte yang berbeda untuk menunggu bus berikutnya datang, tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas. Bahkan ia tak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan padahal tenaganya sudah terbuang sejak dari tadi pagi.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin saja menitikkan air matanya.

"Mengapa sesusah ini, Tuhan…" gumamnya lirih seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, seolah mengadu kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah dalam segi apapun, baik jasmani maupun rohaninya. Tapi ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, padahal ia sangat membutuhkannya untuknya serta sang ibunda.

Ah—mengingat sang _eomma_ membuat Sungmin semakin merasa sedih. Ia pun tak kuasa lagi menjatuhkan air mata yang menggenang di bawah kelopak matanya. "Tuhan, mudahkanlah segala urusanku, terutama untuk membantu _eomma_. Mudahkanlah juga _eomma_-ku dalam menjalani kehidupan, Tuhan. Berkatilah aku dan juga seluruh anggota keluargaku. _Amen_…" doanya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut dan kedua matanya yang tertutup, merunduk dalam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir keluar. Dan usai berdoa ia segera mengeringkan pipi serta kelopak matanya yang basah hasil guyuran air matanya dengan menggunakan jemari-jemari tangannya.

Bus kedua yang Sungmin tunggu datang tidak lama setelah ia selesai mengeringkan kondisi wajahnya yang basah. Pasca bus berwarna serupa dengan bus pertama yang ia naiki berada di depan halte kali ini, Sungmin beserta orang-orang yang juga menunggu bus itu pun masuk. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat tempat duduk dekat jendela, tentu saja ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan lagi—walaupun semangat yang ada tinggal sedikit. Akan tetapi kali ini ia tidak mempergunakan ponselnya lagi, benda elektronik itu sudah kembali meringkuk di dalam saku celananya, karena ia sudah mengubek-ubek situs pencarian dan tidak ada hasilnya.

Namun hingga bus kedua berhenti di depan halte tujuannya yang terakhir, Sungmin tidak mendapat hasil yang ia inginkan. Lalu dengan berat hati, ia membayar ongkos dan melangkah keluar dari bus itu. Sungmin menghela nafas berat tatkala memergoki pemandangan tampak depan rumah sakit tempat sang ibunda dirawat di depannya, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena pulang dengan tangan kosong. Dengan terpaksa ia berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit yang didominasi warna putih itu.

Jemari telunjuk Sungmin menekan sebuah tombol bulat yang bergambar anak panah yang menunjuk ke atas, bertujuan untuk membuat gambar itu menyala. Saat ini ia tengah berada di depan pintu masuk _lift_, menunggu terbuka secara otomatis sehingga ia bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama pintu lift itu sudah terbuka dan pasca orang-orang yang berada di dalam _lift_ keluar, barulah ia beserta orang-orang asing yang lain masuk ke dalamnya. Usai menekan tombol bertuliskan angka tiga, pintu _lift_ tertutup dan _lift_ pun mulai merangkak naik.

"_Ah—dan untungnya kita sudah temukan penggantinya disini."_

"_Sungmin, kau bisa bekerja di shift malam."_

"_Aku akan memindahkan jadwal pianis kafe yang bekerja di shift malam ke shift sore."_

Sekelebat kata-kata yang terucap oleh Heechul tiba-tiba saja terngiang di dalam pikiran Sungmin, seolah mengingatkannya akan peluang kerja di tempat itu lagi. Memunculkan kembali niatnya untuk bekerja di tempat itu.

Biar bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin butuh pekerjaan. Waktu sangat berharga baginya, terlebih lagi untuk sang _eomma_. Ia tak ingin terus-menerus mengulur waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia harus segera mengambil alih pekerjaan sang ibunda sebagai wanita karir sebelum ibunya diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, atau mereka tidak mendapat pemasukan apapun.

"_Tapi kamu mau cari kerja dimana lagi, Sungmin?! Eonnie sudah berusaha memudahkanmu dalam hal itu."_

Ucapan Heechul yang satu ini seakan menohok Sungmin sedemikian dalam—terlebih untuk saat ini yang kondisi raganya sudah lunglai itu. Ia sudah bingung pula, dimana lagi ia harus mencari kerja. Bahkan bukan hari ini saja, dari hari-hari sebelumnya juga ia sudah berusaha mencarinya. Namun hanya memetik satu hasil—di kafe milik Heechul itu sendiri. Apalagi sang pemilik kafe sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memudahkan Sungmin untuk mendapatkannya, yang seharusnya dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

Sungmin mendesah berat lagi, menyadari kebodohannya. Dampaknya baru dirasakan sekarang, dan ia begitu menyesali hal itu.

Tapi—ia juga tidak mau menggantungkan hidupnya terus pada Heechul. Ia tidak mau menerima pertolongan terus dari beliau, bisa-bisa ia akan menjelma menjadi pengemis dalam hidup beliau dan hutang budinya akan terus menggunung.

Ting!

Kepala Sungmin reflek didongakkan ke atas begitu ia mendengar suara dentingan itu. Angka tiga sudah terpampang di atas sana, dan berikutnya pintu _lift_ pun terbuka. Rupanya ia merupakan orang pertama yang keluar dari lift dari sekian banyak orang yang masuk tadi.

Koridor rumah sakit di lantai tiga itu lebih ramai daripada biasanya, namun itu tidak membuat semangat Sungmin bangkit. Langkah kaki jenjangnya tetap saja gontai, akibat dari suasana jiwa raganya yang sudah berkabut. Meski tinggal beberapa pintu lagi sampai di ruangan tempat _eomma_-nya dirawat, tapi justru karena itulah tempo gerak kakinya semakin melambat layaknya siput yang menggeraki perutnya.

"_Dia masih kritis. Eomma-mu tadi sempat kelihatan lelah sekali, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus bekerja, padahal sudah sempat kusuruh untuk istirahat."_

Kata-kata Heechul yang satu itu terngiang lagi di benak Sungmin, seakan mengoloknya karena tidak memetik hasil dari kerja kerasnya di hari yang panjang ini. Membuat hati Sungmin digerogoti kembali oleh rasa bersalah.

Ia sudah menyusahkan _eomma_-nya selama ini.

Ia sadar betul bahwa sudah saatnya ia membalas apa yang sang ibunda korbankan untuk dirinya, meski ia tahu itu tidak akan seberapa.

"_Penyakit yang menggerogoti beliau tersebut sudah parah dan harus menjalani serangkaian terapi guna mengurangi gejala dan meningkatkan kualitas hidup penderita. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak dapat menyembuhkan beliau secara total mengingat penyakit tersebut termasuk salah satu penyakit yang hingga saat ini masih tidak bisa disembuhkan."—Dokter._

Apalagi penyakit kutukan itu semakin memakan waktu hidup sang ibunda. Mendesak Sungmin untuk segera melakukannya sebelum terlambat.

Sebelum waktu itu tiba.

"_Kondisinya sudah membaik, dan dipastikan dua sampai tiga hari ke depan beliau sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Namun dikarenakan penyakit beliau sudah semakin parah, maka pada akhirnya beliau terpaksa harus menggunakan kursi roda, karena tangan dan kaki beliau mengalami kelumpuhan yang hampir menyeluruh sehingga tidak dapat digunakan kembali untuk beraktivitas."—Dokter._

Dan lagi—kelumpuhan yang diderita oleh sang ibunda semakin mendesaknya.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

Sungmin sendiri masih belum mendapatkan caranya. Bahkan dari cara terkecil saja—mengganti peran sang ibunda sebagai pencari nafkah—ia masih belum mendapatkannya.

Sungmin begitu merasa berada di titik kegelisahannya yang terdalam sekarang.

"_Dengar, nona Sungmin. Kafe ini membutuhkan pianis untuk shift kerja pada waktu sore hingga petang setiap harinya. Itu artinya pulang sekolah anda harus langsung kerja disini kalau seandainya anda bekerja disini. Tapi memangnya anda bisa setiap hari begitu—pasti bisa, hah?! Tidak. Mengingat anda itu pelajar dan satu sekolah dengan saya, saya sangat tahu sistem yang ada di sekolah itu seperti apa. Sekolah bisa kasih tugas mendadak sewaktu-waktu yang mengharuskan muridnya menunda waktu pulang mereka. Belum lagi kalau ada ekskul. Mengingat anda juga satu ekskul dengan saya yaitu teater, saya juga tahu jalannya kegiatan teater itu seperti apa. Kalau teater itu lagi sibuk-sibuknya, pasti jam pulang itu jadi sering dipakai untuk kegiatan teater dan pulangnya pasti lama, bahkan bisa sampai petang. Apalagi teater akan melakukan pementasan akhir tahun dimana anda memegang posisi bahkan sebagai peran paling utama. Karena saya juga sudah berpengalaman untuk memegang posisi peran paling utama, saya pun tahu kalau peran paling utama itu akan jadi paling sibuk nantinya karena persiapannya juga berat. Enak saja kalau anda kerja di sini terus karena itu semua anda jadi sering ijin ambil cuti. Cuti juga ada jatah tertentu, tidak bisa bebas ambil cuti."_

Penuturan Kyuhyun mengenai alasannya menolak Sungmin untuk bekerja di kafenya itu terlintas kembali di pikiran Sungmin. Memang cukup masuk akal alasan itu dipakai untuk menolaknya karena itu sesuai dengan profesi utama yang diemban Sungmin saat ini, meski dituturkan oleh orang yang sangat tidak akur dengannya. Akan tetapi alasan itu semakin membuat Sungmin semakin putus asa untuk menemukan cara itu. Cara untuk Sungmin menopang kehidupannya bersama sang ibunda yang sangat ia sayangi itu—karena ia harus segera menemukannya.

"_Bahaya jika yeoja kerja malam-malam seperti itu!"_

Secara mendadak seruan yang diucapkan oleh saingannya itu berkoar di otak Sungmin, membuatnya merasa terperanjat. Meski ia sempat mendengarnya sekilas pada saat di kafe tadi, tapi ia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Barulah sekarang ia menyadari kata-kata itu mengarah padanya.

Kata-kata itu—nada bicaranya mengapa terdengar begitu spontan?

"Tsk!" Sungmin berdecak dengan begitu reflek, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir kalau orang itu peduli padanya? Padahal ia begitu mengetahui kalau kala itu Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkannya dengan cara halus, agar ia batal bekerja di tempat itu.

Tapi cara itu bahkan berdampak lain lagi bagi Sungmin—yang bahkan orang yang memakai cara itu sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

Cara itu semakin membuat Sungmin merasa bahwa jalan keluar dari masalah ini semakin gelap dan tidak ada titik terangnya.

Bodoh_._

Sungmin merasa sangat bodoh. Bahkan sekarang ia memikirkan kata-kata yang terlontar dari musuhnya sendiri—yang terselubung niat buruk dari sang musuh di dalamnya.

Pintu kamar dimana _eomma_-nya itu dirawat sudah berada di depan sebelah kiri Sungmin. Kala menyadari hal itu, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi ia menarik kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Ada tiga orang berada di dalam sana.

"Minnie, kamu sudah pulang?" suara lirihan yang pertama kali terdengar kala Sungmin membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke ranjang rumah sakit. "_Ne, eomma_," jawabnya seraya menatap ibunya yang mengenakan selimut itu dan mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Mendengar suara sang bunda lagi setelah sekian lama tidak berbunyi dikarenakan ketidaksadaran beliau itu merupakan berkah tersendiri baginya. Rasa bahagia langsung membumbung di hatinya.

"Kamu sudah makan?" sang _eomma_ yang memiliki rambut pendek bergelombang sebahu dengan warna hitam kecoklatan itu bertanya kembali.

Usai menaruh tas selempang _plum_-nya di sebelah laci kamar yang dimana laci tersebut berada di samping ranjang, Sungmin lantas menjawab dengan gelengan seraya berkata, "Belum, _eomma_."

"Kalau begitu makan dulu sana di kafetaria rumah sakit dengan _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_," titah sang ibunda.

Senyum Sungmin meluntur mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh ibunya itu. "Tapi siapa yang menemani _eomma_ disini? Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi bagaimana, _eomma_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak usah mencemaskan _eomma_. _Eomma_ akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," sang ibu yang berwajah pucat itu berusaha tersenyum selembut mungkin, menenangkan anaknya. "Lagipula jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ada dokter dan suster yang akan menanganinya. Dan kesehatanmu itu penting, Minnie."

"_Ne_. Ayo kita pergi makan, Sungmin. _Eomma_-mu bahkan sudah menyuruhnya," kini giliran sang _ahjumma_-lah yang berbicara, sembari bangkit dari duduk beliau yang posisinya di samping tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengulas senyum kembali. "Baiklah."

_Ahjussi_ Sungmin nampak berdiri menyusul istri beliau. Menangkap maksud dari posisi berdiri om dan tantenya itu membuatnya berniat untuk berpamitan pada sang ibu. "_Eomma_, kami makan dulu, _ne_."

Ibu Sungmin mengangguk mendengar perkataan anaknya. "_Ne_," jawab beliau singkat. Sungmin beserta paman dan bibinya lantas keluar menuju ke kafeteria rumah sakit untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Usai duduk di salah satu bangku kafeteria yang terdiri dari empat kursi dan dua meja yang bergabung jadi satu itu dan memesan makanan serta minuman, _ahjussi_ Sungmin mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Bagaimana? Lamaran kerjamu diterima, tidak?"

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah masam. "_Aniya, ahjussi_," ucapnya seraya menunduk dalam. Ia terpaksa berbohong demi mencegah bertambahnya kekecewaan dari paman dan bibinya kalau saja mereka tahu bahwa ia sendirilah yang membatalkan dirinya untuk melamar kerja di tempat yang dimaksud.

"_Gwaenchana_, Sungmin. Kau bisa mencarinya lagi," ucap sang bibi seraya tersenyum, berusaha untuk menghibur keponakannya yang sedang bersedih itu. Ketika Sungmin mengangkat lagi kepalanya dan menatap beliau, dengan masih mempertahankan senyum beliau melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jangan patah semangat, _ne_! Masih banyak lowongan pekerjaan di luar sana."

Sungmin hanya menanggapi ucapan _ahjumma_-nya dengan senyum singkat—dan itu pun terpaksa karena pada kenyataannya hatinya semakin mendung mendengarnya. Karena fakta yang ia temukan malah berbanding terbalik dari apa yang bibinya katakan.

"Kami berdua sudah memberikan bantuan ekonomi berupa sejumlah uang kepada kalian, dan sudah diserahkan pada _eomma_-mu. Jadi kau dan _eomma_-mu tidak perlu khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu ada masalah ekonomi yang menghampiri kalian," pamannya yang mengenakan kacamata berlensa minus itu kini ikut tersenyum menenangkan Sungmin karena sudah diberi pertolongan oleh mereka.

Alih-alih menenangkan, Sungmin justru melotot kaget. "_Mwoya_?! A—astaga, _ahjussi_, _ahjumma_, tidak usah repot-repot."

"_Aniya_, Sungmin. Kami tidak pernah merasa seperti itu dalam menolong kalian," sahut sang bibi yang berambut lurus hitam dan panjangnya hanya sebahu itu yang masih mempertahankan posisi senyum beliau. "Jadi, jangan lagi berpikiran kalau kalian merepotkan kami, _ne_. Karena faktanya tidak seperti itu, malah kami merasa senang bisa membantu kalian," lanjut beliau. Wajah oriental beliau begitu menyinarkan pancaran ketulusan ketika berkata seperti itu pada sang keponakan.

Hati Sungmin menghangat kala memperoleh perlakuan yang bak malaikat dari om dan tantenya itu padanya. Ia sangat bersyukur ada mereka berdua. "_Gamsahamnida, ahjumma, ahjussi_. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_," ucapnya seraya tersenyum penuh haru.

TBC


	13. Chapter 10

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang baru saja terparkir di parkiran sekolah khusus mobil yang tersedia. Usai menutup pintu mobil, salah satu diantaranya yang berambut coklat panjang dengan model layer itu menghampiri lawan jenisnya yang juga baru menutup pintu mobil itu. "_Chagiya_, aku duluan, _ne_!" ucapnya dengan nada mendayu dan ia segera mengecup pipi sang lelaki yang ternyata merupakan kekasihnya.

Sebelum _yeojachingu_-nya itu melangkah lebih lanjut, sang lelaki dengan sigap menahan lengan tangan kanannya yang berkulit putih langsat itu. "Baik-baik _ne_, Henry sayang," ucapnya seraya melengkungan sebuah senyum di bibirnya dan kemudian mengecup dahi sang wanita secara sekilas.

Sang wanita yang dipanggil Henry itu pun ikut tersenyum yang membuat kedua mata sipit yang dimilikinya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. "Oke, Zhoumi-ku tersayang. Kau juga!" ucapnya ceria. Ia lantas pergi meninggalkan _namjachingu_-nya yang ia panggil Zhoumi barusan.

Kali ini Zhoumi membiarkan Henry melangkah pergi menjauhinya. Kedua manik matanya mengarah kepada punggung _yeoja_ itu yang membelakanginya. Ia mendesah berat, berusaha melepas rasa janggal yang bercokol di hatinya, namun sayangnya sia-sia.

Mengapa terasa semakin berbeda?

Panggilan sayang dan kata-kata yang diucapkan Henry semakin kesini semakin terasa berbeda. Semakin—hambar.

Entahlah, Zhoumi semakin merasa kalau aura yang dipancarkan Sungmin semakin menarik dirinya untuk mendekati _yeoja_ itu, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yakni pada saat Sungmin mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai anggota baru teater padanya.

Namun parahnya, Sungmin bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk didapat. Kelinci manis itu seakan lihai dalam melompat untuk menghindari siapapun yang akan menangkapnya.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Zhoumi malah semakin tertarik. Seolah-olah kelinci itu mempunyai magnet yang memiliki daya tarik cukup kuat untuk menarik para predator mendekat padanya.

Dan yang paling parahnya adalah—Zhoumi sudah terikat janji dengan Henry untuk tidak melirik orang lain lagi selain Henry sendiri.

Zhoumi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan menggunakan mulutnya, meredakan kerisauan hatinya yang mendadak muncul. Bukan sifatnya yang seperti ini, yang terlalu memedulikan masalah hati manusia. Persetan dengan itu semua, pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kata hatinya, namun tetap menjalani apa yang harus ia jalani sekarang di kenyataan hidupnya.

Kedua kaki tinggi Zhoumi digerakkan untuk berjalan di atas koridor, menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Pada saat melewati kelas tempat Sungmin biasa mengikuti jam pelajaran, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sejenak ke dalamnya lewat jendela. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, Sungmin tidak ada di sana, bahkan tas ransel merah muda yang biasa ia kenakan ketika berada di sekolah itu tidak ada sama sekali di bangku manapun. Hari ini ia memang berangkat ke sekolah sesuai permintaan Henry. Kekasihnya itu bilang ia ada urusan dengan temannya pagi ini.

"Heh Cina tengik!" mendadak indra pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang, yang membuat Zhoumi merasa tersinggung karena selain dirinya yang merupakan keturunan Cina, ia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang berada di depan kelas karena memang koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Ia menoleh ke arah depan karena ia merasa bahwa sumber suara itu berasal dari sebelah sana, dan ternyata ada sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan mimik muka murka. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas rencana pementasan teater yang menyebalkan itu!" seru Kyuhyun seraya mencengkram kedua bahu Zhoumi dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dengan emosi yang membara.

Zhoumi syok seketika. "Hei hei hei Kyu, santailah sedikit," ucapnya yang berusaha meredakan amarah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai, hah?! Salahmu yang waktu itu mengajukan tema _romance_, jadinya benar-benar dipakai untuk pementasan teater itu! Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka berurusan dengan dunia _romance_ yang seperti itu hah?!" Kyuhyun masih mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dengan volume suara yang tinggi, dan kedua tangannya masih bersikeras memegangi pundak Zhoumi erat. "Mana aku dipasangkan dengan _yeoja_ sialan itu lagi. Apakah kau tidak mengajukan penolakan agar rencana itu dibatalkan, hah?! Aku yakin kau pasti keberatan dalam hal itu, Zhoumi!"

Seakan mengerti akan rasa bingung Zhoumi atas perkataan Kyuhyun yang menyalahkannya karena katanya dialah yang mengajukan tema _romance_, otaknya langsung mengingat memori yang berlangsung pada beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat penyeleksian naskah cerita pilihan dari para pengurus itu.

"_Jadi Siwon hyung ingin menggunakan sub-tema romance, begitu?"_

"_Begitulah."_

Kini Zhoumi mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun menyalahkannya.

"Hei Kyuhyun, tenanglah. Ini masih pagi," ucap Zhoumi seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun lalu menurunkannya. "_Mianhae_, tapi itu semua sudah merupakan keputusan tetap dari Siwon _hyung_. Memang aku keberatan jika kau dipasangkan dengannya, dan sebelumnya juga aku sudah mengajukan penolakan sebisaku agar peran utama diganti, tapi Siwon _hyung_ tetap mempertahankan keputusan—"

"—Lalu apa alasan yang Siwon _hyung_ katakan padamu itu sama dengan alasan yang beliau tuturkan waktu pertemuan terakhir itu? Atau ada yang berbeda?" sela Kyuhyun sebelum Zhoumi menyelesaikan ucapannya. Walaupun tingkat emosinya sudah menurun daripada yang sebelumnya, namun tetap saja ia sangat penasaran akan latar belakang dari nasib sial yang menimpanya dalam lingkup ekskulnya itu.

"Sebenarnya—ada yang berbeda sedikit, dan cukup konyol. Namun aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat tidak menyukainya, karena aku pun begitu," Zhoumi menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan diakhiri oleh helaan nafas pendek.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat, sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Karena kau dan Sungmin cocok."

"_MWOYA_?!"

Teriakan kencang itu Kyuhyun keluarkan dengan spontan. Ia sangat syok dengan apa yang baru saja dijawab oleh Zhoumi, sampai-sampai kedua matanya pun dibelalakan.

"_What the fuck_! Alasan macam apa itu!" belum merasa puas, Kyuhyun pun kembali berseru, dengan melontarkan kalimat kasarnya kali ini dan sambil memukuli dinding sekolah dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sekali. "Bagaimana bisa Siwon _hyung_ berpikiran hal konyol seperti itu?! _Shit_! Ini sangat menyebalkan!" dan sekali lagi ia memukul dinding kala kata kasar ia ucapkan dari mulutnya.

Zhoumi terperangah memandangi reaksi Kyuhyun di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak menyangka temannya itu bisa sampai mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar seperti itu, yang berarti ia benar-benar marah. Rasa penasaran mulai menyergap di benaknya, ia ingin tahu seberapa besar Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin dan apa penyebabnya sehingga ketika mereka dipasangkan Kyuhyun sampai menolak sedemikian kerasnya.

Akan tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun langsung. Ia lebih memilih untuk mencari tahu sendiri.

"Dan kau tahu sendiri kalau Siwon _hyung_ orangnya sangat bertahan pada pendiriannya. Kalau dia sudah menetapkan suatu keputusan, akan susah untuk merubahnya. Waktu pertemuan terakhir saja penolakanmu dan Sungmin ditolak olehnya, padahal kau dan Sungmin sudah berbicara panjang lebar. Penolakanku juga sama nasibnya," ucap Zhoumi kemudian, sembari menghembuskan nafasnya lagi dengan tempo pendek. "Jadi mau tidak mau sekarang kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pementasan teater nanti kau akan bermain peran dengan Sungmin."

"_MWOYA_?! KYUHYUN AKAN BERMAIN PERAN DENGAN SUNGMIN?!" tiba-tiba saja ada suara orang yang memekik kencang di dekat Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. "ASTAGA! INI AKAN JADI BERITA BESAR!" orang itu kembali berteriak membahana seperti berada di tengah hutan sembari mengambil seribu langkah.

"_YA_! RYEOWOOK, BERHENTI!" Kyuhyun menyahut pekikan orang itu—yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook yang baru saja datang—dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kerasnya, seraya bergerak mengikuti arah tujuan Ryeowook berlari yakni ke dalam kelasnya untuk menangkap anak itu. Namun sayangnya Ryeowook sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki kelasnya, sehingga Kyuhyun berhenti mengejarnya mengingat ia masih berurusan dengan Zhoumi. "AWAS KAU!" lanjutnya yang masih mempertahankan frekuensi suara yang tinggi ketika berada di ambang pintu kelasnya, seraya menunjuk Ryeowook dengan wajah garangnya.

Ryeowook yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas pun berkata dengan ekspresi nakalnya, "Aduh aku takut, _oppa_! Nanti _oppa_ akan kena skandal dengan Sungmin _eonnie_ karena nanti akan main peran bareng di pementasan teater nanti!" ia pun berpura-pura panik dengan menutup kedua mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Ups! _Mian_, keceplosan."

"Eh? Serius, Wook?"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Wah, skandal baru!"

Tiga buah kalimat yang berasal dari beberapa teman sekelas dilontarkan secara bersamaan tidak lama setelah Ryeowook menyulut api dengan sengaja.

"RYEOWOOK! SIALAN KAU!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dan kali ini ia berlari ke arah Ryeowook di dalam kelas. Sengaja sekali Ryeowook membuatnya kesal dan parahnya lagi berhasil.

Sementara Zhoumi menonton aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dari ambang pintu dengan bingung karena Kyuhyun meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba dan lebih memilih untuk mengejar Ryeowook yang juga berusaha menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

_Skandal?_

"Ehem—permisi, Zhoumi. Bisakah aku masuk?" berikutnya ada suara orang yang menegur Zhoumi beserta dehemannya. Saat Zhoumi memutar tubuhnya sebanyak 180 derajat, senyuman seorang _yeoja_ yang ia idamkan langsung menyambutnya.

"Eh Sungmin. Tentu saja boleh," Zhoumi menjawab dengan memasang senyum sebaik mungkin, seraya menyingkir dari jalur pintu masuk untuk memberi jalan.

Gerak-gerik Zhoumi saat menjawab pertanyaan justru mengundang Sungmin untuk menatapnya dengan begitu canggung.

Lagi-lagi bersikap sok manis.

_Dasar playboy_, umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"_Gomawo, ne_!" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang lebih canggung. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus berterimakasih pada Zhoumi karena sudah memberi jalan untuknya masuk ke kelasnya. Ia pun buru-buru memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu untuk melangkah masuk dan menghindari Zhoumi sebelum ia digoda lebih lanjut.

"_Cheonma_!" balas Zhoumi sebelum Sungmin menghilang ke balik pintu. Dan begitu menyaksikan gadis itu sudah masuk, ia pun tersenyum.

Bersyukur sekali ia tetap bisa menemuinya walaupun ia datang ke sekolah ini lebih awal.

Pada akhirnya Zhoumi memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan kelas itu, meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke kelasnya yang sempat tertunda. Urusannya dengan Kyuhyun sudah selesai, dan urusannya dengan Sungmin sudah terpuaskan meski hanya sedikit.

—o0o—

Tempo langkah kaki jenjang Henry begitu cepat di atas lantai koridor. Ia ingin rasa penasarannya segera terjawab oleh teman sebangkunya lantaran disuruh datang ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Beruntunglah rasa semangatnya sudah diisi karena sang kekasih tetap mau mengantarnya ke sekolah seperti biasanya meski waktunya lebih awal.

Saat tiba di kelasnya, kedua mata Henry menangkap sosok teman sebangkunya sudah duduk manis di bangkunya seraya memainkan ponselnya. Lekaslah ia menghampirinya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku pagi ini, Nari?" tanyanya seraya menggeletakkan tas selempang kulitnya yang berwarna hijau tosca di atas meja dan menatap teman sebangkunya yang dipanggil Nari itu lekat.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Zhoumi baik-baik saja, Henry?" Nari justru melempar pertanyaan lagi pada Henry tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan darinya dan bahkan tidak memindahkan tatapannya dari ponselnya yang ia pegang.

Kedua alis Henry mengernyit. "Baik kok," jawabnya heran lantaran mendapat nada pertanyaan serta raut muka yang begitu serius dari teman sebangkunya itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah padahal ia sendiri tidak mendapat masalah apa-apa. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Nari menoleh ke arah samping kiri, tempat Henry duduk. "Kau yakin?" tanya gadis yang memiliki rambut lurus panjang itu seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Henry mengangguk cepat. "_Ne_. Malam minggu kemarin aku masih jalan bareng dengannya. Tadi ia juga mengantarku ke sini seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya," tukasnya untuk memperkuat jawabannya yang sebelumnya. "Memangnya ada apa, Nari? Jangan bertele-tele begini," lanjutnya yang sudah tidak sabar agar rasa penasarannya itu bisa tertuntaskan.

"Berarti—" ucap Nari yang sengaja menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya cepat sebelum ia mengerahkan jari-jemarinya kembali untuk berselancar di atas layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya. "—yang diceritakan oleh adik kelas kemarin itu benar. Ada _yeoja_ jalang yang mendekati _namjachingu_-mu," lanjutnya yang memelankan suaranya ketika berucap kata per kata.

"_WHAT_?!" secara reflek Henry menggebrak mejanya kuat-kuat. Terlonjak kaget. "_What the hell is that!_ _Who the fuck is the girl?_" serunya dengan murka.

"_That hoobae said her name is Sungmin_. _She's a new person in this school, and she just entered here this year. She has same grade with us but I don't know which class, because that hoobae also doesn't know. And she's just joining theater too_," jawab Nari dengan nada ringan seraya menatap Henry kembali. Ia memang seringkali menyahut ucapan teman sebangkunya itu memakai bahasa yang sama ketika Henry sudah memakai bahasa Inggris sebagai ungkapan ekspresi tertentu—marah seperti sekarang, misalnya.

"_What_?! Masuk teater juga?! Tsk, ketahuan sekali jalangnya!" umpat Henry seraya memukuli meja kembali dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang terkepal ketika berdecak. "Lalu apalagi?" tanyanya penasaran. Nari pasti mempunyai cerita lagi untuknya yang patut ia ketahui tentang _yeoja_ sialan yang sudah berani mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Dengan mengutak-atik ponselnya kembali, Nari menjawab, "Waktu pertemuan terakhir ekskul teater hari Sabtu lalu, Zhoumi mengantarnya ke gedung teater pakai mobilnya karena ia bilang kalau ia tidak tahu jalan ke sana, dan ia terlihat begitu antusias seakan sukses mendekatinya."

"_WHAT_?!" tuturan santai Nari justru mengundang Henry untuk bereaksi tidak santai. "_Fuck her! Shit_! _Yeoja_ sialan itu benar-benar mau berurusan denganku rupanya!" serunya yang berkali-kali menggebrak meja karena emosinya sudah diubun-ubun.

"Bahkan _hoobae_ itu punya buktinya. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas," ucap Nari seraya melirik ke arah Henry. Ia kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya pada teman di sebelah. "Ini fotonya. Katanya ini diambil saat mereka di aula, hendak berangkat ke gedung teater," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk foto yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ada dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin di sana yang saling berhadapan, yang dimana sang wanita membelakangi sudut foto.

Pandangan mata Henry berpindah ke layar ponsel milik Nari lalu tangan kanannya mengambil benda elektronik yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu. Ia berdecak kesal lagi saat menyaksikan foto yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Nari itu dengan lebih seksama. "Tsk! Mengapa foto ini begitu buram, _eoh_?! Mana diambil dari belakang lagi, jadinya muka _yeoja_ tengik itu tidak kelihatan. Aku ingin tau wajahnya seperti apa," gerutunya. Kemudian jempol serta telunjuknya menyentuh layar ponsel untuk memperbesar tampilan foto itu. Terlihat rambut panjang lurus sang wanita serta baju putih dan celana _jeans_ ungu yang dikenakannya, sementara dari penampilan sang pria tampak mengenakan baju kemeja bergaris biru-putih berlengan panjang serta celana _jeans_ hitam. Memergoki ekspresi sumringah dari sang pria suhu hati Henry kembali merangkak naik. "Dasar _yeoja_ jalang! Kau sukses menggoda Zhoumi-ku, _yeoja_ tengik!"

"Sudah, jangan mengomel terus. Mengomel tidak akan menghentikan aksinya itu, Henry," titah Nari seraya mengambil kembali ponsel di tangan Henry dan menutup galeri foto di ponselnya itu. "Lagipula sejujurnya aku masih kurang yakin sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dikatakan _hoobae_ itu kalau _yeoja_ itu yang mendekati Zhoumi duluan mengingat—"

"—_Mwoya_, Nari?! Kau ingin mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya, begitu?!" sela Henry ditengah-tengah ucapan Nari dengan bentakan. Ia tahu teman disampingnya itu hendak berbicara mengenai kepribadian Zhoumi di masa lalu yang terkenal akan sifat _playboy_-nya. Jangankan Henry, bahkan dulu sifatnya itu sudah terkenal sampai seantero sekolah, dan parahnya tetap ada saja yang menjadi korbannya walaupun sifatnya itu dibicarakan banyak orang. Mengingat itu semua membuatnya merasa muak. Muak karena ada yang mengungkit lagi hal pahit itu setelah sekian lama terkubur yang berarti ada yang masih tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah tidak seperti itu lagi sekarang. "Tapi dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak memacari _yeoja_ lain lagi selain aku dan menghentikan sifat _playboy_-nya itu selama aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, Nari! Dan dia sudah membuktikannya selama sembilan bulan ini dengan tidak adanya rumor tentang pacar-pacarnya dia lagi dimanapun sejak kita bersama sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memacari _yeoja_ lain selain aku di belakangku, bukankah sepandai-pandainya kucing menutupi bangkainya baunya itu akan tercium juga?! Seharusnya aku bisa tahu hal itu, Nari, cepat atau lambat. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mencium bau busuk itu, bahkan semakin lama sifat _playboy_-nya itu seakan sirna dan dia benar-benar berkomitmen untukku. Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah tahu seberapa terbukanya kita satu sama lain selama sembilan bulan ini?! Lantas, apa hal-hal tersebut belum cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Zhoumi belum berubah, Nari?! Kau masih meragukan kesetiaannya, hah?!"

"Bukan—bukan begitu, Henry sayang," balas Nari cepat, sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka berdua ini lagi. "Aku bukannya tidak percaya _namjachingu_-mu sudah berubah, aku percaya itu. Buktinya dia bisa menjagamu selama sembilan bulan sampai sekarang. Hanya saja aku juga tidak mau buru-buru mencap jelek orang lain terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin apa yang dikatakan _hoobae_ itu sebagian besar benar adanya, tetapi aku kurang yakin dengan bukti yang diberikan itu. _Hoobae_ itu bilang kalau wajah dari _yeoja_ itu antusias ketika Zhoumi mau mengantarnya ke gedung teater, tapi dari foto itu wajahnya bahkan tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Bisa jadi _hoobae_ itu hanya mau memperbesar-besarkan masalah yang sebenarnya memang sudah fatal, Henry. Aku tidak mau kita mudah dipancing seperti itu, karena hanya orang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan yang mudah terpancing akan kabar buruk yang diberikan orang lain," jelasnya.

Henry membungkam mulutnya, merenung sejenak. _Benar juga_, pikirnya. "Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu Zhoumi itu, Nari, seolah-olah kau menganggap dia yang salah. Aku sudah membangun kepercayaan untuknya dengan susah payah, kau tahu. Padahal sebelum aku dan dia bersama aku bahkan tidak percaya sedikit pun padanya karena sifatnya yang dulu itu juga," lirihnya setelah beberapa detik keheningan diantara dirinya dan Nari tercipta. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu perih saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, karena kenyataannya ia memang butuh perjuangan untuk menumbuhkan rasa percaya pada Zhoumi dulu. Sebagai orang yang otaknya memiliki kecepatan menangkap sesuatu di atas rata-rata, tentu ia mengerti bahwa sifat _playboy_ merupakan sifat yang tidak sepatutnya dimiliki oleh pria manapun, dan hal inilah yang membuat dirinya dulu susah percaya pada sang _namjachingu._ Tapi sekarang ia sudah percaya sepenuhnya.

"_Ne_, Henry. Walaupun sebenarnya aku belum mengatakannya, tapi kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan dan—_mianhae_, sudah mau mengungkit-ungkit itu sehingga membuatmu sedih," ucap Nari pelan seraya menatap Henry dengan rasa bersalah. "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan Zhoumi, Henry. Hanya saja—seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, bukti itu kurang otentik. Kita butuh lebih banyak bukti untuk membuktikan kebenaran bahwa _yeoja_ jalang itu mendekati Zhoumi untuk direbutnya darimu. Karena siapatahu mereka hanya berteman biasa saja dan murni tanpa ada maksud apa-apa."

Seulas senyum melengkung di bibir Henry, menggambarkan kesetujuannya akan perkataan Nari. "_You're right, dear_. Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi tentang _yeoja_ yang bernama Sungmin itu, dan mengawasi gerak-geriknya terutama di ruang lingkup teater. Kalau sampai ternyata benar—" ucapnya yang memberi jeda sejenak untuk mendesiskan nada bicaranya. "—kita harus habisi dia!"

—o0o—

"Eh kebetulan Sungminnya baru datang."

"Kyuhyun, Sungminmu baru datang itu!"

"CIEEE!"

"_Mwoya_?!" dengan reflek Sungmin berseru seraya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. _Sweatdrop_.

Hei—ia baru saja masuk ke kelas dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat dua kalimat dari dua orang temannya yang diucap secara bergantian lalu berikutnya seruan dari teman-teman kelasnya yang lain secara kompak. Apalagi kalimat kedua itu sungguh menjengkelkan untuk didengar.

"_Kyuhyun, Sungminmu baru datang itu!"_

Astaga—bahkan teman-teman sudah menyebut namanya pakai embel-embel menjijikkan itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Apa-apaan itu?!

Kemudian Sungmin memergoki ada beberapa orang teman kelasnya yang berlari ke arahnya. Mereka mengepalkan tangan kanan mereka dan mengangkatnya untuk didekatkan kepada Sungmin layaknya _microphone_ yang sedang digunakan untuk mengeraskan volume orang yang akan mereka wawancarai. "Sungmin _eonnie_, apa benar _eonnie_ akan bermain peran bersama Kyuhyun _oppa_ di pementasan teater nanti? Dan seberapa romantiskah laku peran yang akan dijalankan nanti bersama _oppa_, _eonnie_?" tanya salah seorang di antara mereka.

_What the fuck!_ jerit Sungmin dalam hati mendapati perlakuan menyebalkan dari teman-temannya ini. Bahkan perutnya terasa mual mendengar gaya bicara yang dipakai oleh salah seorang temannya itu untuk bertanya kepadanya. Begitu menjijikkan.

Ia tahu ia sedang digoda oleh teman-teman kelasnya.

"Hei! Itu hanya gosip! Apa-apaan kalian bertanya seperti itu!"

Bukan—bukan Sungmin yang menjawab demikian.

Sungmin beserta teman-temannya yang berlaku seperti wartawan itu menoleh kepada orang yang menjawab pertanyaan—yang ternyata berada di dekat papan tulis kelas.

Dan itu semakin mengejutkan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun bohong! Itu benar, aku yang mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut ketua teaternya!" pekik Ryeowook yang berada di dekat meja guru, lalu berpindah dengan cepat karena masih menghindari kejaran Kyuhyun.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang kesal mendengarnya sehingga ia semakin bersemangat untuk menangkap Ryeowook, namun Sungmin juga. _Apa-apaan Ryeowook itu_?! makinya dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya teman sebangkunya itu membahas topik menyebalkan itu, terlihat sengaja sekali menyulut api. "Tsk!" ia pun berdesak kesal, lalu menyingkir pergi dari teman-temannya menuju ke bangkunya dengan segera.

Di awal hari suasana hatinya sudah dirusak seperti ini.

GREP!

"Berhenti, atau kita tidak akan bicara lagi!" desis Sungmin pada Ryeowook setelah sukses menahan teman sebangkunya itu dengan mencengkram kedua pundaknya ketika Ryeowook sedang berlari di barisan tempat Sungmin berjalan. "Kau sudah sukses merusak _mood_-ku hari ini, Kim Ryeowook!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Ryeowook melihat Sungmin menunjukkan rasa marahnya yang begitu menyeramkan dengan sinar matanya yang begitu tajam itu padanya. Bahkan untuk kali ini Sungmin menyebut namanya secara lengkap dan penuh intonasi, sebagai wujud artian rasa marahnya.

Padahal awalnya Ryeowook hanya berniat untuk menjahili Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata Sungmin pun ikut kena ampasnya.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah membuat teman sebangkunya itu marah lagi.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa syok saat pundaknya tidak terasa sakit lagi karena dicengkeram erat dan mengetahui penyebabnya saat ia melihat ke depannya.

Bukannya menangkapnya, Kyuhyun justru menggeret Sungmin keluar kelas.

"Ikut aku!" sesaat Ryeowook mendengar suara Kyuhyun mengucapkan demikian dengan ketusnya saat tangannya menarik Sungmin sehingga kedua tangan Sungmin yang menempel kuat di bahunya terlepas.

"Hei, kita mau kemana—hei!"

—o0o—

Dengan tangan kanannya yang masih mencengkram erat lengan tangan kanan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus membawa tubuh yang mengelola tangan itu menjauhi ruang kelas. Hingga tiba di depan sebuah ruang lab yang tak jauh dari kelas mereka, Kyuhyun melepas cengkraman tangannya dan mendorong kedua bahu Sungmin hingga menempel di dinding dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit di bahunya serta kepalanya bagian belakang karena terpentok tanpa sengaja. "Argh! Sakit…" rintihnya seraya menutup kedua matanya untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba timbul.

"Siapa suruh datang ke kelas di saat yang tidak tepat, hah?!" ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Tatapan matanya yang bak elang ia hujamkan tepat ke depan mata _foxy_ _yeoja_ di depannya. "Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku, _yeoja_ sialan!" bentaknya dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

"_Mwoya_?!" gertak Sungmin seraya memasang ekspresi yang tak kalah sinisnya. Nadanya bicaranya pun tak kalah tinggi. Kedua tangannya lantas dikerahkan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melepas sepuluh jemari Kyuhyun yang mencengkrami bahunya erat, dan beruntungnya berhasil. "Kau yang selalu mengganggu hidupku, _namja_ sialan!"

"Heh—" Kyuhyun semakin mempertajam penglihatannya pada Sungmin, dan memasang _smirk_-nya. "—yang jadi murid disini belakangan itu siapa, hah? Dasar tidak tahu diri."

Sungmin mendengus. Kedua tangannya dilipat dan ditaruh di depan dada. "Selalu saja mengungkit hal itu. Memangnya tidak ada bahan lain apa?!"

"_Mwoya_?!" kedua mata Kyuhyun membelalak, memasang mimik muka kesal. Ia kemudian melangkah maju sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Sungmin untuk mengintimidasinya. Sungmin yang menangkap maksud dibalik perbuatan Kyuhyun itu sontak mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauhinya. "Hei apa yang mau kau laku—"

Namun gerak kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk membanting tubuh Sungmin kuat-kuat ke dinding lebih cepat. "Heh! Enak sekali kau bicara. Aku masih menghormatimu sebagai _yeoja_, tahu? Kalau aku tidak ingat kalau kau itu _yeoja_, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu, Lee Sungmin!"

"_Mwoya_?!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada melirih. "Yang begini menghormati?! Yang kasar begini kau sebut menghormati?! Astaga kau—otak genius tapi mengelola sifat dalam diri saja tidak becus. Buat apa otak genius kalau punya sifat yang jelek seperti itu, hah?!" lanjutnya yang tidak habis pikir akan pola pikir yang terbentuk dari saingannya itu untuk dirinya.

"Begitu?!" balas Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan lagi-lagi menorehkan senyum miring khasnya. "Tsk, sekali sok pintar tetap saja sok pintar. Heh, dengar ya! Sifat itu sudah tertanam dalam diri manusia, sementara yang harus dikelola itu sikap, bukan sifat. Dan pengelolaan sikap berdasar dari sifat manusia itu sendiri, yang akan membentuk jati diri. Lantas kalau aku begini lalu kenapa, hah?! Kau takut?!"

"_Mwoya_?! Takut?! Aku tidak pernah takut denganmu, brengsek! Dan berhenti mengintimidasiku!" bentak Sungmin seraya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke belakang untuk memperbesar jarak di antara mereka berdua. Pasalnya posisi mereka begitu berdekatan dan ia merasa begitu terintimidasi, apalagi ia lagi-lagi memperoleh tatapan dan nada-nada bicara yang menusuk dari _namja_ di depannya itu. "Lagipula, kau yang sok tahu! Sifat memang sudah tertanam di diri manusia, tapi sifat juga bisa berubah karena sikap. Jadi keduanya memiki hubungan timbal balik."

"Kau bilang tidak takut tapi kau menyuruhku berhenti mengintimidasimu. Berarti kau takut, pengecut," ucap Kyuhyun ringan, namun justru membuat emosi Sungmin semakin meninggi. "Heh! Sembarangan sekali kau bicara!" pekiknya.

"Tidak usah menyangkalnya," sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada santai kali ini. Sebelum topik pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua semakin melenceng dari apa yang ia maksudkan pada awalnya sehingga ia menarik Sungmin ke tempat yang hening seperti ini, ia segera mengatakan maksud awalnya itu. "Sekarang, aku minta kau tutup mulut untuk masalah ekskul yang berkaitan dengan pementasan teater untuk akhir tahun nanti. Jadi, apabila siapapun yang bertanya tentang hal itu kau harus diam, termasuk teman sebangkumu itu dan pihak ekskul jurnalistik yang pasti akan bertanya secara paksa apabila pertanyaan mereka tidak terjawab oleh narasumber yang menjadi incaran mereka, karena perihal peran paling utama untuk itu sudah bocor oleh ketua teater sialan itu tadi, seperti yang teman sebangkumu itu katakan di kelas. Jadi cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan kena wawancara dari pihak jurnalistik nantinya, dan kau harus menghindar kalau sampai itu terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini, karena aku masih ingin berusaha agar peranku diganti oleh Siwon _hyung_."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya karena perasaan campur aduk antara terkejut akan permintaan Kyuhyun yang terlontar secara tiba-tiba padanya dan bingung karena tidak mengerti maksud yang diucapkan itu. "Memangnya untuk apa kita diwawancara? Apa begitu penting sampai-sampai kita akan diwawancara seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Mendapati kedua kalimat tanya dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melotot. "Apa katamu?! Tentu saja penting, _babo_! Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau teater itu merupakan ekskul yang paling disorot dari semua ekskul karena kepopulerannya yang sudah menjalar sampai di masyarakat luas, hah?!" bentaknya.

"Kalau yang itu aku sudah tahu. Jangan dikira adaptasiku disini lambat," ucap Sungmin ketus karena ia mendapat sikap remeh—lagi—dari Kyuhyun karena lamanya ia memasuki sekolah ini yang masih tergolong baru itu.

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu?!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. _Yeoja_ di depannya ini sangat menyusahkan dirinya. "Berarti kau sudah tahu koran sekolah, majalah dinding, dan _website_ sekolah ini, bukan? Untuk mengisi informasi dari ketiga penyedia informasi sekolah itulah kita diwawancarai, dalam bidang ekskul. Apalagi teater itu sangat disorot, informasi tentang ekskul itu pasti sangat dibutuhkan, karena bukan hanya untuk pihak sekolah namun juga untuk masyarakat luas. Karena itu informasi tentang ekskul teater bahkan bisa masuk media informasi lain yang memang untuk masyarakat seumumnya," jelasnya yang merendahkan suaranya kembali. Namun ketika ia hendak menutupi perkataannya, ia kembali menggertak. "Apa kau masih tidak mengerti, hah?!"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti. Otakku masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk memahami segala ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun," balas Sungmin sinis. Walaupun ia sebenarnya masih mencerna lambat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun itu karena keterkejutannya akan kepopuleran dari ekskul teater yang ternyata diluar dugaannya, namun tetap saja ia merasa jengkel karena manusia menyebalkan di hadapannya itu terus-menerus meremehkannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," sahut Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mendapat rasa puas juga. Ia pun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kalau kau bukan pengecut, berarti kau sudah siap dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti saat kau membungkam mulutmu di depan siapapun, dan jangan sampai ada informasi yang bocor. Kau tidak mau bukan kalau sampai aku menjadi lawan mainmu nanti? Aku pun tidak mau memegang peran utama apalagi menjadi lawan mainmu. Jadi mau tidak mau sekarang kita harus kerja sama untuk mengubah keputusan ini dan meruntuhkan sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki oleh _sunbae_ yang menyebalkan itu. Apalagi menghilangkan opini dari Siwon _hyung_ yang mengatakan kalau kita cocok yang jelas-jelas sangat konyol karena aku bahkan muak padamu."

"_Jadi mau tidak mau sekarang kita harus kerja sama untuk mengubah keputusan ini."_

"_Apalagi menghilangkan opini dari Siwon hyung yang mengatakan kalau kita cocok."_

"_Karena aku bahkan muak padamu."_

Ketiga titik dari apa yang Sungmin dengar dari suara Kyuhyun itu membuat kepalanya seperti diputar-putar dalam sebuah arena permainan. Sungguh memusingkan dan membingungkan dirinya hingga rasanya kepalanya itu diisi bom yang sudah siap untuk meledak.

Bahkan orang itu mau bekerja sama dengan dirinya untuk sekarang ini meski ada rasa kemuakan untuknya.

Karena menurut Sungmin juga opini itu sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Apa katamu?! Siwon _oppa_ bilang cocok?! Yang benar saja!" maki Sungmin seraya berkacak pinggang. "Ternyata _oppa_ sama menyebalkannya dengan dirimu ya, Kyuhyun!" lanjutnya yang kini mengacungkan telunjuknya ke depan muka Kyuhyun.

"_Mwoya_?! Kau yang lebih menyebalkan!" bentak Kyuhyun yang membalas menunjuk Sungmin. Tangan kanannya lalu menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sungmin untuk mempersempit jarak dengan tujuan memojokkan gadis itu lagi. "Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah kau mengganggu _noona_-ku lagi. Kalau kau ada masalah dengannya apapun itu bentuknya, anggap saja masalah itu sudah selesai. Kalau kau mengusiknya lagi, awas kau!"

Setelah puas mengancam Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera mendorong kasar tubuh Sungmin ke belakang dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa belas kasihan. Akan tetapi, alih-alih takut, Sungmin justru kembali bingung atas ucapan yang didengar terakhir dari sang lawan bicara. _Perasaanku, aku dan Heechul _eonnie_ tidak ada masalah apa-apa_, batinnya.

"_Tapi kamu mau cari kerja dimana lagi, Sungmin?! Eonnie sudah berusaha memudahkanmu dalam hal itu."—Heechul._

"_Eonnie, jeongmal mianhamnida sudah merepotkan eonnie sampai sejauh ini. Eonnie sudah punya Kyuhyun sebagai namdongsaeng-mu, jangan sampai aku ikut membebankan eonnie. Aku tidak mau memberatkan eonnie lagi. Lagipula Kyuhyun pasti semakin membenciku jika aku ikut membebani eonnie, setelah membebankannya dengan begitu berat di kehidupannya."—Sungmin._

Lontaran-lontaran kalimat tersebut mendadak terlintas di otak Sungmin, membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu. "Apa mungkin dia salah menangkap kejadian saat di kafe itu?" gumamnya yang menerka penyebab dari sikap Kyuhyun yang dilakukan padanya sebelum orang itu pergi.

"Tapi—"

"_Justru itu, aku tidak mau, eonnie. Bukan—bukannya aku tidak menghargai apa yang eonnie lakukan padaku, justru karena aku sangat menghargainya makanya aku tidak mau utang budiku pada eonnie bertambah lagi."—Sungmin._

"—ah, sudahlah!"

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Ngepost dua chapter sekaligus, soalnya saya abis ini mungkin bakal hengkang dalam waktu lama. Berbagai ujian hidup mulai menghadang lagi. Apalagi masalah UN yang tinggal 23 hari lagi.

Tapi mungkin untuk masalah FF, kalo saya ada waktu, saya bakal ngepost di blog saya. Mampir aja ke sana.

Btw, ini FF ngebosenin gak sih? /BANGET/ OTL

Sebenernya saya nyadar dari awal kalo alurnya emang terlalu panjang yang berpotensi bikin bosen. Saya pun sebenernya pengen banget ngasih part KyuMin yang manisnya. Tapi kembali ke tujuan saya bikin FF ini, saya mau nunjukkin kalo baikan sama musuh tuh gak segampang yang diekspetasiin orang-orang, butuh proses.

Dan di FF ini kalo ada yang aneh-aneh pasti ada sebabnya. Kecuali masalah bangku kelas yang pasang-pasangan itu emang sebuah kesalahan LOL. Tuh, udah dikasih clue.

Btw, dikit lagi mau UN SMA nih. Doain saya ya biar bisa dapet nilai diatas 9 /AMIN/ dan berguna buat saya masuk PTN. Plus hasil US-nya doain saya lulus tahun ini ya hehe ^^ /AMIN/


	14. Chapter 11

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, memaksa seluruh murid untuk berhenti menjalankan aktivitas di luar kelas dan kembali mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran di kelas yang dibina oleh para guru yang bertugas mengajar di jam berikutnya usai jam istirahat berakhir. Akan tetapi, tidak semua pelajar di sekolah itu bisa segera menuruti perintah bel itu, ada saja yang masih berada di luar kelas. Termasuk Sungmin yang masih berada di perpustakaan dan sedang memeriksa buku-buku pinjamannya ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara pekikan bel sekolah. Dengan sigap ia melangkah mendekat ke meja panjang pemisah antara ruang untuk membaca dan tempat penjaga perpustakaan itu, untuk segera memberitahukan perihal buku-buku yang akan ia pinjam karena dikejar waktu juga. Usai berurusan dengan penjaga perpustakaan, ia lantas pergi dari perpustakaan sekolah dengan membawa beberapa buku pinjaman di depan tubuhnya.

Memasuki kelas, Sungmin memperhatikan sejenak keadaan kelasnya. Beruntunglah dirinya karena guru yang giliran mengajar di kelasnya itu belum masuk dan bahkan masih banyak penghuni kelas yang berkeliaran dan banyak bangku yang masih belum terduduki kembali. Dua butir indra penglihatannya melirik ke barisan bangku dimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk, karena ia hendak melihat Ryeowook yang biasanya berada di depan barisan mereka, entah itu di depan Kyuhyun atau Yesung. Tapi dua lelaki itu tidak berada di tempat mereka dan barisan tempat duduk di depan mereka pun sudah terisi dua orang yang memang tempatnya berada disitu. Reflek ia melempar pandangannya ke barisan duduknya dan Ryeowook dan anehnya sudah ada teman sebangkunya di sebelah tempat duduknya. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti ke arah tempat duduknya sendiri.

Ryeowook yang sedang asyik menggerak-gerakan jemarinya di atas layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya tiba-tiba saja menangkap siluet Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat di sampingnya, mengundangnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ketika ia sudah menatap ke depan, benar saja dugaannya itu. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah teman sebangkunya itu membawa buku bahkan lebih dari satu, karena walaupun ia tahu kebiasaan Sungmin yang setiap jam istirahat seringkali mengunjungi perpustakaan, ia tidak pernah melihatnya membawa buku sepulangnya dari sana sebelum hari ini. "Buku-buku apa itu?" tanyanya seraya menatap buku-buku yang dibawa Sungmin itu dengan penasaran.

"Ini bahan untukku belajar dalam rangka persiapan olimpiade nanti, dan ada buku novel juga satu. Kekeke," jawab Sungmin seraya tertawa cengengesan. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di atas kursi yang menjadi tempatnya di kelas. "Ternyata persediaan buku di perpustakaan lengkap juga. Untungnya aku belum beli buku olimpiade, jadi aku tidak perlu menghabiskan uangku untuk itu," lanjutnya yang memasang senyuman penuh kelegaan.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang mulai memasukkan buku-buku pinjamannya ke dalam ranselnya dengan rasa takjub. "Astaga, Minnie. Kau sudah pinjam buku olimpiade sebanyak itu masih saja pinjam novel juga. Tsk, tsk," ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan gelengan kepala dan decakan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Justru novel itu akan membantuku apabila aku mulai bosan belajar untuk persiapan olimpiade, atau sebagai pelepas stres usai belajar," ujar Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang akan digunakan untuk belajar di jam pelajaran yang sekarang dari dalam tasnya dan diletakkan di atas mejanya. "Omong-omong, tidak biasanya kau sudah berada di bangkumu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku datang. Biasanya kau berbicara dengan Yesung dan teman sebangkunya yang menyebalkan itu, bukan?" tanyanya kemudian, seraya mengernyitkan alisnya dan memandangi Ryeowook.

"Atau lebih tepatnya hanya berbicara dengan si kepala besar itu. Sementara si maniak _game_ itu pasti sibuk dengan PSP-nya," sanggah Ryeowook. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan memasang raut muka cemberut. "Sepertinya hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar marah padaku. Tadi saat aku bergabung bersama mereka untuk makan bersama seperti yang biasanya kulakukan sekalian mengembalikan PSP-nya yang kuperbaiki karena rusak, dia bersikap ketus sekali. Aku sudah berusaha meminta maaf padanya, tapi dia tetap saja marah dan mengacuhkanku. Bahkan ketika aku menyerahkan PSP-nya, dia langsung merebutnya dan langsung meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku. Dan akhirnya Yesung pun mengikutinya keluar kelas dan ikut meninggalkanku."

Mendengar keluh kesah Ryeowook membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit bingung. Ia lantas bertanya, "Sebenarnya kau mempermasalahkan Kyuhyun atau Yesung?"

"Dua-duanya, Minnie. Walaupun aku menyukai Yesung, tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah sahabatku dan dia pun sahabat Yesung juga. Jadi biar bagaimanapun aku tetap menyayangi mereka berdua," tutur Ryeowook yang terus menekuk wajahnya.

"Oh, begitu… Aku mengerti," ucap Sungmin seraya mengangguk, meski di dalam hatinya terbesit sedikit rasa canggung. Pasalnya teman baiknya itu bersahabat dengan musuhnya sendiri sementara ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa akur dengan orang itu.

Detik berikutnya Ryeowook menghela nafas berat sebelum berucap kembali. "Huh, padahal aku mengusili Kyuhyun dengan maksud bercanda, tapi dia jadinya benar-benar marah. Dan akhirnya aku pun ikut dijauhi oleh Yesung."

"Hahaha," Sungmin tertawa sedikit. Entah mengapa curahan hati Ryeowook yang disertai oleh nada menyedihkan yang dipakainya terdengar lucu di telinganya. "Salahmu sendiri mengusili anak setan itu. Harusnya kau bersyukur hari ini sifat kekanakanku tidak kambuh jadi aku bisa memaafkanmu yang sudah merusak suasana hatiku tadi pagi," ujarnya tenang. Setelah menghentikan ucapannya selama beberapa milidetik ia angkat suara lagi. "Lain kali jangan begitu lagi. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku dan _namja_ tengik itu tidak akur, makanya segala hal yang menyangkut aku dan _namja_ itu jadi begitu sensitif."

Memang berbeda dari kemarahan Sungmin yang sebelumnya merasukinya, untuk kali ini amarahnya itu bisa diredakan meski dengan permaafan Ryeowook berulang-ulang kali yang diiringi dengan muka melasnya serta penjelasannya bahwa ia hanya bermaksud untuk menjahili Kyuhyun tanpa ada sedikit pun niat untuk menjahilinya pada jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat tadi saat guru mangkir keluar beberapa saat. Dan Ryeowook memang patut mensyukurinya, ia sendiri sadar akan hal itu. "_Ne_… _mianhae_ Minnie, lain kali aku tidak akan memancing kalian di depan seperti ini lagi," ucapnya sambil merunduk sedikit.

Seulas senyum kembali tertoreh pada bibir Sungmin. "Kau bisa berjanji?" tanyanya seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Aniya_," jawab Ryeowook seraya memutar kepalanya ke kanan lalu ke kiri, yang membuat senyum Sungmin memudar. Buru-buru ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum Sungmin salah paham akan jawabannya. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji karena aku takut kalau saja aku tidak menepatinya, tapi aku akan berusaha melaksanakannya."

"Oke, Wookie. Lakukan itu sebaik mungkin," balas Sungmin yang kembali tersenyum, pertanda bahwa ia percaya pada Ryeowook kalau ia bisa melakukan apa yang dia katakan tadi. Terbesit keinginan untuk melihat sebentar ke arah barisan tempat duduk Kyuhyun dan Yesung berada dan ternyata sudah ada dua orang yang seharusnya duduk di posisi itu di sana—yang entah kapan datangnya. Menyaksikan hal itu, ia lantas menepuk pundak Ryeowook. "Hei Wookie, lihatlah mereka berdua sudah kembali. Cepat temui mereka dan minta maaf pada Kyuhyun sebelum guru datang."

Mata Ryeowook langsung berbinar begitu mendapati Kyuhyun serta Yesung sudah berada di bangku mereka masing-masing, sesuai dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan. "Ah—_ne_, baiklah," ucapnya yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba—

"—Ah sial!" gerutu Ryeowook reflek ketika ia tiba-tiba melihat _seongsae_ sudah memasuki kelas dengan anggunnya. Mengundang Sungmin untuk kembali tertawa. "Ahaha, sabar _ne_, Wookie!"

Tidak lama kemudian, jam pelajaran kembali dimulai dan suasana kelas pun kembali kondusif setelah gaduh beberapa saat. Sistem belajar menyimak penjelasan materi dari guru serta catat-menyatat materi yang diberikan oleh beliau di papan tulis dan_ slide_ _powerpoint_ diterapkan. Hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu dan bel pergantian pelajaran berteriak membahana seisi sekolah.

"Ah… Akhirnya selesai juga," suara Ryeowook keluar bersamaan dengan pekikan bel sekolah. Ia pun menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi bangkunya. "Ini kepala rasanya sudah berasap dicekoki rumus matematika yang sedemikian banyak itu."

Sungmin yang kini membereskan buku-bukunya untuk diganti dengan buku mata pelajaran yang semestinya dilakukan setelah ini pun angkat bicara mendengar kicauan Ryeowook itu. "Tampaknya kau benci dengan pelajaran matematika."

"Aku bukan benci, tapi malas," sahut Ryeowook. "Penjabaran rumus-rumus menyebalkan itu menguras energi otakku dan itu membuatku lelah. Huh," lanjutnya seraya mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tapi kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang bahkan akan bersaing menguras otak masing-masing untuk menjabarkan rumus-rumus itu dalam sebuah olimpiade," ucap Sungmin seraya memasukkan buku mata pelajaran yang sudah tergantikan kini itu ke dalam ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku-buku yang akan dipergunakan berikutnya.

Kedua alis Ryeowook terangkat. "Maksudmu—kau dan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya seraya menatap Sungmin yang memunggunginya dengan lekat. Namun kemudian ia tiba-tiba saja ingin tertawa. "Ahaha, kalian ini. Katanya bermusuhan tapi selalu saja bareng. Kelasnya bareng, ekskulnya bareng, bahkan sekarang ikut olimpiade pun bareng, pelajarannya sama lagi. Jodoh memang tidak kemana-mana, _ne_!"

Telinga Sungmin mendadak terasa panas mendengar penuturan Ryeowook yang dilontarkan begitu ringannya itu, karena pada kenyataannya diluar dari perihal yang disebutkan oleh teman di sebelahnya itu, takdir juga mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun melalui orang yang sama-sama mereka kenal diluar lingkup sekolah. "_Shut up, please_!" desisnya seraya menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam. "Tadi kau baru saja bilang kalau kau tidak akan memancing masalah yang berkaitan dengan _namja_ sialan itu lagi, bukan?"

"_Ne_, memang benar—" ucap Ryeowook seraya tersenyum miring. "—tapi itu hanya berlaku di depan orang banyak seperti tadi, Minnie. Kalau tidak, ya tidak."

"Terserahlah," ucap Sungmin jengkel seraya menjatuhkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. "Ingat, Kyuhyun masih marah padamu, _ne_!" lanjutnya yang kini gentian memamerkan senyum miringnya seraya menunjuk Ryeowook.

Wajah Ryeowook langsung murung kembali. "Tsk! Mengapa jadi serius seperti ini masalahnya?! Huh, mengapa Kyuhyun kalau marah begitu menyusahkan begini?!" keluhnya seraya menegakkan kembali punggungnya dan menatap ke arah sasaran pembicaraan dengan kesal.

"Kau baru tahu? Tsk tsk," tanya Sungmin seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak. "Aku sudah sering sekali menghadapi sifatnya yang menjengkelkan itu."

"Sungmin, nanti temui ibu di ruang BK, _ne_!" tiba-tiba suara _seongsae_ menyebut salah satu muridnya keluar, memberikan instruksi seraya melempar senyum, membuat murid yang dipanggil itu pun sontak menoleh. Akan tetapi sebelum Sungmin membalas senyum dan menyahut, sang guru kembali memberi titah seraya memalingkan perhatiannya kepada murid lain dengan senyum yang masih tertoreh. "Kyuhyun, kau juga ikut."

"Tsk!" secara reflek Sungmin berdecak seraya menoleh ke arah pandang gurunya yang sudah berpindah itu. "Mengapa dia harus ikut juga?! Sial!" gerutunya kesal seraya menggebrak meja sekali. Padahal sudah bagus tadi ia saja yang dipanggil oleh guru matematika itu, tetapi setelahnya si pembawa malapetaka itu ikut disebut-sebut juga.

"Sudah sana, ke ruang BK dulu sebelum pergantian pelajaran," ucap Ryeowook seraya menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum jahil. Kemudian ia melempar pandangannya ke arah depan kelas dan melihat sang guru sudah hampir berada di ambang pintu kelas dengan membawa perabotannya dan terus berjalan untuk keluar. "Lihat, _seongsae_ sudah mau keluar itu!"

"Aku tahu maksud licikmu itu, Wook," ucap Sungmin dengan sinis usai memergoki senyum jahil yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya. Ia tahu teman sebangkunya itu menggoda dirinya dengan _namja_ terlaknat itu. Namun detik berikutnya ia memasang ekspresi biasa. "Ya sudah, nanti sekalian akan kucoba bicara padanya agar dia mau memaafkanmu."

Reaksi senang langsung terpancar di muka Ryeowook. Sembari menatap teman sebangkunya itu yang beranjak berdiri, ia berkata, "Sungguh? Wah _gomawo _Minnie!"

Menanggapi ucapan terimakasih yang datang dari Ryeowook, Sungmin hanya berdeham dan mengangguk sekali. Lalu setelah itu ia segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk berpindah tempat ke ruangan yang ia tuju. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu sehingga otomatis ia berada di belakangnya.

Di luar kelas, entah bagaimana caranya sang guru matematika sudah lenyap dan tidak ada di koridor padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu beliau keluar kelas beberapa detik sebelum para murid yang dipanggil ikut keluar, sehingga Sungmin sedikit terheran-heran. _Ini _seongsaenim_ kemana? _Seongsae_ atau hantu?! Cepat sekali hilangnya_, batinnya dengan celetukan yang sedikit terkesan kurang ajar.

"Kyuhyun—" panggil Sungmin yang memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara, selagi hanya ada dirinya dan orang yang ia panggil di koridor yang lantainya sedang ia tapaki saat ini. "—kau masih marah pada Ryeowook?"

"_Aniya_," jawaban singkat terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun tidak lama kemudian. Suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari sepatu masing-masing terus menemani mereka di tengah-tengah keheningan yang menyelimuti sekitar mereka.

Sungmin tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun karena yang ia tangkap dari apa yang diceritakan oleh Ryeowook tadi jelas-jelas menggambarkan bahwa lelaki itu marah pada teman sebangkunya itu. Maka kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mensejajarkannya dengan posisi Kyuhyun. "Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau bersikap ketus padanya? Ryeowook sudah tidak tahan atas sikap ketusmu itu," tanyanya seraya menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, tempat dimana wajah lawan bicaranya itu berada.

"Aku hanya memberi dia sedikit pelajaran agar dia bisa menjaga mulut dan tidak bercanda sembarangan," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin barang setitik pun dan terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. "Tapi aku tidak marah padanya. Aku tahu kalau dia hanya bercanda tadi, bukan benar-benar cari masalah. Namun yang aku sayangkan adalah apa yang dia jadikan bahan candaan itu seharusnya tidak dijadikan bahan. Aku benar-benar tidak suka terlebih lagi itu menyangkut dirimu."

"Begitu…," gumam Sungmin yang kini arah pandang matanya ke depan namun dengan sorot yang menyiratkan kebungkaman. Rupanya apa yang diutarakan Kyuhyun begitu sesuai dengannya pula, meskipun ia tersinggung juga atas penuturan Kyuhyun yang dengan sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukainya—walau ia sendiri pun memiliki perasaan negatif itu pula padanya. "Ya sudah, tapi jangan lama-lama kau mendiamkannya. Bisa-bisa Ryeowook merengek padaku untuk membujukmu dan aku tidak mau terlibat lebih banyak lagi untuk berurusan denganmu."

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin di ujung kontan membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga _yeoja_ di samping kirinya ikut berhenti berjalan. "Berarti kau tidak jadi ikut olimpiade?" tanyanya seraya menatap Sungmin dengan penuh harap dan mengernyitkan alis.

"_Mwoya_?" ucap Sungmin yang membelalakan matanya karena terperanjat mendapat pertanyaan yang melenceng dari topik yang sebelumnya. "Tentu saja jadi. _Waeyo_?"

"Tsk!" decak Kyuhyun kesal seraya berjalan kembali dengan tempo cepat kali ini, yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan Sungmin. "Dasar pemberi harapan palsu!"

"Hah?!" seru Sungmin seraya mengerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanyakan maksudnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke ruang BK.

—o0o—

Ruas-ruas jemari tangan kanan Kyuhyun beradu dengan badan pintu ruang BK sebanyak tiga kali sehingga menghasilkan bunyi ketukan dengan jumlah yang sama. Lalu kenop pintu ditarik olehnya yang berakibat jalan masuk ruangan pun terbuka. Ia lantas melangkah masuk ke dalam sana dan dengan cepat menemukan guru matematikanya yang sedang duduk di atas salah satu kursi sofa dan di depannya terdapat meja dengan berkas-berkas di atasnya. Segeralah ia menutup pintu sebelum ia menghampiri beliau. Namun sebelum jalan masuk tertutup sempurna, ada sebuah gaya dorong dari luar yang menghalanginya. Kyuhyun yang tahu gaya tersebut merupakan pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang akan memasuki ruangan itu pun lantas menarik pintu kembali untuk membuka jalan. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, rupanya Sungminlah orang itu. Ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu, dengan segera Sungmin mendorong pintu lebih kuat lagi sebelum Kyuhyun menghalangi jalannya, sehingga Kyuhyun sedikit terjungkal dan hal itu membuatnya terkejut. _Cari masalah ini orang_, batinnya dalam hati seraya menatap Sungmin yang sudah masuk dan berjalan mendekat ke arah _seongsae_ dengan kesal. Padahal ia tadi sudah berbaik hati membukakan pintu kembali untuk memberi jalan masuknya, tapi malah diperlakukan seperti itu. Kalau ia tidak mengingat dimana ia sekarang, mungkin ia sudah mencari perhitungan padanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi sofa yang berada di depan gurunya, setelah sebelumnya ia duduk di sana dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu menemui beliau untuk membahas masalah olimpiade dengan saingannya yang saat ini pun berada di dalam ruangan. Disusul Kyuhyun yang ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kirinya setelah ia menutup pintu ruang BK. "Jadi, bagaimana Sungmin? Kau jadi ikut olimpiade?" tanya _seongsae_ yang langsung membuka pembicaraan tidak lama setelah kedua muridnya itu duduk.

"Jadi, _seongsaenim_," jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum optimis. Ia yakin keputusannya ini akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan nantinya, dan ia bisa mendapatkan hadiah final yang paling menggiurkan berupa beasiswa penuh kuliah di mana saja dengan jurusan yang berkaitan dengan matematika dan ilmu pengetahuan alam itu supaya bisa meringankan beban hidupnya serta sang _eomma_ di bidang pendidikan.

Dan senyum itu ditanggapi tatapan muak dari Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi _yeoja_ sial itu menantangnya untuk bersaing dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka akan merebut hadiah yang tak tanggung-tanggung nilainya sehingga ia harus bisa mengalahkan saingannya itu atau reputasinya akan terancam di sekolah.

"Bagus," ucap sang _seongsae_ dengan senyum puas. "Semoga kalian berdua bisa memenangkannya dan sampai ke babak internasional. Tuhan akan memberkati kalian berdua."

"_Amen_," ucap kedua muridnya secara serempak. Namun hal itulah yang kemudian mengejutkan mereka karena terjadi secara tidak disengaja, sehingga mereka pun lantas menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan kaget.

Karena baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, sebenarnya mereka hanya mengucapkan kata keramat itu untuk diri mereka sendiri, bukan untuk pihak lawan.

"Untuk itulah—" sang _seongsae_ kembali membuka suara, yang seakan menghentak mereka untuk kembali menatap beliau dan berhasil. "—_seongsae_ akan membantu kalian mempersiapkannya. Sebenarnya pelaksanaan olimpiade untuk tingkat kota masih dua bulan lagi, tapi _seongsae_ mau kalian bersiap dari sekarang supaya beban kalian nantinya tidak berat pada saat kalian berjuang untuk merebut kursi calon peserta untuk olimpiade tingkat internasional nantinya. Untuk itulah _seongsae_ berencana untuk melatih kalian secara intensif, melalui pengerjaan soal-soal olimpiade matematika yang sudah dipakai selama 5 tahun terakhir untuk berbagai tingkatan. _Seongsae_ akan memberi kalian soal-soal tersebut untuk kalian kerjakan, dan setiap kali ada pelajaran _seongsae_, soal-soal itu harus dikumpulkan untuk dikoreksi. Jika ada yang salah, maka soal itu akan kita bahas sehari setelahnya. Kalian mengerti sampai sini?"

"Saya tidak setuju atas sebagian usul _seongsaenim_," Kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali menyahut. "Untuk pengerjaan soal-soal saya setuju-setuju saja, tetapi apakah harus menunggu salah dulu baru soal itu akan dibahas? Bagaimana jika otak kami benar-benar buntu untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut? Akan lebih baik lagi jika _seongsaenim_ menerapkan sistem pembelajaran layaknya orang konsultasi. Jadi saya rasa akan lebih enak jika _seongsaenim_ memberi kami soal untuk dikerjakan pada saat jam pelajaran _seongsaenim_ tiba, nanti bila kami menemui kesulitan baru kami meminta konsultasi pada _seongsaenim_ untuk dibahas."

Kedua indra pendengaran Sungmin tentunya masih bisa mendengarkan dengan baik suara orang berbicara apalagi asal suara itu ada persis di sebelahnya. Dan ia pun terperangah ketika mendengar kata-kata yang Kyuhyun sampaikan karena ia akui pendapat itu cukup genius dan semakin bertambah ketika _namja_ itu menggunakan kata _kami_ di sela-sela kalimatnya yang berarti ia mengingat dirinya.

Sementara itu _seongsae_ mulai mencerna usul dari salah seorang muridnya dengan baik. Kepintarannya mulai terlihat di hadapan beliau dan itu membuat beliau mempertimbangkan usulnya. "Baiklah, _seongsae_ setuju."

"Tapi waktu konsultasinya terpisah antara saya dan Sungmin, jangan disatukan. Maksudnya, saya konsultasi sendiri, Sungmin konsultasi sendiri. Kalau konsultasinya digabung nanti akan memakan waktu lebih lama, karena bisa saja soal yang menurut saya sulit namun menurut Sungmin tidak, begitupun sebaliknya. Lagipula untuk lebih bisa memfokuskan diri juga jika konsultasi sendiri-sendiri," lanjut Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin kembali terperangah.

Ide yang sangat cemerlang.

"Baiklah," ucap sang guru seraya mengangguk, yang disambut ceria oleh kedua belah pihak yang mendengarnya.

Kali ini usaha Kyuhyun untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan Sungmin secara halus tidak sia-sia. Ia tidak mau takdir semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan _yeoja_ sial itu, ia harus melawannya karena itu suatu marabahaya baginya apalagi ini menyangkut pendidikannya.

Begitupun dengan Sungmin yang tidak perlu lebih banyak lagi untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, biar bagaimanapun ia tidak mau menguras energinya kembali karena sibuk bersilat lidah dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi ini menyangkut olimpiade yang jelas-jelas penting dan ia tidak mau kembali diganggu oleh _namja_ yang terlaknat itu.

Tangan _seongsae_ kemudian mulai mengambil sebuah map yang berada di depannya dan membukanya. "_Seongsae_ akan mulai melatih kalian dari sekarang. Ini soalnya akan dibagikan kepada kalian. Hanya soal dan tidak termasuk materinya, karena _seongsae_ yakin kalian bisa belajar sendiri dan memecahkan soal-soal ini. Karena baru permulaan, jadi materi soal ini diambil dari materi kelas 10 dulu, jadi kalian tenang saja karena ini masih termasuk mudah, dan jumlahnya hanya sepuluh. Soal ini dikumpulkan pada pertemuan berikutnya sebelum memulai pelajaran, dan akan dikoreksi pada jam pelajaran itu juga seusai pemberian materi pelajaran, supaya kalau ada yang salah bisa langsung ditangani segera setelahnya. Kalian mengerti?" ucap beliau yang kemudian menyerahkan dua lembar kertas yang berupa soal-soal dalam bentuk esai itu kepada kedua murid di depannya.

"_Ne, seongsaenim_," jawab Sungmin seraya mengambil selembar kertas pemberian sang guru itu dan menatap berbagai soal yang ada dengan seksama. Soal-soal itu mengundangnya untuk mengerutkan alis karena ia tidak merasa bahwa itu merupakan soal dari materi pelajaran kelas sepuluh yang ia pelajari dulu. Namun ia sadar betul penyebabnya adalah karena ia sedang tinggal di negara lain dan bukan di tanah kelahirannya sendiri dan setiap negara mempunyai kurikulum yang berbeda-beda. Untunglah ia masih mengingat materi itu ia pelajari ketika ia duduk di kelas 11 sehingga ia tidak terjebak, tinggal bagaimana caranya ia menyelesaikannya karena ini merupakan soal olimpiade yang penuh teka-teki di dalamnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun mengambil sisa pemberian kertas soal itu tepat setelah Sungmin mengambil bagiannya tanpa berkata apapun, lalu menatap soal-soal yang tertera dengan santai seolah tanpa beban. Dalam sekejap saja ia tahu bagaimana cara menuntaskan soal-soal tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebersit keinginan untuk melirik orang di sebelahnya untuk melihat reaksinya ketika menemukan soal-soal olimpiade itu, dan pada saat ia menemukan kernyitan alis di wajahnya yang merupakan pertanda kebingungan, ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri baginya sehingga secara reflek ia menorehkan senyum miring.

Entah mengapa mendadak Sungmin merasa ia sedang ditatap dari arah samping, maka kemudian ia pun melempar pandangannya ke sana. Benar saja, dua mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun sedang tertuju padanya disertai dengan _smirk_-nya yang membuat emosinya merangkak naik. Ia tahu bahwa saingannya itu sedang meremehkannya lagi dan itu membuatnya muak.

Genderang perang di antara keduanya sudah dibunyikan dan Sungmin harus bisa merebut juara pertama di tingkat apapun hingga final dan mengalahkan lawannya yang bengis itu.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Maaf baru muncul lagi, abis disibukkan dengan Ujian Nasional :")

Ditambah lagi mau SBMPTN+Ujian Mandiri pula :")

Dan sekarang saya lagi ngalamin writers block nih, jadi belum bisa nulis lagi hehehe :")

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah mampir ke FF-FF saya, semoga kalian semua enjoy ya ^_^


	15. Chapter 12

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Bangku di sebelah Ryeowook sudah terisi kembali oleh penghuninya, yang tentunya tidak disia-siakan oleh Ryeowook yang melihatnya. "Bagaimana Minnie? Apa Kyuhyun sudah memaafkanku?" tanyanya dengan menatap penuh harap pada Sungmin.

"Dia tidak marah padamu, Wookie," jawab Sungmin seraya melipat kertas soal olimpiade yang ia pegang jadi dua. "Hanya saja dia tidak suka dengan candaanmu dan kau tidak menjaga bicaramu makanya dia ingin memberimu pelajaran," lanjutnya seraya menaruh kertas itu di atas meja.

"Sama saja itu marah artinya," rengek Ryeowook dengan ekspresi gemas. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Minnie?!"

"Bujuk dia lagi. Jangan menyerah begitu saja," saran Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana kalian berinteraksi satu sama lain selama ini, jadi kau yang lebih tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini padanya. Lagi pula dia pasti tidak mau kalau aku turun tangan lebih banyak lagi," lanjutnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju dan berkata, "Baiklah Minnie. _Gomawo _sudah membantuku dengan berbicara padanya tadi. Aku tahu berbicara banyak dengan musuhmu pasti tidak menyenangkan."

Sungmin menghembuskan napas cepat mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook di akhir. "Dia bahkan tidak menatapku tadi pada saat dia berbicara padaku, padahal aku sudah sudi memandang ke arahnya bahkan berjalan di sebelahnya pada saat berbicara padanya. Aku tidak merasa cari masalah saat itu karena aku hanya berniat membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu padanya, tapi dia tetap saja tidak mau menghargaiku sebagai manusia dan seolah-olah aku ini parasit."

Melihat ucapan dan mimik muka menyedihkan yang terpancar dari teman sebangkunya itu mengundang Ryeowook untuk menepuk bahunya. "Yang sabar, _ne_!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum menghibur.

"Tenang, aku selalu sabar menghadapinya," ucap Sungmin seraya menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya ke atas—atau lebih tepatnya berusaha, karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa sesabar itu ketika sudah kejadian.

Indera penglihatan Ryeowook kemudian melirik pada sebuah kertas yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja Sungmin. "Ini apa, Minnie?" tanyanya seraya mengambil benda tersebut lalu membuka lipatannya.

"Itu soal latihan untuk olimpiade matematika nanti, Wook," jawab Sungmin yang juga ikut melihat ke arah kertas yang kini dipegang oleh lawan bicara itu.

"Ah… Olimpiade…," gumam Ryeowook yang mulai menelisik setiap soal yang tertera di sana. Namun ketika ia menyadari bahwa soal tersebut cukup sukar dan ia tidak tahu cara menyelesaikan semuanya, ia pun berucap kembali. "Astaga… Soalnya cukup sulit, _ne_."

"Hahaha, begitulah," sahut Sungmin seraya terkekeh. Setelah ia rasa Ryeowook sudah selesai melihat soal-soal olimpiade tersebut, ia lantas mengambil kembali lembaran kertas yang dipegang teman sebangkunya itu dan kembali melipatnya.

"Berarti Kyuhyun juga dapat kertas itu?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin mulai memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tas yang ada di belakangnya dengan posisi badan yang menghadap ke arahnya.

Seraya menutup ritsleting ranselnya, Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dan menjawab, "Tentu saja. Aku dan dia harus ikut latihan mengerjakan soal-soal olimpiade yang diberikan oleh _seongsaenim_, sampai olimpiade itu sendiri dilaksanakan."

"Wah, hebat! Padahal kau baru di sini tapi kau sudah bisa menyetarai sang juara umum itu dengan sama-sama ikut olimpiade," seru Ryeowook seraya tersenyum lebar, kagum atas kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh teman di sebelahnya itu.

"Setara?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "_Aniya_, Wook. Aku tidak akan mau setara dengan manusia titisan iblis itu. Aku harus bisa membalapnya. Manusia congkak itu harus diberi pelajaran agar dia tahu bahwa di dunia ini bukan dia saja yang berotak encer. Karena di atas langit masih ada langit," lanjutnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Rasa muaknya terhadap saingan beratnya kembali menguar di benaknya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat muak pada Kyuhyun, _ne_?" kini giliran Ryeowook yang bertanya kembali pada Sungmin, seraya tersenyum dengan artian menggodanya kali ini.

"Jangan tanya lagi, Wook," jawab Sungmin dengan suaranya yang mulai terdengar jengkel. "Kau tahu? Tadi dia terlihat sombong sekali pada saat pembagian soal latihan olimpiade itu. Dia meremehkanku dengan mempertontonkan _smirk_-nya yang menyebalkan itu seolah-olah dia pasti yang akan menang di olimpiade nanti. Tsk! Kalau begini caranya aku memang harus bisa mengalahkannya dalam persaingan apa pun dengannya nanti."

"Kusarankan kau jangan terlalu membencinya, Minnie. Hati-hati anggapanmu padanya nanti berbalik," titah Ryeowook yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Tapi kuharap semoga kalian bisa mendapat juara nanti di olimpiade, kalau perlu sampai ke tingkat internasional."

Sebenarnya dalam hatinya Sungmin menolak mentah-mentah apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook di awal, namun ketika teman yang duduk di sampingnya itu berbicara kembali, ia berniat untuk menyambungnya. "Dan seandainya itu terjadi, semoga posisiku akan tetap berada di atasnya. _Amen_."

Dan setelah itu, _seongsae_ yang kini mendapat jatah untuk mengajar di kelas mereka mulai muncul ke permukaan, sehingga pasangan sebangku itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan suasana kelas mulai tertib kembali.

—o0o—

Kyuhyun sedang asik memainkan PSP-nya seperti biasa di atas kasur empuknya dalam posisi berbaring ketika ponsel _touchscreen_-nya memekik sebanyak dua kali di atas laci meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. "Tsk!" decaknya kesal seraya mem-_pause game_ yang dimainkannya dan dengan berat hati membangunkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil ponselnya di sana. Ternyata ada sebuah _chat_ masuk ke akunnya dan ia kemudian meng-_klik_ pemberitahuan tersebut untuk dibuka isinya.

_Ryeowook: Kyunnie… Mianhae… :(_

Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika membaca _chat_ yang ternyata datang dari Ryeowook itu. Lantas ia segera mengetik balasan _chat_ untuknya.

_Kyuhyun: Untuk?_

Mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun akan memiliki obrolan dengan sahabatnya itu membuat ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan menunggu balasan berikutnya datang. PSP-nya terpaksa ia telantarkan terlebih dahulu sampai obrolan _chat_-nya selesai. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan segeralah ia membuka balasan dari Ryeowook.

_Ryeowook: Yang tadi pagi… :(_

_Ryeowook: Mianhae, ne… Aku hanya bermaksud bercanda tadi :"(_

_Kyuhyun: Aku tahu._

_Kyuhyun: Aku tidak marah padamu, Wookie._

_Ryeowook: Bohong :"(_

_Ryeowook: Jelas-jelas kau marah padaku tadi. Kau ketus sekali padaku :"(_

_Kyuhyun: Aniya._

_Kyuhyun: Memangnya tadi Sungmin tidak cerita apa-apa padamu? Aku sudah bicara padanya tadi tentang itu._

Tidak ada balasan lagi dari Ryeowook setelah Kyuhyun mengirimkan balasan _chat_-nya itu. Ia mendengus kesal kala mengingat kejadian di koridor sekolah pada saat ia berjalan ke ruang BK bersama Sungmin. Kejadian di mana _yeoja_ itu mengajaknya berbicara untuk membahas masalahnya dengan Ryeowook. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin ikut campur dan ia tidak suka.

Ia memang tidak menyukai apa pun yang berkaitan dengan _yeoja_ sial itu.

Dan mengapa sahabatnya harus duduk sebangku dengan musuhnya sendiri?

Kyuhyun begitu merutuki hal itu. Seharusnya ketika awal masuk sekolah ia menyuruh Yesung untuk duduk dengan Ryeowook dan bukan dengannya. Untuk ia sendiri, ia bisa duduk dengan temannya yang lain. Dengan begitu dua orang yang berlawanan jenis kelamin itu bisa lebih dekat lalu Sungmin tidak duduk sebangku dengan Ryeowook.

Namun apalah daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Suara ponsel yang kembali berderu menghentikan ingatannya yang sudah melayang ke mana-mana. Kembali, benda itu menerima sebuah _chat_. Akan tetapi sang pemilik terperanjat ketika ia membaca pemberitahuan yang tertera di ponselnya bahwa ternyata bukan Ryeowooklah yang mengirimkan _chat_-nya namun sang kakak, Heechul. Bahkan _noona_-nya itu mengirimkan lebih dari satu kali.

_Heechul: Kyu_

_Heechul: Mulai besok Sungmin akan bekerja di kafe pada shift malam._

"_MWOYA_?!" pekik Kyuhyun seraya membelalakan matanya. Ia tersentak mendapati kata-kata sang _noona_ dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

Padahal ia kira masalah waktu di kafe beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Sungmin datang ke sana dan melamar kerja itu sudah selesai dan orang itu tidak jadi bekerja di sana.

Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah menyingkirkan gadis memuakkan itu dengan harus mengorbankan separuh tenaganya untuk berdebat dengannya bahkan dengan _noona_-nya sendiri pula.

Tapi ternyata—keadaan tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

Namun belum juga Kyuhyun mengerahkan jemarinya untuk mengetikkan balasan _chat_-nya untuk Heechul di atas _keyboard_ sentuh yang berada di dalam layar ponsel itu sendiri, sang kakak sudah melempar _chat_ lagi padanya.

_Heechul: Kau harus menerimanya atau PSP-mu akan kumusnahkan!_

_Heechul: Dan jika itu terjadi, maka jika kau membeli penggantinya maka kartu atm-mu juga akan kusita!_

Hei—apa-apaan Heechul itu?!

Kyuhyun merasa begitu terpojokkan dan ia lantas memberontak.

_Kyuhyun: Tapi mengapa, noona?!_

_Kyuhyun: Mengapa yeoja itu harus bekerja di kafe kita?!_

_Kyuhyun: Apa alasannya, hah?!_

Sepersekian milidetik kemudian, sebuah _chat_ dari Ryeowook mampir kembali ke akunnya.

_Ryeowook: Aniya, Sungmin sudah cerita._

_Ryeowook: Mianhae, Kyunnie. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa mengerem mulutku… :(_

_Kyuhyun: Bagus kalau sudah sadar._

_Kyuhyun: Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, aku tidak suka. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku dan yeoja tengik itu tidak akur, makanya segala hal yang menyangkut dia jadi begitu sensitif. Apalagi masalah ekskul, jangan main-main._

Dan sekarang _mood_ Kyuhyun turunlah sudah.

Obrolan yang terjadi saat ini semuanya ada kaitannya dengan musuhnya dan ia muak. Mengingat sedikit saja ia tidak sudi apalagi sampai diukir ke dalam sebuah obrolan _chat_ di akunnya seperti sekarang.

Sepertinya saat ini ponselnya sedang sibuk berdering menandakan ada _chat_ masuk ke akun kepunyaannya. Dan kali ini terjadi lagi, yang pengirimnya adalah sang _noona_.

_Heechul: Tanya sendiri ke orangnya. Noona tidak berhak mengatakannya._

_Kyuhyun: Tapi noona tahu, bukan?! Jangan buat susah begini!_

_Kyuhyun: Bagaimana aku bisa menerimanya kalau pegawaiku bekerja tanpa tujuan, hah?! Apalagi kalau orangnya itu dia._

Kepala Kyuhyun menjadi terasa pening dibuatnya. Sang _noona_ begitu keras kepala dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ia lebih berpihak pada Sungmin dibanding dirinya.

Apa sebegitu pentingnya alasan Sungmin sampai-sampai Heechul tetap saja mempekerjakannya di kafe?

Dan apa sebegitu rahasianya sampai-sampai Heechul tidak berani mengatakan alasan itu pada adiknya sendiri?

Akan tetapi ia rasa ia berhak tahu juga, karena ia pun memegang hak milik kafe keluarganya selain Heechul.

Walaupun siapa pun itu pegawainya, ia harus tahu.

Mendadak ada sebuah _chat_ masuk yang datang dari akun lain di ponselnya. Orang yang ia kenal baik pula.

_Henry: Kyu!_

_Kyuhyun: Ne, waeyo, Henry?_

_Henry: Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu, Kyu?_

Entah mengapa perasaan Kyuhyun mendadak terasa tidak enak. Sebelum melanjutkan obrolan _chat_ antara dirinya dan salah satu sahabatnya itu kembali, ia menghela napas terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Barulah setelah itu jari-jemarinya kembali menari di atas layar sentuh ponselnya untuk mengetikkan balasan _chat_ pada Henry.

_Kyuhyun: Tentu saja. Tanya apa?_

_Henry: Apa kau kenal salah satu anak teater yang bernama Sungmin?_

Secara spontan Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya melihat isi pertanyaan Henry tersebut.

Rupanya Henry sudah mencium keberadaan Sungmin.

Astaga—ini merupakan sebuah peringatan!

_Kyuhyun: Ne, aku kenal. Waeyo?_

_Henry: Apa dia berteman dekat dengan Zhoumi, Kyu?_

_Kyuhyun: Kurasa tidak. Dia anak baru di ekskul teater jadi dia belum banyak bersosialisasi._

_Kyuhyun: Memangnya ada apa, Henry?_

Tanpa ditanya pun sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tahu tujuan Henry bertanya soal Sungmin.

Kalau sudah begini, cepat atau lambat Henry pasti akan mengetahui semuanya. Fakta yang mengatakan bahwa sifat Zhoumi yang dulu sudah hadir kembali dan siap memangsa siapa pun yang dirasa cukup lezat untuk menjadi santapannya. Apalagi _yeoja_ itu cepat mengetahui dan mencerna segala informasi yang diterimanya, meski hanya sekejap mata.

Ingatannya kembali memutar sekilas dialog antara dirinya dan Zhoumi tempo lalu.

_"Siapalagi yang menjadi target incaranmu kali ini, Zhoumi?"_

_"Aniya. Aku tidak mengincar Sungmin. Aku sudah berhenti menjadi player lagi sejak aku punya Henry. Bukankah kau sudah tahu itu, Kyu?"_

_"Hahaha. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menepati janjimu, buaya darat."_

_"Lalu kalau tidak, waeyo?"_

_"Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit kasihan pada Henry-mu itu. Dia itu terlalu baik untuk playboy sepertimu, Zhoumi."_

Penyesalan pun langsung merasuk di hati Kyuhyun.

Mengapa pada saat itu ia mengatakan kalau ini bukan urusannya?

Dan salahnya yang lain adalah ketika itu ia memasang sikap seolah ia tidak peduli pada Henry. Bahkan ia mengatakan kalau ia hanya kasihan.

Munafik.

Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Henry selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan sejak mereka berdua masuk ke dalam program kelas percepatan yang mana jumlah muridnya itu sangat sedikit namun mereka secara bersama-sama menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertama hingga akhir sehingga sudah selayaknya seperti keluarga. Belum lagi mereka berdua pun menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikan setelah itu di sekolah yang sama pula. Bisa dibayangkan betapa dekatnya mereka walaupun mereka berbeda jenis kelamin.

Oleh sebab itulah Kyuhyun sangat tahu bagaimana kisah cinta di antara Henry dan kekasihnya itu. Henry yang ia kenal punya watak sangat teguh berpendirian dalam segi apa pun termasuk masalah perasaannya pun bertemu dengan Zhoumi yang begitu mengentengkan segala hal bahkan perasaan seseorang sekalipun. Perbedaan yang bagaikan langit dan bumi itu bahkan pada akhirnya melebur juga dan ia pun ikut turun tangan untuk itu.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun kembali mengontrol pikirannya yang sempat berkecamuk. Dilihatnya layar ponsel dan sudah ada beberapa pemberitahuan yang tercantum di sana mengenai beberapa _chat_ yang akunnya itu dapatkan. Bahkan ia sampai-sampai tidak mendengar ponselnya itu berteriak beberapa kali untuk itu.

_Henry: Gwaenchana, Kyu._

_Henry: Apa kau punya foto Sungmin? Kalau bisa yang close-up. Aku ingin tahu orangnya yang mana. Kalau kau punya tolong kirimkan, ne! Jebal…_

_Kyuhyun: Ani. Aku tidak punya, Henry. Mianhae._

Kyuhyun meringis. Kali ini ia memang tidak berbohong dan beruntung sekali ia tidak memilikinya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa menyimpan foto profilnya Sungmin di akun sosial medianya, tapi—tidak, terima kasih.

Lalu ia membuka _chat_ berikut yang datangnya dari sang _noona_.

_Heechul: Sudah! Noona tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus menerimanya sebagai pegawai kita mulai detik ini juga!_

Lagi-lagi pemaksaan kembali datang. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menjadi jengkel dibuatnya. "Tsk!" decaknya.

Sembari membuka obrolan _chat_-nya yang lain lagi, pikirannya mulai berkutat pada suatu keputusan. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya, meski pada orang yang sangat tidak disenanginya.

_Ryeowook: Ne... Mianhae, Kyunnie… Jeongmal mianhaeyo… :(_

Kekehan tidak bisa terelakkan lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun ketika membaca _chat_ dari Ryeowook beserta simbol muka sedih yang ikut terpampang di sana. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya itu sampai begitu sedih padahal dia jugalah yang memulai terjadinya masalah sepele ini dan dengan senang hati pula.

Tapi ia bersyukur bisa mempunyai sahabat yang berwatak lembut seperti Ryeowook, namun bisa tahan bersahabat dengan orang berwatak keras seperti dirinya.

_Kyuhyun: Gwaenchana, Wookie. Jangan sedih, ne! Cheer up ^^_

Dan seketika ponselnya berbunyi kembali tepat setelah ia mengirimkan balasan _chat_-nya itu. Namun datangnya dari pihak yang berbeda.

_Henry: Ah… Ok. Gomawo ^^_

_Henry: But anyways… Dia katanya kelas 12 juga ya? Kelas apa ya? Apa kau tahu?_

_Kyuhyun: Dia sekelas denganku._

_Henry: What?! Ah ok ok… Thanks Kyu~^^_

Udara yang berasal dari dalam paru-paru Kyuhyun kembali dihembuskannya dengan cepat. Sekarang ia harus bergegas menghentikan usaha Zhoumi untuk mendekati _yeoja_ lain atau hubungan di antara pasangan kekasih itu akan benar-benar dalam bahaya.

—o0o—

CKLEK.

Pintu masuk ruangan apartemen tempat Sungmin tinggal telah sukses terbuka berkat kunci serta kenop pintu yang digerakkan oleh Sungmin sendiri, yang langsung disambut oleh udara dingin yang berasal dari dalam ruangan.

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah kita, _eomma_!" Sungmin berseru girang seraya mendorong kursi roda yang dipergunakan untuk mempermudah sang ibunda bergerak itu untuk masuk. Rasa bahagia sedang berpesta pora di hatinya tatkala ia sudah dapat mengantar sang ibu tercinta untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit beserta pernak-perniknya yang mengerikan itu dan kembali memasuki surga dunia mereka yaitu ruangan apartemen yang berukuran kecil ini.

_Eomma_ Sungmin yang begitu memahami perasaan anaknya pun ikut tersenyum senang. Setidaknya beliau masih diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa melihat anak gadisnya itu ceria lagi.

"Barang-barang ini mau ditaruh di mana, _eoh_?" tanya sang bibi setelah memasuki ruang apartemen bersama dengan sang suami dan berada di ruang tamu.

"Taruh di kursi saja dulu, _ahjumma_. Biar nanti Sungmin yang bereskan," jawab Sungmin seraya mendorong kursi roda sang _eomma_ mendekati salah satu kursi sofa. Beruntunglah karpet belum ditaruh di lantai depan kursi itu sehingga roda-roda tersebut bisa melintas dengan mudah.

"_Aniya_, Sungmin. Beritahu saja. Biar _ahjussi_ yang bereskan semuanya," kini giliran pamannya yang angkat bicara.

Sungmin yang kini mulai membantu sang _eomma_ agar bisa berpindah tempat ke atas bantalan dudukan sofa itu berkata kembali, "Taruh saja dulu di kursi, _ahjussi_. _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ istirahatlah dulu, kalian pasti lelah sudah mengurus kami berdua."

"Pelan-pelan, Minnie. _Eomma_-mu ini berat," ucap sang ibunda yang memergoki raut susah serta rintihan dari anaknya ketika mengangkat tubuh beliau.

"Ah_, ne_. Kalian semua pasti sudah lapar sekarang. Kalau begitu _ahjumma_ masak dulu," ucap tantenya Sungmin yang kini bergegas menuju ke dapur yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang tamu yang tidak dibatasi oleh sekat apa pun.

Usai melakukan tugas memindahkan tubuh sang bunda dari kursi roda ke sofa ruang tamu, Sungmin mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah omnya yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk tidak jauh dari ibunya. "_Ahjussi, ahjumma, jeongmal gamsahamnida_ sudah membantu kami berdua selama _eomma_ dirawat. Aku tahu kami sangat merepotkan kalian," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan dengan sudut sebesar 90 derajat itu ke arah _ahjussi_ yang berada di depannya serta _ahjumma_ yang berada di dapur yang membelakanginya kini, lalu ia pun berdiri kembali.

"Sungmin, jangan bicara begitu lagi, _ne_! Itu sudah tugas kami berdua sebagai keluarga," sahut sang _ahjussi_ seraya menarik senyum yang selembut mungkin supaya tetap menjaga perasaan dari keponakannya itu.

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan atas ucapan dari sang paman. "Kalau begitu Sungmin beres-beres dulu ya," ucapnya yang mulai mangkir lagi untuk segera melakukan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"_Jamkkaman_, Sungmin!" seru sang _ahjussi_ seraya berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah orang yang beliau sebut namanya itu, yang mulai mengangkat dua tas besar di atas bantalan kursi sofa yang berukuran paling panjang. Refleks kedua tangan Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaan mereka lalu Sungmin pun menoleh ke arah pamannya. "Biar _ahjussi_ bantu," lanjut sang _ahjussi_ yang lekas mengerahkan kedua tangan beliau untuk mengangkat barang-barang.

Namun niat _ahjussi_-nya itu langsung dihentikan oleh Sungmin. "Tidak usah, _ahjussi_. Biar Sungmin sendiri saja. _Ahjussi_ di sini saja temani _ahjumma_ dan _eomma_," tukasnya sembari mengangkat kembali dua tas besar yang sebelumnya batal dan beranjak pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu sahutan dari _ahjussi_-nya lagi.

Karena masih teringat kalau pintu kamarnya masih terkunci dan kedua tangannya pun masih terpakai semua, pada akhirnya Sungmin menjatuhkan salah satu tas besar yang dipegangnya di depan pintu kamarnya dan tas besar yang lain di depan pintu kamar ibunya yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Barulah setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah gantungan yang berisi beberapa kunci di dalam saku jaket berbahan jins yang melapisi tubuhnya dan membuka pintu kamar yang berada di depannya.

Sungmin terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar sang ibunda sembari membawa kembali tas besar yang ditaruh di depan pintu kamar ke dalam. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ke ranjang lalu duduk di sana. Bawaannya pun ia letakkan kembali di dekat ranjang yang menempel dengan dinding. Untuk sesaat ia biarkan tubuhnya rehat terlebih dahulu.

Organ pernapasan Sungmin menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang menyelubungi ruangan. Wewangian aroma terapi yang selalu menghiasi udara di dalam kamar ini cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya relaks sekaligus melepas penat setelah ia menyibukkan diri untuk membantu sang _eomma_ pulang dari rumah sakit. Akan tetapi meskipun ia cukup lelah namun rasa bahagia tetap bersemayam di hatinya saat ini. Ia tidak perlu lagi tinggal di rumah sakit yang khas dengan bau obat-obatan yang memuakkan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendengar ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan sigap ia merogoh saku jaket dan mengambil benda elektronik kecilnya itu yang bersembunyi di dalam sana. Ternyata ada sebuah telepon masuk ke akun _chat_-nya dan jempolnya menyentuh tombol hijau yang tertera pada layar sentuh ponsel.

"_Yeoboseyo_—" sapa Sungmin pada si penelepon setelah menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya. "Ada apa, Heechul _eonnie_?" tanyanya.

"_Eotteoke jinaeseyo_, Minnie? _Eomma_-mu bagaimana?" tanya Heechul—lawan bicaranya di telepon—dari seberang sana.

"_Jal jinaeyo, eonnie_. Kondisi _eomma_-ku sudah semakin membaik, bahkan baru saja kembali ke rumah sekarang," jawab Sungmin dengan senyum yang masih merekah di bibirnya—meski tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh sang penelepon.

"_Jinjja_? Wah akhirnya…," suara Heechul terdengar ikut senang menanggapi. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah dapat pekerjaan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Senyuman yang terlukis di bibir Sungmin lenyap begitu saja dan tergantikan oleh rasa gundah. "Belum, _eonnie_," jawabnya lirih.

"Ya sudah. Jangan sedih _ne_, Minnie. Mulai besok kau sudah bisa bekerja sebagai pianis di kafeku pada _shift_ malam," ucap Heechul.

"_Mwoya_?!" ucap Sungmin kaget. "Tapi _eonnie_, bukankah kafe _eonnie_ butuhnya _shift_ sore? _Shift_ malam sudah terisi, bukan?" tanyanya seraya mengerutkan alis.

"_Ne_. Tapi tenang saja, _eonnie_ sudah memindahkan jadwal kerja pianis yang kerja di _shift_ malam ke _shift_ sore, sehingga kau bisa mengisi _shift_ malam dan tidak mengganggu sekolahmu," jelas Heechul dengan nada yang terdengar tenang.

Alih-alih senang, Sungmin justru merasa tidak enak hati pada kakak angkatnya itu. "Tapi itu begitu merepotkan _eonnie_," lirihnya.

"_Aniya_, Sungmin. Itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Bahkan pianis itu sendiri senang jadwalnya dipindah," sahut Heechul yang menepis ucapan Sungmin.

Hati Sungmin merasa sedikit tenang mendengarnya. "_Gomawo, eonnie. Jeongmal gomawoyo,_" ucapnya dengan rasa haru yang mendalam. "Aku banyak berutang budi dengan _eonnie_."

"Ah… _Aniya_, Minnie. Aku tulus menolong, jadi kau tak perlu membayar apa pun untuk itu," tutur Heechul dari seberang sana dengan bijak. "Oh ya, omong-omong, soal pekerjaan _eomma_-mu, _eonnie_ sudah berbicara pada atasan. Beliau sudah tahu akan penyakit yang diderita oleh _eomma_-mu dan sudah separah apa, jadi minggu depan aku akan membantu _eomma_-mu mengurus pengajuan pensiun kepada beliau," lanjutnya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin dibuat terkejut oleh Heechul. "_Eoh jinjjayo_? Bukankah _eonnie_ sedang ada tugas di luar negeri?" tanyanya heran.

"_Ne_, tapi akan kelar minggu depan. Jadi ada kesempatan untukku membantu mengurus pengajuan pensiun bersama _eomma_-mu," jawab Heechul yang membuat Sungmin kembali dilanda perasaan bersalah. Tapi sebelum Sungmin kembali angkat bicara, suara Heechul kembali terdengar. "Tenang saja, ini tidak akan merepotkanmu. Lagi pula sebagai rekan kerja _eomma_-mu aku harus membantunya."

"Ah…," Sungmin kembali tersenyum, namun jauh lebih lebar. Hatinya sangat tersentuh mendengar ucapan tulus dari _eonnie_ angkatnya itu. Rasa haru begitu membuncah dalam dirinya. "_Jeongmal gomawoyo, eonnie_."

"_Cheonmaneyo_, Minnie," balas Heechul yang menjeda sesaat ucapannya dan terdengar suara hembusan napas sesaat. "Jangan lupa tolong serahkan berkas-berkas lamaran kerjamu nanti. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_ aku tidak bisa menangani lamaran kerjamu lebih lanjut. Nanti serahkan saja berkas-berkas itu kepada sekretaris kafe, namanya Kim Kibum. Bilang saja aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menghadap padanya."

"Ah, oke _eonnie_. Sekali lagi, _jeongmal gomawoyo_," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum bahagia yang masih tertoreh pada bibir mungilnya.

"Sekarang kau beristirahatlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah karena mempersiapkan _eomma_-mu untuk pulang tadi," pinta Heechul lembut.

"_Ne. Eonnie_ juga segeralah istirahat. _Eonnie_ pasti sudah lelah sehabis bekerja," ujar Sungmin.

"_Ne. Jaljayo_, Minnie."

"_Jaljayo, eonnie_."

Usai berpamitan satu sama lain di telepon, Sungmin segera memutuskan panggilan. Sejujurnya, hatinya merasa sangat lega karena ia tidak perlu memikirkan lagi perihal lowongan kerja yang sungguhlah susah untuk dicari, karena sekarang ia sudah bisa mencari nafkah dan menggantikan kewajiban sang ibunda. Ia tidak bisa bersikap munafik lagi dengan pura-pura menolak dengan alasan karena merepotkan Heechul seperti waktu yang lalu, karena jiwanya sudah menyerah untuk mencari. Lagi pula, sekarang ibunya sudah pulang ke rumah dan itu berarti ia harus menjalankan tugas itu sekarang. Biar bagaimanapun uang harus dicari untuk kebutuhan hidup kapan pun, di mana pun, dan dalam kondisi apa pun.

Heechul benar-benar sudah bagaikan jelmaan malaikat di mata Sungmin. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan jelmaan malaikat seperti beliau.

Pada saat ia tengah dilanda kegembiraan yang teramat sangat, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi kembali, namun dengan tipe dering yang berbeda. Sungmin kembali menatap ponsel _touchscreen_-nya dan melihat sebuah pemberitahuan yakni ada pesan masuk.

_Dari: XXXXXX999_

_Besok kau harus datang ke aula satu jam sebelum jam masuk sekolah. Aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal penting denganmu._

"_Mwo_?!" seru Sungmin seraya melotot dengan spontan. Biasanya nomor ponsel ini selalu mengirimkan informasi tentang pengumpulan anggota ekskul teater untuk membahas kegiatan ekskul. Tapi kali ini berbeda dan hal ini jelas-jelas mengejutkan Sungmin. Apalagi ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik nomor tersebut—dan ia terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu.

Akan tetapi, sebentar lagi ia akan segera tahu siapa orangnya. Orang yang dipastikan menjabat sebagai humas ekskul teater itu akan segera diketahuinya. Entah ada niat jahat atau tidak dari orang itu, ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Lagi pula ia bisa bela diri dan kemampuan itu pasti akan membuatnya terjaga.

TBC


	16. Chapter 13

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki Sungmin menggema di koridor sekolah dengan tempo cepat. Maklum saja, suasana di sekolah masih sepi karena sekarang masih jauh dari jam masuk sekolah. Tapi Sungmin sudah repot-repot berjalan di atas lantai ini demi memenuhi permintaan satu orang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu jelas siapa itu. Untunglah ia sudah memiliki persepsi bahwa orang itu merupakan humas teater, tinggal mencari tahu siapakah orang itu. Kalau bukan karena rasa penasarannya akan orang itu dan apa tujuannya, ia tidak akan mau datang sepagi ini. Walaupun ia sudah punya hipotesis bahwa orang tersebut ingin menemuinya untuk membahas soal ekskul, tapi ia rasa ia perlu memastikannya lebih lanjut.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia tiba juga di aula.

Pintunya tertutup, penerangan di sekitar pun kurang, membuat Sungmin merasa ragu untuk memasuki aula. Ia merasa tidak enak karena berada di tempat ini sendirian, pasalnya nanti apabila ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di sekitarnya, maka dirinyalah yang akan disalahkan. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang humas teater melalui sebuah pesan singkat.

_Ke: XXXXXX999_

_Saya sudah berada di depan aula. Anda di mana?_

Usai menekan layar sentuh ponselnya pada tempat yang bertuliskan _Send_ di dalamnya, Sungmin tidak segera menaruh benda itu kembali ke saku kemeja, melainkan terus ia pegang sampai orang di seberang sana membalas pesannya. Dan memang tidak lama kemudian ia sudah mendapatkannya.

_Dari: XXXXXX999_

_Saya sudah berada di dalam. Cepat masuk._

Mata Sungmin membelalak membaca isi pesan itu. Rupanya orang itu sudah berada di dalam aula. Pasalnya ia tidak membaca tanda-tanda apa pun di luar sini kalau orang tersebut sudah datang. Ia lantas menarik kenop pintu dan mulai mendorong badan pintu.

Suara pintu yang berdecit nyaring membuat suasana menjadi terasa mencekam. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat tanpa ia sadari. Rasa penasaran semakin berkembang di benaknya akan orang itu.

Dan ia tercengang ketika melihat isi aula. Tidak ada kursi yang menghampar seperti ketika ia menghadiri pertemuan ekskul. Sepi perabotan juga, hanya ada beberapa properti besar. Tapi lampu-lampu yang ada tetap menyinarkan sinarnya seperti ketika banyak orang yang berada di sini.

Namun bukan itu hal utama yang dikejutkannya, melainkan sesosok _namja_ yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan di dekat sebuah _keyboard_.

"K… Kyuhyun?!"

Tanpa sadar Sungmin memekik, membuat suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kedua matanya kemudian memergoki ada sebuah _smirk_ terukir di bibir orang yang masih ia pandangi itu, seolah memperkuat sebuah jawaban yang sangat ia tidak sangka.

Sungmin melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun berada setelah menutup pintu. Jujur saja ia merasa lebih tegang daripada yang biasanya ketika ia berhadapan dengan orang itu. Belum pernah ia berhadapan dengannya di dalam ruangan yang tertutup seperti ini apalagi hanya ada mereka berdua. Ia sudah bersiap siaga dengan kemampuan bela dirinya jika nanti ia berada dalam posisi terancam.

"Jadi kau yang kirim pesan padaku kemarin itu? Yang nomor belakangnya 999?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah ada di depannya.

"_Ne, waeyo_? Kau terkejut?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan _smirk_ yang masih terlukis, seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sungmin melengos melihat ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun itu. Cukup menyebalkan baginya dan itu membuat emosinya menanjak. Lagi-lagi manusia yang satu itu merendahkan dirinya dan ia merasa malu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau mau menemuiku dengan begitu tertutup seperti ini," ucapnya yang kini menyunggingkan _smirk_ juga.

Senyum miring Kyuhyun menghilang, digantikan oleh pelototan kedua matanya serta alisnya yang mengernyit. "Ini semua karenamu juga, _babo_! Kau selalu saja cari masalah denganku!"

Kaki Sungmin maju satu langkah, mendekati Kyuhyun dengan muka ketus. "Aku cari masalah karena kau yang mulai lebih dulu, _babo_!"

"Sungmin!" hardik Kyuhyun dan secara tak sadar ia memukul _keyboard_ yang dilapisi oleh penutupnya itu. Emosinya merangkak naik lantaran orang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memancingnya dengan menuduhnya. Namun ditekannya kuat-kuat karena ia ingin tujuan dari pertemuan nekat ini tercapai, meski sulit. "Jangan memancing emosiku sekarang! Aku sedang terlalu malas untuk marah padamu."

"Wow! Hahaha!" ucap Sungmin seraya bertepuk tangan, takjub akan sikap Kyuhyun kali ini. "Tumben sekali, Kyu. Jadi kau mau bicara baik-baik padaku sekarang?" lanjutnya yang kini tersenyum lebar.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melengos. Sudah ia kira _yeoja_ itu akan bereaksi kagum seperti ini dan ia tahu bahwa ia harus lebih banyak bersabar dan menahan segala gejolak amarah yang ada di dirinya melihat musuh bebuyutannya dengan segala kelakuannya yang menyebalkan itu di depannya ini. Memang untuk kali ini ia mengambil sikap yang berbeda dari biasanya dan ia sadar akan hal itu. Tentu saja ada tujuannya. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuluruskan padamu sebelum masalah di antara kita meluas lagi lebih daripada ini," ucapnya serius.

"_Eoh_?" laku Sungmin berubah jadi ikut serius. Sebenarnya ia ikut terkejut juga karena tidak mendapatkan amarah yang meledak dari _namja_ yang satu ini. Sepertinya ucapan Kyuhyun barusan itu tidak main-main. "Hal apa saja itu?" ucapnya seraya mengangkat alis dan kedua tangannya dilipat di dada, penasaran.

"Yang pertama—" Kyuhyun mendadak memberhentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat Sungmin bergerak menjauh darinya. "Hei, kau mau ke mana, _babo_?"

"Mengambil kursi. Aku juga ingin duduk," sahut Sungmin yang baru saja mendapat sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari keberadaan _keyboard_ serta posisi di mana Kyuhyun duduk sekarang dan kemudian kursi itu didorongnya ke belakang _keyboard_ sehingga ia bisa mengambil posisi duduk yang berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Bisa dilanjutkan?" tanya Kyuhyun usai Sungmin sudah duduk tepat di depannya, dengan perasaan yang sudah jengkel lantaran ucapannya harus terpotong tadi dan penyebabnya hanya karena sebuah kursi. Namun, kembali lagi pada tujuan awal mereka bertemu di tempat yang tertutup ini.

"_Ne_," jawab Sungmin seraya menggerakan kepalanya dengan sejenak ke bawah. "Jadi apa?" ia pun melempar pertanyaan balik.

Organ pernapasan Kyuhyun mengambil oksigen dari udara dan menghembuskannya dengan durasi hanya beberapa milidetik saja sebelum akhirnya mulutnya bergerak. "Yang pertama adalah—masalah Zhoumi."

"Aku tidak pernah mendekatinya. Se-ka-li-pun!" sambar Sungmin cepat dengan penekanan di akhir kata pada ucapannya yang baru saja terhenti itu sebelum ia mendapatkan tuduhan sembarangan dari Kyuhyun lagi. Ia masih ingat sekali bahwa ia pernah dituduh hal seperti itu oleh orang menyebalkan yang ada di depannya ini padahal tuduhan itu sama sekali tidak benar.

_"Sudah sok pintar, dekati pacar orang segala. Cih!"_

_"Kau tahu Zhoumi? Dia sudah punya pacar dan jika kau mau dekati dia, aku harap kau segera mundur. Dia itu playboy."_

Walaupun dari situlah pertama kali ia tahu sifat buruk dari seorang ketua teater itu, tetap saja percakapan itu memuakkan untuk diingat baginya, karena mengandung fitnah.

"Kau dekat atau tidak, kau harus jauhi dia—" ucap Kyuhyun dengan intonasi serta tatapan mata yang mulai menusuk. "—dan dengarkan saya dulu sebelum saya selesai bicara!" serunya yang waspada akan pergerakan mulut Sungmin yang mulai membuka.

Sungmin tersentak. Rupanya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia akan memotong pembicaraannya. "Oke, baik," ucapnya ketus.

"Kau bisa bertahan di tempatmu hingga pertemuan ini selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat ketika ia baru teringat akan sesuatu. _Yeoja_ yang satu ini suka sekali memberontak padanya dalam bentuk apa pun, apalagi kalau ia sedang merasa terancam. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi untuk kali ini, karena topik-topik yang akan dibahas olehnya cukup sensitif. "Karena aku berusaha untuk benar-benar berbicara dengan baik-baik padamu, jadi bersikaplah dengan baik-baik juga. Kau mengerti?"

Tatapan, raut muka, serta cara Kyuhyun berbicara memiliki efek tegang yang cukup besar pada diri Sungmin yang menyaksikannya secara jelas di depan matanya. Benar-benar berbeda daripada yang biasa Kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya selama ini dan itu membuat otak Sungmin berhipotesis bahwa ia sedang bersungguh-sungguh ingin meluruskan masalah. Diam-diam Sungmin merinding, ternyata _namja_ ini akan menjadi sangat serius jika ia ingin. "Baik," jawabnya singkat, seraya menganggukkan kepala. Jika memang itu yang Kyuhyun minta, Sungmin mengiyakan. Siapa yang tidak ingin menyelesaikan suatu permasalahan dengan cara yang baik? Pasti semua orang ingin.

Dan harusnya memang dari awal. Tapi sudahlah.

Kedua mata elang Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ragu, tidak yakin orang itu bisa berkomitmen akan ucapannya, setelah apa yang terjadi sesaat sebelum ini. "Kau sudah berjanji. Jangan membuat keributan apa pun di sini. Ini ruangan tertutup, kalau ada orang yang memergoki kita di sini kita bisa kena skandal."

"Lantas mengapa kita bertemu di sini?" dengan refleks Sungmin bertanya, heran. Sudah tahu akan risiko tetapi tetap dilakukan juga, bukankah itu konyol?

"Tsk!" decak Kyuhyun kesal. Sebenarnya berapa skor IQ Sungmin ini?! Bisa-bisanya otaknya tidak berpikir sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Tapi ia terus mencoba untuk bersabar. "Kau mau kita bertemu di kelas seperti ini lalu kita dijadikan bahan candaan oleh teman-teman kelas? Atau mau di depan kelas? Di kantin? Di loker? Di lapangan? Di taman? Peluang kena skandalnya lebih cepat. Apalagi kalau sudah sampai ke pihak ekskul jurnalistik, bisa-bisa kita terancam bahaya. Karena sudah ada yang tahu pula bahwa nanti kita akan melakoni teater bareng karena mulut Zhoumi yang keparat itu, jadi peluang kita diincar oleh mereka lebih besar."

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. Ia membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun dalam hati. Lagi-lagi nalarnya berfungsi. "Baik, aku mengerti," ia mengangguk lagi. Ia pun berniat melempar pertanyaan balik pada sang lawan bicara. "Tapi omong-omong ada masalah apa dengan Zhoumi sehingga aku harus menjauhinya? _Yeojachingu_-nya mencurigaiku?"

Helaan napas pendek dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun sebelum ia kembali buka mulut. "Sepertinya begitu," ucapnya. Namun, mendadak ia terperanjat. "_Ya_, kau tahu apa masalahnya sehingga kau berasumsi seperti itu?" tanyanya seraya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, heran. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan belum menjelaskan apa pun pada Sungmin tapi ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

Sungmin menatap ke sembarang arah tanpa disadarinya, lantaran memikirkan dari mana ia harus memulai penjelasannya. "Aku teringat ketika _namja_ itu mengantarku ke gedung teater tempo lalu—" ia ambil napas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan penjelasan yang ia rasa cukup berat ini. "—Pada saat itu, ia yang menawariku untuk ikut dengannya, karena aku tidak tahu jalan ke sana, padahal aku hanya bertanya di mana gedungnya, bukan memintanya untuk mengantarku ke sana. Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku terpaksa ikut bersamanya. Padahal aku sudah merasa canggung akan sikapnya yang baik itu dan jujur saja aku pun merasa curiga ada maksud tertentu dibalik itu semua. Apalagi aku ingat kalau dia itu mantan _playboy_—ah tidak, bukan mantan, memang masih _playboy_, kurasa. Aku tidak tahu apa aku saja yang terlalu berpikir jauh, atau memang dia sedang mendekatiku. Padahal dia sudah punya _yeojachingu_ yang kalau tidak salah namanya itu Henry—eh, benar bukan?"

"_Ne_, namanya Henry," Kyuhyun membenarkan sebuah kalimat tanya dari Sungmin di ujung perkataannya yang tertuju pada dirinya sendiri karena ragu. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya yang diam-diam takjub karena Sungmin tahu di mana letak permasalahannya tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi.

"Ryeowook. Dia menjelaskanku semuanya, tentang hubungan mereka," jawab Sungmin cepat. Masih segar di pikirannya kala ia bersama teman sebangkunya itu membicarakan tentang Zhoumi serta Henry, kekasihnya.

_"Tapi aku merasa kalau dia—"_

_"—mendekatimu? Ya sudah, jalani saja dulu pertemananmu dengan dia seperti biasa, tidak usah canggung. Tapi ada kalanya kau juga mesti hati-hati kalau dia sudah berbuat lebih padamu. Dia dulu terkenal akan sifat player-nya terhadap yeoja. Tapi sejak Henry menjadi yeojachingu-nya, sifatnya itu tidak pernah muncul lagi karena aku dengar dari Kyuhyun si Zhoumi itu sudah berjanji kepada Henry kalau dia tidak akan memacari banyak yeoja lagi selain dirinya. Henry itu hebat, bisa mengubah sifat playboy-nya Zhoumi berkat karismanya yang juga sudah terkenal di sini. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Zhoumi bisa benar-benar berubah. Dia berubah juga belum lama, masih kurang dari setahun, dan bisa saja sifatnya itu balik lagi kalau ia sudah melirik yeoja yang lain lagi. Jadi hati-hati saja."_

"Henry itu—teman akselmu dulu, bukan?" tanya Sungmin yang lagi-lagi dengan cepat, sebelum Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"_Ne_," jawab Kyuhyun, yang kembali terkejut. "Jangan bilang kau tahu itu dari Ryeowook juga?" terkanya seraya mengernyitkan alis.

"_Ne_," kali ini Sungminlah yang membenarkan pertanyaan atas Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata ada gunanya juga kau sebangku dengannya," ucap Kyuhyun, lebih kepada gumaman. "Aku berteman dekat dengan Henry karena itu, aku lebih lama mengenalnya dari pada teman-temanku yang lain di sini. Dan aku pun membantu mereka untuk melahirkan hubungan sepasang kekasih di antara ia dan Zhoumi."

"_Mwoya_?!" tanya Sungmin kaget. Ia tidak menyangka titisan iblis ini bisa merasa dekat dengan lawan jenis bahkan membantu dua orang untuk memadu kasih. Punya hati juga dia ternyata. "Membantu? Tapi bukahkah Zhoumi itu _playboy_? Mengapa kau membuat teman dekatmu sendiri berpacaran dengan seorang _playboy_?" seketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini membuncah dalam pikirannya usai keterkejutannya berlangsung.

"Zhoumi itu teman dekatku juga. Jadi, aku berteman dekat dengan mereka berdua," ucap Kyuhyun seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan banyak dari Sungmin barusan. Melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin yang tak kunjung hilang membuat ia tergerak untuk melanjutkan lebih panjang. "Kau tahu? Dia gigih sekali dalam mengincar Henry waktu itu, bahkan yang tergigih dibanding yang sebelumnya. Walaupun Henry sudah menolak keberadaannya karena ia pun tahu kalau dia itu _playboy_, tapi dia tidak pantang menyerah. Segala cara ia lakukan dan dia memintaku membantunya juga. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil juga mendapatkan hati Henry. Mereka sudah bertahan sampai sembilan bulan lamanya, itu merupakan yang terlama dari semua hubungan pacaran antara Zhoumi dengan mantan-mantannya yang sebelumnya."

Padahal Sungmin bahkan belum meminta Kyuhyun untuk bercerita, tapi ia sudah berinisiatif lebih dulu, malah dengan panjang lebar. Entah mengapa, Sungmin merasa lebih akrab dengan _namja_ itu sekarang. Belum pernah mereka berbicara dengan damai seperti ini bahkan selama ini. Dan Sungmin pun baru mulai melihat sifat baik yang ada di diri Kyuhyun, yaitu peduli kepada teman. Walaupun ia belum pernah merasakannya sendiri langsung, tapi itu cukup mengubah sedikit pandangannya yang sebelumnya bertentangan dengan itu. "Sekarang mereka masih baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengambil waktu beberapa detik untuk berpikir sebelum kembali angkat bicara. "Tampaknya begitu. Tapi sifat Zhoumi yang lama sudah mulai balik."

Napas Sungmin tercekat sesaat.

_"Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Zhoumi bisa benar-benar berubah. Dia berubah juga belum lama, masih kurang dari setahun, dan bisa saja sifatnya itu balik lagi kalau ia sudah melirik yeoja yang lain lagi. Jadi hati-hati saja."_

Ucapan Ryeowook kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan mengatakan tanpa menggunakan kata "mungkin".

"Kau mengerti maksudku? Zhoumi memang mendekatimu, Sungmin."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa menjauh? Dia itu ketua teater dan aku anggotanya. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapat informasi mengenai teater?!" tanya Sungmin dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ia takut merusak hubungan orang, tapi mengingat ia masih satu ekskul dengan Zhoumi membuat ia pusing sendiri.

"Aku ini humas. Segala informasi tentang teater aku yang sebar ke semua anggota kecuali aku sendiri, lewat jartel SMS. Apa kau tidak sadar akan hal itu bahkan setelah kau tahu siapa pemilik nomor yang belakangnya 999 itu?" ujar Kyuhyun heran. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin berpikiran sampai sepanik itu.

Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin tersentak. "Aku—sadar," ucapnya dengan gugup. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti orang idiot. "Tapi kau benar-benar akan menginformasikan apa pun tanpa kecuali? Meskipun itu padaku?" tanyanya seraya menajamkan pandangan. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun itu tetap _rival_-nya dan ia tidak mau kalau sampai orang itu menggunakan cara licik seperti memalsukan informasi untuk membuatnya bodoh.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. Ia tahu betul orang di depannya itu mencurigainya dan ia pun tahu penyebabnya. Tapi masalah pekerjaan yang ia emban lebih penting daripada hanya sekadar masalah interaksi sosial dengan orang lain karena itu menyangkut tanggung jawab. "Itu memang tugas humas."

"Oke," Sungmin mengangguk dengan perasaan lega. Setidaknya orang itu bisa bersikap profesional. "Tapi apa kau sudah coba untuk mencegah Zhoumi mendekati _yeoja_ lain?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Sudah. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur jatuh ke jurang," nada bicara Kyuhyun mulai melirih, walau itu tidak terlalu kentara. Di dalam hatinya ia kembali merutuki perbuatannya yang munafik dan seolah tidak peduli pada kedua teman dekatnya yang berpacaran itu. Andai saja ia berlaku secara jujur bahwa ia acuh pada mereka, kemungkinan bagi dirinya untuk mencegah Zhoumi mendekati _yeoja_ lain bisa lebih besar.

Akan tetapi air muka kecemasan itu bisa dibaca oleh Sungmin yang berada tepat di depannya. "Oke, harus kuakui bahwa ini memang salahku. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak masuk teater dan masuk ekskul lain, agar aku tidak bertemu Zhoumi dan membuat sifat lamanya kambuh lagi, agar aku bisa terbebas dari kungkungan peran paling utama terlaknat itu, dan agar masalah-masalah yang ada tidak jadi runyam seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti keinginanku masuk teater dan mencoba mencicipi ekskul yang lain. Seharusnya aku lebih cepat beradaptasi di sekolah ini sebagai murid baru dan tahu informasi lebih banyak lagi lebih awal. Kau puas?! Aku sudah mengakui itu semua di depan matamu," racaunya dengan berbagai rasa penyesalan yang ada di benaknya. Ia tidak bisa terus bersikap sok gigih dan mengelak kenyataan bahwa itu semua bukan kesalahannya, kalau memang begitu adanya. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pada akhirnya pasti akan jatuh juga.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membelalak sedikit. Baru kali ini Sungmin bersikap berani seperti itu, mengakui kesalahan di depan sang saingan. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit puas, namun ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menunjukkannya karena kali ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin ada keributan yang terjadi di tempat yang sesepi ini. Ia mencondongkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah sang lawan bicara dan berkata, "Kau sudah menyadarinya, bukan? Sekarang tebuslah itu. Jauhi Zhoumi atau kau benar-benar dalam bahaya. Hubungan mereka akan terancam dan Henry akan menyalahkanmu karena dia sudah menaruh kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada Zhoumi, atau bahkan bisa saja ia menyerangmu karena dia bukan tipe _yeoja_ feminim yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara baik-baik, apalagi kalau masalahnya itu merebut apa yang sudah jadi miliknya."

Gendang telinga Sungmin yang menangkap suara yang berisi kalimat permintaan dari Kyuhyun itu diresapi di dalam pikirannya baik-baik. Hubungan Zhoumi dan Henry akan terancam karena dirinya, itu benar-benar kemungkinan yang sangat buruk untuk dirinya. Padahal ia tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukannya sedikit pun. Akan tetapi, apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi, ia akan dicap perusak hubungan orang. Bukan hanya Henry, namun orang lain yang tidak mengetahui seluk-beluknya pun juga. Apalagi ada informasi yang masih menyangkut di otaknya yakni Henry itu termasuk kalangan orang yang populer di sekolah. Reputasinya akan jatuh. "Kyu, aku benar-benar takut…," lirihnya seraya menatap ke arah bawah—entah ke mana persisnya.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun mulai merasa ini sudah menjadi ajang pengutaraan curahan hati pada satu sama lain dan rasa canggung mulai menyergap. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasa sehati dengan orang yang bahkan menjadi saingan beratnya itu. Sekalinya bicara baik-baik, malah jadi begini. Tapi untuk kali ini ia toleransi jalur yang sudah agak menyimpang itu—setidaknya untuk saat ini—karena ia memang ingin benar-benar menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah semakin mengeruh. "Memangnya kau saja yang takut? Aku juga, sebenarnya. Aku teman dekat mereka dan kuharap kau bisa mengerti mengapa aku memintamu menjauh dari Zhoumi dan terlihat ikut campur dengan urusan mereka."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau aku jadi kau aku pun melakukan hal yang sama," ucap Sungmin dengan ringannya seraya kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Walaupun aku malas sekali untuk berurusan dengan soal cinta-percintaan yang tidak penting nan menyusahkan ini, namun rasa peduli terhadap teman mengalahkan itu. Apalagi jika aku yang membantu membuat dua orang yang berlawanan jenis bersatu dan merajut cinta bersama."

Tentu saja Kyuhyun mendengar jelas semua yang dikatakan Sungmin, dan ia kembali terperangah karena memang itu yang ia rasakan. "Baik. Topik pertama selesai," ucapnya final, yang berusaha memecah kembali rasa canggungnya akan suasana akrab ini.

"Lalu, selanjutnya apa?" tanya Sungmin cepat.

"Masalah kafe," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa bertele-tele.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya," sambar Sungmin yang mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya. Raut mukanya pun mengekspresikan penekanan kalimat, sebagai pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mau.

"Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa suasana mulai memanas. Ia sudah mengira jika pembahasan ini diangkat akan terjadi hal seperti ini. "Oke, sekarang anggap aku ini bukan sainganmu," lanjutnya pasrah. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan informasi yang—padahal—sepele ini darinya.

Seketika kedua manik mata Sungmin melotot. Enak sekali pemuda di depannya ini berbicara seperti itu agar ia mengutarakan alasannya. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang. "Sebegitu pentingnyakah, Kyu? Bukan itu yang jadi masalah, tapi alasan itu sendiri. Mau kau itu sainganku atau bukan, mau itu musuhku atau bukan, mau itu kau pembunuh atau bukan, alasan itu tetap berat untuk kukatakan," ucap Sungmin yang volume suaranya melirih di ujung. Hatinya mulai bergetar, takut apabila ia berada dalam posisi yang benar-benar terhimpit. Bisa-bisa alasan yang ia sembunyikan ini terkuak dan ia takut apabila orang yang memiliki lidah setajam silet ini merendahkannya habis-habisan.

Seandainya ia mengalami kepikunan tingkat akut, mungkin ia sudah melupakan peristiwa tadi bahwa ia mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk tetap duduk di tempat sampai pertemuan ini berakhir, dan beranjak pergi dari sini supaya orang itu tidak mengorek-ngorek masalah itu lagi. Tapi tidak, otaknya masih sehat untuk mengingat semua itu. Lagi pula, ia pun sadar bahwa ini di tempat sepi dan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi masih menyangkut di otaknya.

_"Kau sudah berjanji. Jangan membuat keributan apa pun di sini. Ini ruangan tertutup, kalau ada orang yang memergoki kita di sini kita bisa kena skandal."_

"Tapi _noona_-ku bahkan tahu alasan itu," dengan sigap serta intonasi bicara yang agak menekan, Kyuhyun menyahut begitu ia menangkap sebuah titik utama dari apa yang baru diungkapkan oleh Sungmin. Ia tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran _yeoja_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pianis di kafenya ini. Katanya mau siapa pun itu orangnya, alasan itu berat untuk dibocorkan, tetapi alasan itu bahkan sudah bocor pada kakak perempuannya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin menggaruk aspal jalan saja untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya yang tertahan kepada _yeoja_ bermata _foxy_ ini.

"Mengapa tak kau tanyakan _noona_-mu saja?" Sungmin kembali bertanya dengan spontan. Ia masih mencoba untuk tidak mengatakan alasan itu dari mulutnya sendiri. Memang tadi sebelum ia berbicara seperti ini ia berkata dengan jujur dan dengan berat hati pula, tapi sepertinya semua itu tidak berguna. Buktinya Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengorek informasi itu.

"Kalau aku belum tanya kepadanya aku tidak perlu bertanya sekarang, Sungmin!" gertak Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Untung ia sudah bisa mengendalikan kedua tangannya agar tidak menggebrak _keyboard_ lagi atau ia bisa merusak properti sekolah itu. Menghadapi _yeoja_ satu ini benar-benar merupakan suatu olahraga mental yang tidak bagus dan membuatnya ingin meledakkan diri saja rasanya. "Dan meskipun _noona_-ku sudah tahu, tapi aku juga membutuhkan informasi itu. Walaupun aku dan _noona_-ku sama-sama pemegang saham kafe, tapi _noona_-ku jarang ada di Korea Selatan. _Noona_-ku itu suka pindah tempat kerja di berbagai negara dan hanya aku yang tetap tinggal di negara ini. Karena itulah hanya aku yang sering memantau jalannya kafe. Dan aku juga bertanggung jawab atas pegawai-pegawaiku, apalagi ada asuransi yang sudah disediakan untuk para pegawai. Bagaimana aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas pegawaiku apabila aku sendiri tidak tahu latar belakang mereka bekerja? Kau pikir mengelola kafe itu mudah? Kau pikir bertanggung jawab atas orang-orang banyak itu mudah? Jangan mempersulitku, Sungmin!"

Mendengar penjelasan yang disertai dengan nada bicara yang tidak mengenakkan membuat Sungmin justru bingung. "Kau sudah rela aku jadi pegawaimu?" pertanyaan yang lahir secara spontan ini kembali meluncur dari pihak Sungmin. Masih tergambar jelas di pikirannya bahwa tempo lalu Kyuhyun berusaha menolak lamaran kerjanya dengan segala cara bahkan ia sempat berdalil dengan panjang lebar pula.

_Astaga! Idiot ini!_ maki Kyuhyun dalam hati, yang sudah sangat gemas akan Sungmin. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin melempar _keyboard_ yang berada tepat di depannya, yang membatasinya dengan Sungmin. Masih sempat-sempatnya ia menyerahkan kalimat pertanyaan yang terkutuk itu kepadanya. "Tsk! _Noona_ yang memaksaku," walaupun ia sudah berusaha menekan emosinya yang memuncak itu kuat-kuat, tetapi ia masih merasa nada bicaranya itu melambangkan emosi.

Kyuhyun melampiaskan sisa-sisa emosinya lewat karbondioksida yang dikeluarkan dari hidungnya dengan kecepatan sedang. "Aku bisa menerimamu sebagai pegawaiku asal kau mau menuturkan alasan mengapa kau butuh pekerjaan itu, selain menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang diminta," ucapnya setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan itu. Kalau kau sudah menjadi pegawai kafe, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dalam masalah pekerjaan di sana."

_"Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dalam masalah pekerjaan di sana."_

Sungmin merasa seperti ada kejut listrik ketika suara Kyuhyun yang berisi kalimat itu masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Selama ini orang itu selalu berlaku kasar kepadanya bahkan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan dirinya. Akan tetapi—oh tidak, bahkan kalimat itu mengandung maksud bahwa orang itu akan melindunginya. Ia tidak percaya kalau sekarang roh yang bersemayam di tubuh Kyuhyun itu bukanlah Kyuhyun.

Dan kalimat itu sukses menghimpitnya sampai tak ada celah untuk mengelak.

Apalagi tatapan mata memohon yang berada di depannya seakan memanahnya hingga ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Haruskah ia mengatakan itu pada saingannya sendiri?

"Yang jelas… Aku… Aku—" rasa gugup mulai menggetari benak Sungmin. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan sepotong kalimat yang ia nilai sudah menjelaskan semua alasan jelasnya, tapi ia tetap saja takut. Namun alasan itu merupakan salah satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi seorang calon pegawai kafenya keluarga Kyuhyun agar benar-benar dicap sah sebagai pianis kafe. "—Tulang punggung keluarga."

Pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengatakannya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"_Mwoya_?!"

"Hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu, Kyuhyun. Sisanya silakan kau pikir sendiri," ucap Sungmin sebelum sang lawan bicara bertanya maksud dari apa yang ia katakan. Sudah ia duga pemuda itu akan terkejut. "Aku berat untuk mengatakan semuanya, Kyu. Tolong mengerti, ini kehidupan pribadiku. Jangan tanya lagi. Di sekolah ini hanya kau yang tahu aku bekerja dengan alasan seperti itu, bahkan Ryeowook yang notabenenya teman sebangkuku yang bisa saja tahu apa pun tentangku dengan mudah sekalipun tidak kuberitahu. Dan tolong jangan tanya mengapa Heechul _eonnie_ bisa tahu. Ceritanya panjang. Meskipun dia itu _noona_-mu, tapi ini bersangkut paut dengan kehidupan pribadiku. Aku mohon dengan sangat, tolong kau hormati itu, apalagi yang berkaitan dengan keluarga. Kau boleh sebebasnya menjatuhkanku dalam bidang apa pun tetapi apabila itu menyangkut keluarga, itu sama saja dengan kau tak punya moral," lanjutnya yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang, padahal bahkan kedua matanya sudah terasa panas dan rongga paru-parunya seperti tercekik. Jujur saja ia benci harus berkata seperti itu, namun ia merasa perlu untuk mengatakannya karena ia sudah membuka rahasianya sendiri yang tidak mengenakkan itu pada _rival_-nya sendiri.

_Kehidupan pribadi Sungmin. Tulang punggung keluarga._

Dua hal tersebut membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi abstrak. Disaat ia tengah dilanda keterkejutannya karena mendapat alasan yang tak terduga itu dari Sungmin dan dibarengi rasa penasaran akan maksudnya dan tadinya ia hendak menanyakan itu, gadis itu sudah keburu menambah tumpukan kalimat yang semakin mengejutkannya.

Lalu pada akhirnya ia memahami penyebab mengapa Sungmin berat untuk mengatakan alasannya mencari pekerjaan itu padanya.

"_Aniya_, aku tidak akan memakai cara yang rendahan seperti itu untuk menjatuhkan orang," setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Kyuhyun angkat bicara juga. "Lagi pula, aku justru membantu para pegawai dengan menyediakan asuransi bagi mereka serta keluarga mereka, untuk mempermudah penanganan masalah yang berkaitan dengan itu, apa pun itu bentuknya, terutama kesehatan," lanjutnya. Menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, tentu saja merupakan sebuah tanggung jawab yang berat apalagi dijalani oleh seorang wanita dan sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit iba. Namun hal itu tidak ia tunjukkan melalui ekspresinya, hanya ucapan yang barusanlah yang bisa mewakili.

Melihat ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa tenang. Ia percaya bahwa orang itu masih punya moral setidaknya sedikit. Lagi pula, orang yang punya otak encer pasti bisa bersikap profesional dan bisa memegang kata-katanya. "_Gomawo_," ucapnya yang sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Pada akhirnya kau gagal mendepakku dari kafemu."

Senyum yang tertoreh dari bibir Sungmin tampak seperti mengejek Kyuhyun, apalagi ditambah dengan kalimat sindiran itu. "Jangan sampai aku kembali menolakmu, Sungmin," ucapnya garang.

"Hahaha," Sungmin secara refleks tertawa singkat karena reaksi yang datang dari Kyuhyun itu cukup lucu baginya. Ia merasa sudah sukses mengejeknya. "Di sana aku bertindak sebagai budakmu. Jadi tidak ada persaingan di sana. Kau bisa tenang," ucapnya yang tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya itu tidak suka disaingi. "Berkas-berkas yang harus kulengkapi nanti menyusul. Dan—_mianhae_ sudah merepotkan _noona_-mu."

Tatapan mata Sungmin yang mulai memancarkan rasa bersalah di ujung kalimat terbaca oleh Kyuhyun, membuat ia ingin bertanya. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan _noona_-ku?"

"Tidak ada. Aku dan beliau baik-baik saja, tidak ada konflik apa pun," jawab Sungmin cepat, agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi dalam masalah itu. "Hanya saja, alasanku bekerja di kafe itu merepotkan Heechul _eonnie_, sampai-sampai beliau menukar posisi pianis yang bekerja di _shift_ malam ke _shift_ sore hanya demi aku. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya dan kau menyaksikannya sendiri waktu itu, bukan? Tapi tetap saja akhirnya hal itu beliau lakukan juga. Beliau benar-benar baik—"

—_tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu cari masalah, baru kali ini saja kau jinak_; Sungmin melanjutkan kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi dalam hati, dengan sedikit jengkel. Ia masih merutuki sikap Kyuhyun yang baru bisa bersikap baik dan tidak kasar padanya kali ini dan tidak dari jauh-jauh hari bahkan dari pertama mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"_Ne_, dia terlalu baik padamu, sampai-sampai aku yang merupakan _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri ditelantarkan," gerutu Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Jika ia mengingat saat-saat di mana ia mengeluarkan unek-unek pada sang _noona_ setelah Sungmin pergi dari kafe mereka usai melamar kerja, hatinya mendung sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun ia tetap menyayangi sang _noona_, meskipun mereka jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain. "Dia sering menemuimu, bukan? Tsk, bahkan dia lebih memperhatikan urusan orang dibanding urusan keluarganya sendiri, _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri."

"_Mianhae_. Itu memang salahku yang tidak bisa mengusirnya secara halus ketika beliau menemuiku secara empat mata," ucap Sungmin yang kembali melirih. Ia memang sudah merasa merepotkan Heechul dari awal karena terus membantunya serta _eomma_-nya, dan ia jadi semakin tidak enak hati karena membuat hubungan kakak beradik di antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun jadi semakin berjarak, walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa puas karena kembali mendapat pengakuan kesalahan dari sang lawan. "Yang penting sekarang _noona_ sudah bekerja kembali di luar negeri. Setidaknya dia tidak mengurus urusan orang lain lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui. Akhirnya Heechul tidak direpotkan olehnya lagi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini sampai beliau balik lagi ke Korea Selatan—meski entah kapan. "Kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Lusa," jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Karena besok kau harus belajar terlebih dahulu prosedur kerjanya. Kau bisa menghadap sekretarisku untuk hal itu. Namanya Kim Kibum. Bilang saja ke dia kalau aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menghadap padanya."

"Eh? Mengapa harus menghadap sekretaris? Bukankah kau bosnya? Setahuku di mana-mana sang boslah yang menangani segala lamaran pekerjaan kantornya," ucap Sungmin seraya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dengan rasa heran yang mendadak muncul di pikirannya.

"Besok aku ada urusan. Aku akan menghadap Siwon _hyung_ untuk membicarakan masalah ekskul. Kau tahu sendirilah masalah apa itu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan datarnya.

Sungmin dapat menangkap sebuah sindiran di ujung kalimat kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan, meski diucapkan dengan nada serta ekspresi datar, yang membuatnya agak tersinggung. Padahal ia ingin menemui salah satu orang penting di ekskul mereka yaitu Siwon sesegera mungkin, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya dulu, ditambah lagi ada hal yang perlu ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya. "Jadi kau ingin menemui beliau besok?" tanyanya dengan matanya yang sedikit terbelalak.

"_Ne_. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Kyuhyun yang menjawab sekaligus bertanya balik.

Sungmin termenung sesaat sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku juga ingin menemuinya." Mendadak otaknya mulai berpikir suatu hal. "Tapi baguslah kau ke sana sementara aku mengurus masalah pekerjaanku di kafemu, jadi aku tidak ke sana pada waktu yang bersamaan denganmu," ia pun mulai mendapat aura positif. Bahaya juga apabila ia pergi menemui Siwon dan ternyata Kyuhyun juga. "Kau tahu sendiri akibatnya apabila hal itu terjadi," lanjutnya.

Perasaan heran seketika menyembul di benak Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kau tahu kantornya?" tanyanya seraya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Bahkan orang-orang yang lama bernaung di teater sekolah saja belum tentu tahu di mana letak kantor senior yang sudah menjadi alumni itu, tapi murid baru seperti Sungmin bahkan tidak bertanya tempat itu terlebih dahulu, justru dia yang memulai.

"Tahu. Aku sudah mengenal Siwon _oppa_ sejak lama, sejak aku masih bersekolah di luar negeri. Kebetulan pada saat itu aku pun ikut ekskul teater juga dan dia juga yang jadi instrukturnya. Dia memang sudah menjadi instruktur teater di sana-sini karena memang dia sudah berkecimpung lama di dunia perfilman dan akting. Sejak aku tahu dia satu kewarganegaraan denganku, aku pun mencari tahu lokasi kantornya di negara ini, dan pada akhirnya aku pernah melewati gedung itu sendiri," tutur Sungmin panjang lebar, menjawab kebingungan Kyuhyun karena ia menyadari bahwa ia merupakan anggota yang paling baru di ekskul yang mereka geluguti. "Kau pasti mendengar dan tentunya ingat alasan mengapa Siwon _oppa_ memilihku sebagai salah satu pemeran paling utama, bukan? Dan kau pasti tidak bisa menerima itu, bukan? Jangankan kau, aku sendiri pun tidak menerimanya. Mentang-mentang dulu aku pernah main teater di luar negeri dan beliau pun kebetulan melihatnya dan sempat pula menanganinya, bukan berarti itu bisa dijadikan alasan. Secara tidak langsung dia sudah menerapkan rasisme dan itu akan menyakiti hati siapa pun yang merasa direndahkan karena rasisme itu sendiri. Itu berarti secara tak langsung pula aku sudah menyakiti hati orang lain dan aku tidak mau. Apalagi dipasangkan denganmu yang sudah sering mendapat peran utama di teater sekolah ini. Itu timpang sekali jika dibandingkan denganku dan aku pun tahu diri. Ini urusan teater, bukan urusan pelajaran yang siapa pun bisa berpeluang untuk mendapatkan posisi paling atas."

"Sungmin… Jangan menyulut api di sini," sinis Kyuhyun yang seakan diberi sinyal merah pertanda bahaya ketika mendengar ujung kalimat dari Sungmin. Padahal ia sudah membenarkan ucapan lawan bicaranya itu sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang menyulut api? Memang faktanya seperti itu, bukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan entengnya, meski ia tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun. "Dan… Aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi pemain utama teater. Ada hal lain di luar yang harus aku tangani. Lagi pula, aktivitasku sudah padat dan ditambah lagi aku jadi pemain utama teater yang nanti akan dipenuhi jadwal yang padat pula. Aku tidak akan sanggup mengendalikan semuanya. Kalau aku menjelaskan semua alasanku pada Siwon _oppa_, aku yakin pertahanan beliau akan goyah."

"Seyakin itu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Yes_," jawab Sungmin mantap.

Mendadak Kyuhyun terperangah sendiri ketika ada sebuah pertanyaan menyembul di benaknya. "Apa alasan terselubungmu bekerja di kafeku juga merupakan salah satu alasanmu untuk mundur dari posisi peran utama ini?" tanyanya dengan mata yang menyipit. Tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan hal ini setelah ia mengingat alasan Sungmin untuk kerja sampingan selain sebagai seorang pelajar bukan merupakan sesuatu yang mengenakkan.

Napas Sungmin tercekat. Insting pintar Kyuhyun mulai bekerja lagi dan Sungmin merutukinya sesaat. "Aku terpaksa harus mengatakannya, karena alasan itu menjadi alasan terkuatku, sebenarnya—" ucapnya berat. Lalu ia mulai tersadar bahwa tadi ia mengucapkan alasan yang ambigu. "—_ya_, memangnya apa yang kau tafsirkan dari alasan yang aku katakan tadi itu?"

"Apa yang kutafsirkan?" tanya ulang Kyuhyun pada Sungmin atas pertanyaan Sungmin sendiri seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya ia tidak enak untuk mengatakannya karena apa yang ia tangkap dari alasan Sungmin tadi merupakan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai keluarganya. Ia sendiri pun tidak suka kalau ada yang mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang urusan keluarganya. Namun sorot mata ingin tahu dari orang yang berada di depannya ini seakan memintanya untuk berkata jujur. "Menjadi tulang punggung keluarga... Berarti, _appa_-mu tidak ada?"

DEG.

Jantung Sungmin serasa terhunus.

Ucapan Kyuhyun sungguh blak-blakan.

Diucapkan dengan muka datar tanpa ada rasa iba pula.

Hati Sungmin bergetar hebat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ucapan Kyuhyun sungguh tepat mengenai sasaran yaitu masalah realita hidupnya dan ia merasa ia seperti orang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Ditambah lagi orang itu merupakan saingannya, bukan teman akrab, dan ialah penghuni sekolah yang tahu akan hal itu pertama kali, bahkan guru-gurunya atau bahkan teman sebangkunya sendiri tidak tahu akan hal ini.

Namun ia harus menahan air mata yang sebenarnya sudah di ujung tanduk itu sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak mau lagi terlihat cengeng di depan _rival_-nya sendiri

Mendapati kegemingan Sungmin berikut tatapan kosongnya membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merasa sedikit iba. Sikap diam Sungmin berarti merupakan jawaban iya namun ia tidak berani untuk mengatakannya. Biar bagaimanapun kedua matanya masih bisa melihat ke arah Sungmin dan semua sifat kewanitaan yang ia miliki selain sifat soknya yang menyebalkan termasuk sifat sok tegarnya seperti sekarang. Kalau tangisnya pecah pun ia tidak akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Ia memahami permasalahan ini tergolong berat apalagi dialami oleh seorang _yeoja._ Ia sendiri pun yang merupakan seorang _namja_ merasa berat ketika menghadapi masalah keluarganya sendiri_._ "Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Sudah kubilang tadi, aku tidak akan menggunakan masalah ini untuk menjatuhkanmu."

Sungmin meluruskan pandangannya kembali pada Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terperangah. Pernyataan dari sang lawan bicara yang baru saja terdengar beberapa detik yang lalu itu cukup ambigu menurutnya. Di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena mengetahui Kyuhyun tidak akan menjatuhkan keluarganya, namun di sisi lain ini pun merupakan pertanda bahaya. Kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Kyuhyun itu seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau ada masalah lain yang akan ia gunakan untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Kau yang merupakan seorang _yeoja_ bisa memperkuat peluangmu untuk bisa mengundurkan diri dari jabatan peran utama. Manfaatkan itu sebaik mungkin untuk menyatakan alasanmu pada Siwon _hyung_. Dia itu _namja_, lawan jenismu, jadi bisa saja dia luluh jika orang yang dihadapi beliau itu lawan jenis alias _yeoja_. Dan kalau kau mau menemui beliau, harus minggu ini, karena tahap awal pembuatan naskah drama sudah dimulai oleh beliau serta Zhoumi, kakak-kakak alumni, dan juga pembuat cerita dari lomba yang waktu itu diadakan," lanjut Kyuhyun. Ia memang membiarkan Sungmin untuk maju ke hadapan atasan ekskul teater itu. Jika orang itu berhasil mencapai tujuannya untuk maju itu pun ia akan mendapat untung nantinya. Minimal jika ia tetap ditempatkan sebagai peran utama, lawan mainnya bukan Sungmin lagi.

Seraya menenangkan dirinya yang sempat terjadi konflik batin barusan, Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia memang akan melakukannya secepat mungkin. "Ada lagi yang perlu dibahas?" tanyanya lagi, berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"_Aniya_," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah cukup. _Gomawo_ karena kau benar-benar diam di tempatmu itu dan tidak kabur bahkan ketika aku bertanya hal yang mana kau berat untuk menjawab. Lakukan hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan," lanjutnya tegas.

"_Ne, cheonma_. Baru kali ini kita bisa bicara dengan damai seperti ini," sahut Sungmin seraya tersenyum. Ini kali pertama mereka berbicara panjang lebar layaknya rapat pleno namun dengan suasana yang sedikit lebih cair dan ia merasa senang akan itu.

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah kau ceritakan pertemuan tertutup ini pada siapa pun. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana hebohnya penghuni kelas kalau sudah menjodoh-jodohkan orang lain termasuk kita. Apalagi teman sebangkumu itu. Mulutnya yang menyebalkan itu pasti akan kelepasan lagi," ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak mengubah ekspresinya sesenti pun.

"Oke," balas Sungmin seraya mengangguk sekali. "Dan Kyu, tolong jangan pernah kau mengatakan alasanku bekerja di kafemu itu pada siapa pun di sekolah. Itu urusanku," lanjutnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum melontarkan permintaan tolong ini tadi. Untung saja ia tidak kecolongan. Bisa-bisa hal itu dibocorkan sewenang-wenang olehnya dan meski bukan untuk tujuan menjatuhkan namun tetap saja ia tidak mau.

"Memang itu urusanmu," balas Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Meski Kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan nada yang terkesan acuh tak acuh, namun jawaban iya secara tidak langsung yang didapatnya itu sudah cukup. "Oke. Aku akan keluar terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada yang mencurigai kita di sini," lanjutnya seraya berdiri.

"Ya sudah sana. Aku juga tidak ingin berdua lama-lama denganmu," ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Hei—" Sungmin terperanjat memergoki reaksi tak ramah dari Kyuhyun. "—mulai lagi. Tsk!" decaknya kesal. Ia lantas melangkahkan kaki, pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan jengkelnya.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Hai. Saya post 2 chap sekaligus ya.

Mian banget buat yang udah nunggu (emang ada? XD) sayanya lagi sibuk beberapa bulan ini.

DAN AKHIRNYA SAYA KULIAH YEAY.

Alhamdulillah banget ya saya masuk UI. Nah, makanya itu saya sibuk sekarang. Jadi FF terlantar semua deh :(

Sekarang udah agak longgar tapi ke depannya jadwal bakal padat lagi, jadi saya memutuskan buat post 2 chap.

Btw, kemaren anniv solo debutnya Kyuhyun, ya. HAPPY ANNIV! Semoga Kyuhyun semakin pantas ya buat dijadikan idola. Aamiin.

Don't forget to give a review after reading ok! ^_^


	17. Chapter 14

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Lampu kamar yang menyala terang tak cukup membuat Kyuhyun mendapatkan pencerahan atas permasalahan yang dihadapinya. Menemui Siwon tadi justru membuat ia semakin berkabut untuk bisa menemui solusi yang tepat. Instruktur teater itu ternyata lebih keras kepala dibanding dirinya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ada orang macam Siwon di dunia ini.

"_Ada apa, Kyuhyun? Kau mempermasalahkan penempatan peran utama lagi?" ucap Siwon dengan tenang di singgasana miliknya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Bolpoin yang sesungguhnya tengah ia pegang untuk menulis sesuatu pun digeletakkan begitu saja di atas dokumen yang berada di hadapannya._

_Kyuhyun lekas mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depan Siwon bahkan sebelum Siwon memberi aba-aba. "_Mianhamnida, hyung_. Sesungguhnya saya masih belum bisa menerima alasan _hyung_ yang mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sungmin cocok untuk dipasangkan bersama. Aku—"_

"Waeyo_? Karena ia masih baru?"tanya Siwon sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya? Saya tidak mau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk membahas ini lagi. Agenda kerja saya masih banyak."_

"Hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun muak. "Apa hyung tidak sadar kalau hyung sudah menerapkan rasisme di ekskul kita?! _Hyung_, tolonglah hargai perasaan anggota teater yang sudah berkecimpung di teater dari kelas sepuluh. Mereka pasti sudah bekerja keras untuk membangun teater kita itu, walaupun hanya sebagai pemeran pembantu. Dan saya yakin mereka semua pastilah ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi _main role_ dengan mendapatkan berbagai manfaat atas itu yang tak sedikit. Lagi pula ini kesempatan terakhir mereka. Namun _hyung_ sebagai atasan teater dengan sewenang-wenang main menempatkan orang baru untuk bisa bermain di posisi utama?! _Hyung_, kalau menempatkan posisi utama itu pakai otak, bukan pakai hati! Baiklah jika _hyung_ memandang saya dan Sungmin cocok dan mempunyai _chemistry_ tersendiri, silakan saja, itu hak _hyung_. Tapi tolonglah pertimbangkan apa yang saya bicarakan sebelumnya itu. Walaupun Sungmin memiliki potensi yang lebih, tapi dia masih baru. Lagi pula, dia pasti masih butuh adaptasi terhadap lingkungan teater kita. Untuk latihan teater saja saya membutuhkan waktu banyak, tidak cukup ditambah dengan membantu ia untuk beradaptasi. Apalagi _hyung_ sendiri tahu bahwa saya harus bekerja pula di luar sekolah, bahkan sebagai pengelola kafe. Belum lagi urusan akademis, lomba-lomba dan semacam itu. _Hyung_ harus tahu bahwa sampai saya kelas dua belas ini pun, yang seharusnya saya sudah harus fokus hanya untuk persiapan ujian akhir, ternyata harus mengikuti persiapan untuk olimpiade lagi. Kalau prestasi saya jatuh di ujian akhir nanti, _hyung_ mau tanggung jawab?! Tidak, bukan?!"_

"_Baik—"_

"Hyung_ pun tahu juga bahwa saya anti dengan tema romansa. Saya adalah orang yang memegang prinsip bahwa saya harus benar-benar menyentuh wanita dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang apabila saya mencintainya dan saya yakin bahwa _yeoja_ itu adalah jodoh saya di masa depan nanti. Ada alasan pribadi dan saya tidak bisa mengatakannya pada _hyung_. Tapi tolong _hyung_, hormati prinsip hidup orang lain. Saya tahu _hyung_ adalah senior yang terhormat dan saya pun sangat menghormati _hyung_, tapi tolong jangan menyelewengkan pandangan orang terhadap _hyung_ dengan bersikap sewenang-wenang. Saya mengatakan ini karena saya adalah atasan juga bagi pegawai-pegawai saya di kafe saya, hyung, jadi saya mengerti masalah itu."_

_Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan seorang atasan di depannya yang keparat ini memotong pembicaraannya agar niatnya terlaksana dengan sukses. Ia sudah benar-benar muak akan manusia ini._

"_Saya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Anda," ucap Siwon dengan nada serius juga tatapan yang lebih menusuk daripada seekor elang. "Saya yakin Anda pasti mempunyai sahabat wanita. Apakah Anda tidak pernah menyentuh sahabat Anda itu, meski sahabatmu itu dalam kondisi seterpuruk apa pun itu? Anda benar-benar tidak pernah menyentuhnya, bahkan hanya sekadar memegang tangannya atau lengannya atau bahunya saja tidak pernah, dan memeluknya pun juga tidak pernah?"_

_Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Kalau memegang ataupun menggenggam tangan atau lengan atau bahu, saya pernah. Tapi kalau memeluk, saya tidak pernah."_

"_Setidaknya Anda sudah pernah menyentuh sahabat wanita Anda itu, bukan? Lalu mengapa Anda tadi berkata bahwa prinsip Anda itu bahwa Anda harus benar-benar menyentuh wanita dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang apabila Anda mencintainya dan Anda yakin bahwa _yeoja_ itu adalah jodoh Anda? Saya yakin, sahabat wanita Anda tidak hanya satu, dan Anda pasti sudah pernah menyentuh mereka semua walau hanya menyentuh tangan atau lengan atau bahu mereka sebentar. Dan pada saat Anda menyentuh mereka, Anda tidak berpikir bahwa mereka semua adalah jodoh Anda, bukan?" ucap Siwon yang berujung sembari menyunggingkan senyum miring pada Kyuhyun._

"Hyung_, maksud saya—"_

"_Anda pun sudah pernah memainkan teater dengan tema _friendship_, dan salah satu teman Anda yang berperan sebagai sahabat anda pada teater itu adalah wanita. Kalau tidak salah itu saat kelas sebelas semester satu. Dan Anda pun menyentuh sahabat wanita Anda itu di teater. Iya, bukan?" tanya Siwon lagi, dengan tambah menarik senyum miringnya serta mempertajam pandangannya._

"Hyung_—"_

"_Salah satu cara untuk menyampaikan rasa empati dan kasih sayang pada orang lain adalah dengan memberikan sentuhan, entah itu kepada sesama jenis ataupun lawan jenis. Entah itu untuk sahabat atau kekasih atau pasangan resmi, intinya adalah bahwa sentuhan yang diberikan itu ya empati dan kasih sayang, sama, walaupun anggapan kita antara sahabat dengan kekasih atau pasangan resmi itu berbeda," ucap Siwon kemudian. "Hal tersebut merupakan salah satu cara kita untuk mengolah emosi kita agar kualitas emosi kita menjadi lebih baik. Saya masih ingat bahwa tujuan anda mengikuti ekskul ini adalah untuk itu, salah satunya, selain untuk mengincar manfaat materi, dan saya lihat tujuan Anda itu belum tercapai secara maksimal. Maka dari itu saya fasilitasi lagi dengan ini. Terlepas dari keharusan bahwa Anda harus menganggap Sungmin sebagai pasangan hidup Anda pada peran yang akan Anda mainkan nanti, Anda harus lebih fokus pada pengolahan emosi, dalam hal memberikan empati dan kasih sayang. Untuk memaksimalkan tujuan Anda. Hal ini pun akan berguna pula apabila Anda sudah menemukan jodoh Anda nanti di masa depan."_

_Kyuhyun tercengang._

"_Jadi apa pun alasan Anda, intinya saya tetap bertahan pada keputusan saya. Bukankah Anda serta anggota teater yang lain sudah memberikan kepercayaan kepada saya untuk memajukan teater? Tentu saja saya akan membalasnya dengan sebaik mungkin, ya dengan ini. Terlebih kepada Anda, tuan Cho, yang sudah bekerja sangat keras selama mengikuti ekskul teater ini, padahal Anda seorang _namja_. Kerja keras Anda benar-benar membawa kemajuan pesat pada ekskul kita. Jadi saya mau menghadiahi Anda dengan ini. Tidak usah menghabiskan banyak energi untuk melawan keputusan saya, sia-sia saja, Kyu. Ambil saja sisi positif dari penempatan ini," ucapnya yang kini berubah santai. Ia kemudian beranjak dari singgasananya._

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Apa alasan khusus Anda menempatkan ia menjadi peran paling utama, hah?!" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat kecewa karena nyatanya ia tetap saja kalah, namun egonya masih terlalu tinggi untuk menerima fakta itu._

"_Karena kalian cocok," jawab Siwon singkat. "Lebih baik Anda pulang dan beristirahat di rumah, saya harus pergi mengurusi kerjaan lain," lanjutnya sembari mengambil sebuah tas jinjing warna hitam dan memasukkan banyak dokumennya ke dalam sana._

_Kyuhyun lantas berdiri dan memandang Siwon dengan tatapan muak dan menusuk. Tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk berhadapan dengan keparat itu lagi karena ia pun sudah diusir secara halus. Ia lalu pergi dari ruangan ini dengan membawa luka besar di hatinya._

Mengingat kejadian itu rasanya kepala Kyuhyun menjadi pusing sekali. Ia memijat pelipis dengan kedua tangannya untuk meredakan nyerinya, lalu setelah itu ia menjatuhkan tangan serta kepala di atas lengan tangan itu pada meja belajarnya. Pria itu lancang sekali mengatakan bahwa rasa empati dan kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan untuk sahabat, kekasih, dan pasangan resmi itu sama. Bodoh sekali, bodoh. Sudah bodoh sok pintar lagi. Rasanya seperti Sungmin saja. Mereka berdua sama.

Dan sekarang ia tak tahu lagi jalan apa yang harus ditempuh untuk mencapai jalan keluar yang diinginkannya, yaitu batal menjadi pemeran paling utama. Jiwa raganya sudah terlalu lemas. Benar kata Siwon, ia sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak energi untuk ini, konyol sekali. Namun sudah menyadari hal itu, Siwon bukannya membantu, namun ia justru menambah beban Kyuhyun saja. Ia semakin frustasi.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ponselnya berdering. Segeralah ia angkat kepalanya dan mengambil ponsel yang juga berada di atas meja saat ini. Ada sambungan telpon masuk ke ponselnya dan ia pun segera menyambungkannya.

—o0o—

Sesuai dengan aba-aba yang diberikan Kyuhyun saat pertemuan rahasia mereka diadakan, Sungmin segera pergi ke kantor barunya sehari setelahnya. Usai mampir terlebih dulu ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah untuk mengganti pakaian dan merapikan penampilan sekaligus mengurus sang _eomma_ sebentar, ia mendatangi kafe yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja dengan bantuan alat transportasi umum yaitu bus, meski harus jalan lagi beberapa langkah dari tempat pemberhentian bus itu menuju ke kafe. Karena ia masih belum punya pakaian kerja dan belum tahu pula peraturan di kafe mengenai hal itu, pada akhirnya jadilah ia mengenakan pakaian bebasnya yaitu kaus putih yang dibalut _cardigan_ warna cokelat tua serta celana jins panjang warna biru dongker, berikut pula tas selempang kulitnya yang berwarna _plum_ serta rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Memasuki kafe, ternyata suasana di dalam cukup ramai, padahal hari ini merupakan _weekday_. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa pada malam harilah kafe ini laris manis.

Namun ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

Masalah pertama, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada pihak kasir tentang di mana tempat sekretaris bernama Kim Kibum itu berada untuk menemuinya. "Permisi, bisa saya bertemu nyonya Kibum selaku sekretaris kafe ini? Ini atas pesan dari nyonya Heechul serta tuan Kyuhyun."

Sebenarnya ia merasa canggung menggunakan sapaan formal itu terlebih kepada Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya bahkan lebih muda dari pada ia sendiri. Akan tetapi, mengingat kafe ini adalah milik mereka berdua jadi mau tidak mau ia harus memakai sapaan formal itu untuk bisa dinilai sopan oleh para pegawai mereka.

Pihak kasir mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Mereka berdua akhirnya berhadapan dengan dibatasi oleh meja kasir. "_Mianhamnida_, Anda siapa?" tanya sang kasir yang rambut lurus panjangnya dikuncir kuda itu.

"Saya Sungmin, pianis baru kafe ini," jawab Sungmin seraya mempersembahkan senyum tersopannya kepada sang kasir.

"Oh pianis baru... Oke, mari saya antar," kasir itu kemudian melangkah keluar area kerjanya dan Sungmin mengekorinya dari belakang karena tahu ia akan diantar oleh pihak kasir menuju ke ruang tempat Kibum bekerja.

Tiba di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, kasir itu berhenti, lalu diikuti oleh Sungmin dan sekarang ia berada di samping kasir itu. Tangan kanan sang kasir bergerak mengetuk pintu.

Tuk tuk tuk…

Sungmin menunggu di pintu dan pihak kasir segera mampir ke meja Kibum.

"Permisi," ucap sang kasir sembari membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Ia berjalan menghampiri meja yang dipasang _name tag_ Kim Kibum. Sementara itu, Sungmin tetap menunggu di ambang pintu. "_Mianhamnida_ nyonya, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," ucapnya lagi, ketika ia sudah berada di depan Kibum.

Kibum melirik ke arah pintu dan mendapati ada orang luar kafe yang berada di pintu ruangannya. Entah mengapa ia lalu berpikir, apa hanya perasaannya saja atau memang orang itu adalah orang yang pernah ia lihat waktu ia berada di _manager room_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia pikir orang itu adalah kerabatnya Heechul walaupun mukanya terlihat muda sekali bahkan masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai muka anak gadis belia. Sungmin lalu tersenyum begitu ia lihat orang yang akan ia temui sedang melempar pandangan ke ke arahnya.

"Oh iya, silakan," ucap Kibum seraya membalas senyuman Sungmin. Setelah dipersilakan masuk, barulah Sungmin mulai benar-benar berani untuk berhadapan dengan beliau.

"Permisi, nyonya," pamit sang kasir. Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arahnya kemudian ia pun pergi.

Sejujurnya Sungmin sedikit merasa canggung akan letak tempat kerja sang sekretaris yang tidak seruang dengan ruang bos dan malah digabung bersama tempat kerja staf yang lain. Privasinya sedikit terganggu karena tadinya ia hanya mau berhadapan dengan Kibum di ruangannya dan hanya mereka berdua saja.

"Maaf sebelumnya, ada apa nyonya mau menemui saya?" tanya Kibum dengan aksen yang cukup formal.

"Nyonya? _Mian_, saya masih muda" ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit kaget. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Sungmin yang baru berusia sembilan belas tahun bisa dipanggil nyonya begitu?! Apa mukanya terlihat tua?! Entahlah.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu? Bukankah kau kerabatnya nyonya Heechul?" tanya Kibum yang juga terperanjat karena pernyataan Sungmin yang membuatnya penasaran akan umur dari orang ini.

"_Mwoya_?! Kerabat?" dan sekarang Sungmin bertambah kaget karena ia yang masih merupakan seorang pelajar sekolah menengah dikira kerabatnya orang kantoran yang mana perbandingannya cukup jauh. "_Mian_, saya bukan kerabatnya Heechul _eonnie_, saya hanya kebetulan mengenal beliau. Harusnya saya yang panggil Anda nyonya," ungkapnya seraya tersenyum canggung agar menjaga kesopanannya.

"Pantas kau terlihat jauh lebih muda dari pada beliau," ucap Kibum seraya tersenyum puas akan rasa herannya yang sudah terjelaskan—Sungmin kerabatnya Heechul tetapi mukanya terlihat jauh lebih muda. Kemudian terbesit satu pemikiran lagi di otaknya. "Apa jangan-jangan kau justru temannya Kyuhyun?" tanya beliau cepat.

Kali ini dugaan Kibum benar. "_Ne_, nyonya tahu darimana?" jawab Sungmin sekaligus bertanya. Meskipun rasa terkejutnya tak kunjung hilang, namun tidak setinggi sebelumnya.

"Hmm… Kupikir karena kau terlihat jauh lebih muda, seperti sepantaran dengan Kyuhyun, tapi kau mengenal nyonya Heechul. Makanya aku pikir kau juga mengenal Kyuhyun," jawab Kibum dengan analisisnya.

"Oh," balas Sungmin sambil senyum canggung. Rupanya sekretaris ini cukup pintar juga. Instingnya lalu menangkap waktu yang tepat untuknya berbicara mengenai tujuannya menghadap Kibum. "Maaf sebelumnya nyonya, saya datang kemari untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas lamaran kerja sebagai pianis kafe ini. Sebelumnya saya sudah menghadap Heechul _eonnie_ serta Kyuhyun untuk mengajukan lamaran kerja sebagai pianis, dan mereka sudah menerima pengajuan saya. Namun mereka meminta saya untuk—"

"Oh!" Kibum menginterupsi ucapan Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi terkejut. "Apa kau bernama Lee Sungmin?" sambar Kibum.

"_Eoh_—_ne_," seloroh Sungmin yang sedikit menahan napas. "Darimana nyonya tahu nama saya?" tanyanya balik.

"Nyonya Heechul sudah bercerita kepada saya bahwasannya beliau sudah mendapatkan calon pianis yang akan mengisi kafe ini untuk _shift_ sore, tetapi karena orang itu masih berstatus sebagai pelajar dan aktivitasnya di sekolah itu padat—bisa sampai sore, makanya beliau memindahkan _shift_ yang kosong itu ke _shift_ malam dan pianis yang bekerja pada _shift_ malam dipindahkan ke _shift_ sore. Beliau juga bilang kalau orangnya itu bernama Lee Sungmin dan dia belum menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan. Berhubung beliau sedang tidak bisa mengunjungi kafe saat ini jadi beliau meminta saya untuk menanganimu. Kyuhyun juga meminta saya untuk menanganimu terutama mengenai masalah prosedur kerjanya," ujar _yeoja_ yang memiliki rambut sepanjang sebahu di depan Sungmin itu dengan lugas.

"Oh…," Sungmin mengangguk-angguk pertanda paham. "Baiklah, nyonya, ini berkas-berkasnya," lanjutnya yang sedetik setelahnya menyerahkan map yang berisi berkas ke Kibum.

"Oke, _gamsahamnida_," ucap Kibum puas. "Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkanmu mengenai kafe ini serta menjelaskan tentang prosedur kerja sebagai pianis kafe di sini. Ayo, Sungmin," lanjutnya yang setelah itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sungmin pun ikut berjalan menyusulnya dan mereka berdua lantas pergi ke luar.

Kibum membawa Sungmin ke ruang penerima pengunjung. Meski ia sangat yakin Sungmin mengenali suasana ini—tentu saja—namun ia rasa ia tetap harus memperkenalkannya secara resmi padanya sebagai pegawai baru. "Nah, beginilah panggung di mana tempat band bentukan kafe ini bekerja. Karena kafe ini sudah cukup terkenal di Korea, maka biasanya sering pula penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal manggung di sini. Biasanya mereka-mereka itu memang suka mengadakan acara di sini, entah itu acaranya bersifat formal maupun hanya untuk jumpa penggemar mereka. Tapi kalau sedang kosong, ya band kafe yang akan mengisi panggung ini," ucapnya seraya menatap Sungmin yang memfokuskan pandangannya pada suasana kafe termasuk pada panggungnya.

Memang kafe ini terlihat elite, Sungmin pun merasa maklum saja apabila kafe ini banjir orderan dari berbagai penyanyi negeri ini, meski sebenarnya ia baru tahu tentang kafe ini dan ia baru tahu pula kalau kafe ini setenar apa yang dikatakan oleh sekretaris itu. Atau karena ia jarang sekali melirik tempat tinggal aslinya ini karena sebelum ini ia hidup nomaden di luar negeri sana? Sepertinya begitu. "Lalu bagaimana sistematika kerja saya di sini bersama band kafe ini?" tanyanya pada Kibum.

"Kau akan bekerja selama dua jam, dari pukul 7 sampai 9 malam. Biasanya sebelum manggung band kafe akan latihan terlebih dahulu selama setengah jam untuk persiapan panggung. Selama kau bekerja, kau harus membawakan dua belas lagu per jamnya, itu maksimal, dan itu diulang dua kali, makanya kau mendapatkan dua jam kerja," jawab Kibum.

"Dua belas lagu?!" tanya Sungmin yang kaget bukan main. "Itu dalam sehari?!"

"_Ne_. Tapi kau tidak harus menghafal 84 lagu dalam seminggu," ucap Kibum dengan nada geli. Ia tahu untuk seorang pegawai baru seperti Sungmin pasti mempunyai nalar yang cukup polos untuk dapat memahami bagaimana sistematika di tempat kerja ini. "Jadi dalam seminggu, tujuh hari itu—kalau kemungkinan terburuk tidak mendapat orderan sama sekali dari luar—kau hanya cukup menghafal 24 lagu. Misalnya hari Senin kau menghafal dua belas lagu, hari Selasa kau menghafal dua belas lagu berikutnya, hari Rabu kau cukup mengulang kembali dua belas lagu yang sudah kau mainkan pada hari Senin itu. Begitu pula hari Kamis, kau mengulang kembali lagu yang kau mainkan pada hari Selasa. Bagaimana? Apa kau mengerti?" tanyanya usai menjelaskan dengan rinci dengan senyuman pada Sungmin.

"Uhm… Saya mengerti…," jawab Sungmin dengan setengah tegang. Sebentar lagi ia akan berada dalam jurang kebingungan. "Tapi—_mianhamnida_, nyonya, dua belas lagu pun masih terlalu berat untuk saya menghafalnya hanya dalam waktu setengah jam, bahkan dalam sehari pun masih terasa berat. Saya tidak punya piano di rumah dan piano dari sekolah tidak bisa dipakai sembarangan apalagi untuk kegiatan pribadi. Sementara sebagian besar hari saya diisi di dalam sekolah. Jadi peluang saya untuk beraktivitas selain di kafe ini, di rumah, dan di sekolah sangatlah minim."

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau masalahnya akan serumit ini, padahal ia belum juga bekerja. Tidak mungkin juga ia meminjam piano teman-temannya, identitasnya sebagai pegawai kafe ini akan terbongkar dan ia tidak mau.

Begitu pula dengan Kibum yang mulai bergeming pertanda jalan pikirannya mulai buntu. Tidak mungkin juga ia langsung meminta sang direktur untuk memecat gadis ini, posisi pianis harus segera diisi. "Apa saya harus tanya dulu ke Kyuhyun untuk masalah ini? Masalahnya kau itu pelajar jadi kau tidak punya waktu banyak untuk berlatih banyak lagu. Lagi pula dia juga pelajar, jadi dia pasti paham mengenai masalah ini, dan kau juga temannya bukan?" tanyanya. Teringat salah satu orang penting kafe yang merupakan teman Sungmin, ia jadi menemui jalan keluar.

Mata Sungmin langsung membelalak mendengarnya. "_N—ne_. Saya memang temannya Kyuhyun di sekolah, tapi jujur saja saya kurang akrab dengannya, bahkan bisa dibilang kurang akur karena saya sering berantem dengannya setiap hari," tuturnya dengan canggung. Sejujurnya ia sedikit enggan untuk berurusan dengan Kyuhyun yang berkaitan dengan masalah pekerjaan di tempat ini dulu karena pemuda itu pasti akan memiliki kesan bahwa baru jadi pegawai sudah terkena masalah saja. Habis lagi ia.

"Tapi ini menyangkut masalah pekerjaanmu, Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun selaku salah satu bos di kafe ini seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas masalah ini," ucap Kibum mantap yang mana setelah itu ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon sang bos seolah-olah tidak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Membuat Sungmin semakin ketar-ketir saja.

"_Yeoboseyo_. Ada apa?" terdengar suara _bass_ di seberang saja langsung menyambut telinga kecil Kibum. Suara milik Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhamnida_, tuan. Saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu mengenai masalah pekerjaan pianis baru kita yaitu Sungmin," tutur Kibum tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa? Dia sudah menemuimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, ini orangnya ada di sebelah saya, tuan," jawab Kibum. Sungmin terus melihat bagaimana Kibum menelepon pria menyebalkan di hidupnya itu dan mencuri dengar sebisa mungkin.

"Oke. Kalau begitu biarkan dia bicara langsung ke saya masalahnya apa," balas Kyuhyun.

"Baik, tuan," ucap Kibum yang kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sungmin. "Sungmin, tuan Kyuhyun ingin Anda yang berbicara sendiri perihal yang tadi kepadanya," lanjutnya.

"_Eoh_—oke," ucap Sungmin dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Kadar kecanggungannya menanjak naik saat akan menempelkan ponsel Kibum ke telinganya untuk bertelepon dengan Kyuhyun yang notabenenya sekarang merupakan atasannya. Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi nanti.

"_Annyeong_," ucap Sungmin lagi, membuka pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_. Ada apa?" balas Kyuhyun yang kemudian bertanya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin canggung. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada santai seperti itu kepadanya.

"Begini, ini menyangkut masalah lagu yang akan dibawakan pada saat saya kerja nanti—"

"Kenapa? Anda keberatan membawa dua belas lagu seminggu?" sambar Kyuhyun dari seberang sana yang memotong ucapan Sungmin dengan nada yang tampak sekali tidak sabarnya, membuat Sungmin cukup tersentak.

"Masalahnya saya—"

"Anda tidak cukup diberi waktu setengah jam untuk latihan sebelum kerja? Bukankah latihan di rumah juga bisa?" nada bicara Kyuhyun sudah mulai terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sungmin, apalagi perkataannya selalu diinterupsi sedari tadi.

"Saya tidak punya piano di rumah..."

Terdengar sedikit napas Kyuhyun yang melengos. "Makanya sudah kubilang waktu itu kalau Anda itu tidak bisa kerja kalau Anda bukan benar-benar pianis. Waktu Anda mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja harus tersita banyak dengan waktu untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan di sekolah, dan sekarang kau bahkan mengaku tidak punya piano di rumah. Alasan bodoh macam apa itu, hah?!" ucapnya dengan nada yang meninggi.

_Skak mat_. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin tak bergeming. Kyuhyun benar untuk kali ini. Baiklah Sungmin lupa kala itu kalau Kyuhyun merupakan pengelola kafe ini sehingga pastilah ia tahu bagaimana sistematika kerja dari kafe ini, dan dengan bodohnya ia masih berpikir kalau Kyuhyun sepenuhnya ingin menyingkirkannya demi kebaikan Kyuhyun sendiri padahal perkataannya waktu itu ada benarnya juga, yaitu untuk kebaikannya juga sebagai bukan pianis yang benar-benar pianis. Walaupun ia ingin mencari uang tapi ia tidak bisa memaksakan diri. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap semoga sifat Kyuhyun melunak padanya setidaknya untuk masalah ini saja.

"Ya sudah. Pinjam saja piano milik teman Anda. Beres. Pokoknya Anda harus bisa kerja secepat mungkin, tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Deg.

Ini seperti jalan buntu bagi Sungmin—apa katanya?!

Sebenarnya apa kata Kyuhyun itu benar, tapi—

Ia tidak mau. Ia benar-benar tidak mau. Akan banyak dampak negatif yang terjadi nanti.

"Permisi, nyonya. Saya pinjam dulu ponselnya sebentar. Saya harus berurusan lebih lanjut lagi dengan bos ini," ucap Sungmin pada Kibum namun tanpa menunggu respons dari sang pemilik ponsel dengan lancangnya ia langsung pergi begitu saja ke tempat yang sepi.

"Kyuhyun, kau gila!" seru Sungmin begitu ia menempelkan ponsel Kibum kembali ke telinganya. Beruntung sambungannya masih ada. "Apa kata teman-teman yang lain nanti jika kita berada dalam satu tempat kerja, hah?! Kau mau kita kena skandal?!"

"Heh! Kau yang gila!" sahut Kyuhyun dari seberang sana yang tak kalah menyelekit. "Sudah tahu begitu tapi kau masih saja berani melamar ke tempat kerjaku dan bahkan kau berhasil menghasut _noona_-ku!"

"Aku sudah menolak waktu itu tapi Heechul _eonnie_ tetap saja memaksaku. Kau lupa dengan apa yang kau saksikan di depan matamu sendiri itu?!" sanggah Sungmin yang mulai tidak terima. Enak saja ia masih dituduh sembarangan seperti itu padahal Kyuhyun sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ia menolak pertolongan Heechul dengan susah payah.

"Tapi tetap saja intinya _noona_-ku itu sudah terhasut olehmu! Kalau dia tidak terhasut dia tidak mungkin memaksamu! Sekarang kau mau apa, hah?! Kalau kau rasa kau tidak sanggup menghafal lagu se-SEDIKIT itu karena kau tidak punya piano dan kau pun tidak mau meminjam piano dari teman-temanmu lantas kau mau apa, hah?! Kau mau pinjam piano sekolah?! Konyol sekali memakai atribut milik sekolah untuk kepentingan pribadi, sekolah juga bukan punyamu. Kecuali kalau kau mau mengundurkan diri dari posisimu itu, aku tinggal mencari orang lagi yang jelas-jelas pianis dan lebih baik daripada dirimu!"

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis aja. Begitu sakit apa yang didengar barusan itu bukan hanya pada telinganya namun juga terutama pada hatinya. "Kyu… Kau sudah tahu bukan mengenai latar belakangku, kenapa aku mau bekerja di tempatmu? Kalau bukan karena latar belakang itu juga aku masih bisa cari pekerjaan lain. Tapi ini benar-benar terdesak, Kyu. Terdesak! Kukira setelah aku mengatakan hal itu kau bisa memaklumi, tapi ternyata kau masih bisa berkata kasar seperti itu. Aku… Ya aku tidak maulah ada orang yang tahu kalau aku bekerja bahkan di tempatmu dan bukan karena masalah skandal antara aku dan dirimu itu saja, tapi juga skandal mengenai latar belakangku ini. Aku berusaha menutup rapat-rapat itu, Kyu. Waktu itu kau bilang padaku kalau kau tidak akan merendahkanku dalam masalah ini, tapi ternyata kau tidak bisa memegang perkataanmu. Percuma punya otak jenius tapi memegang komitmen saja kau tidak bisa. Dasar kau pria brengsek!"

Sungmin benar-benar kecewa. Seharusnya ia tidak mudah percaya begitu saja pada pria bengis seperti dia yang bisa menjadikan apa pun untuk mengatainya, termasuk urusan keluarganya. Seharusnya pula ia tetap tidak mengatakan alasannya mencari pekerjaan, terutama pada musuhnya sendiri.

"_Ya_! Kau ini jaga bicaramu pada atasan! Sudah dikasih pekerjaan tapi kau malah tidak tahu terima kasih!" sambar Kyuhyun yang juga sudah emosi. "Aku bukannya ingin menjatuhkan keluargamu, bukan itu. Tetapi seharusnya kau tetap bersikeras untuk menolak pekerjaan ini kalau kau tetap tidak mau. Aku yakin dan sangat yakin seratus persen bahwa _noona_-ku itu sudah menghubungimu dan mengatakan kalau ada pemindahan _shift_ yang menyebabkan kau bisa bekerja di sini, karena aku sendiri juga diberitahu hal yang sama olehnya. Lihat sekarang, ujung-ujungnya kau justru mempersulit dirimu sendiri untuk bekerja dengan berbagai alasan. Aku tidak mau gajiku diberikan tanpa ada _feedback_ yang kurasakan dari pegawai-pegawaiku. Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak lelah mengurus kafeku sendirian ditengah kesibukan sekolah yang padat, hah?! Posisiku lebih sulit daripada kau, Sungmin!"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersentak. Namun untuk kali ini rasanya berubah lain daripada biasanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, sangat bersalah. Ia pasti sudah sangat merepotkan _namja_ itu. Ia memahami bagaimana sulitnya Kyuhyun mengatur segala urusan bisnis sendirian di usia yang semuda itu namun ia tetap mau mengurusnya, dan sekarang Kyuhyun harus menghadapi pegawai yang menyusahkan seperti dirinya. Namun bahkan sebelum ini ia masih sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Biar bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tetaplah mempunyai sisi positif dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menampiknya karena ia tidak mau lebih kurang ajar lagi daripada ini.

"Kyuhyun… Aku tahu kau menungguku minta maaf perihal dirimu, dan sekarang pada akhirnya kau bisa mendengarnya. Maafkan aku, untuk masalah ini aku memang terlalu menyusahkan, yang seharusnya tidak perlu kaurasakan…," ucap Sungmin yang melirih. Entahlah, untuk saat ini ia membiarkan dirinya merasa begitu bersalah pada Kyuhyun, terlepas dari masalah sekolah. Ditambah lagi ia tidak tahu bagaimana jalan keluar atas masalah ini.

"Kalau kau mau latihan di rumahku, apa kau mau?" titah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tidak lama setelah Sungmin selesai berbicara. Nada bicaranya yang tidak berubah bahkan setelah Sungmin berani melirih padanya membuat Sungmin semakin terkejut. "_Mwo_?!"

"Sudah, terima saja. Ini solusi terakhir. Saya beri waktu seminggu dan latihan akan dimulai besok," ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Ta—tapi—latihan di rumahmu?!" Sungmin masih dihinggapi rasa kagetnya yang luar biasa, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Apa katanya—di rumah Kyuhyun?! _Namja_ itu berani membawa musuhnya yang bahkan berjenis kelamin _yeoja_ ini ke rumahnya?!

"_Ne_. Aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dalam masalah pekerjaan di kafeku, dan aku pun tidak mau kau mengambil tindakan sendiri karena aku tidak yakin kau akan bertindak cepat, jadi aku pun harus mengambil tindakan padamu karena aku tidak mau menunggu lama-lama. Jangan banyak protes. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku sudah memberi fasilitas khusus padamu. Dan kalau kau mengatakan bahwa aku orang yang tidak bisa berkomitmen, kau salah. Dasar _yeoja_ sok tahu!" tutur Kyuhyun yang bernada sinis pada akhir perkataannya.

Namun Sungmin tidak takut—ia justru terperangah mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang sampai seberani itu. Ternyata _namja_ itu memang benar-benar tidak main-main dalam urusan komitmen. "Tapi bagaimana dengan keperluan yang lain seperti masalah ekskul dan olimpiade? Memangnya kau tidak ada perlu dengan kedua hal itu sepulang sekolah?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Justru itu, Sungmin. Aku mempertimbangkan masalah itu juga, untuk itulah aku hanya memberi waktu selama seminggu, supaya masalah sekolah tidak terganggu dan masalah bagian kerjamu pun bisa segera kau laksanakan. Biar bagaimana pun juga tempat pianis di panggung kafe harus segera diisi, karena instrumen musik berpengaruh terhadap suasana kafe dan itu berarti berpengaruh juga untuk para pengunjung menikmati waktu mereka di sana." Jawab Kyuhyun. Tak disangka ternyata nada bicaranya kembali biasa lagi.

"Kyu, _gomawoyo_. Aku—"

"Tapi setiap hari Rabu dan Jumat aku ada kegiatan ekskul taekwondo, jadi waktu latihanmu harus terpotong dua hari. Pikirkan sendiri bagaimana caranya kau menghafal dua belas lagu dalam kurun waktu segitu."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hampir dibuat jantungnya lepas. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Kyuhyun ikut ekskul taekwondo selain teater. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat sosoknya setiap kali ia melihat ekskul itu latihan di lapangan belakang sekolah. Atau karena kebetulan saja setiap kali Sungmin melihat ekskul itu latihan selalu tidak ada Kyuhyun?

"Jadi kau ikut taekwondo? Tapi saya tidak pernah melihatmu ikut latihan," tanya Sungmin.

"_Ne_, dan jangan ikut campur urusanku yang lain yang tidak ada kaitannya denganmu," ucap Kyuhyun ketus. "Berikan ponsel ini pada Kibum lagi," titahnya kemudian.

"Baik, bos besar yang ter-hor-mat!" seru Sungmin dengan kesal sembari menjauhkan ponsel yang ia pegang dari telinganya. Ia malas menghadapi sikap sang atasan yang mulai seenaknya. Ia lalu berbalik badan dan berniat untuk kembali lagi ke tempat di mana ia bersama Kibum sebelumnya, namun ternyata kini Kibum sudah berada satu tempat dengannya, tak jauh dari tempatnya. Matanya melotot kaget.

"Sudah selesai, Sungmin?" tanya Kibum sembari menarik dua ujung bibirnya dengan manis. Akan tetapi entah mengapa melihat senyum itu Sungmin jadi merasa lebih sensitif.

Jangan-jangan Kibum mendengar semua percakapan ia dengan Kyuhyun. Oh tidak, habislah ia.

"Ini ponselnya, nyonya. Teleponnya masih terhubung dengan Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang sebiasa mungkin, padahal hatinya masih was-was.

"Oke," ucap Kibum sembari mengambil ponsel miliknya dengan tenang. "_Annyeong hasimnikka_, tuan," lanjutnya yang kali ini berbicara pada sang bos.

"_Annyeong_. Kibum, Sungmin baru bisa bekerja hari Selasa minggu depan, karena saya harus mengurus persiapannya untuk bekerja terlebih dahulu. Kau mengerti?" ucap Kyuhyun dari seberang telepon, yang kemudian bertanya.

"Mengerti, tuan," jawab Kibum sembari mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. _Annyeong_," lanjutnya yang lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan sang atasan.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun bilang kalau kau baru bisa mulai bekerja hari Selasa minggu depan," ucap Kibum yang kini menatap ke arah pegawai baru kafe di depannya itu.

"Baiklah, nyonya. _Gamsahamnida_," balas Sungmin sembari membungkuk dan tersenyum, memberi hormat.

"Mari kita lanjutkan kembali yang tadi. Perkenalanmu terhadap kantor ini belum selesai," ajak Kibum sembari mempersembahkan senyum. Sungmin pun membalasnya dengan anggukan. Mereka pun melaksanakan niat yang dikatakan Kibum itu.

—o0o—

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telepon antara ia dengan sekretaris kafenya lalu membanting ponselnya itu dengan kasar. Sekarang ia pun bahkan merasa muak atas dirinya sendiri.

Sudah kalah dengan Siwon, sekarang ia pun harus mengalah pada Sungmin dengan mengambil keputusan yang sangat berani itu.

Membawa Sungmin ke rumahnya. Hanya Sungmin. Itu merupakan kesalahan yang sangat berani namun bodoh. Fatal.

Pemikirannya masih belum jernih namun ia sudah dipojokkan lagi, membuat ia benar-benar merasa terhimpit akan situasi dan kondisi, belum lagi dengan dirinya yang sudah lemas tak berdaya, sehingga ia tidak mampu melawan desakan ini.

_Wine_. Ia harus mencari _wine_. Hiburan satu-satunya saat ini.

Kyuhyun melesat pergi menuju dapur. Dengan segera ia membuka benda elektronik itu dan menemukan sebuah botol _wine_ yang begitu menggoda. Langsung saja ia sambar botol itu dan membuka tutupnya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mengambil posisi duduk di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Tanpa mengambil gelas terlebih dahulu, ia langsung mempertemukan antara bibir botol dengan bibirnya. Persetan dengan etika minum, yang penting ia harus segera mendapat hiburan atas dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ia sangka bahwa ternyata masalah antara ia dengan Sungmin jadi merembet sedemikian luasnya. Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita yang bahkan membawa banyak rentetan masalah di kehidupannya itu harus menjadi pendampingnya di kehidupan ekskul nanti tanpa ada jaminan bahwa ia tidak akan membawa masalah yang lebih banyak lagi di kemudian hari.

Akankah Kyuhyun pada akhirnya berserah diri dan memilih untuk menerima hal itu atau ia tetap teguh bertahan pada pendiriannya kembali setelah ia kembali mendapatkan semangatnya?

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Setelah sempat dilanda kegalauan apakah FF ini mau dilanjut atau enggak, pada akhirnya saya mutusin buat lanjut.

Emang sih, gak terlalu bagus juga nih FF, apalagi shipnya -,- but the only reason that makes me want to continue this is—MOOD.

Yes, mood saya lagi bagus banget buat ngelanjut nih FF. Bodoamat mau orang suka atau enggak, yang penting saya tetep nulis dan ngelepasin ide saya.

Soalnya ini adalah salah satu cara saya buat ngelepasin penat dan stres. Huft, dunia perkuliahan keras, bung.

Sebenernya saya baru nulis sampe chap 18 dan on going ke-19 setelah sekian bulan saya mogok nulis (APAPUN) karena persiapan kuliah lalu ujian lalu les lalu puasa lalu lebaran dan bla bla bla-nya, sehingga ide jadi kosong, dan sekarang udah lancar lagi yowes nulis dah soalnya kapok saya kalo nunda nulis suka jadi pergi idenya.

But, mind to follow and review? Kkk~


	18. Chapter 15A

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Suara milik bel sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan dikarenakan kualitasnya yang tinggi dari segi mana pun itu berteriak dengan nyaring ke seluruh sudut sekolah, seolah memberitahu warganya bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah selesai dan para siswa diperbolehkan keluar dari ruang-ruang untuk belajar di sekolah tersebut dan bebas melakukan kegiatan apa pun terutama pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun sayangnya hari ini Sungmin tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya karena ada kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Setelah memasukkan berbagai peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas, Sungmin mengambil ponselnya. Sebenarnya memang sudah kebiasaannya untuk sering mengecek keadaan ponselnya, namun untuk kali ini selain karena itu juga ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang lewat pesan _chat_.

_Sungmin: Kyu, aku mau konsultasi masalah olimpiade dulu ke guru matematika. Cepat beritahu aku alamat rumahmu dan rute angkutan umum dari sekolah ke rumahmu._

_Sungmin: Iya aku tahu kau tidak pernah konsul dan kurasa kau tidak perlu konsul tapi hak untuk konsultasi sudah kupegang dan kau tidak bisa mengejekku._

Sungmin menghela napas usai menyentuh layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya untuk mengeklik tulisan _send_, sembari memandangi ruang _chat_ akunnya dengan akun milik Kyuhyun dengan miris. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan _namja_ yang biasanya menyebalkan itu lewat akun _chat_—iya, biasanya, sebelum peristiwa saat mereka berbicara empat mata di ruang aula yang sepi itu dan juga saat Kyuhyun menawarkan dirinya untuk mempersiapkan kerja di rumahnya. Memang sesungguhnya ia merasa anggapannya mengenai sosok Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya arogan dan kasar itu sedikit berubah, namun ingatannya masih jernih untuk mengingat semua perbuatan serta caci makian darinya. Kalau saja dari awal hubungan interaksi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun terjalin dengan baik, mungkin ia tidak segengsi ini untuk berbicara masalah sepele ini pada Kyuhyun lewat mulutnya sendiri. Untung saja akun _chat_-nya tergabung dalam grup kelas serta grup ekskul sehingga dengan otomatis ia mendapat akun _chat_ Kyuhyun dan pada akhirnya bisa berbicara dengannya lewat sana.

"Sungmin, kau tidak ada kesibukan apa-apa lagi bukan? Ayo pulang," tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook berdiri di depan bangkunya.

"Aku masih ada urusan, Wook. _Mianhae_," ucap Sungmin yang membalas ajakan Ryeowook dengan tolakan yang disertai dengan nada sedih. Tentu saja ia merasa tidak enak hati karena memang kadang-kadang ia pulang sekolah bersamanya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku pulang lebih dulu, _ne_!" sepertinya Ryeowook maklum saja dengan alasan Sungmin. Orang pintar memang selalu memiliki banyak kesibukan.

"Oke. Hati-hati!" sahut Sungmin sembari melihat kepergian Ryeowook ke luar kelas.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang kembali memainkan PSP-nya usai berhenti sejenak dikarenakan membereskan alat-alat sekolahnya mendapatkan suara getaran ponsel dari saku celananya secara mendadak, membuat ia terpaksa kembali mem-_pause game_-nya. Dirogohnya saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel itu, kemudian dengan perasaan jengkel Kyuhyun mengecek ulah siapa yang membuat ponselnya itu bergetar dan mengusik kencannya dengan benda kesayangannya itu. Matanya sedikit membelalak saat mengetahui ternyata sang pembuat ulah adalah sebuah pesan yang masuk ke dalam salah satu akun _chat_-nya dari saingan terberatnya itu. Ia melengos kesal.

_Kyuhyun: Konsulnya harus sekarang memang?! Tsk kau ini! Berapa lama konsulnya kira-kira?_

_Sungmin: Entahlah, sekitar setengah jam mungkin._

_Kyuhyun: Aish kau ini! Konsul apa saja itu sampai selama itu?! Tsk! Ya sudah sana cepat! Setelah selesai bilang padaku. Aku akan mengantarmu._

Sungmin tercengang membaca pesan yang baru masuk ke akun _chat_-nya itu. Kesambet apa Kyuhyun itu?!

_Sungmin: MWOYA?! Mengantarku?!_

_Kyuhyun: Hm. Sana cepat! Kutunggu selama setengah jam ini di sekolah ini atau kau akan kutinggal. Lebih cepat lebih baik._

Sungmin masih mengernyitkan alisnya heran ketika membaca isi pesan _chat_ antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan orang itu?! Sikap otoriternya masih ada tetapi untuk kali ini tersimpan niat baik untuk menolongnya. Ia lalu menatap ke arah bangku Kyuhyun dan ternyata Kyuhyun sudah beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Sejujurnya Sungmin masih tidak percaya—apa Kyuhyun benar-benar mau mengantarnya?

Mengantarnya.

Meng-an-tar-nya.

Entah Kyuhyun menggunakan supir pribadi atau tidak, yang jelas ia akan berada satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun dan ia pun akan pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun bersamanya. Suatu realita yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Selama ini bahkan pemuda itu tidak sudi untuk berurusan dengannya, akan tetapi sekarang sekalinya ia berurusan dengan pemuda itu bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"_Tapi dibalik sifat buruknya itu, dia sebenarnya baik juga kalau dikenal lagi lebih jauh."—Ryeowook._

Ternyata sahabat baik memang tidak pernah bohong. Sekarang ia mulai bisa melihat bagaimana uniknya sifat _namja_ itu, yang sejujurnya membuatnya senang. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan sifat baik Kyuhyun sekarang. Kesempatan langka yang patut ia syukuri.

—o0o—

Setelah setengah jam lamanya Sungmin menyelesaikan konsultasinya masalah olimpiade matematika yang akan ia hadapi nanti, dan sekarang ia sudah beranjak keluar dari ruangan tempat kegiatan tersebut berlangsung sebelumnya. Lekaslah ia merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam sana. Segeralah jari-jemarinya bekerja di atas layar _touchscreen_ ponsel dan mulai membuka akun _chat_.

_Sungmin: Aku sudah selesai konsulnya. Kau di mana sekarang?_

Usai mengetikkan pesan tersebut, langsung saja ia mengirimkannya pada Kyuhyun. Sembari menunggu balasan dari _namja_ itu datang—dan harus dibalas—ia mempekerjakan kakinya lagi untuk berjalan dan menuruni tangga sekolah. Setelah berada di lantai dasar, ia mengecek kembali ponselnya dan ternyata sudah ada pesan _chat_ masuk dari orang yang ia inginkan.

_Kyuhyun: Ke mobilku sekarang di parkiran, cari mobil hitam yang plat mobilnya XX 2308 KMS, warnanya hitam dan ukurannya besar. Ppalli!_

_Sungmin: Oke._

Sungmin mengerti bahwa pasti Kyuhyun sudah lama menunggunya dan ia merasa tak enak hati, apalagi ia tidak akrab dengan pemuda itu. Ia pun berjalan kembali menuju parkiran sekolah.

Setibanya di parkiran, ia membuka ponselnya lagi untuk mengecek ciri-ciri mobil Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya pun mengelilingi sekitar parkiran, mencari mobil yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia langsung bisa menemukannya. Segeralah ia menghampiri mobil itu.

Dari balik jendela mobil Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSP-nya. "Hei, bisakah aku masuk?" tanyanya sembari mengetuk jendela mobil beberapa kali.

Kedua mata _foxy_ Sungmin sempat bertemu dengan kedua mata _onyx_ milik Kyuhyun beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun membukakan mobilnya. "Masuk cepat!" perintahnya tanpa santai.

"Eung… Aku duduk di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan canggung sembari menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah masuk saja. Cepat!" seru Kyuhyun lagi. Untuk saat ini Sungmin tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan anak itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk menurut saja.

Setelah Sungmin menutup pintu mobil dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman, tak disangka ternyata Kyuhyun langsung menggerakan mobilnya. Melihat pergerakan yang begitu terburu-buru membuat Sungmin sedikit takut. Rasanya seperti akan diculik.

Dalam sekejap saja mobil Kyuhyun berhasil keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Suasana mobil terasa mencekam bagi Sungmin dan ia mulai tidak betah. Namun ternyata setelah sudah jauh dari sekolah kecepatan mobil Kyuhyun kembali menjadi biasa. "Kyu, kalau kau takut kita kena skandal karena ini, lebih baik kau tidak usah memaksa dirimu untuk mengantarku," ucap Sungmin yang memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun, dengan rasa takut.

Takut.

Dalam hati Sungmin mengutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia merasa setakut ini menghadapi Kyuhyun?!

"Biar kau tahu jalan saja. Aku tidak mau kau tersasar di jalan dan pada akhirnya aku juga yang harus tanggung jawab," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. "Bukankah kau anak nomaden yang jarang sekali tinggal di Korea?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jarang bukan berarti tidak pernah, Kyu. Aku masih ingat jalan-jalan yang ada di Korea. Lagi pula, ada _google maps_ atau _waze_ atau _path_," balas Sungmin yang mulai merasa terharu, sebenarnya. _Namja_ ini ternyata ingat bagaimana karakteristik hidupnya yang suka pindah-pindah ke luar negeri, dan menggunakannya untuk menolongnya. Padahal ia masih bisa mengatasi masalah itu sendiri. "_Gomawo_, Kyu," ia pun tak kuasa memberikan senyum pada Kyuhyun di sampingnya walau mungkin Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya karena ia sedang menyetir.

"Setahuku aplikasi semacam itu hanya berisi rute biasa yang dipergunakan untuk mobil biasa. Paling hanya ada lambang halte-halte busnya. Itu pun juga kalau kau mengerti. Aku tidak yakin bahwa _babo yeoja_ yang biasa hidup nomaden sepertimu bisa membacanya," balas Kyuhyun.

"_YA_! Mulai lagi kau ini!" seru Sungmin kesal. Baru juga ia senang akan pemuda ini namun sudah kembali dibuat jengkel.

"Perhatikan jalan. Aku akan memberitahumu tempat pemberhentian bus mana yang harus kau hampiri untuk bisa ke rumahku, karena selanjutnya aku tidak akan mengantarmu lagi. Karena rutenya memang cukup rumit," tutur Kyuhyun.

"Memang sejauh apa rumahmu?" kini Sungmin balik bertanya, penasaran.

"Pokoknya jauh. Untuk itulah aku harus membawa mobil setiap hari," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar kau sendiri yang membawa mobil setiap hari?!" ucap Sungmin terkejut. "Kau tidak punya sopir pribadi?" tanyanya heran.

"_Aniya_. Untuk apa? Buang-buang uang untuk menggajinya. Lagi pula membawa mobil sendiri lebih bebas," jawab Kyuhyun ringan. "Sudahlah, tidak usah mengurusi kehidupanku, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tidak angkat bicara lagi, meski sebenarnya ia masih terperangah akan watak Kyuhyun yang ternyata merupakan pribadi yang cukup mandiri. Ia tahu betul bahwa Kyuhyun mulai malas akan dirinya, yang membuat ia pun jadi ikut malas juga padanya. Biarlah ia membiarkan Kyuhyun angkat bicara lebih dulu pada pembicaraan berikutnya untuk menjelaskan rute bus ke rumah Kyuhyun padanya nanti.

—o0o—

Mata Sungmin membelalak ketika ia mengetahui sebuah fakta setelah ia mengecek jam yang ada di ponselnya bahwa perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah Kyuhyun memakan waktu satu setengah jam. Pantas saja ia merasa perjalanan mereka cukup jauh tadi.

Setelah mematikan mesin, Kyuhyun lantas membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Melihat Kyuhyun keluar membuat Sungmin jadi ikut keluar juga. Mata Sungmin lalu mengikuti arah pergerakan Kyuhyun dan ternyata pemuda itu pergi menutup pintu garasi mobil yang sebelumnya sudah dibuka oleh dirinya sendiri pula sebelum memasuki garasi. Mulai merasa tidak enak hati karena belum membantu, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, biar kubantu, _ne_," ucap Sungmin yang lagi-lagi merasa canggung. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kyuhyun seperti sekarang ini.

"Hm," deham Kyuhyun singkat sebelum tangannya bekerja kembali untuk mendorong pintu garasi dari sisi kiri.

Sungmin mulai bergerak membantu Kyuhyun menutup pintu garasi dari sisi kanan. Meskipun terasa berat namun ia mampu mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membantu. Pada akhirnya kedua sisi pintu bertemu di bagian tengah.

Kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun beradu, memulai aksi untuk membersihkan diri. "Ayo," ajaknya singkat pada Sungmin sebelum ia kembali beranjak pergi.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan melotot. _Eh? Tidak mengucapkan terima kasih?_ Batinnya tidak percaya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

Dari garasi mereka berdua langsung bergegas menuju ke ruang dapur yang bersatu dengan ruang makan. Kyuhyun menghampiri seorang pembantu yang ada di sana. "Ini makanannya, ya?" tanyanya pada sang pembantu seraya melirik dua piring nasi goreng _kimchi_.

"_Ne_, tamumu itu sudah datang?" jawab sekaligus tanya balik sang pembantu sembari menyiapkan minum.

"_Ne_, itu orangnya di belakang," jawab Kyuhyun seraya membalikkan badan dan melirik Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja makan.

Sang pembantu mendadak antusias melihat Sungmin. Beliau lantas menghampirinya dengan muka sumringah. "Wah… _Yeojachingu_-mu ini cantik sekali…"

Sungmin yang tadinya berniat untuk senyum pada pembantu rumah Kyuhyun mendadak luntur saat mendengar sebuah kata kutukan yang dikeluarkan oleh beliau. "Dia bukan _yeojachingu_-ku, _ahjumma_…," seolah mengerti perasaan kesalnya, Kyuhyun langsung saja membantah. Mungkin ia kesal juga.

"_Jinjja_?!" tanya sang pembantu pada Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka terkejut. "Ah _andwae_… Mana mungkin _yeoja_ cantik dan manis seperti ini tidak kau pacari, Kyu."

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa tersinggung.

Padahal tadinya ia merasa sedikit tersanjung ketika mendapati pujian dari pembantu itu perihal fisiknya, karena ia tidak pernah merasa demikian. Namun berikutnya ia justru mendapat penilaian yang murahan seperti itu. Tidak tahu saja beliau bahwa majikannya ini begitu menyebalkan di luar rumah.

"_Ahjumma_… Sudah kubilang ratusan kali bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin berpacaran dulu. Ayolah, perlakukan tamuku dengan baik," ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah.

Dan Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya merasa terkejut.

_Perlakukan tamuku dengan baik._

Itu diucapkan oleh mulut Kyuhyun sendiri pada… Dirinya?!

Kyuhyun sendiri saja jarang sekali memperlakukan ia dengan baik—baru kali ini saja, itu pun tadi ia sempat dibuat kesal juga.

"_Annyeong hasimnikka, ahjumma_…," ucap Sungmin yang baru memberanikan diri untuk membungkuk hormat pada pembantu rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ah… _Annyeong_," sang pembantu membalas salam hormat Sungmin dengan hal yang sama. "Namamu siapa?" tanya beliau dengan ramah.

"Sungmin, _ahjumma_," jawab Sungmin seraya memberikan senyum sesopan mungkin.

"Ah… Sungmin… _Ahjumma_ sedang menyiapkan paket makan malam untuk kalian berdua, tunggu sebentar, _ne_? Tinggal menyiapkan minumnya saja," ujar sang pembantu dengan nada tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot. Tapi, _gamsa_," ucap Sungmin yang kembali menarik senyum.

_Pencitraan sekali_, batin Kyuhyun yang melihat interaksi antara Sungmin dengan pembantunya dengan jengah.

"Ini juga disuruh oleh Kyuhyun, spesial buat nona manis ini," sang pembantu mulai menggoda.

"_Ahjumma_!" Kyuhyun mulai berseru tak suka pada pembantunya yang berkali-kali menggodanya, mentang-mentang ia tidak pernah membawa tamu perempuan tanpa disertai dengan teman laki-laki sebelumnya. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya membalas ucapan pembantu itu dengan senyum canggung.

"Hahaha," pembantu itu justru tertawa renyah mendengarnya dan tampak tak takut sama sekali. "Saya permisi dulu," beliau lalu hormat pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan pergi ke tempat semula yang tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Mau ganti baju dan buang air. Kamar mandinya di mana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Dekat tangga, cari sendiri sana," jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Ia lalu pergi mendekati ruang makan dan duduk di sana.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Aish!" gerutunya setelah mendapati respons yang tidak bagus atas pertanyaannya padahal sudah ditanyakan secara baik-baik. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi mencari kamar mandi sesuai dengan sepotong petunjuk yang diberi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya saat sang pembantu menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan berisi dua piring nasi goreng kimchi beserta dua gelas bening berisi es jeruk. "Kyu, Sungminmu itu ke mana?"

"Aish! Dia bukan milikku, _ahjumma_. Dia tadi ke kamar mandi," jawab Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"Oh begitu... Ya sudah kalau begitu, selamat beromantis-romantis ria ya dengan dia…," pembantu Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berlalu dari majikannya sebelum dipecat dari jabatannya karena terus-terusan meledek sang majikan.

Kyuhyun melengos melihat pembantunya pergi, merasa jengkel lantaran ia tak sempat memarahi beliau. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sungmin muncul ke permukaan dengan mengenakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda, senada dengan tas gendongnya namun bukan ransel yang ia bawa, hanya saja tasnya sedikit lebih gelap.

"Wah… Makanannya sudah siap, _ne_…," ucap Sungmin seraya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kyuhyun, menyambut makan malam yang disediakan padanya dengan ceria. Ia lantas menaruh tasnya di atas lantai dekat kursi.

"Makan lebih dulu sana. Jangan sampai tidak habis," titah Kyuhyun sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju wastafel untuk cuci tangan.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah menggunakan atasan berupa kaos warna putih namun dengan bawahan yang masih memakai celana seragam sekolah dengan tatapan canggung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berada dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Makan bersama saingan hidupnya sendiri dan hanya berdua di rumah Kyuhyun lagi. Dan ketika Kyuhyun berbalik lagi ke meja makan, kecanggungannya semakin bertambah.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa bahwa ia telah salah memilih pakaian.

Kyuhyun telah mengambil posisi duduk kembali pada posisi seperti tadi dan memulai kegiatan makan malamnya tanpa angkat bicara lagi. Sungmin pun jadi ikut makan dalam diam pula. Meski Sungmin merasa nasi goreng yang dimakannya enak, namun hal itu tidak mengurangi atmosfer tegang yang ia rasakan secara mendadak di ruangan ini. Hanya suara-suara peralatan makan yang menemani suasana makan mereka berdua tanpa adanya obrolan dan sesungguhnya Sungmin tidak menyukai situasi ini. Ia ingin mencairkan suasana dan setidaknya bisa mengakrabkan diri pada Kyuhyun berhubung ada kesempatan emas seperti ini, akan tetapi rasa canggung seakan berusaha menghalangi niat itu.

Bahkan hingga nasi goreng mereka berdua habis tetap tak ada pembicaraan apapun, seakan benar-benar menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan sekaligus juga aura dingin di antara mereka.

"Kau mau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun usai meneguk jatah es jeruknya.

Sembari meminum es jeruk yang tersedia untuknya, Sungmin mulai berpikir sejenak. Ternyata tidak ada ruginya juga menunda kepulangan _ahjumma_-nya ke rumah beliau sendiri yang seharusnya dijadwalkan hari ini bersama suami beliau, namun pada akhirnya hanya _ahjussi_-nyalah yang pulang terlebih dahulu. Dikhawatirkan latihan piano hari ini akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama.

Akan tetapi, Sungmin baru ingat kalau ia belum meminta izin untuk pulang lebih lama. "Mungkin jam tujuh," ucapnya yang baru saja selesai minum.

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah jam setengah lima," tanya Kyuhyun lagi, lebih serius.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Sejujurnya ia pun merasa tidak yakin akan pulang cepat. Ia pun tidak menduga juga bahwa sudah jam segini tetapi belum juga latihan, ia pikir akan latihan jauh lebih cepat, jadinya hingga saat ini ia belum meminta izin dari orang dalam rumahnya. "Aku belum meminta izin pada _eomma_."

"Lalu? Kau tahu bahwa kau akan pulang lebih malam apabila kau sudah bekerja nanti?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya, kali ini dengan nada sindiran.

Dan Sungmin mulai merasa bahwa bahwa Kyuhyun mulai kembali bertingkah menyebalkan. "_Ne_, tapi aku belum bilang bahwa aku akan mulai bekerja, jadi beliau tahunya bahwa aku masih sibuk mengurusi kegiatan sekolah."

"Jangan sampai aku harus bertanggung jawab juga kalau sampai perbuatanmu ini menyusahkan orangtuamu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan dingin sembari berdiri dan mengangkat peralatan makannya yang sudah tak menyisakan sisa-sisa makanan atau minuman apa pun lagi.

Benar. Ini salah Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri menyadari hal ini meskipun hal itu terlontar keluar dari mulut sang _rival_. Akhirnya ia sudah bisa benar-benar berpikir jernih dan mengambil argumen secara obyektif dan bukan subyektif. "Aku izin menelepon _eomma_-ku dulu."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi sama sekali dan terus melanjutkan sesi cuci piringnya. Sungmin pun tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera menyingkir dari ruang makan dan dapur.

Begitu Sungmin balik, ia kaget karena peralatan makan yang ia gunakan untuk makan tadi sudah raib di meja makan. "Kyu, kau mencuci juga peralatan makan yang tadi kugunakan?" tanyanya seraya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menaruh piring dan gelas ke rak piring.

"Menunggumu menelepon hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Sana cuci tangan. Setelah ini kau harus segera latihan," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sepertinya belakangan ini Kyuhyun memang menjadi sosok yang berbeda. "Maafkan aku karena aku tidak mencuci lebih dulu peralatan makanmu," ucapnya ketika ia berada di sebelah Kyuhyun, sembari membersihkan kedua tangannya di bawah keran air wastafel.

"Apa kau terlalu sering makan di luar hingga kau lupa bagaimana aturan tata makan yang baik, apalagi di rumah orang?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

Tentu saja Sungmin merasa tersinggung. Namun ia merasa bahwa ia pun telah melakukan perbuatan yang bodoh. "_Aniya_, aku tahu—"

"Lalu mengapa kau memutuskan untuk menelepon dulu daripada cuci peralatan makan orang lain? Aku pun bisa memberimu waktu setelah mencuci peralatan makan," ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai menusuk. "Kau pernah menyinggungku bahwa percuma saja memiliki otak yang jenius kalau punya sifat yang jelek seperti sifatku. Apa tidak menerapkan aturan tata karma yang berlaku seperti itu bukan termasuk sifat jelek?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi Sungmin. Tidak lama setelah itu ia langsung melangkahkan kaki kembali. "Ayo cepat latihan."

Sungmin tidak habis pikir melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang demikian. Sekalinya ia bersikap lunak seperti ini, pemuda itu justru mengambil peluang dengan menjatuhkannya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Bagus sekali. Padahal ia juga tadinya ingin mencuci piring setelah menelepon, namun ternyata Kyuhyun sudah melakukannya lebih dulu, itu pun berada di luar prediksinya. Walaupun perbuatan Kyuhyun itu itu merupakan tindakan yang bagus, namun ia tidak terima ketika ada orang yang menolak permaafan dirinya.

_Namja_ ini memang benar-benar menyusahkan. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengambil tas dan menyusulnya.

"Ini ruang musik rumahku, yang bisa kaugunakan untuk tempat latihan selama seminggu ke depan," ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia membuka pintu dari sebuah ruangan kecil yang masih berada di lantai yang sama dengan ruang makan serta dapur tadi.

"Kyu, aku tidak mau kita berselisih lagi bahkan di rumahmu sendiri seperti ini," ucap Sungmin yang melirih. "Aku juga akan bekerja demi dirimu dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena semua fasilitas ini. Tolonglah jangan memperbesar masalah lagi. Masalah yang tadi bukankah bisa diselesaikan dengan maaf? Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya tanpa suara, Sungmin mulai merasa kesal. "_Mwoya_?! Aku bukan orang pengecut yang tidak berani mengakui kesalahan di depan sang lawan," ucapnya dengan tatapan yang menantang, setelah ia mulai merasa bahwa cara Kyuhyun menatapnya itu seperti mengejek.

Kyuhyun pun membalasnya dengan senyum miring. "Sana masuk. Jangan dibahas lagi. _Keyboard_ yang di ujung sana sudah dicolokkan kabelnya ke stopkontak, jadi tinggal kau nyalakan saja."

Meski awalnya bingung karena Kyuhyun cepat sekali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, namun pada akhirnya Sungmin pun melempar tatapannya ke arah obyek yang dimaksud. Ia pun mengerti. "Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti," ucapnya seraya menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jadi kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang belum terjawab tadi.

"Sepertinya jam delapan," jawab Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang masih tampak tidak yakin. Entahlah, butuh berapa lama ia latihan sampai ia menyelesaikan targetnya hari ini.

"Bagaimana caranya kau izin? Aku penasaran bagaimana seorang _eomma_ membiarkan anaknya main di rumah seorang _namja_ sendirian sampai malam," dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyuguhkan _smirk_ pada Sungmin.

Kedua mata Sungmin membelalak. Ia rasa _namja_ di dekatnya ini memang berbahaya dari segala sisi. "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku pergi mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman dan aku tidak mengatakan teman itu _namja_ atau _yeoja_. Puas?!" ia berusaha untuk meredam emosinya pada _namja_ ini walau nyatanya ia masih merasa mengatakan hal tersebut dengan emosi. _Namja_ ini mulai mengejeknya lagi.

Kyuhyun terkikik sejenak mendengar alasan konyol itu. "Ya sudah sana latihan. Nanti jam setengah delapan kutes. Nanti juga ada yang mengantar cemilan dan minuman di sini, jadi kau tidak akan mati kelaparan. Jangan merusak alat-alat musikku. Aku pergi dulu," tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lama lagi ia langsung menghilang entah ke mana.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tak percaya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak habis pikir dengan _namja_ itu. Bersikap setengah-setengah. Padahal ia mulai melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang mulai baik kepadanya, namun sepertinya _namja_ itu masih berniat untuk menunjukkannya secara terselubung dan lebih memilih untuk terus menyudutinya secara blak-blakan. Lihat saja, _namja_ itu dengan seenaknya saja pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya berlatih sendirian di ruangan kecil yang sesunyi dan setemaram ini. Meskipun ia tahu bahayanya apabila _namja_ itu memilih untuk bersamanya di ruangan ini, tapi tetap saja sikap yang ditunjukkan olehnya itu menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya _namja_ itu ogah-ogahan menghadapinya.

Namun ia harus tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya pemuda itu sudah mulai melunak kepadanya sekarang.

Usai menutup pintu ruangan Sungmin lantas berjalan mendekati piano yang ada di pojok ruangan dan mulai melakukan latihan dengan menggunakan buku panduan lagu-lagu yang diberikan oleh Kibum tempo lalu saat mereka bertemu.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Hai ketemu lagi. Ngepost dulu sebelum UAS semester 3 perkuliahan :"(

Saya ga akan spoiler kelanjutannya gimana karena prediksi reviewers kurang tepat semua XD

Untuk masalah paragraf yang terlalu panjang sebenernya saya sadar itu jadi sebuah masalah -_- cuma susah buat ngubah kebiasaan saya itu HEHE. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini ga ada paragraf yang terlalu panjang ya XD

Makasih buat reviewers, followers, dan yang udah ngefav, yah satu angka dari ketiga faktor itu pun berharga buat saya :"D

Untuk masalah mau bikin FF baru lagi atau engga, sejauh ini saya belum tau :( ide saya lagi kosong cuma buat ngelanjut FF ini doang yang masih jalan :(

Doain ya biar UAS saya lancar nanti, buat nentuin nasib IPK nih hehehe :D

Mind to follow and review? Thanks :D


	19. Chapter 15B

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Sungmin bernapas lega begitu ia menyelesaikan target terakhirnya dalam menghafal lagu. Ia memang sudah menyusun rencana target lagu yang akan ia hafalkan per hari selama diberi fasilitas seperti ini oleh sang bos besar dan ia senang berhubung sudah ada target yang terselesaikan di hari ini. Tinggal menunggu tes saja nanti setelah ini.

Ia berpindah tempat pada sebuah kursi sofa di ruangan itu dan merelakskan punggungnya sejenak karena sedari tadi ia duduk di kursi piano tanpa menyender. Tidak lama setelah itu ia mengambil segelas es teh yang berada di atas meja di depannya. Memang tadi ada seorang pembantu yang berbeda dengan yang tadi memasuki ruangan ini dengan mengantar dua buah es teh serta semangkuk makanan ringan, lalu karena beliau berkata bahwa itu adalah minuman yang diberikan padanya maka dari itu ia merasa bahwa tidak masalah ia mengambil salah satu gelas itu dan meminum es tehnya. Lama-lama nyaman juga berada di ruangan ini sendirian. Setidaknya ia tidak membuat keributan dengan sang pemilik rumah ini lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sang empunya rumah datang ke ruangan ini.

Dengan membawa laptop warna hitam Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan ini dan menutup pintu. Kemunculan pemuda ini mengundang Sungmin untuk membelalakan matanya pasalnya pemuda ini datang secara tiba-tiba dan ia sudah berganti celana menjadi celana boxer pula. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin dengan refleks menjauh sedikit.

Astaga—Sungmin semakin dibuat canggung saja dengan _namja_ ini. Pasalnya belum pernah mereka berada dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Semoga saja ia pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun ringan tanpa mengalihkan padangan dan terus menatap barang elektronik yang ia bawa.

Entah mengapa Sungmin semakin dibuat tegang menghadapi _namja_ ini. Jarak di antara mereka yang saat ini sangat dekat dan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar santai justru membuat Sungmin semakin ketar-ketir menatap mata elang hitam milik Kyuhyun _rival_-nya di sekolah ini. Ditambah lagi ia sadar sekali bahwa hubungan di antara mereka untuk kali ini adalah sebagai manajer dan pegawai di mana posisinya adalah pegawai, bukan _rival_ lagi, sehingga mereka bisa seakur ini sekarang. Hal itu membuat ia dengan bodohnya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan seraya menunduk malu.

"Kalau begitu aku datang di waktu yang tepat," ucap Kyuhyun lagi, sembari menaruh laptopnya di atas meja. Kemudian ia kembali menatap tepat ke arah mata Sungmin lagi. "Sudah, ke sana lagi. Aku akan mengetes dirimu."

Gaya bicara Kyuhyun yang seakan menyuruh dengan seenaknya memang tidak berubah, namun entah mengapa Sungmin merasa bahwa gerak-gerik tubuh Kyuhyun tampak sangat santai padanya. Begitu berbeda dibanding biasanya bahkan yang tadi sekali pun dan hal itu justru membuat ia semakin tegang dan canggung. Berada dalam ruangan sekecil ini memang menyebalkan untuk ditempati oleh hanya mereka berdua yang merupakan lawan jenis. "Baiklah," ucap Sungmin seraya menaruh gelas yang ia pegang ke atas meja dan beranjak kembali pada kursi piano yang ia duduki sebelum ini.

Melihat Sungmin yang berpenampilan seperti sekarang itu membuat Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk tidak bersikap lebih lunak lagi daripada ini. Sesungguhnya sedari tadi ia terus menampik pemikiran bahwa baju _dress_ merah muda selutut tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Sungmin yang mana sangat pas dengan tubuhnya membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih manis daripada saat mengenakan seragam sekolah. Namun ruangan tertutup yang laknat ini seolah-olah mendorong mereka berdua untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain secara alamiah. Sekalinya ia melunak sedikit, malah jadi begini. Biar bagaimana pun ia harus tetap bersikap profesional pada pegawai barunya itu, sebagai seorang manajer, bukan sebagai _rival_ lagi untuk saat ini.

Usai melihat Sungmin yang sudah duduk di kursi piano, Kyuhyun lantas angkat bicara lagi. "Coba kau mainkan semua lagu yang kau latih tadi. Asal kau tahu saja, buku panduan lagu-lagu kafe untuk bagian piano itu aku hafal instrumennya seperti apa, karena aku pun bisa main piano dan aku sudah sering mendengar pianisku yang lain bermain. Jadi jangan sampai salah," titahnya.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Pastilah kau bisa bermain piano, karena kau sendiri pun punya alat musik ini. Begitu juga dengan alat musik yang lain di ruangan ini," ucapnya sembari tersenyum maklum.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, mainkan saja piano itu," perintah Kyuhyun.

Spontan Sungmin kembali merasa kesal karena pujiannya itu tidak berefek apa-apa pada _namja_ itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai bermain piano kembali dengan serius sementara Kyuhyun memasang telinga dan matanya untuk menilai.

Satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun mulai terperangah adalah permainan piano Sungmin yang ternyata di luar perkiraannya. Benar-benar bagus seperti pianis sungguhan. Bahkan dari cara Sungmin menggerakan jari-jemarinya untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano pun tidak serampangan. Harmonisasi melodi yang dihasilkan oleh permainan _yeoja_ itu pun juga enak didengar. Begitu anggun gerak-geriknya.

Begitu melodi piano sudah terhenti cukup lama, Kyuhyun segera tersadar akan sesuatu. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_," jawab Sungmin sembari mengangguk. Sesungguhnya ia merasa begitu berdebar menunggu penilaian dari sang atasan atas permainan musiknya. Ia sangat berharap untuk tidak dihujat buruk lagi untuk kali ini, karena ia merasa bahwa ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mempersiapkan dirinya agar bisa bekerja mencari nafkah demi ibunya serta dirinya juga. "Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan," Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan anggukan dua kali.

"_Jinjja_?!" tanya Sungmin yang terperanjat dengan reaksi positif itu. Penilaian Kyuhyun ini berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraannya.

"_Ne_. Hanya perlu diasah lagi," balas Kyuhyun. "Untuk latihan hari ini disudahi dulu."

"_Jeongmal gomawoyo_, Kyu," ucap Sungmin sembari merekahkan senyum lebarnya. Saat-saat yang langka sekali ia bisa mendapat penilaian yang positif seperti ini dari orang yang selalu berselisih dengannya setiap hari ini.

'Manis juga' pikir Kyuhyun dengan spontan melihat senyum Sungmin yang selebar itu untuk pertama kalinya. "Habiskan dulu jatah minummu yang diberikan baru kau boleh pulang," ucapnya yang masih setia menampakkan ekspresi datarnya.

Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, kemudian setelah itu ia berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun untuk menghabiskan es tehnya yang sudah mulai menghangat.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil laptop yang ia bawa dan mengutak-atiknya. "Sungmin, apa kau bawa _flashdisk_?"

"Bawa," jawab Sungmin usai menyelesaikan tegukan terakhir atas teh yang diminumnya. "Memangnya kenapa, Kyu?" tanyanya balik seraya menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan memberimu beberapa video yang bisa membantumu untuk menghafal lagu-lagu yang wajib dimainkan. Semua pianis yang lain pun mempunyai video-video ini," titah Kyuhyun seraya terus berfokus pada laptopnya.

"_Mwo?_" Sungmin kembali terperanjat atas sikap Kyuhyun hari ini. Pemuda ini benar-benar berperan sebagai atasannya dengan profesional—ia tidak menyangka juga. Padahal awalnya Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sudi untuk mengangkatnya sebagai pegawainya, akan tetapi pada akhirnya ia pun bisa memperlakukan dirinya seperti pada pegawainya yang lain. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Biar kuambil dulu."

Setelah mengambil sebuah _flashdisk_ kecil berwarna merah muda dengan bentuk kepala gambar _hello kitty_, Sungmin lantas segera menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Ini. Kapasitas _flashdisk_-nya masih banyak, ada 24 GB dari 32 GB, jadi tidak masalah jika kau akan memberiku banyak video," jelasnya.

Sejujurnya tampilan _flashdisk_ Sungmin sempat menyita perhatian Kyuhyun karena cukup unik namun _simple_ karena berukuran kecil, dan ia pun lebih tidak menyangka karena dibalik ukurannya yang kecil itu ternyata tersimpan kapasitas yang cukup besar. "Beli di mana?" tanyanya seraya menghubungkan _flashdisk_ dengan laptopnya.

"Aku membeli _flashdisk_ itu sudah lama sebetulnya, saat kelas sepuluh. Waktu itu aku beli di 'Elpeu Store', dekat SMP Pumpkins. Bagus-bagus di sana dan murah. Harga _flashdisk_ itu saja delapan ribu won. Awet lagi, buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih bisa pakai itu," jawab Sungmin senang. Akhirnya ia bisa berbincang dengan akrab juga dengan manusia ini.

"Oh, dekat SMP Pumpkins," sahut Kyuhyun seraya melakukan _copy-paste_ pada beberapa video yang akan diberikannya pada Sungmin melalui _flashdisk_ itu. "Kira-kira sampai sekarang tempat itu masih jual _flashdisk_ yang bentuknya kecil seperti punyamu itu, tidak?" tanyanya yang barulah berpindah tatapan menuju ke arah orang di sebelahnya itu.

"Hmm… Entahlah. Aku sudah tidak pernah melewati tempat itu lagi sejak lulus dari SMP Pumpkins. Coba saja kau ke SMP Pumpkins lalu cari apakah ada masih ada toko yang bernama 'Elpeu Store' atau tidak," jawab Sungmin.

"Hmm…," Kyuhyun hanya berdeham saja menanggapinya. Ia pun melakukan _eject_ pada _flashdisk_ dan mencabut sambungannya usai proses _copy-paste_ selesai. Setelah itu ia menaruh _flashdisk_ tersebut tepat di depan Sungmin. "Itu _flashdisk_-nya. Sekarang cepat berkemas, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya sembari berdiri dan bersiap untuk berjalan.

"_Mwo?!_ Mengantarku pulang?!" Sungmin dibuat melongo dengan kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun barusan. Namun Kyuhyun sudah telanjur lenyap dari dalam ruangan. _"Ya!"_

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin berkemas dan mengambil tasnya dengan buru-buru lagi untuk dipakai. Usai mematikan lampu, ia pun kemudian keluar dengan membawa gelas-gelas yang sudah kotor dan menutup pintu.

Akan tetapi, di luar ruang musik ternyata tidak ada sosok Kyuhyun di sudut rumah mana pun. Dengan kebingungan pada akhirnya Sungmin pergi ke ruang dapur untuk mencuci gelas-gelas yang kotor sebelum Kyuhyun kembali marah-marah.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari tangga usai meletakkan laptopnya di kamarnya balik lagi ke ruang musik. Namun ia terkejut saat mendapati bahwa lampu ruangan sudah gelap. Ketika dinyalakan ternyata sudah tidak ada Sungmin di dalam. Gelas-gelas yang dipakai tadi pun sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Pada akhirnya ia pun kembali mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu ruangan.

Kyuhyun mulai mencari Sungmin dan ia mulai mencurigai sayup-sayup suara air keran yang menyala sedari tadi. Ternyata setelah dicek ke dapur, memang pelaku dari semua itu adalah Sungmin yang sedang mencuci gelas. Kyuhyun langsung menorehkan senyum miring melihatnya. Pada akhirnya _yeoja_ itu menyadari kesalahannya usai ia ingatkan.

Dikarenakan Sungmin hanya mencuci dua gelas, pekerjaannya pun cepat selesai dilakukan. Pekerjaan tersebut ditutupi dengan aksi cuci tangan dengan menggunakan sabun. Ketika ia membalikkan badannya ia langsung terkaget dengan kemunculan Kyuhyun yang tidak ada tanda-tandanya itu. "Kau bawa jaket, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Adanya sweater," jawab Sungmin yang mulai bingung. Kemasukan roh apa _namja_ itu sehingga ia menjadi bersikap perhatian seperti itu?

"Pakai. Kita berangkat sekarang," baru saja Kyuhyun memberi perintah, namja itu sudah pergi. Membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi dibuat melongo akan sikapnya. "_Ya!_ Tunggu!"

Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun lebih dulu tanpa sempat mengenakan sweaternya dan ia berhasil menyusul ketika Kyuhyun sudah memasuki garasi. "_Ya!_ Kau cepat sekali perginya," gerutunya kesal.

"Makanya cepat," ucap Kyuhyun sembari membuka pintu mobil yang menjadi jatah pintu masuk untuk kursi penumpang di sebelah sopir. "Masuk sini cepat!"

"Aish! Kau ini," Sungmin kembali menggerutu melihat sikap otoriter _namja_ itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekatinya. "Memangnya kau tahu di mana rumahku?" tanyanya setelah ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyuhyun di depan pintu mobil.

"Tahu. Dari formulir pendaftaran teater," jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar. Cepat-cepat ia pergi menuju pintu garasi begitu ia menyadari jarak di antara ia dengan _yeoja_ itu yang hanya sekitar beberapa senti saja.

Sungmin _speechless_ begitu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun itu, heran karena yang ia tahu ia mendaftar ekstrakurikuler teater itu kepada Zhoumi sehingga formulirnya pun diserahkan kepada Zhoumi pula, karena ia ketuanya. Apa Kyuhyun yang mengelola formulir-formulir yang diisi oleh anak-anak teater yang lain? Tapi seharusnya itu merupakan tugas sekretaris sementara Kyuhyun merupakan humas.

Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan lebih baik masuk ke dalam mobil saja dan mengenakan sweaternya. Setelah ia mengenakan sweater biru mudanya, Kyuhyun baru memasuki mobil. Namun kedua mata Sungmin dibuat membelalak sedikit saat mendapati ada sebuah jaket hitam yang menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

Ini baru pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berpenampilan seperti ini—dengan mengenakan jaket hitam serta berbaju putih dan celana boxer selutut warna hitam kotak-kotak putih, dan ditambah lagi dengan gurat-gurat wajahnya yang tajam serta rambut hitamnya yang juga memiliki sudut-sudut tajam itu di tengah nuansa gelap seperti ini, membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah beraura _dark_ menjadi lebih _dark_, meski memiliki kulit yang luar biasa putihnya. Sebagai perempuan ia harus mengakui bahwa hatinya berkata bahwa lelaki itu cukup tampan juga.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun usai menyalakan mesin mobilnya ke arah Sungmin yang sudah mengenakan sweater berwarna biru muda.

Sungmin dibuat kaget dengan suara Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. "_Aniya_," cepat-cepat ia memalingkan pandangannya, malu sendiri karena ia terpergok menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan yang bisa dipastikan terlihat melamun. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Mengapa kau mau mengantarku pulang?" tanyanya yang masih tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih untuk menatap ke arah luar yang gelap.

"Alasan yang sama saat aku mengantarmu ke sini," jawab Kyuhyun datar. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan bahwa mobil mulai bergerak mundur.

Sungmin hanya bergeming mendengarnya. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung akan sikap _namja_ itu yang satu ini, yang rela merepotkan dirinya untuk mengantarjemputnya seperti ini. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat dari sikap dingin _namja_ itu selama ini padanya, seharusnya yang dilakukan oleh _namja_ itu adalah menyuruhnya untuk pulang sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh _namja_ itu.

"_Bahaya jika yeoja kerja malam-malam seperti itu!"_

Apa benar Kyuhyun bisa benar-benar peduli padanya bahkan dengan jarak pertemanan di antara mereka yang sejauh matahari dengan planet pluto? Ia pikir tadinya perkataan Kyuhyun tempo lalu hanya sekadar berusaha menyingkirkan peluang dirinya untuk bisa bekerja di kafe, namun tampaknya _namja_ itu ternyata benar-benar serius bahwa ia memikirkan keselamatan orang lain.

Entahlah, ia masih tidak habis pikir saja akan sikap _namja_ itu yang ternyata bisa bertolak belakang seperti ini.

—o0o—

"Perhatikan jalan, hari-hari berikutnya aku tidak akan mengantarmu lagi."

Seperti pada saat berangkat, pada saat pulang pun Kyuhyun menjelaskan rute-rute perjalanan bus terdekat dari rumahnya menuju rumah Sungmin dan tentu saja Sungmin bisa mengerti—dan harus mengerti.

Waktu yang semakin malam membuat suasana di jalan pun semakin sepi, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa mempercepat laju mobilnya. Selanjutnya baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama diam seribu bahasa hingga tak terasa mereka berdua sudah tiba di kawasan tempat tinggal Sungmin yang berada di kawasan apartemen.

"Kau tahu di blok sebelah mana aku tinggal?" tanya Sungmin yang kembali membuka pembicaraan. Ia mulai merasa heran ketika Kyuhyun tak kunjung bertanya perihal kawasan apartemennya dan terus menjalankan mobil padahal kawasan apartemen ini sangatlah luas.

"_Ne_. Kau satu blok dengan tempat teman SMP-ku dulu dan aku sering berkunjung ke sana, jadi aku tahu tempat ini," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sekarang suatu kebetulan yang benar-benar secara tidak disengaja berhasil Sungmin dapatkan dan itu membuatnya terkejut. "Kau sekalian ingin mengunjungi temanmu itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Aniya_. Dia sudah pindah rumah sejak SMA kelas 10," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Begitu…," balas Sungmin sembari mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berdua pun sampai juga di depan blok apartemen tempat Sungmin berada dan Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya meski ia tak mematikan mesin.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akui kau jenius," ucap Sungmin seraya melepas sabuk pengaman dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh karena Kyuhyun memang membidik lokasi tempat tinggalnya dengan benar. "Kyu, _jeongmal gomawoyo_. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa juga bersikap profesional sebagai atasanku dengan menjadi fasilitatorku untuk persiapan kerja nanti. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan bekerja dengan maksimal nanti," ucapnya seraya tersenyum puas. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sesenang ini bersama Kyuhyun. Setidaknya pada hari ini ia merasa selangkah lebih dekat bersamanya walaupun tetap saja mereka sempat berseteru. Kesempatan langka.

"Jangan lupa berterima kasih pada _noona_. Dialah yang membuatku mau merepotkan diri untuk duduk di posisi atas bersamanya dan melakukan hal yang semacam ini. Latihan selanjutnya kau harus gerak sendiri ke dan dari rumahku bagaimana pun caranya. Pelajari lebih banyak lagu-lagunya, semakin cepat kau menuntaskan hafalan lagunya, semakin cepat pula kau bisa bekerja," balas Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar nan dingin seperti biasa.

"_Ne_. Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Sungmin sembari mempersembahkan senyum tulus yang dilakukan pertama kali pula pada pria ini. Tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan membalasnya dengan baik pula, gadis ini langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Usai pintu mobil ditutup oleh Sungmin, tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyuhyun langsung menjalankan mobilnya kembali untuk segera pulang.

Beruntunglah Kyuhyun belum kunjung mengantuk juga hingga saat ia pulang seperti sekarang ini. Namun tak heran pula karena ia memang sudah terbiasa tidur malam. Seiring dengan roda-roda mobilnya yang terus berputar, pikirannya pun mulai berputar juga ke saat-saat di mana Sungmin latihan piano di rumahnya tadi. Penampilan _yeoja_ itu tadi yang terlihat begitu muda dan bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam membuat ia hampir saja memandang Sungmin bukanlah Sungmin tetapi sebagai lawan jenis. Hasratnya sebagai lelaki memang tak bisa dihindari, tentunya perasaannya lebih tegang daripada biasanya mengingat mereka hanya berdua saja di ruang musik yang sekecil itu. Ditambah lagi dengan ketidakakuran mereka, maka beradaptasi dengan suasana yang seakrab tadi begitu sulit sehingga perasaannya semakin acak-acakan.

Untung saja hatinya masih kalah kuat dengan otaknya. Mengingat posisinya sebagai atasan Sungmin tentunya sangat membantunya untuk membentengi diri. Ditambah lagi ia masih mengingat satu fakta lagi yang benar-benar harus ia lawan.

Kecerdasan otak Sungmin.

Sayang kepintaran Sungmin begitu berbahaya. Dan ini membuatnya kembali muak.

Orang-orang tidak akan mengerti bagaimana Kyuhyun berjuang untuk mempertahankan prestasinya dan seberapa penting prestasi itu baginya.

Karena mereka tidak tahu letak permasalahannya di mana.

Dan semoga saja sekat di antara mereka—persaingan itu—menjadi penghalang yang kuat baginya untuk kena risiko yang paling parah atas aktingnya yang berkolaborasi dengan Sungmin di dunia teater nanti, mengingat tema yang diusung adalah _romance_ sehingga sebentar lagi ia dan Sungmin akan sering bersama.

Tidak—tidak akan. Ia yakin ia tidak akan kena risiko itu karena ia akan terus mengingat bahaya yang mengintainya atas kehadiran ancaman terbesarnya itu.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Setelah adanya berbagai pertimbangan, pada akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menggabung part ini ke dalam chapter 15, tapi karena part sebelum ini sudah dipost lebih dulu jadinya dibagi dua deh -_-

Well, udah dijelasin ya kalau ada suatu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun di FF ini harus ambisius dengan kadar yang cukup "gila", dan nanti akan ada permasalahannya yang akan muncul di beberapa chapter berikutnya.

Akan diupdate juga chapter 16-nya malam ini, sekalian mau minta suatu pendapat mengenai fanfic berikutnya di chapter 16 itu. RnR ya :")) hehe.

Review yang masuk akan dibalas di chapter berikutnya.


	20. Chapter 16

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

Hari-hari latihan berikutnya dijalani Sungmin dengan lancar dan untungnya ia tidak tersasar saat ia mencoba sendiri ke rumah Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan bus dari sekolah dengan sedemikian jauhnya. Tidak ada pula konflik apa pun juga mengingat sebagian besar waktunya di rumah Kyuhyun bersama sang pemilik rumah berlangsung dengan sikap diam, dan hanya ada sesi mengobrol pada saat pengetesan latihan oleh Kyuhyun padanya. Ia sendiri pun sengaja memperbanyak hafalan lagu per harinya untuk mempercepat selesainya daftar lagu yang harus ia hafalkan dan ternyata membuahkan hasil. Seharusnya latihan berakhir pada hari Selasa minggu berikutnya, namun ia bisa melakukan latihan terakhir pada hari Sabtu, yang juga bertepatan dengan pertemuan ekskul teater.

Dengan gugup Sungmin mulai melakukan petualangan menaiki bus yang rutenya dari rumahnya ke gedung teater, mengingat ini merupakan hal yang baru pertama kali dilakukannya. Berpegang pada hasil _chat_ yang ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun pada malam sebelumnya, mau tidak mau ia harus berani, meski ia takut tersasar.

Ketika sudah menaiki bus pertama, hal yang pertama kali Sungmin lakukan adalah melihat keadaan sekeliling dari balik jendela. Tentu saja di hari yang masih pagi cerah seperti ini suasana jalan masih sepi sehingga terbebas dari kemacetan. Namun pagi yang cerah ini tidak secerah dengan pikirannya. Ia cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sudah mengacaukan hidupnya di dunia teater. Siwon, yang keparat itu, dengan sewenang-wenangnya menggunakan jabatannya untuk menempatkan tokoh-tokoh teater dengan seenaknya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan anggota teater yang ditempatkan, termasuk dirinya. Bahkan ia sudah melakukan pertemuan secara personal dengan sang instruktur teater itu dan mengatakan alasannya tidak bisa menjalankan tokoh paling utama sejelas-jelasnya sampai mengatakan alasan yang paling pribadi sekali pun, yaitu masalah keluarganya. Namun Siwon tetap berpegang akan keputusannya dengan kepala dingin. Ia pikir pria itu akan bersikap profesional dan bijak, namun ternyata tidak. Untung saja ia tidak menangis saat itu atau harga dirinya akan jatuh.

Bisa diprediksi pula bahwa alasan Kyuhyun juga ditolak oleh beliau apa pun alasan itu. Rasanya ia ingin menitikkan air matanya saja. Bahkan sepanjang ia menjadi pemain teater ia tidak pernah mau bermain teater dengan tema romansa. Akan tetapi kali ini ia bahkan akan menjalaninya bersama musuhnya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mau menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai musuh kalau orang itu tidak memulainya. Ah, ia tidak mau menjalani keributan lagi dengannya nanti. Ia ingin sikap Kyuhyun saat bersamanya di rumahnya diterapkan pula saat ekskul nanti. Meski kadar keakraban di antara mereka tidak begitu tinggi, namun setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa melunak kepadanya walaupun ia masih dingin.

Namun ketika ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas selempang _plum_-nya dan kembali membuka isi _chat_-nya dengan Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun mengirim pesan bahwa besok akan ada jadwal ekskul, kegusarannya memudar. Mungkin karena hatinya mulai menghangat mengingat kembali isi _chat_ yang baik itu, meski ada pertengkaran kecil.

_Sungmin: Kyu, besok tidak ke sekolah dulu?_

_Kyuhyun: Mwoya?_

_Sungmin: Kumpul ekskul, babo!_

_Kyuhyun: Ani, wae?_

_Sungmin: Aku tidak tahu jalan ke sana dari apartemenku naik apa saja._

_Kyuhyun: Cari tahulah, di internet banyak._

_Sungmin: Heh! Kau tahu atau tidak? Bukankah kau sudah tahu apartemenku?_

_Kyuhyun: Tahu apa?_

_Sungmin: Jalan ke sana, naik bus apa saja, berhenti di halte mana._

_Kyuhyun: Bukankah kau sudah tahu rute dari apartemenmu ke sekolah dan dari sekolah ke gedung teater? Ya sudah naik itu saja._

_Sungmin: Tapi itu rutenya jauh sekali. Apa tidak ada rute alternatif yang lebih dekat?_

Sungmin selalu ingat bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menyebalkan, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa setelah _chat_ darinya tersebut ternyata Kyuhyun memberitahukan apa yang ia inginkan, padahal tadinya ia ingin mencarinya di internet. Diam-diam ia semakin membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook waktu itu, bahwa seorang Kyuhyun pun ternyata ada watak baiknya juga.

Namun, isi _chat_ baiknya hanya sampai di situ saja, karena setelah itu ada _chat_ yang membuat ia khawatir.

_Sungmin: Jeongmal gomawoyo!_

_Kyuhyun: Kalau Zhoumi mau menjemputmu, jangan mau._

_Sungmin: Ne. Gomawo._

Rupanya, selain memiliki otak encer, Kyuhyun juga mempunyai insting yang kuat, terbukti dengan dugaannya yang terbukti benar karena tepat setelah itu datang sebuah _chat_ dari si _playboy_ Zhoumi.

_Zhoumi: Sungmin, kau sudah baca jartel SMS? Besok kumpul ekskul langsung di gedung teaternya, bukan? Aku jemput, ne? Kau pasti tidak tahu jalan dari apartemenmu ke gedungnya. Tenang saja, aku pegang alamatnya._

_Sungmin: Tidak usah, aku sudah tahu. Lebih baik urusi keperluan teater saja, pak ketua. Gamsa._

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia sangat gusar seandainya saja Zhoumi benar-benar mendatangi tempat tinggalnya, meskipun ia berhasil menghindarinya dengan berangkat dua jam sebelum ekskul teater dimulai. Ia tidak mau jika sang ibu serta tantenya berpikir macam-macam. Namun ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa Zhoumi tidak akan datang ke apartemennya agar ia tidak terpikir terus-menerus.

Usai menaiki bus pertama, Sungmin kemudian menaiki bus kedua di halte berikutnya tanpa menunggu lama. Meski keadaan di sekitarnya cukup ramai namun beruntunglah ia masih mendapat tempat duduk. Ia memutuskan untuk memandangi keadaan lalu lintas dari balik jendela bus agar perhatiannya teralihkan ke sana dan pikirannya tidak melayang ke mana-mana lagi.

Setelah satu jam lebih lima belas menit perjalanan akhirnya Sungmin tiba di halte pemberhentian terakhirnya yang berada dekat dengan lokasi gedung teater sekolah. Ternyata suasana di dalam gedung teater sudah cukup ramai.

"_Ya_—bukankah kau Sungmin ya? Yang nanti jadi lawan mainnya Kyuhyun?" mendadak ada sebuah suara yang menegur Sungmin, membuat Sungmin segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget.

"_Eoh—ne,"_ jawab Sungmin seraya menatap seorang pemuda yang menegurnya tadi dengan perawakan yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun tetap tampan itu dengan asing._ "Mian_... Kau siapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku Lee Donghae, sahabatnya si bocah itu," ucap pemuda itu, Donghae, sembari mengajak Sungmin untuk berjabat tangan menggunakan isyarat tangan kanannya.

"Oh Donghae... Senang berkenalan denganmu," Sungmin pun akhirnya membalas jabat tangan Donghae untuk melakukan perkenalan singkat. Dengan menggunakan kemeja polo pendek berwarna putih serta celana panjang warna abu-abu yang begitu kasual, sepertinya orang ini cukup santai, berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang selalu membuat ia darah tinggi.

"Kau datang lebih awal, Sungmin. Rajin sekali. Para pengurus masih sibuk mengurusi rencana pementasan teater," Donghae pun memulai obrolan mereka.

"Kau sendiri pengurus atau bukan?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

"_Ne_. Aku bagian peralatan," jawab Donghae seraya mengangguk. "Sementara lawan mainmu itu—Kyuhyun—dia bagian humas. Dia pun biasanya membantu bendahara untuk mengurusi keuangan. Tapi aku perhatikan sepertinya justru Kyuhyun yang lebih pintar mengelolanya dibandingkan bendaharanya sendiri. Maklum, juara satu paralel dari kelas sepuluh, pintar matematika pula. Aku heran mengapa bukan dia saja yang jadi bendaharanya," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Tidak usah membanding-bandingkan orang seperti itu. Yang penting semuanya bertanggung jawab atas tugas masing-masing dengan baik," balas Sungmin sembari tersenyum di akhir perkataannya.

"_Ne_. Ayo, Sungmin, sambil kita berkeliling-keliling kawasan gedung ngobrolnya. Kau belum tahu semua _detail_ ruangan di tempat ini, bukan?" ajak Donghae kemudian.

"_Eoh_—tapi apakah kau tidak sibuk? Kau pengurus juga, bukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan tidak enak hati.

"Ne, tapi biasanya kalau bagian peralatan di sesi awal latihan tidak begitu sibuk, baru kalau sudah di tengah-tengah biasanya sibuk. Apalagi ketika sudah tiba waktu acara gladi bersih," jawab Donghae santai. "Ayo."

Usai mendapat anggukan Sungmin, Donghae memulai aksi keliling kawasan dalam gedung teater lebih dulu untuk Sungmin, barulah setelah itu Sungmin mengikutinya di samping. Saat ini mereka berada di bagian posisi penonton dekat tepi gedung.

"Hmm… Sungmin, kau sekelas dengan Kyuhyun?" Donghae pun kembali membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu dengan melempar sebuah pertanyaan.

"_Ne_. Kau tahu dari mana?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sungmin balik.

"Dari dia," jawab Donghae ringan.

"Dia?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu Kyuhyun?"

"_Ne_," Donghae mengangguk singkat.

"Dia bicara apa saja tentangku?" Sungmin pun menanyakan hal itu dengan spontan karena ia terperanjat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun ternyata membicarakan dia di belakang.

"Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya mengapa dia membencimu. Kalian hanyalah _rival_ dan menurutku permasalahan itu tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Hanya otak kalian berdualah yang seharusnya terlibat," tutur Donghae. "Bukan begitu?"

"_Ne_," sahut Sungmin sedih. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang berpikiran seperti itu. "Tapi aku cukup mengerti perasaannya sebagai anak yang berprestasi terus menerus dan selalu mendapat posisi paling atas. Ambisinya sangat tinggi untuk bisa meraih juara, dan ketika ia gagal meraihnya, ia akan segera mencari faktor kegagalan itu. Dan aku pun menyadari bahwa akulah penyebabnya karena aku pun termasuk murid baru di sekolah ini dan—"

"—Nilaimu pun pernah menyaingi nilainya, bukan?" ucap Donghae menginterupsi perkataan Sungmin.

"_Ne_," balas Sungmin. "Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah cerita banyak padamu tentangku," ucapnya dengan rasa terkejut di benaknya. Rupanya Donghae sudah mengetahui cukup banyak mengenai perselisihan antara ia dan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sepele tapi jadi besar ini.

"Hahaha, begitulah. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan ikut-ikutan membencimu karena jangankan kena masalah, berkenalan saja baru tadi," ucap Donghae santai karena ia tahu bahwa Sungmin mulai cemas. Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan pintu dari sebuah ruangan yang letaknya di belakang panggung teater. Donghae pun membukanya. "Omong-omong, ini adalah ruangan yang dipakai untuk latihan nanti. Ayo masuk, lihat-lihat dulu," ucapnya.

Sungmin memasuki ruangan disusul oleh Donghae. "Hmm… Besar juga," gumam Sungmin.

"Ruang latihan ini memang berukuran besar karena dipakai jika pemain utama dan pemain sampingan digabung latihannya, jadi ini untuk latihan besar saja," jelas Donghae.

"Oh…"

"Kuharap nanti latihan kalian berjalan dengan lancar, karena kau tidak akrab dengan Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi kalian tidak suka dengan tema drama yang akan kalian mainkan nanti," ucap Donghae kemudian.

Sungmin menghela napas berat. "_Ne_… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku harus berakting romansa dengan seorang Kyuhyun."

"Kau takut dia melukaimu?" terka Donghae seraya mengernyitkan alis.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya… Aku hanya memiliki prinsip tertentu," jawab Sungmin. "Kalau kau menghadiri rapat pertama tempo lalu, seharusnya kau tahu."

"Tentu. Aku masih ingat, karena Kyuhyun pun memiliki prinsip yang sama," ucap Donghae seraya tersenyum tanpa ragu. "Tapi apa kau tidak takut kalau suatu saat dia akan melukaimu?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Ani_. Aku bisa bela diri. Lagi pula seorang Kyuhyun yang cerdas seharusnya bisa bersikap cerdas juga dengan menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas," jawab Sungmin mantap

"_Good_," ucap Donghae senang. "Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata suatu saat nanti dia jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya ia lagi, namun kali ini sembari tersenyum jahil.

Sungmin melotot. "_Eoh_? Jangan bicara sembarangan, Hae. Itu mustahil sekali," elaknya. Ia sudah cukup kenyang menghadapi pertanyaan semacam ini dari sekian orang yang ia kenal.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Min. Lagi pula, ada karma," ucap Donghae seraya menatap Sungmin dengan jahil namun juga sungguh-sungguh. Gadis yang begitu feminim seperti Sungmin dengan mengenakan kaos pendek warna ungu tua, _skinny jeans_ warna ungu _plum_, serta _wedges_ warna coklat muda ini, mustahil sekali jika tidak ada yang menyukainya, terlebih lagi apabila ia dikenal oleh lawan jenis yang tidak mempunyai incaran gadis mana pun. "Kalau aku tunjukkan satu ruangan lagi, kau pasti akan mengerti maksudku. Ayo."

Rasa heran sekaligus penasaran membuncah dalam benak Sungmin, apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda itu. Ia pun segera mengikuti langkah Donghae yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Tidak lama kemudian langkah Donghae sudah kembali terhenti pada sebuah pintu ruangan yang berbeda, diikuti oleh langkah Sungmin yang juga terhenti. Donghaelah yang kembali membuka pintu. "Masuk."

Sungmin menurut dengan mengunci mulutnya, hanya mata serta kakinyalah yang bekerja maksimal meniti ruangan ini. "Kecil ya, beda sekali dengan ruangan yang tadi."

"_Ne_. Kau tahu ini apa?" tanya Donghae yang mulai memutar pandangan ke arah sekitar dalam ruangan sejenak sebelum menatap kembali ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa ini juga ruang latihan?" terka Sungmin seraya menatap Donghae curiga.

"_Ne_. Ini ruangan latihan khusus untuk pemeran utama."

Sungmin mulai meresapi ucapan Donghae beberapa detik yang lalu, sembari terus menatap pada seisi ruangan. Ia pun mulai mengerti. "Tapi pemeran utama di drama nanti bukan hanya—"

"Memang pemeran utama dalam drama nanti ada empat—dan bisa saja cenderung bertambah sesuai dengan naskah yang nanti akan dibuat," potong Donghae. "Tapi peran yang paling utama—yang paling berpusat—itu sudah ditetapkan yaitu kau dan Kyuhyun, dan latihan masing-masing pemain sudah ditentukan jadwalnya. Belum tentu pula setiap pemain utama akan latihan serempak. Bahkan pada drama yang sebelumnya, tak jarang pula yang paling utama disorot itulah yang akan sering latihan di sini bersama dan tidak diikutkan oleh pemeran utama lainnya yang agak jarang disorot."

Sungmin mulai merinding sendiri mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus melakukan adegan _skinship_ bersama Kyuhyun di ruangan ini dan hanya berdua saja. "Tapi bukankah ada Pembina?"

"Siapa? Siwon? Hahaha," Donghae langsung tertawa yang terdengar sangat mengejek di telinga Sungmin. "Kita itu kelas dua belas, Min. Jangan harap latihan akan diandalkan oleh para alumni. Selain karena mereka sibuk, mereka biasanya lebih membantu masalah teknis, seperti pengumpulan massa, persiapan kerangka drama, naskah, dan sejenis itu. Untuk kesiapan pemain mereka lebih sering mengawasi saat menjelang akhir periode latihan, dan kesiapannya itu ditentukan oleh yang menjadi kakak kelas—yang berarti kita, kelas dua belas. Tanggung jawab itu pun bukan hanya untuk angkatan kita sendiri, tapi juga untuk adik kelas. Kita harus membantu adik kelas melakukan persiapan juga."

Mendadak pembuluh darah Sungmin berdesir lebih hebat dari biasanya. "Jadi bisa saja kalau aku hanya berdua di ruangan yang kecil ini bersama Kyuhyun?!"

"_Ne_. Bahkan sudah pasti kalau saat itu akan terjadi, dan aku yakin itu lebih dari sekali. Drama kita itu diadaptasi dari _film_ walaupun akan ada perubahan alur setengah dari seluruh cerita. Dan apa kau sudah menonton seluruh isi film _Stardust_, Min?" Donghae pun mempertajam pandangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "_Wae_?"

"Di film itu akan ada banyak _skinship_ antar pemeran paling utama. Aku tidak tahu apakah ada banyak bagian yang terpotong pada bagian itu atau tidak. Tapi mengingat _genre_ drama kita itu adalah _romance_—hmm, kau tahu sendirilah. Bahkan, di film itu, ada banyak adegan pelukan, bahkan ada _kissing scene_, di mana bibir antar pemain saling berciuman."

"_Andwae_," Sungmin langsung mengelak cepat begitu ada kata-kata yang ganjil. "Ini teater untuk remaja, bukan untuk dewasa. Kurasa adegannya tidak sampai mengarah pada ciuman bibir. Apalagi ini teater sekolah."

"Mungkin?" Donghae sedikit membenarkan ucapan Sungmin. "Tapi _kissing scene_ bukan hanya ciuman antarbibir. Bisa juga ciuman pada pipi. Dan ciuman pipi pun tidak begitu vulgar sehingga bisa saja ada adegan itu. Bukan begitu?" ia pun kembali menorehkan _smirk_-nya.

"Hae, cukup," Sungmin tak kuasa lagi membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya harus diserahkan dengan terpaksa untuk melakukan _skinship_ apalagi _kissing scene_ oleh orang lain yang bahkan berstatus sebagai teman saja tidak. "Aku yakin aku bisa menjaga diri dan bersikap profesional, dan Kyuhyun pun harus bersikap profesional juga. Aku harus memaksa dia untuk bersikap profesional."

"Caranya?" tanya Donghae sembari mengernyitkan dahi.

"Entah bagaimana pun caranya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia sampai mengancam fisikku dengan kekerasan. Apalagi karma-karmaan itu. Mustahil sekali hati Kyuhyun yang sekeras batu itu bisa melapuk oleh karma," ucap Sungmin mantap.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin bergetar dari saku celananya. "Sebentar Hae, ponselku sepertinya bergetar," ia pun segera mengambilnya. Ternyata ada _chat_ yang masuk dari Kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun: Heh! Kau di mana, babo?! Cepat datang ke gedung lalu segera ke ruang pertemuan. Kita berdua harus segera menghadap para alumni untuk membahas peran yang akan kita mainkan._

"Hae, ngobrolnya diteruskan lagi nanti. Aku harus menghadap para alumni bersama Kyuhyun untuk membicarakan masalah peranku dan dia nanti," ucap Sungmin kemudian.

"Oke, Sungmin. Ayo keluar," ucap Donghae. Sungmin pun mengangguk dan mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau tahu jalan ke ruang pertemuan, bukan?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"_Ne_," jawab Sungmin seraya mengangguk sekali. "Kalau kau mau pergi lebih dulu, silakan."

"Oke. _Good luck_!" ucap Donghae sembari mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sungmin dan kemudian pergi berlalu darinya. Sungmin pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu setelah itu ia segera berjalan menuju ke ruang pertemuan.

Rupanya Kyuhyun sudah tiba lebih dulu di depan ruang pertemuan. Seperti biasa, auranya tidak enak, apalagi dengan kaos kemeja dan celana yang serba hitam itu. "Aku minta maaf karena aku gagal bernegosiasi dengan Siwon _oppa_."

"Aku sudah menduganya. Dia sangat keras kepala," sahut Kyuhyun dengan datar namun masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa kau juga gagal?" tanya Sungmin untuk memastikan apakah dugaannya benar atau tidak.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan lama tanpa jawaban, dengan dingin.

"Kalau orang tanya itu dijawab, Kyu," celetuk Sungmin. Sudah pasti jawabannya adalah iya dan Kyuhyun pasti membenci fakta itu. "Kalau kau mau melawan lagi, jangan sampai membuat kegaduhan. Otakmu yang cerdas harusnya ingat tentang pentingnya keberadaan tata krama dan menerapkannya pada dirimu sendiri, tidak hanya untuk menggurui orang lain saja."

Kyuhyun kembali diam tanpa suara, namun kedua mata elangnya masih berfokus pada mata bulat Sungmin. Sejujurnya Sungmin mulai merasa takut akan orang ini. Orang inilah yang nanti akan melakukan _skinship_ romansa dengannya, orang dengan aura dingin nan menusuk ini. Ia harus segera menyiapkan tameng jika nanti orang ini benar-benar akan menjadi lawan mainnya.

Suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka langsung memecah keheningan di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kemudian munculah Zhoumi di depan mereka berdua, yang membuat perhatian mereka berdua segera teralihkan.

"Ayo masuk. Tenang saja, para alumninya baik-baik," ucap Zhoumi yang sebenarnya lebih mengarah kepada Sungmin daripada Kyuhyun_—_dan Kyuhyun pun tahu itu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapinya dan kemudian ia memasuki ruangan dan disusul oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua lantas duduk berdampingan menghadap ke arah sang instruktur teater yaitu Siwonserta para alumni yang lain yang mengelilinginya—oh dan jangan lupakan Zhoumi yang duduk di sebelah kiri Siwon.

"Jadi kau murid baru sekaligus anggota baru teater ini?! Wah, cukup menarik," ucap salah seorang wanita berperawakan dewasa—yang Sungmin duga sebagai salah satu alumni. Sungmin tersenyum kecil penuh canggung padanya.

"Selamat pagi, dua tokoh utama kita, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Nah, Lee Sungmin, berhubung kau merupakan anggota baru teater dan semua alumni sudah mengetahui dirimu mulai hari ini, jadi saya sebagai perwakilan dari mereka akan memperkenalkan mereka padamu," titah Siwon, yang kemudian menyebut nama para alumni satu-satu sembari menunjuk orang-orangnya. Para alumni pun menyapa Sungmin dengan ramah dan Sungmin pun membalasnya dengan seramah mungkin pula.

"_You are so lucky_, Sungminnie. Baru masuk tapi sudah mendapat peran paling utama. Sejujurnya menurut saya itu merupakan suatu hal yang kurang wajar, akan tetapi saya pribadi tidak pernah meragukan keputusan Siwon dalam memilih peran. Jadi saya percayakan padamu," ucap salah seorang alumni yang lagi-lagi berjenis kelamin wanita, namun berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Sungmin dengan tujuan formalitas hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "_Gamsahamnida, eonnie._"

"Baik. Beberapa hari belakangan ini saya, para alumni, serta beberapa pengurus termasuk juga sang ketua yang berada di samping saya ini merundingkan masalah pementasan teater kali ini dan Puji Tuhan hasilnya sudah hampir memenuhi persiapan awal, tinggal penyusunan naskah yang masih belum rampung, yang bisa diselesaikan nanti. Sekarang saya akan membahas secara lebih rinci mengenai kerangka drama."

Siwon kemudian membahas masalah pementasan teater lagi dengan lebih rinci dan tidak lupa dibantu oleh _slide powerpoint_-nya. Ternyata nama tokoh yang dipakai sesuai nama asli dari pemerannya. Lalu begitu sampai ke masalah alur dan hal-hal berbau romansa dibahas, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama mempertajam pendengaran mereka untuk mendengarkan ocehan Siwon serta penglihatan mereka untuk melihat _slide_.

Dan ternyata... Ada _kissing scene_.

"_Hyung_," Kyuhyun segera mengacungkan tangannya yang membuat seluruh alumni yang hadir di sana menoleh ke arahnya, dan juga Sungmin sendiri. "Haruskah ada adegan cium pipi dengan pemeran utama wanita?" tanyanya dingin dan tajam.

Sungmin pun merasa tidak siap akan hal itu, benar-benar tidak siap. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Donghae benar—oh, tidak. Ia mulai merinding membayangkan bagaimana pipinya dicium mesra oleh orang di sebelahnya ini.

"_Wae?_ Namanya juga _romance_, harus ada _kissing scene_," jawab Siwon ringan.

"Kenapa harus? Berpelukan juga termasuk adegan romantis, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sudah Sungmin duga bahwa Kyuhyun akan menyerang, dan untuk kali ini ia tidak ingin angkat suara dulu. Ini masih awal rapat.

Kyuhyun sempat melihat ada alumni yang mulai bisik-bisik. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan dipandang aneh karena ia tahu bahwa seharusnya kaum pria justru senang bila melakukan adegan _skinship_ dengan lawan jenis. Namun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun yang mempunyai prinsip hidup sendiri.

"_Kissing scene_ itu merupakan klimaks, Kyu, klimaks dari romantisme itu sendiri. Saya tidak mau memperpanjang penjelasan saya karena saya tahu akan dirimu yang tidak menyukai _genre romance_ ini. Tapi yang jelas dalam dunia romansa, ini wajib," jawab Siwon. "Sesungguhnya klimaksnya itu ialah ciuman bibir, tapi ini teater sekolah, jadi jangan terlalu vulgar. Lagi pula kalian berdua pasti tidak akan mau."

"_Kissing scene_ apa pun saya tidak mau."

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu konsekuensinya, bukan?" tanya Siwon yang bagi Kyuhyun adalah sebuah ancaman. Kyuhyun tahu, sangat tahu. Pengeluaran anggota. Ia menghela napas dengan sangat berat. Rasanya ia ingin keluar saja dari ruangan ini, tapi ia tahu tata krama, apalagi di depan banyak alumni. Ia memang sepintas mengingat ucapan Sungmin sebelum mereka berdua memasuki ruangan ini.

"Sudah, Kyu," ucap Sungmin pelan. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti di luar rapat dengan Siwon _oppa_." Sungmin paham betul bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tertekan. Walaupun ia masih tak menduga kalau Kyuhyun tidak memberontak dengan kasar kali ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin masih dengan marah walaupun marahnya kepada Siwon. Ia benar-benar tidak siap memainkan perannya untuk sesi terakhir pementasan teater ini. Selain karena ia melakukan adegan-adegan yang menyimpang dari prinsipnya yaitu melakukan hal-hal romantis kepada _yeoja_ yang bukan merupakan pasangan hidupnya, ia tidak siap jika harus melakukannya pada orang yang bahkan menjadi ancaman terbesarnya ini.

Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada proyektor ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak berbicara apa pun padanya, dan Kyuhyun pun menyusul.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Well, ini fanfic kok gak kelar-kelar ya? -_-

HEHE, saya juga gak nyangka bakal bisa seribet ini, padahal awal idenya cuma "begitu" doang. Tapi ternyata, konfliknya banyak dan saya harus bisa nempatin satu-persatu biar alurnya pas sesuai apa yang ada di kepala saya.

Btw, entah kenapa saya masih seneng sampe sekarang ada KyuMin moment di lotte fanmeeting tanggal 21 kemarin—walaupun mereka masih canggung, yah tapi seneng dong, seenggaknya mereka masih ada interaksi, udah 2 tahun gak liat soalnya XD

Besides that, pas fanchat kemarin yang bilang , "Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin" itu Kyuhyun langsung memfokuskan perhatian dan senyum dikit kalo dilihat di fancam :3 Disitu saya langsung mikir, ya kalo Kyuhyun bisa support Sungmin walaupun mereka udah agak canggung, lalu kenapa saya gak bisa? -_,-

Well, buat para readers minta bantuannya dong enaknya gimana nih:

Jadi kan di fanfic ini dua tokoh utama bakal main teater bareng dengan jalan cerita dari sebuah film namun sudah dimodifikasi. Ternyata setelah saya bikin modifikasi kerangka alurnya, akan sangat-sangat panjang apabila dimasukan ke fanfic ini soalnya biar kebayang nanti kayak gimana jalan ceritanya, dan ternyata saya bingung apabila dibikin jadi lebih pendek alias sinopsis, takut ga ada gambaran jelasnya.

So, lebih baik saya bikin fanfic baru yang bertema fantasy-romance yang nanti sinopsisnya akan dimasukan ke fanfic ini (yah diusahakan lebih singkat daripada kerangka alur yang udah dibuat)—

—atau gak usah bikin fanfic baru, cukup dimasukkin aja nanti alurnya kayak gimana (walaupun memakan 6 halaman itupun sudah dibuat sesingkat mungkin walaupun terperinci)?

Kalau lebih baik bikin fanfic baru, nanti akan saya bikin. Jalan ceritanya cukup simple sih, tapi bisa bikin kenyang lah romancenya XD

Kalau lebih baik cukup diceritain aja alurnya kayak gimana di sini, nanti akan dimasukkan di chapter berikutnya.

Yah moga-moga ada yang jawab deh ini, hehehe. Meski saya tahu jauh lebih banyak yang sidernya hehehehehe XD

Saya pun berencana mau bikin fanfic brothership, kira-kira ada yang suka gak yah kalau KyuMin dibikin brothership biasa (Sungmin yang hyung, Kyuhyun yang dongsaeng)? Kalau pada mau nanti akan saya bikin (iya, emang belom dibikin, tapi udah ada bayangan lah).

Balasan review:

Guest: iya di chapter 15 saya lagi khilaf soalnya ada beberapa bagian yang mesti dipikir-pikir dulu dibuatnya sehingga partnya jadi kepecah 2 XD maafin ya XD

Ikakyuminss: jangan bosen bosen yah buat baca XD

Orange girls: makasih semangatnya J jangan bosen bosen yah buat baca hehe :3

Chjiechjie: apa yah hmm pokoknya adalah ditunggu aja ya XD

Orange girls: hmm itu cinta apa bukan ya hehehe ditunggu aja kelanjutannya XD


End file.
